Un désastre sans retour
by EcchoMisao
Summary: Usopp pensait que le cauchemar était fini... Mais les conséquences sont là pour lui donner tord. Suite d'Une explosion mène au désastre. Attention, scène de violence et de viol, âmes sensibles s'abstenir !
1. Chapitre 1 : Arrivée

_**Hello, mes agneaux !**_

_**Me revoilà pour vous faire souffrir de nouveau, ahahahahah !**_

_**Bon, je dois avouée que je joue les tyrans mais ce n'est pas une bonne période pour moi en ce moment, j'ai des tracas sentimentaux et je n'avais pas réellement envie de publier... **_

_**Mais je me suis replongée dans vos précédentes reviews et ça m'a donné envie de tenir ma promesse !**_

_**Donc voilà le premier chapitre !**_

_**Et évidement, pour tous nouveaux lecteurs, merci de lire la préquel qui s'intitule **Une explosion mène au désastre** ! **_

_**Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecteur en espérant que cela vous plaise ! **_

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

« Usoooooooop! »

Mais il était trop tard, le coup de feu était partit et il tomba à terre, une marre de sang commença à se former, souillant son visage.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Cela faisait trois semaines déjà que le Sunny avait accosté sur l'île flamboyante et si tout le monde avait été tendu les premiers jours, une certaine routine s'était installé chez les différents groupes et particulièrement chez le trio que formait Franky, Chopper et Usopp.

Les deux jours qui s'étaient écoulés sur le Sunny avant l'accostage avaient été très étranges. D'une part à cause des attitudes des membres de l'équipage auprès d'Usopp après son retour de l'atelier. Tout le monde s'était apaisé, se méprenant sur la signification des sillons de larmes présents sur les joues du sniper. Tout le monde avait alors pensé que le brun s'était isolé sous un faux prétexte pour pleurer et faire sortir le flot d'émotion qui devait saisir son esprit. Tout le monde, sauf Sanji, avait essayé de le consoler à sa manière. Nami lui demanda conseil pour certaines améliorations qu'elle voulait apporter sur son arme et dont seul l'inventeur d'origine pouvait lui donner. Robin lui conseilla un peu de poésie pour adoucir son cœur et ainsi lui remonter le morale. Brook écrivit une belle balade en son honneur, peignant son aventure et son évolution, le décrivant comme un enfant qui avait finit par devenir adulte à travers des combats plus spectaculaires les uns que les autres. Zoro lui tint compagnie, lui racontant enfin le calvaire qu'il avait dut vivre auprès d'une certaine fille fantôme qui voulait à tout prix revoir son héros au long nez. Chopper lui montra les progrès qu'il était en train de faire, lui qui arrivait à peine à tenir debout il y a quelques jours, pouvait vagabonder un peu partout sur le pont, toujours à condition que lui, Zoro ou Franky puisse le voir. Franky se plaignit du manque d'instruction que les autres avaient sur le maniement du Sunny et il prévoyait déjà de donner des cours à tout le monde pour éviter tout geste malheureux qui pourrait nuire au Sunny et à l'équipage. Quant à Sanji, il n'avait rien fait, se contentant de s'isoler de nouveau dans sa cuisine pour faire à manger.

Et d'autre part, tout le monde était tendu, aucune terre n'avait été encore aperçu et cela minait le morale de tout le monde qui n'aspirait plus qu'à une vrai nuit dans un lit sans devoir supporter les travers de la mer, un repas fait de produits frais et non de restes ou de poissons. Tout le monde n'aspirait plus qu'à une simple pause dans leurs voyage.

Et puis comme dans un rêve, l'ombre d'une île avait prit forme à l'horizon, laissant tout le monde exploser de joie. Même Sanji avait soufflé de soulagement quand il avait apprit la nouvelle. Tout le monde avait hâte de débarquer. Du moins, en apparence. Une personne appréhendait ce débarquement, inquiet de la suite des événements. Cette personne était nul autre qu'Usopp qui savait que dès qu'il poserait pied à terre, son sort serait scellé et plus jamais il ne pourrait être s'était déroulé selon les dires du Colonel Nobuo et il avait peur de cette vérité, peur de savoir qu'à n'importe quel moment ce fou pouvait faire tuer ses compagnons. Usopp n'avait pas put caché son appréhension aux autres mais ceux-ci avait mit cette réaction sur le compte de l'appréhension de rencontrer des gens, autres que ses compagnons, après les drames que le frisé avait vécu, et la peur du regard des autres.

Évidemment, une certaine appréhension avait aussi saisit l'équipage quant à la possible présence de marines sur l'île mais dès le premier jour, ils avaient pu constater qu'ils étaient sur une île estivale, regroupant principalement des marchants et des pêcheurs. Il y avait bien un poste de garde de la marine mais il servait juste de rappel. Les marines, qui y étaient présents, se moquaient de savoir des pirates présents sur l'île, du moment qu'ils ne causaient aucune bavure. A partir de ce moment, tout s'était enchaîné facilement. La séparation avait été un peu dur mais tout le monde savait que c'était temporaire. Comme prévu, Nami était partie avec Robin et Brook après une dernière soirée bien arrosé. Zoro, qui n'avait rien bu, avait décidé de partir de son coté. A la surprise de tout le monde, Sanji avait décidé de suivre le bretteur, il voulait réfléchir aussi mais ne voulait plus être seul, il l'avait déjà été une fois et le résultat avait été plus que négatif sur ses pensées. Zoro n'y avait prêter aucune objection. Et enfin, Franky et Chopper décidèrent de rester avec Usopp.

Celui-ci avait eu du mal à trouver l'auberge _A l'oiseau bleu_. C'était une petite auberge assez classique mais qui avait pour particularité, un toit bleu et des gravures de métal en forme d'oiseau qui couraient sur les murs comme s'ils prenaient leurs envols vers le ciel. L'extérieur était agréable au regard et l'intérieur était assez cosy. Usopp s'y était même sentit en lieu sûr dès qu'il y était entrée alors qu'il savait que ce n'était pas le cas.

Il avait également eu beaucoup de mal à convaincre ses deux compagnons de s'y installer. Chopper et Franky voulaient tout les deux un lieu plus proche du port en cas de fuite. Ils auraient aimé aussi une auberge située non loin du marché afin de se ravitailler facilement malgré le fait qu'aucun d'eux ne sache bien cuisiner. Et puis, malgré une petite ruelle pour les ordures qui se finissait sur un muret peu praticable, _A l'oiseau bleu _était situé entre deux bâtiments, permettant peu de mouvement en cas de danger. Usopp avait justement mis ces défaut en avant, disant que les marines ne soupçonneraient jamais des pirates de s'installer dans un lieu si peu pratique en cas de fuite. Et puis, la distance entre leur auberge et le marché les obligeraient à sortir et prendre l'air de temps en temps, ce qui était bénéfique à la guérison des ses blessures. De plus, même si le bâtiment était éloigné du port, la petite auberge était perdu dans une rue d'hôtels, d'auberges et autres petits lieux de passage, tous plus au moins connectées par les toitures, permettant une possibilité de fuite peu imaginable pour leurs éventuels poursuivants.

Chopper et Franky avaient été peu convaincu par ces arguments mais ils avaient été sensible à la passion qu'avait mis le blessé pour défendre le charme de la petite auberge. Ils avaient accepté avec réticence et quelques conditions en prime mais Usopp avait été soulagé de cette décision.

Leur installation s'était plutôt bien passé, du moins, en apparence. Usopp était parti devant pour réserver leurs chambre tandis que Franky et Chopper faisaient un petite patrouille autour de leurs nouveau lieu d'habitation pour les semaines à venir. Et comme le brun s'y était attendu, l'hôtesse ne fut pas étonnée de sa venue, lui disant même que deux hommes l'attendaient dans le petit salon. Un frisson lui traversa l'échine une seconde mais il remercia doucement l'hôtesse et parti en direction du petit salon que celle-ci lui avait indiqué.

Quand il entra dans la pièce, il fut surpris par les personnes qui lui fit face. Il n'aurait jamais pensé ces personnes étant des lieutenants de la marine, enfin sous-lieutenants.

Le premier était un peu plus grand que lui et devait avoir la cinquantaine passé. Son visage avec quelque chose de sauvage et de doux à la fois, une barbe de trois jours encadraient ses traits composé d'une bouche fine, d'un nez aquilin et de deux grands yeux brumeux où la douceur et la fatigue se reflétaient. Ses cheveux étaient emmitouflées dans une petite queue de cheval peu travaillé d'où s'échappait des petites mèches qui couronnaient son visage. Sa carrure était plutôt fine mais on pouvait deviner une force peu commune chez lui. Sa posture était lascive, lui donnant une image bien inoffensive. Il donnait l'impression d'être bienveillant et même un peu gênée d'être là, sa main gauche se fermait régulièrement autour de ses côtes, bloqué sous son autre bras. Toutefois, si sa silhouette paraissait peu menaçante, Usopp pouvait deviné les muscles roulés sous les habits ambles et décontractés qu'il portait. D'ailleurs, le brun était certain que s'il portait sa veste sur ses épaules tout en ne la mettant pas, c'était pour mieux s'en débarrasser en cas de combat et d'intervention d'urgence.

Quant à son compagnon, il n'avait vraiment pas la tête de l'emploi. Bien joufflu, des yeux verts pétillants de malice et quelques tâches de rousseur sur le nez, il avait tout du gentil garçon un peu rond mais au cœur d'or. Il était assez petit et son allure juvénile ne l'aidant pas , on aurait pu le prendre pour un enfant, il était difficile de déterminer son âge. Usopp se doutait même de son appartenance à la marine. Mais le regard flamboyant qui lui porta était là pour le dissuader de toute hésitation. Contrairement à son compagnon peu à l'aise, le petit rouquin semblait ravi d'être là. Il avait la même étincelle dévorante dans les yeux que son futur propriétaire. Le sniper ne se faisait pas d'illusions, il n'était plus qu'une simple marchandise et les deux hommes en face de lui étaient les convoyeurs qui le mènerai à son propriétaire. Toutefois, cette étincelle était différence, si celle du capitaine était le reflet d'une joie malsaine, celle du petit homme était une étincelle de défi, il avait soif d'aventure et de combat. Pendant une seconde, Usopp crut voir Luffy à la place du rouquin et un frisson d'horreur engourdit son corps. C'est alors que le frisé comprit que c'était lui le plus dangereux du duo, celui dont il fallait se méfier, celui qui le mettrai à mort si la situation l'exigeait.

«Eh bien, eh bien... Il semblerait que tu terrorises notre jeune ami, Lokias... comme d'habitude...»

C'était le plus vieux qui avait parlé et il sembla épuisé de l'avoir fait. Il en soupira de dépit. Le fameux Lokias sembla amusé de cette remarque et en rit de bon cœur. Usopp était très perturbé par cette petite scène. L'aîné avait une voix grave, traînante comme si parler lui était la pire chose qu'on l'obligeait à faire tandis que le rire du plus jeune était un tintement mélodieux, respirant la fraîcheur et la vie. Usopp était en face de deux personnalités bien éloignées l'une de l'autre. C'était à se demander s'ils étaient vraiment coéquipiers. Puis, comme si le fameux Lokias avait réalisé la situation, il arrêta de rire et commença à parler à son tour, tout en fixant le sniper :

«Eh bien, eh bien... No-chan n'a pas menti, notre colis est dans un triste état. Pas étonnant qu'il souhaite attendre un mois avant de te récupérer, ton équipage n'y est pas allé de main morte avec toi, U-chan ; Comme tu l'as sans doute deviné, nous sommes les … camarades de No-chan. Nous allons veiller sur toi pour les prochaines semaines et nous assurer que tu ne fasse rien de stupide comme prévenir tes amis ou fuir et faire en sorte que vous ne rencontriez aucuns problèmes jusqu'au jour où tu nous accompagneras vers ta nouvelle demeure. Comme tu as pu l'entendre, Je suis Lokias et je serai ravi de te montrer ce qu'il arrivera à tes amis et toi, si tu tentes quoique soit pour contrer les plans de No-chan. Quant à mon camarade, qui semble aussi frais qu'un poisson en plein milieu d'un barbecue, c'est Nirvane-san et il est bien plus fort que moi. Alors, même si il te semble amical, il n'est pas là pour faire ami-ami. Nous avons réservé la chambre 19 à l'étage, elle est suffisamment spacieuse pour tes amis et toi, bien qu'assez modeste pour l'argent que des pirates pourraient y mettre. Au fait, j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas si je t'appelle U-chan, je n'aime pas les formules de politesses. Enfin bref, pour le mois à venir, nous garderons un œil sur toi et tes amis, bien qu'il y ait très peu de chances que tu captes notre présence. Nous te contacterons quand le moment sera venu et jusque là, nous espérons que tu appréciera ton séjour dans cette jolie cité qu'ast Arkano. »

Si le ton avait été convivial, la menace sous-jacente avait été tranchante. Usopp était plus que certain de ne rien tenter désormais. Le petit roux avait été très clair. Bien qu'on ne lui ait rien demandé, il hocha de la tête en signe de consentement et baissa les yeux en signe de soumission. Après quelques secondes, les deux hommes, satisfaits de leur prestation, s'en allèrent tout en donnant, chacun leur tour, une petite tape sur l'épaule du blessé. Usopp ne fit rien pour les empêcher et resta statufié quelques minutes, se demandant encore une fois si il ne cauchemardait pas. Puis, il se força à se reprendre et il était parti rejoindre ses deux camarades qui avaient finalement trouvé un certain charme au coin dans lequel ils allaient s'installer temporairement.

D'ailleurs, Chopper était enchanté, il avait trouvé une petite boutique, une droguerie, qui vendait tout ce qu'il fallait pour les soins du frisé. Franky avait également repéré une boutique de menuiserie qu'il aimerait bien visité. Bien évidement, le bleuet ne comptait pas y aller sans Usopp et il lui dit. Pour des inventeurs comme eux, le bois était une matière première facile à modeler et qui pouvait être aussi un bon passe-temps pour se détendre. Le sniper fut touché de cette attention et il se sentit encore plus mal de mentir à ses amis. Mais les mots de Lokias et de Nobuo résonnèrent à ses oreilles et la culpabilité diminua pour laisser la place à la peur. Il ne voulait pas que ses amis soient blessés par sa faute, s'il devait mentir pour ça, il le ferait. Après tout, il n'était pas à son premier mensonge.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Et voilà !**_

_**Premier chapitre !**_

_**Il sert plus de présentation et de résumé de la précédente partie. Il permet un peu de lien et j'espère qu'il vous aura plus.**_

_**Et j'espère que nos deux nouveaux protagonistes vous plairont.**_

_**Il est un peu court mais c'est un début donc on verra. Et puis, comme je l'ai dit, cette partie est en cours d'écriture...**_

_**Donc je vais essayer de rester sur un chapitre par mois *sourire un peu gênée***_

_**Je rappelle que le rating R n'est pas là pour faire joli.**_

_**Je suis désolé si des fautes d'orthographes se sont glissées dans le texte et je vous donne rendez-vous jeudi dans un mois pour la suite !**_


	2. chapitre 2 : Angoisses

_**Et me revoilà comme promis, après vous avoir fait mariner un mois. **_

_**J'espère que vous êtes cuits parce que ce chapitre va vous dévorer !**_

_**Un peu plus d'action qui, je le souhaite, vous fasse frémir.**_

_**Encore une fois, j'ai eu du mal à publier, non pas par manque de volonté cette fois mais trop de choses à faire en même temps … **_

_**Faut que j'arrête de m'inclure dans plusieurs trucs avec délai en même temps ! **_

_**Bon, maintenant que je vous ai raconter mes tracas, place à la lecture !**_

_**Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecteur en espérant que cela vous plaise ! **_

_**Et évidement, pour tous nouveaux lecteurs, merci de lire la préquel qui s'intitule **Une explosion mène au désastre** ! **_

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Le temps s''écoulait tranquillement, laissant les jours défiler et se ressembler. Les blessures d'Usopp disparaissaient petit à petit, les bleus et hématomes s'effaçaient et les os se ressoudaient. Mais si l'extérieur s'améliorait, l'intérieur était la proie au chaos et à la terreur, laissant le petit sniper à des cauchemars plus horribles les uns que les autres. Il revoyait ses rencontres avec ses bourreaux d'une nuit, d'une journée et du reste de sa vie et il redoutait de plus en plus le jour de son départ. Il se réveillait toujours en larmes et tremblant de terreur. Franky et Chopper savaient les mauvaises nuits que passait le convalescent et ils angoissaient de ne pouvoir atténuer la douleur de leur ami. Ils faisaient de leur mieux pour le réconforter et le rendre heureux durant la journée mais ils étaient impuissants face aux démons qui venaient rendre visite au brun durant son sommeil. Ils ne lui posaient jamais de question sur ses cauchemars, de peur de le braquer ou d'effrayer mais l'envie se faisait de plus en plus sentir.

Ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles des autres et espéraient que tout allait bien de leurs cotés. Chacun avait vu l'autre sous un autre jour durant l'épisode désastreux à bord Sunny et malheureusement, certains liens ne seraient plus jamais comme avant. Les trois amis le savaient et voulaient aller de l'avant. Ils s'étaient rapprochés, vivre à trois dans une même chambre aidait mais il n'y avait pas de bretteur dormeur et ronchon, de cuistot survolté et fumeur, de capitaine braillard et survitaminé, ni de musicien riant et chantant, ni de navigatrice colérique et despotique, et d'archéologue silencieuse et à l'humour douteux. Il n'y avait que Chopper qui se montrait plus adulte que d'habitude, faisant attention à la santé d'Usopp comme une maman prenant soin de son petit poussin malade, étudiant encore plus la médecine, il avait d'ailleurs dévalisé la bibliothèque et les librairies sur ce sujet. Il parlait de sujets un peu plus mature, bien qu'il craquait toujours sur les stand de barbes à papa. Franky était moins excentrique dans ses mots, bien qu'il n'abandonna pas ses bonnes vieilles habitudes vestimentaires, laissant la place à un homme réfléchi et passionné par son métier de charpentier, il avait donné une ou deux leçons à ses deux camarades qui avaient apprécier ce moment de flottement entre eux trois. Usopp restait craintif mais il avait finit par sourire et rire plus souvent, appréciant la patience de ses amis, sculptant sur quelques morceaux de bois qu'il avait acheté avec Franky dans la boutique de charpenterie. Il s'était remit à dessiner des paysages qu'il imaginait voir du bord de sa fenêtre.

De leurs côtés, ses deux compagnons s'étaient peu à peu habitués à leurs vies en ville, se liant même d'amitié avec certains marchands. Usopp en était ravi même s'il doutait de la véracité de ces liens. Il avait vu ces marchands parler avec ses deux « gardiens » et il savait que ce n'était que mascarade pour endormir la vigilance de Franky et Chopper. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher ça. Le moindre de ses gestes était observé et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire sans attirer l'attention était d'observer le piège de la ville se refermer sur ses camarades.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'ils vivaient _A_ _L'oiseau bleu _et tout allait pour le mieux. Usopp était remit sur pied depuis peu et il profitait de son rétablissement pour vagabonder autour de l'auberge. Il savait l'échéance de sa liberté arrivée et il stressait de plus en plus. Mais le mois qu'il avait passé dans le cocon doux et chaleureux que ses amis et lui avaient créé, l'avait décidé à profiter au maximum de ses derniers jours. Il ne lui restait que quelques jours avant que les duo explosif ne revienne lui rendre visite pour l'emmener avec eux et Usopp tentait de profiter au maximum de ses amis sans réellement penser aux conséquences de son départ. Son cœur se serrait au fil des jours mais il continuait à faire semblant, pour laisser une bonne image à ses amis. Ceux-ci semblaient aller mieux également, rester sur terre leur était profitable. Ils s'étaient très vite liés à quelques marchands et au bibliothécaire qui avait apprécié l'assiduité du petit renne à emprunter de nouveaux livres tous les jours.

L'extravagance du cyborg était revenu avec plus de force, donnant des sacrés fou-rires à ses camarades. Il était plus doux quand il parlait au frisé mais le soulagement transpirait dans ses yeux quand le jeune mécano riait de ses facéties. L'attitude candide du petit renne était revenu bien qu'il ait eut quelques regards inquiets à l'encontre du sniper quand il avait le dos tourné et des regards sévères envers certaines personnes qui dévisageait le brun dans la rue. Certaines sorties étaient plus durs que d'autres et malheureusement, Usopp faisait des crises de panique dans ces moments-là, pensant avoir aperçu des mèches blondes dépasser de la masse avec une légère veloute de fumée flotté à ses cotés ou un grand brun en uniforme. Pour la seconde catégorie, il essayait de ne pas trop montrer son état à ses amis mais lorsqu'il ne pouvait contrôler ses réactions, il m'était ça sur l'impression d'avoir vu Luffy dans la foule. Ceux-ci le crurent bien qu'il n'en n'était pas certain.

Malheureusement s'il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas penser à son avenir, ses gestes se faisaient de plus en plus nerveux et il avait déjà brisé plusieurs objets. Son corps le trahissait et il s'en exaspérait.

Et puis, comme il l'avait pressentit, alors qu'il flânait sur la place du marché, il vit ses deux « gardiens » , habillés en tenue de ville, se diriger vers lui. Évidemment, Usopp était seul, Franky était dans leurs chambre à bricoler et Chopper était parti en forêt récupérer des plantes médicinales. Toutefois, bien que le duo dépareillé se dirigeait en son sens, ils ne lui prêtaient aucune attention. Le brun, très déstabilisé par cette attitude, s'était arrêté net, fixant les deux hommes avec stupéfaction.

Toutefois, cela ne dura qu'une seconde, une regard d'avertissement du petit roux lui fit reprendre sa marche nonchalante. Le duo agissait le plus naturellement possible afin de ne pas attirer l'attention et ils attendaient de même de sa part. Du moins, c'est ce que supposait le brun. Les deux homme le croisèrent sans le regarder, de part en part. Puis les deux compagnons le dépassèrent, laissant une boule de papier buter contre ses pieds. Il fit exprès de renverser son sac sur le sol et mit un genou à terre afin de ramasser ses affaires. Il ramassa la boulette de papier en même temps. Même si la scène pouvait paraître innocente et banale, Usopp paniquait à l'idée d'être découvert ou de paraître suspect. Il se sentait complice d'une énorme farce où sa traîtrise était le résultat. Ce n'était qu'un bout de papier et pourtant, il avait l'impression d'armer le pistolet qui allait abattre sa liberté.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Usopp était fébrile, il était seul dans la chambre.

Franky avait vu la tension chez son ami et il avait préféré aller se balader, laissant un peu d'air à son camarade. Il avait vu son camarade faire tellement d'efforts pour remonter la pente durant la journée et s'effondrer la nuit venue. Il aurait aimé que son ami lui parle mais il fallait croire qu'il était trop tôt pour cela. Chopper et lui faisaient de leurs mieux pour soutenir le brun mais dans ce genre de moment, le bleuet ne se sentait pas le courage de sourire alors que le sniper ne semblait pas dans son assiette. D'ailleurs, le regard apeuré du brun lui confirma que le brun avait besoin d'être seul. Il ne voulait pas ajouter à son stress en l'obligeant à rester dans la même pièce que lui. Après tout, une chambre pour trois était compliqué à gérer, laissant une certaine usure à cohabiter tous ensemble. Sur le Sunny, Usopp avait son propre atelier pour s'isoler quand il avait besoin d'être avec lui-même. Dans cette chambre, il avait quatre murs pour se protéger des autres mais pas de la présence de ses camarades. Il sut qu'il avait prit la bonne décision lorsqu'il entendit vaguement un remerciement quand il franchisa la porte de la pièce.

Le brun essayait de ranger ses affaires dans son sac mais ses mains tremblaient tellement. Il n'arrivait pas à tenir quelque chose sans le faire trembler. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il faisait son sac, il y avait peu de chances qu'il le garde, arrivé là-bas. Mais il devait faire quelque chose pour occuper son esprit. La missive était claire, il devait attendre la fin d'après-midi où il serai réceptionné dans la ruelle adjacente à l'auberge. On était en milieu d'après-midi, il avait le temps.

Pourtant, il avait l'impression de devoir fuir d'une minute à l'autre. Ses camarades étaient toujours dehors et il remercia infiniment le charpentier d'avoir compris sa détresse et de lui avoir laissé l'endroit. Mais il redoutait leurs retours inopinés. D'ailleurs, qu'allait-il leur dire ? Comment expliquer son sac ? Il devait fuir tout de suite ? Ou peut-être devait-il laisser ses affaires à l'accueil et les récupérer plus tard ? Son cerveau était en ébullition, l'angoisse, la peur, le doute et la tristesse se bataillait la première place et le combat faisait rage.

Usopp se torturait tellement l'esprit qu'il n'avait vu le changement de temps. Le soleil et le ciel clairs de la matinée laissait place à un ciel gris gorgé de pluie qui ne tarda pas à tomber.

Le sniper eut un sursaut de peur quand il entendit les premières gouttes s'abattre sur les vitres de la chambre. Son cœur faillit jaillir hors de sa poitrine. Il avait l'impression d'entendre des coups de feu,. Se qu'il tenait, tomba sur le sol alors que ses mains s'agitaient de plus en plus. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait trop de pression sur les épaules. Il ne tiendrait jamais, son cœur ne tiendrait jamais. Celui-ci rata un battement quand le bruit d'un escargophone se fit entendre.

Usopp beugua légèrement et prit quelques secondes à identifier la source du bruit, qui insista à ses oreilles. Lorsqu'il identifia le son, la méfiance s'immisça immédiatement. C'était l'escargophone de la chambre et il n'avait jamais sonner depuis leur arrivée. Usopp avait même oublié sa présence. Usopp décrocha prudemment l'appareil et le porta à son oreille. Un petit rire narquois lui confirma ses craintes.

« Et bien, mon petit loup, j'espère que tu es bientôt prêt pour notre vie à deux car il me tarde de t'avoir dans mes bras. Je tenais juste à te mettre en garde une dernière fois : un seul mot à tes amis et la mort les accueillera. Toute tentative de fuite et de refus de ta part et tes compagnons en payeront le prix. J'espère avoir été clair, petit loup. »

Usopp, qui s'était un peu décomposé, déglutit fortement et émit un rapide « oui » étranglé, pleinement conscient de la véracité des dires du marine.

« Fort bien ! Je sais que tu tiendra parole, ta fidélité n'est plus mise en doute. Malheureusement, je dois t'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Je ne pourrai être là quand mes seconds viendront te chercher quelques affaires me retiennent ainsi que les derniers préparatifs pour ta venue. Cela m'attriste mais si je veux passer le plus de temps à tes cotés, certaines choses doivent être mises en place. Je te souhaite donc un agréable voyage en compagnie de tes nouveaux compagnons. »

Usopp avait les larmes aux yeux. Les derniers mots, dits avec complaisance et dédain avaient brisés ses dernières barrières. Il savait qu'il n'aurait plus l'occasion de revoir ses amis, sa famille et Nobuo le lui rappelait avec douleur.

Il resta un instant sans rien faire, l'escargophone toujours collé à l'oreille. Son interlocuteur avait raccroché depuis un moment déjà mais le brun n'y avait pas fait attention. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger ni même à réfléchir. Il était anesthésié de toutes émotions. Il le réalisait une nouvelle fois, il ne serai plus jamais libre, il n'inventera plus jamais rien aux cotés de Franky et il ne discutera plus jamais pendant des heures avec Chopper. Il ne pourra jamais faire ses adieux aux autres, ni les remercier pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui, ainsi que ses dernières années d'aventures et de bonheur, partagées avec eux. Il ne pourra plus jamais déguster et savourer les plats de Sanji, ni parler littérature avec Robin, ni donner des conseils à Nami pour améliorer son arme, ni pousser la chansonnette aux cotés de Brook, ni rire avec Luffy, et encore moins regarder Zoro pour se donner du courage. Il ne pourra plus jamais partager de moments heureux avec ses amis.

…

_**Oui, je sais, c'est court … **_

_**Mais vu ce qui se passe après, je vous aurai laissé sur votre faim en la coupant en pleine action … et j'ai décidé de pas être trop sadique pour l'instant. *sourire sadique cachée sous les mains***_

_**Voilà, c'est tout.**_

…

_**Encore là ?**_

…

_**Bon d'accord.**_

_**Un énorme merci à Mayako ! Ta review m'a ravie. Et malheureusement, ce coup-ci, ce chapitre est plus court que je ne l'avait prévu mais rassure toi, le prochain sera plus long ! J'espère également que tu ne seras pas trop frustrée de l'attente. **_

_**Je rappelle que le rating R n'est pas là pour faire joli.**_

_**Je suis désolé si des fautes d'orthographes se sont glissées dans le texte et je vous donne rendez-vous jeudi dans un mois pour la suite !**_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Pluie d'émotions

…

_**Comment dire …**_

_**Je vous ai oublié …**_

_**Désolé ! **_

_**Pas mal de soucis personnel qui s'accumulent en ce moment …**_

_**Et j'ai dû enterré un petit oiseau hier que j'avais recueilli et qui n'a pas survécu … **_

_**Donc je n'avais ni le moral ni le courage de publier … **_

…

_**Vous êtes encore là … **_

…

_**Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecteur, moi, je vais me noyer dans mon bol de crème au chocolat … **_

_**Et évidement, pour tous nouveaux lecteurs ( ceux qui n'auraient pas fui face à mon entrée déprimante ) , merci de lire la préquel qui s'intitule **Une explosion mène au désastre** ! **_

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un quart d'heure qu'il refit surface. Le sniper ne savait pas encore quelle serait sa prochaine action mais il ne voulait plus rester dans cette chambre. Il lui suffisait de regarder son lit pour se sentir mal. Il hésitait à partir tout de suite, ses nouveaux « compagnons » ne venaient le chercher que bien plus tard dans l'après-midi.

Il avait encore le temps mais il commençait à étouffer dans cette pièce où il avait vécu des jours paisibles avec Chopper et Franky. Il finit par se diriger vers son pacquage et rangea les dernières affaires qu'il voulait prendre. Même si il ne savait pas où aller pour les prochaines heures, il décida de partir dans la minute.

Toutefois, avant de partir, il prit une lettre dans son sac et la posa sur son lit. Ça lui avait prit des jours pour choisir les mots qu'il voulait mettre dedans. Et puis, il avait eu du mal à ne pas que ses camarades ne le suspectent de rien. Il en avait même fait des insomnies. Il eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas laisser de larmes sur la lettre et la laissa seule au milieu du lit qui ne serait plus sortit de sa chambre avec un poids au cœur. Il fit ses adieux à la gérante qui ne sembla guère surprise de son départ.

Cette constatation lui fit mal, il avait discuté plusieurs fois avec elle et elle était plutôt gentille, lui rappelant le coté un peu électrique de Nami et la douceur de Robin. Elle leurs avait même indiqué les endroits où ils pouvaient manger, se balader et même acheter ce dont ils avaient besoin. Elle avait discuté pendant des heures avec Chopper à propos de fleurs et de plantes médicinales et de vieux remèdes de grand-mère. Après vingts ans de gestion, de déboire et de catastrophe, elle restait chaleureuse avec ses clients et ses employés.

Du moins, Usopp le pensait. A l'heure actuelle, elle semblait aussi froide qu'une armoire et aussi dure qu'un bloc d'acier. Même elle, elle avait joué la comédie !

Il sortit dehors, sous la pluie, avant de montrer ses larmes à quelqu'un qui avait toujours été une étrangère au final. Il se dirigea vers le port. Même sous la pluie, regarder la mer l'apaisait.

Il ne vit pas le regard familier qui le fixa avec étonnement, de l'autre coté de la rue.

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Franky n'était pas retourné à l'auberge. Après avoir pris l'air pendant un bon quart d'heure,la pluie le surprit, l'obligeant à s'abriter dans le premier bâtiment qui voulait bien l'accueillir. Il se trouva que c'était une petite échoppe avec un coin bibliothèque pour ceux qui voulaient lire auprès d'un bon café. L'homme de fer se laissa prendre par cette atmosphère chaleureuse et commanda un café ainsi qu'un cola. Puis, il se dirigea vers le coin bibliothèque, situé un peu à l'écart. Sa stature et son physique lui attira tous les regards mais la seule chose qu'il voulait était de se réchauffer. Arrivé au fond de la bibliothèque, Le bleuet emprunta un polar quelconque et s'installa tranquillement.

Il ne voulait pas retourner à l'auberge, voir Usopp dans cet état lui avait fait mal, très mal. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas à réagir ainsi et que c'était normal que le brun ait des rechutes mais le charpentier saturait aujourd'hui. Il avait déjà vécu ça une fois et il avait réussi à faire remonter la pente à son ami. Mais cette fois, c'était différent, il n'y avait pas un groupe de joyeux lurons pour le soutenir quoi qu'il arrive.

Lui, il devait surveiller deux jeunes hommes dont l'un avait peur de son ombre et dont l'autre qui s'inquiétait au moindre soupir ou le moindre petit bobo. Et lui, dans tout ça, il se sentait parfois incapable d'aider qui ce soit ! Il savait qu'il regretterai ses pensées et son égoïsme actuelles mais il avait besoin de s'isoler dans une bulle sans penser au sniper et au docteur sur-protecteur. Une discussion devait peut être mise en place entre eux trois. Il s'en excusera au près du brun dans la soirée.

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Chopper était en route vers la bibliothèque quand la pluie commença à tomber. Il avait sentit l'air changer et savait qu'il allait pleuvoir mais il pensait arriver à destination avant les premières goûtes. Il courut jusqu'aux portes de la bâtisse qu'il ouvrit afin de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur. Elle n'était pas très grande mais elle contenait beaucoup de sujets qui intéressaient le jeune docteur.

Et puis, aujourd'hui était une journée spéciale, il avait rendez-vous avec quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un mois et il avait hâte d 'échanger ses impressions avec sa camarade. Il sourit de toutes ses dents lorsqu'il croisa les beaux yeux bleus tapis dans un petit coin douillet au fond du premier étage. Robin avait toujours l'art de trouver les endroits confortables, un peu à l'écart.

Les deux amis se saluèrent chaleureusement. Ils s'étaient croisés, par hasard, dans la forêt, l'une pour s'aérer l'esprit et l'autre pour cueillir des fleurs médicinales. Ils furent troublés de cette rencontre inattendue, ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte de la distance et du manque que cela créerai. Ils étaient resté longtemps à discuter à l'ombre du vieil être centenaire. A la tombée de la nuit, leur conversation n'était toujours pas fini et ils s'étaient tous les deux mis d'accord pour se revoir. La bibliothèque était le lieu idéal pour ce genre de conversation.

Chopper s'installa auprès de la brune qui posa son livre sur le coté. Le jeune renne jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la couverture et sourit en voyant le titre « _Les Milles Et Unes Cultures à travers le temps _». C'était peu surprenant mais le médecin aimait redécouvrir le coté passionné de son amie.

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Usopp traînait des pieds. Il avait passé quelques heures à regarder défiler les bateaux au gré de la marée et de la pluie. Il s'était laissé bercer par les remous de la mer et n'avait pensé à rien. Il s'était échappé au plus profond des océans et au plus loin des terres connues. Il avait pleuré un long moment sans s'en rendre compte, au rythme des gouttes d'eau salées qui ruisselaient sur le paysage et les alentours. Plusieurs passants le regardaient avec surprise, ou dédain, ou même avec mépris mais personne ne s'arrêta pour interroger ce jeune homme trempé jusqu'aux os, au visage rougis et malheureux, assis au bord du quai, stoïque au milieu de cette pluie diluvienne.

Il se dirigea lentement vers l'auberge, l'heure du rendez-vous approchait et il sentait de plus en plus vide, sentant les quelques brides d'esprit se dérober sous un mante au d'insécurité, de peur et d'inconnu.

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Franky avait pratiquement fini son livre, absorbé par les aventures de Jury et Plant . Ce n'était pas un livre d'action mais leurs enquête était palpitante, le prenant dans leurs aventures. Le cyborg n'avait pas vu les heurs défiler, trop emmitouflé dans ce petit moment de solitude. Il ne reprit conscience avec son environnement que lorsqu'on l'interpella. Il leva son nez de son livre, quelqu'un lui demandait s'il voulait autre chose à boire. Il comprit qu'il était là depuis un moment lorsqu'il vit les quatre bouteilles de cola et les les trois tasses vides sur la table.

Il hésita à refuser lorsqu'il vit le livre déjà bien entamé et l'heure tardive. Il recommanda un café. Il s'autorisait rarement des petits plaisirs et le livre qu'il lisait était réellement une bulle d'oxygène dans son climat d'inquiétude actuel, il s'excuserait auprès de ses camarades plus tard. Et puis, laisser Usopp avec son ami au nez bleu l'aiderait peut-être à se confier sur ce qui le rongeait.

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Usopp s'assit sur une caisse au fond de la ruelle, tentant de ne pas trembler sous la froideur de la pluie et de sa solitude.

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Robin appréciait cet instant. Ce mois passé avec le musicien et la navigatrice avait été agréable; mais les «Supeer» enjoué de Franky, les explosions dut au mauvais dosages d'Usopp, les inventions farfelues du charpentier et du sniper, les attentions et les yeux en cœur de Sanji, le bruit métallique des poids que soulevait Zoro, les bagarres entre le cook et le bretteur, les plaintes parfois sans grande conviction de Nami, le son des pas de Luffy qui court sur tout le navire, les disputes enfantines de la navigatrice et du capitaine, le rire de Chopper à chaque fois qu'on le taquinait, la voix chantante de Brook et le petit médecin qui court affolé pour soigner tout le monde au rythme de la guitare du musicien lui avaient manqué. Elle avait senti cette absence durant ces deux années de séparation mais à ce moment-là, elle savait qu'elle les reverrait à une date donné. Mais durant ce mois, elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelle, ne sachant pas si cette séparation durerai quelques jours ou quelques mois. Et puis, le pire était de savoir qu'ils étaient tous sur la même île mais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se voir. Cette rencontre in-fortuite avec le renne était apprécié et apaisante pour l'archéologue. Malgré l'accord de tout l'équipage, sauf Luffy, pour la séparation, elle en gardait des regrets.

Lorsque Chopper lui avait proposé une rencontre, elle n'avait pas hésité à accepter. Nami et Brook n'en savaient rien mais elle espérait secrètement dans les jours prochains. Chopper lui avait parlé des chutes de morale du frisé et s'en inquiétait mais le jeune renne la rassura en lui affirmant l'espacement de ces crises. Le duo de gardien avait été aux petits soins avec le sniper et avait réussi à redonner le sourire à celui-ci même si Chopper restait très inquiet. Robin apprécia ces confidences bien qu'elle n'en dit pas un mot.

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Usopp était anéanti. Seul dans cette ruelle, il attendait craintivement les deux hommes qui allaient l'emmener loin de toute liberté, vers sa future prison, sa dernière demeure et son sinistre tombeau. Parce qu'il en était sûr, dès qu'il mettrai un pied dans son nouveau foyer, il ne pourrait plus jamais en sortir. Il était déjà trop tard pour faire marche arrière, il ne pouvait plus depuis qu'il avait donné son accord à ce monstre de marine.

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Chopper discuta pendant des heures et la brune l'écouta religieusement. Aucuns des deux ne virent les heures passées.

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Pendant une seconde, il regretta de ne pas avoir crié lorsqu'il avait rencontré le marine dans la cale. Il était complètement perdu, tellement perdu qu'il ne vit pas deux silhouettes se planter devant lui, l'un semblant assez amusé tandis que l'autre paraissait blasé par la situation. La pluie tombait toujours mais la ruelle était protégé par quelques toitures qui dépassaient. Toutefois, bien que protégés, le plus blasé sembla peu apprécié l'ambiance et appela son colis pour le réveiller. Celui-ci cligna des yeux mais resta inerte.

Son interlocuteur souffla tandis que son camarade pouffa devant l'agacement de son collègue. Après quelques secondes, le brun n'avait pas bougé, agaçant davantage le plus âgé qui s'avança pour le saisir. Usopp eut un mouvement de recul involontaire qui attira l'attention du rouquin qui s'arrêta immédiatement de pouffer. Usopp sentit le danger et se laissa saisir par Nirvane qui le fit avec une étonnante douceur.

Usopp aurait aimé dire quelque chose pour se défendre mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Rien de ce qu'il dirait ne le sauverait. Et puis, pour se sauver où ? Retourner vers Franky ou Chopper? Il ne savait pas où ils étaient et peu de chances qu'ils tiennent le coup sur une île de marine...

Les deux hommes se mirent de chaque coté de sa personne et sortirent de la ruelle pour se diriger vers le cœur de la ville. Entre-temps, Lokias avait sorti son parapluie qu'il passa à son camarade qui le plaça au-dessus du trio.

Les quelques passants encore dehors ne faisaient pas attention à leur trio peu anodins : Un grand brun au visage fermé et à l'allure nonchalante, un jeune métisse au visage dévasté et trempé jusqu'aux os et un petit roux à l'allure jovial et au sourire resplendissant. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils bifurquèrent pour rentrer dans un bar nommé _La vieille mouette. _Ils ne virent pas le regard suspicieux qui les suivaient et encore moins sa stupeur en les voyant rentrer dans le bar.

A l'intérieur du bar, Usopp qui se laissait faire depuis la ruelle et qui n'avait émit aucune émotion, était surpris par l'endroit.

On ne pouvait pas dire que l'endroit était sale mais il y faisait sombre et froid. A part la porte, il n'y avait aucune ouverture vers l'extérieur., Les quelques clients, qui étaient au nombre de deux, se disputaient une partie de cartes dont Usopp se demanda la véracité au vu de l'obscurité ambiante. Le métisse n'était pas du tout à l'aise. Il le fut encore moins lorsqu'il vit le barman qui sortait de sa réserve. Il faisait bien 2 mètres 20, des cheveux courts poivrés, le regard vif, le teint bronzé, sans doute après une exposition prolongé au soleil, des mains fortes et une stature forte, un corps tout en muscle, sans doute dut à une carrière maritime au vue du regard assassin et réprobateur qu'il lança à ces trois nouveaux clients. Enfin, à ces trois nouveaux clients, il regardait plutôt le jeune rouquin qui lui lança en retour, un regard flamboyant. Usopp en déduisit qu'ils se connaissaient. Sa théorie se confirma lorsque le grand chevelu alla le voir et discuta avec lui à voix basse.

Le barman avait complètement changé de comportement face au sous-lieutenant, il souriait et semblait détendu. Il lui tapa même dans le dos comme on le ferait avec un vieil ami. Le marine, quant à lui, toujours aussi blasé, semblait soulagé de discuter. La conversation dura bien dix minutes pendant lesquelles les deux hommes se retournaient régulièrement vers le sniper.

Usopp, quant à lui, sentait le regard lourd de son second gardien et en trembla de peur.

Puis la discussion prit fin et le barman vers une porte tandis que Nirvane revint vers ses compagnons et leur annonça :

« Notre sortie est assuré, nous pouvons y aller. »

Il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers le même endroit que le barman. Lokias lui emboîta le pas, tout en saisissant le brun.

Arrivé dans la pièce, Usopp fut étonné de se retrouver dans une petite réserve d'alcool. Le propriétaire alla directement vers une étagère qu'il poussa et qui bougea sur le coté, laissant entrevoir un passage et des escaliers.

Les deux gardiens ne semblèrent pas surpris et s'engouffrèrent directement dans le passage, laissant peu de chances de réfléchir au captif. Les escaliers descendaient très loin en profondeur, le sniper ne pouvait même pas voir la fin. Et puis, plus ils descendaient, plus la lumière s'amenuisait. Le frisé pouvait sentir le froid de la roche à travers ses vêtements trempés qui lui collaient au corps comme une couche de glace. Il regretta une seconde d'être resté sous la pluie.

Puis, au moment où la lumière disparut totalement, les murs se mirent à briller. Usopp fut stupéfait par ce phénomène. C'est en entendant son gardien roux ricaner dans sa main qu'il regarda plus attentivement les murs. Ceux-là étaient recouverts de limaces fluorescentes qui laissaient derrières elles des traînées aussi lumineuses qu'elles.

C'était magnifique et dégoûtant à la fois, le brun était fasciné. Il était sûr que Chopper aurait déjà essayé de discuter avec elles, Nami aurait bondit de terreur, demandant à Sanji de se débarrasser de ses horreurs. Usopp eut un sourire amer en regardant ses pensées.

Toutefois, le brun ne put y réfléchir plus, l'escalier se finissait enfin et ils atterrirent dans une grande salle où Nirvane alla allumer deux torches au mur qu'il prit avec lui et dont il donna l'une d'elles à Lokias. Puis ils se remirent en marchent vers une entrée de tunnel sur leur gauche. Si le sniper avait pu rester un peu plus longtemps et la visibilité pour voir, il aurait pu remarquer que les murs de la grande salle était trouée de plusieurs tunnels qui débouchaient on ne sait où.

Ils marchèrent longtemps et prirent plusieurs fois des entrées cachées dans les murs dont Nirvane semblait connaître tous les emplacements. Pas une seule fois, le grand brun ne s'arrêta ou ne sembla hésiter sur le chemin à suivre. Usopp fut impressionné. Même le rouquin derrière lui ne ricanait plus, il était trop concentré sur la route à suivre. Usopp ne pensa même pas à s'enfuir, il essayait déjà de ne pas perdre ses guides ou geôliers, il ne savait plus sur le moment.

Au bout de deux heures, commençant à fatiguer de marcher uniquement à la lueur des torches, le petit groupe se reposa dans une autre grande salle où ils se posèrent quelques instants. Nirvane en profita pour prendre et allumer d'autres torches qui étaient accrochées aux murs.

Quant à Usopp, il eut l'agréable compagnie du rouquin qui resta à coté de lui, le regardant toujours avec un sourire carnassier. Il aurait préféré le grand brun au petit roux, il le mettrait plus à l'aise.

Le prisonnier tenta de se concentrer sur quelque chose autre que la présence malsaine à coté de lui. Il regarda de plus près la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient. Il y faisait sombre et froid mais le jeune homme pouvait deviner une immense pièce. Elle n'était pas ronde mais plutôt ovale. Du moins, il le supposa. Elle avait dû servir de hall de passage. Le brun remarqua un sol pavé différemment près des entrées proches de lui.

L'histoire de ce lieu devait être intéressante, Robin aurait adoré décortiquer les secrets de ces sous-terrains. Il sourit tristement à cette pensée. Toutefois, il n'eut pas le temps de plus s'attrister.

_**Héhéhé ! **_

_**Oui, bon, je suis déprimée mais je reste sadique avec vous mes agneaux !**_

_**Je dois avouer que relire ce chapitre m'a fait énormément de bien, Usopp est aussi malheureux que je le voulais et ça me rassure, bizarrement. Je suis un monstre … **_

_**De plus, il est un peu plus long que les deux précédents, pas mal de points de vues et on en sait un peu plus sur ce que devient les autres. Je ne garantis pas, par contre, si les chapitres suivants seront aussi conséquents.**_

_**Petite anecdote inutile : le petit détail que j'adore et que j'avais oublié, j'ai fait une mini référence à un auteur de roman que j'adore et qui m'a fait beaucoup rire en l'écrivant. **_

_**Je rappelle que le rating R n'est pas là pour faire joli.**_

_**Je suis désolé si des fautes d'orthographes se sont glissées dans le texte et je vous donne rendez-vous jeudi dans un mois pour la suite !**_

_**Nda : Énorme merci à Mayako 3 qui continue de me suivre ! **_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Traversée

_**Il est fait chaud par ici , hey hey hey !**_

_**Il fait beau par ici, hey hey hey !**_

_**Et moi, j'ai une angine, hey hey hey !**_

_**Hein !? Quoi !?**_

…

_**Eh oui, j'ai réussi à tomber malade par ce temps caniculaire … **_

_**Mais je suis au rendez-vous pour vous, mes agneaux ( enfin, techniquement, j'ai une semaine de retard mais j'étais enrhumé la semaine dernière … oui, j'ai une facilité déconcertante à tomber malade … )! **_

_**Bref, me voici avec un chapitre caniculaire, mouahahahahaha ! **_

_**Notre trio continue d'avancer et Usopp continue à frousser ( si si, c'est un verbe ! C'est moi qui l'ai décidé ! ) sans savoir où ça va les mener. **_

_**Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture ! **_

_**Et évidement, pour tous nouveaux lecteurs, merci de lire la préquel qui s'intitule **Une explosion mène au désastre** ! **_

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Le métisse sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son genou. Ses pensées se glacèrent en voyant son flamboyant compagnon penché sur lui. Il se détendit en voyant la bouteille d'eau que le roux lui proposa. Il hésita une seconde, toujours soucieux de la main envahissante mais il finit par accepter. Lui qui n'avait pas fait attention à son corps, il fut soulager d'hydrater sa gorge qui était bien sèche finalement.

Il se rendit également compte que son corps frissonnait sous la faible température de la pièce. Surtout que ses vêtements, qui avaient séché, lui collaient à peau. Il ne fut pas le seul à le remarquer puisqu'il sentit un poids peser sur ses épaules. Il leva les yeux et fut étonné de voir l'aîné au-dessus de lui. Il lui avait posé une immense veste sur les épaules, réchauffant un peu son dos.

Usopp ne dit pas un mot, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il hocha simplement la tête, remerciant silencieusement son gardien.

Néanmoins, s'il était reconnaissant à Nirvane, Lokias avait toujours sa main sur son genou, souriant et semblant attendre quelque chose.

Le frisé redonna la bouteille avec réticence, peu désireux de rentrer en contact physique avec son second gardien. Mais l'autre lui prit l'objet avec douceur, tout en souriant. Usopp écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit le rouquin porter la bouteille à ses lèvres et boire en le fixant, enchanté et amusé des réactions qu'il provoquait chez son prisonnier.

« Lokias ! »

Usopp tressauta sous la voix forte de Nirvane. Celui qui avait une expression douce lorsqu'il lui avait donné sa veste, avait désormais un regard contrarié et un sourire pincé. Il avait remarqué le manège de son collègue et savait qu'il devait l'arrêter tout de suite.

Le collègue en question ne souriait plus, fixant avec colère son aîné. Il allait protester quand la voix forte retentit de nouveau, plus lasse mais toujours menaçante.

« Arrête ça immédiatement. »

Le rouquin referma la bouche qu'il tordit en faisant la moue. La colère était toujours là mais la voix du plus vieux semblait l'avoir calmer.

Usopp fut à la fois soulagé et terrifié par cette intervention. Il savait que le plus vieux était dangereux et cette scène le lui confirma. Il était sûr que le petit roux était fort et qu'il en était fier. Il ne semblait pas apte à accepter le refus. Et pourtant, il venait d'être rabroué comme un enfant qui voulait reprendre une part de gâteau qu'on lui avait déconseillé.

L'aîné finit par souffler tandis que le petit roux se leva, marquant la fin de la pause. Usopp eut du mal à se relever, essayant d'enfiler la veste qui était toujours sur ses épaules.

Les deux marines se rejoignirent et échangèrent quelques mots que le sniper n'entendit pas mais qui l'inquiéta au vu du froncement de sourcils du plus grand et du petit sourire du plus jeune qui s'intensifièrent au fil des mots.

Il y eut un léger regard vers le sniper et vers l'entrée par laquelle ils étaient passés. Usopp regarda également dans cette direction plus perplexe encore.

Puis comme un signal, l'aîné souffla et tous deux revinrent vers lui. L'aîné s'arrêta à sa hauteur, le rouquin reparti vers l'entrée, sans oublier un clin d'œil au brun qui comprenait encore moins qu'avant.

« Nous allons nous séparer, Lokias a oublié quelque chose derrière. Il nous rejoindra au manoir. »

Ainsi, comme une ponctuation à ses explications, Nirvane sorti des menottes de son pantalon avec lesquelles il s'enchaîna au sniper. Le brun comprenait rien et se laissa faire. Ils reprirent leur chemin dans les galeries, soulageant étrangement le frisé.

Ils marchèrent encore une heure avant de déboucher sur une petite salle où des tonneaux s'entassaient. Ils y faisait sombre et Usopp ne put apercevoir le début de l'escalier avant de se prendre les pieds dedans.

Heureusement, Nirvane était devant lui et l'avait rattrapé. Il fallait avouer que les menottes aidaient beaucoup. Le brun ne s'éloigna pas d'un yota du marine qui avançait à une cadence soutenue. Le frisé failli trébucher plusieurs fois mais finit par prendre le rythme. Usopp n'était sûr de rien mais il se douta que quelque chose n'allait pas, le rouquin n'avait rien oublié derrière.

Son guide paraissait contrarié, son attitude pressée ne collait pas à l'image que le brun s'était faite. Il avait passé plusieurs semaines à essayer de comprendre et percer le mystère autour des deux hommes qui l'avait vu à l'auberge. Mais il semblerait qu 'il ne suffisait pas d'une vingtaine de minutes pour connaître les gens.

Ils montèrent les marches une à une, avec inquiétude pour l'un et calme pour l'autre. Usopp fut étonné de s'arrêter à plusieurs reprises. Les parois de l'escalier étaient jonché de trous qui en réalité, s'aperçut le brun, étaient des entrées de tunnel. Le prisonnier ne savait pas où ils menaient mais son gardien semblait en avoir une idée. Il semblait même en chercher un en particulier. Il finit par le trouver et s'y engouffra immédiatement.

Le brun n'eut d'autre choix que de lui emboîter le pas . Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps dans l'étroit passage. Ils débouchèrent sur un autre escalier. En voyant l'escalier, le sniper comprit immédiatement qu'il ne devait pas lâcher son geôlier. Il venait de réaliser qu'il était à l'intérieur d'un dédale de tunnels et d'escaliers qu'il imaginait immense. Sa seule certitude était de ne pas perde son compagnon au vu des menottes qui les liaient.

Ils traversèrent une multitude d'escaliers et de couloirs qui montait et descendait.

Au bout d'un moment, les deux hommes arrivèrent sur un palier avec aucuns autres escaliers en dehors de celui qu'ils avaient monté. Il n'y avait qu'une porte qu'ils franchirent. Ils débouchèrent sur un couloir mais plus travaillé que les autres. Les couloirs et escaliers étaient moins basique et plus esthétiques au fil de leurs trajet dans ce labyrinthe.

Usopp était complètement perdu et terrorisé. Il n'aurait su refaire le chemin inverse et n'en avait pas la volonté. Pas après avoir croiser les ossements qui ornaient certains couloirs et escaliers qu'il avait aperçu. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi son camarade avait montré une certains prudence.

Au bout du couloir, une échelle les attendit. D'un coup, Usopp eut un mauvais pressentiment.

Ses craintes se confirmèrent quand l'autre le poussa devant lui et qu'il l'incita à monter à l'échelle. Le plus vieux croisa les bras pour que le plus jeune puisse utiliser ses mains correctement. Il se colla au brun et commencèrent à monter.

Usopp n'était pas à l'aise, l'autre l'entourait et le surplombait, il n'était pas facile de monter. Le frisé avait l'impression d'être un bébé panda accroché à sa mère. Son gardien ne semblait pas gêné le moins du monde. Il n'avait pas hésité ou réfléchi, comme si il n'y avait eu aucuns problèmes à monter une échelle avec des menottes.

L'échelle n'était pas très haute, cinq à six mètres, tout au plus. La montée n'était ni difficile ni longue mais Usopp eut tout le mal du monde à grimper. Il s'arrêta et dut attendre que son duo ouvre la trappe qui couronnait l'échelle.

Sortis du trou, le brun découvrit une magnifique forêt luxuriante et inondé de lumière. La pluie avait cessé et le soleil, déjà bien bas dans le ciel, offrait ses derniers rayons de lumière à cette merveille verdoyante. Elle scintillait du plus beau des éclat grâce aux reflets de l'eau suspendu sur la verdure. Le frisé en fut émerveillé.

Il fut tirer de sa contemplation par son gardien qui l'entraînait déjà à travers bois. Là encore, le jeune homme fut bluffé par la rigueur de Nirvane.

Ils finirent par déboucher sur une petite route de terre qu'ils empruntèrent. Ils marchèrent une bonne heure, le soleil s'était couché depuis peu et les étoiles commencèrent à s'enflammer dans le ciel. Le duo marchait dans la pénombre sans quand le marine n'en soit gêner.

Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant pour se reposer. L'aîné en profita pour boire un peu et détacher les menottes. Usopp était fatigué et il appréciait cette pause bien mérité. Il fut étonné que son gardien les ai détaché mais n'émit aucunes protestations. Il semblerait que le marine ait plus confiance en lui dans cette forêt sombre que dans le dédale de sous-terrains. De toutes façons, Usopp n'aurait pas eut l'idée de s'enfuir, peu importe la situation.

Les sourcils du long nez se froncèrent lorsqu'une bouteille apparu devant lui. Il remonta le regard pour voir le marine, qui lui tendait la boisson, lui sourire gentiment. Usopp tenta de lui sourire en retour. Mais il ne put que lui rendre une grimace. L'autre ne lui en tint pas rigueur et lui donna la bouteille.

Le brun but sans hésitation, toute cette marche l'avait assoiffé. Après tout, il n'avait pas besoin de se méfier, son gardien avait aussi bu dans la bouteille. Il bu toute la bouteille et rendit le récipient vide au marine, qui la reprit et qui alla s'asseoir au pied d'un arbre non loin du brun.

Puis, Usopp posa, une minute, contre le bois d'un chêne sue lequel lui-même était adossé. Bizarrement, cette minute sembla assez longue pour que ses paupières deviennent lourdes et qu'elles se ferment d'elles même.

Il papillonna rapidement des yeux pour évacuer cette fatigue qui s'écrasa à vitesse fulgurante sur lui. Au bout d'une minute, ses paupières ne s'ouvrirent plus et il tomba dans le abysses du sommeil.

Son goelier souriait toujours lorsque il s'effondra complètement contre le chêne.

_**Et voilà !**_

_**Oui, on revient à un chapitre court …**_

_**Et je n'ai pas pris l'avance que j'aurai voulu … **_

_**Mais je vous laisse comme toujours avec des questions et ça me ravie !**_

_**A votre avis, qu'a bien pu oublier Lokias derrière lui ?**_

_**Bah, je ne vous le dirai pas, bouahahahah !**_

_**Je rappelle que le rating R n'est pas là pour faire joli.**_

_**Je suis désolé si des fautes d'orthographes se sont glissées dans le texte et je vous donne rendez-vous jeudi dans trois semaines pour la suite !**_

_**Nda: Un énorme merci à Mayako , chacune de tes reviews me donne des grands sourires idiots. J'use tes nerfs à chaque fois mais mon coté sadique apprécie ta frustration ! Et ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'es pas la seule à rester tard sur une fanfiction. **_

_**Et merci à Mhoordin et Simoa pour leurs reviews, j'espère que la suite vous plaira. **_


	5. Chapitre 5 : Début de captivité

_**Hey !**_

_**J'ai une semaine de retard, mes poulets !**_

_**J'en suis désolé !**_

_**Mais suis tordue la cheville en randonné !**_

_**Je ne peux pas bougé depuis un mois, yeah !**_

_**Et je suis déprimée !**_

…

_**Et oui, mes mésaventures continuent …**_

_**Et le plus drôle, c'est que je vais devoir me taper des séances de kiné !**_

_**Mais bon, j'ai quand même pensé à vous. Et bien que je n'étais pas en grande forme la semaine dernière, j'ai eu quelques remords à ne pas publier. Mais bon , vu mon état, j'aurai été méchante avec vous sans raison … **_

_**Donc c'est avec un peu plus de zen attitude que je vous publie ce chapitre cette semaine. **_

_**De plus, je me suis permise de vous mettre un chapitre un peu plus long pour me faire pardonner * sourire angélique et auréole sur la tête ***_

_**J'aimerai vous dire que Usopp se réveille au bord du Sunny et qu'il réalise qu'il a juste fait un immense et terrifiant cauchemar mais c'est pas beau de mentir et de donner de faux espoirs, eheheheheheh !**_

_**Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture ! **_

_**Et évidement, pour tous nouveaux lecteurs, merci de lire la préquel qui s'intitule **Une explosion mène au désastre** ! **_

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

La première chose que le brun perçut lorsqu'il reprit conscience, c'est qu'une horde d'éléphants avait couru à l'intérieur de son crâne et s'amusaient à tout piétiner dans un épais brouillard qui submergeait son esprit. Sa tête pesait une tonne, il sentait sa bouche pâteuse et son corps ankylosé.

Usopp était complètement perdu. Pourquoi se sentait-il comme ça ? Où était-il ? Comment était-il arrivé là ? Que s'était-il passé ?

Il mit bien un quart d'heure avant de réellement émerger du trou noir qu'était sa tête. Il papillonna durement des paupières. Il fut foudroyé par la lumière qui inondait l'endroit. Il grommela sous l'irritation. Il tenta de se couvrir les yeux et tira quelque chose de doux à lui pour cela. Quand il ne fut plus agressé, il tenta d'ouvrir de nouveau les yeux et d'identifier son environnement.

Ce qui le frappa en premier fut qu' il était dans un lit et que les remparts doux contre l'agression lumineuse étaient des magnifiques draps. Il se releva en vitesse sous cette illumination.

Il fut complètement estomaqué à la vu de son environnement. Il était au milieu d'un magnifique lit trônant dans une chambre somptueuse et spacieuse. La pièce était immense et baignait dans la lumière grâce aux baies vitrées qui décorait un pan entier du mur. Le mobilier était splendide, il y avait un petit salon, un coin bibliothèque, un bureau et même un mini bar. Le brun était époustouflé, il ne savait pas où il était mais le propriétaire n'était pas dans le besoin.

Tout un coup, Usopp eut une frayeur, il pouvait sentir la douceur des draps sur ses jambes. Il repoussa les draps et vérifia sa tenue. Son visage perdit des couleurs en voyant ce qu'il portait. Il ne portait qu'une chemise et un caleçon. La chemise était splendide et la qualité était de première facture. Mais c'était le caleçon qui dérangeait le plus, il n'était pas à lui ! Il s'étala de tout son long sur le lit par dépit. La lumière s'était fait en voyant le caleçon. Il devait être, sans aucuns doutes, chez le marine, ce capitaine Nobuo à qui il s'était vendu.

Son gardien avait dut le droguer quand ils avaient fait halte dans la forêt. Le brun n'avait rien vu et il avait bu sans aucune méfiance. Il était vraiment idiot parfois.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand bruit et une silhouette familière se dessina dans l'entrée de la pièce. Celui-ci s'était arrêté, fixant le petit frisé qui s'était redressé en entendant le bruit de la porte. Nobuo. Le colonel Nobuo affichait un sourire carnassier, narguant son nouveau prisonnier.

Usopp ne supportait déjà plus son sourire et son regard triomphant. Depuis sa rencontre avec le marine, il ne se sentait plus en sécurité et ce sentiment ne faisait qu'augmenté en ce moment. Le capitaine s'avança vers lui, laissant passer une jeune fille frêle. Elle portait un lourd plateau garni qu'elle posa sur le lit, devant lui. Elle ne lui adressa aucun regard et resta la tête baissé, puis retourna aux cotés du marine qui avait toujours son air triomphant.

« Je suis ravi que tu sois réveillé, mon petit loup ! J'aimerai te présenter Perline, une de mes domestique. elle se chargera de te servir tes repas les premiers jours et de t'assister dans ta toilette. elle n'est pas très jolie mais elle te tiendra compagnie lorsque je travaillerai. Et sii jamais l'idée de lui demander de l'aide te venait en tête, je dois te mettre en garde, si à toi, je peux pardonner, à elle, je n'hésiterais pas à lui faire payer le prix. »

Le ton était donné et le sourire carnassier ne laissait aucuns doutes sur la véracité de ces paroles. Le frisé en déglutit et préféra regarder la demoiselle qui lui faisait moins peur. Son visage était toujours face au sol mais le brun pouvait deviner un visage fin et plein de douceur. La jeune fille, bien que frêle, était grande. Elle devait faire sa taille à vu d'œil. Ses cheveux bruns étaient tirés en un chignon qui laissait échapper quelques mèches rebelles, lui donnant un air léger et fragile. En fait, tout son corps aspirait à une une fragilité et une légèreté toute entière. Usopp était sûr que la jeune fille aurait pu s'envoler et se briser si un courant d'air passait à cette instant.

« Et bien, et bien. On dirait que tu intrigues énormément notre invitée, ma chère Perline. »

Usopp en rougit de honte, il ne pensait pas se faire remarquer. Le marine en rit, augmentant le rougissement du frisé.

« Et si tu relevais le visage pour que notre ami te voit de plus près. »

Ce n'était pas une question mais un ordre et la jeune femme s'exécuta à la seconde.

Le brun en était gêné et lança un regard de reproche au gradé qui pencha la tête vers la jeune domestique. Son visage était à l'image de son corps, il était long et fin. Elle n'était pas une beauté mais elle aurait pu être jolie si son regard n'était pas ce qu'il était. Il n'y avait aucuns éclats de vie dans ses yeux verts. Usopp pouvait y voir une fatigue et une tristesse infinie.

Au bout de quelques secondes, sans doute gênée par le regard inquisiteur, la brune rosit légèrement et baissa le visage de nouveau vers le sol. Le brun rougit aussi, il ne pensait pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Son employeur en rit de plaisir. Le brun en fronça les sourcils, il n'aimait décidément pas les mimiques de cet homme.

Le rire s'arrêta aussi rapidement qu'il avait démarré et le marine redevint sérieux, alourdissant l'atmosphère déjà désagréable. Il congédia la demoiselle qui ne demanda pas son reste.

Usopp réalisa, à la seconde où la porte se referma, qu'il aurait aimé que la jeune fille reste. Il était désormais tout seul, à moitié nu, das une chambre dont le propriétaire le dévorait des yeux et qui lui avait déjà indiquer ses intentions à son égard.

Et, comme l'angoisse qui lui mont au creux de son ventre, l'homme s'avança vers lui , un sourire collé aux lèvres. Il s'assit sur une chaise, qui était près du lit et que le sniper n'avait pas vu, faisait pâlir celui-ci. Le brun sentait son cœur cogner à ses oreilles.

Puis le marine se pencha doucement vers lui. Le brun ne le supporta pas et ferma les yeux, impossible pour lui de supporter la vision à venir.

Pourtant, rien ne vint et Usopp ouvrit un œil, intrigué par ce silence et cette inactivité. Il fut totalement abasourdi lorsqu'il vit une cuillère dans son champs de vision. Il ouvrit les deux yeux instantanément et s'aperçut que l'homme était penché, non sur lui, mais sur le plateau et qu'il lui tendait une cuillère du potage, qui trônait au milieu de la plaque d'argent. L'autre semblait très amusé par la perdition du sniper et lui dit.

« Et bien, et bien. Il semblerait que je t'ai fait grande impression, mon petit loup. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, pour l'instant, mes intentions sont celles d'un gentleman. Je ne compte pas te toucher sans ton accord et sans que tu ne sois habitué à ma présence. Je tiens seulement à ta santé et à ta nutrition pour l'instant. Nous verrons pour le reste plus tard. »

Il finit sa phrase sur un grand sourire et en rapprochant la cuillère des lèvres du bronzé. Celui ouvrit la bouche, plus ou moins perdu par les intentions de son propriétaire. Il le dévisagea, faisant glousser celui-ci.

Bizarrement, l'atmosphère s'en détendit et un léger flottement prit place. Le brun se fit nourrir par le marine qui eut l'air aux anges par cette permission.

Usopp ne savait pas trop pourquoi il se laissait faire, peut être qu'il avait gagné une sécurité provisoire, confirmé par son interlocuteur, et ça l'avait détendu en quelque sorte. Et puis, le potage était succulent et son estomac ne voulait pas en être privé.

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Le frisé était avachi sur le lit, toutes ces émotions l'avaient achevé. Le marine était parti depuis un moment déjà, remportant son plateau et prétextant des affaires de dernière minute à régler avec un sourire malicieux. Usopp s'était vite rendu compte que le jeune homme adorait sourire et que chacun d'entre eux avait sa signification.

Finalement, Usopp se sentit chanceux. En examinant la situation, il se rendit compte que personne ne l'avait blessé, que ses gardiens ainsi que son propriétaire avaient été gentils et serviables avec lui, s'assurant de sa sécurité et de son bien-être.

Il eut une pensée fugace pour la jeune fille, Perline. Peut-être qu'à défaut de ne plus avoir de liberté, il pourrait avoir une amie. Cela le fit sourire, ce n'était peut être pas si terrible. Nobuo l'avait menacé mais il avait été doux et prévenant d'un autre coté. S'il restait à sa place, il pourrait se sentir bien dans sa nouvelle situation.

Et comme un coup de poing, les visages de Franky et Chopper lui vinrent à l'esprit et une enclume de culpabilité lui tomba dessus, effaçant son sourire et donnant naissance des larmes aux coins des yeux. Eux aussi avaient été prévenants et gentils avec n'avait pas le droit de se sentir bien de le les avoir abandonné, de les avoir trahi et sans doute blessé à l'heure qu'il était.

Il n'imaginait pas le chagrin qu'il pouvait leur causer. Les larmes commencèrent à tomber, il se dégouttait lui-même, comment pouvait-il aspirer à un semblant de joie quand il avait provoqué un malheur chez ses amis.

Les petites perles liquides se transformèrent très vite en rivières, inondant son visage d'eau salé. Il savait que ses amis allaient être malheureux par sa faute et il ne pourrait jamais s'excuser. Il ne pourra jamais les revoir ni sortir de cet endroit. Il ne pourra jamais plus rire avec Chopper, parler d'inventions avec Franky, parler littérature avec Robin, aider Nami avec son arme, chanter avec Brook, faire des bêtises avec Luffy, observer Sanji ou apprécier le silence auprès de Zoro. Même si c'était compliqué avec les trois derniers, savoir qu'il ne les reverrait plus jamais lui brisait le cœur. Il ne pourra jamais avoir d'explications sur les actions de Luffy.

Puis, les rivières se transformèrent en torrents quand il réalisa que la dernière image qu'il avait laissé à ses amis était celle de quelqu'un de brisé, fragile et renfermé. Et ne parlons pas de l'image de lâche laissé par la lettre.

Ses amis devaient penser qu'il les détestait et qu'il avait disparu en conséquence. Des hoquets de désespoir le saisissent, étouffant l'air qui tentait tant bien que mal d'entrer dans ses poumons.

Son cœur se déchira quand il repensa à la lettre qu'il avait laissé à ses compagnons. Il ne savait pas s'il prendraient la peine de la lire mais dans tous les cas, ils allaient lui en vouloir.

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Noir... Tout était noir autour de lui... Sa tête était vide... Seul le noir était présent... Puis quelque chose le tira... Le tira du noir et du vide !

La douleur fut la première chose qu'il le tira, explosant à l'intérieur de sa tête ! Puis elle se diffusa à l'intérieur de son corps : sa nuque, sa poitrine, ses bras, ses jambes, ses mains, ses pieds, ses doigts, ses orteils et pour finir sa conscience !

Puis la lumière vint le sortir du noir, brûlant ses pupilles, inondant son visage de lumière. Puis son corps se réveilla, le faisant frisonner sous le froid qui le saisissait.

Lorsqu'il s'habitua à la lumière de la pièce, il observa la pièce et voulu s'avancer pour mieux saisir les images qu'il voyait. Il comprit très vite qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger, ses poignées étaient entravées et enchaînées au mur. Il ne put prendre plus de temps pour analyser la situation, un rire éclata près de lui, attirant son attention. Une frimousse tacheté de tâches de rousseur et un regard vert pétillant vint se poser juste devant lui. Une colère et une rage immense l'envahirent quand son regard croisa l'autre. C'était sa faute s'il était dans cette situation désormais.

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Une heure qu'il se morfondait sur lui-même… Ses larmes avaient fini par se tarir, asséchant son visage, irritant ses yeux. Son cœur lui faisait si mal qu'il commençait à avoir des crampes d'estomacs. Il aurait du aller se rafraîchir le visage mais son corps pesait une tonne et était aussi mou qu'un caramel. Il ne savait pas où était la salle de bain de toutes manières.

En dehors de la porte par laquelle le capitaine était sorti, la pièce, qui était immense, comportait deux autres portes et Usopp supposa que l'une d'elles menait à une salle de bain personnelle. Impossible, au vu de la richesse de la pièce, qu'il n'y ait pas de salle de bain intendante. Bien que son corps soit vidé de toutes forces, il se força à se relever et observa de plus près son environnement. La pièce était vaste, très vaste, il y avait deux portes-fenêtres entourant le lit. Elles semblaient donner, chacun, sur un balcon. Il y avait une cheminée qui mangeait la moitié l'un des murs. Il y avait un canapé ainsi que des cousins entourant l'âtre, donnant une atmosphère chaleureuse et douce à ce coin douillet. Une des deux portes se situait à coté de la cheminée. A l'opposé de la pièce, la deuxième porte était situé juste à coté de plusieurs bibliothèques et d'une petite table ronde, pour lire supposa le frisé.

Le sniper hésita beaucoup et se déplaça vers la seconde porte. Il grogna quand il découvrit un immense dressing. La pièce faisait la taille de sa maison à Syropp. S'il avait des doutes sur le rang social de son propriétaire, il n'en eut plus en explorant la chambre. Les vêtements qu'il pu apercevoir étaient finement travaillés respirant le travail de qualité et la richesse. Il blêmit légèrement en remarquant que la chemise qu'il portait était de la même qualité. Toutefois, il préféra ne pas trop y réfléchir. Penser à sa chemise le pousserai à réfléchir à comment elle avait atterri sur lui. Il rebroussa chemin et se dirigea vers l'autre porte qu'il espéra être la bonne.

Il fut soulagé d'y découvrir une salle de bain. Et quelle salle de bain ! Elle comportait plusieurs placards et commodes, un immense jacuzzi centrale pouvant accueillit au moins quatre personnes, une cabine de douche dans l'un des coins, un miroir surmontant un lavabo immense, ainsi qu'une petite pièce qui devait contenir de toilettes, supposa-t-il. La taille l'intimida un instant mais il finit par y faire ce qu'il devait y faire.

Lorsqu'il sorti de l'espace, il fut surpris d'y découvrir la jeune domestique qu'on lui avait présenté juste devant le lit. Elle semblait chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un au vu du soulagement qu'elle afficha en se tournant vers lui. Elle s'inclina légèrement devant lui, le mettant mal à l'aise qu'elle ne remarqua pas.

«Je suis désolée de vous déranger mais au vu de l'heure, j'aimerais savoir si vous voulez un en-cas.»

Usopp ouvrit de grands yeux devant cette demande. Elle lui parlait comme à un seigneur et c'était assez perturbant. La jeune fille, comprenant de travers la mine surprise du brun, s'empressa d'ajouter.

« Ou bien un thé. Il est vrai que vous avez mangé il y a peu. Cela serait déraisonnable de ma part de vous rendre malade ou inconfortable avec de la nourriture. Tout sera fait selon votre convenance. »

Le brun en devint rouge de gêne, ne savant plus où se mettre. Que répondre à ceci, la jeune fille attendait, la tête baissé vers le sol et toute ouïe à sa réponse.

« Euh... si vous aviez du café ? »

Le ton était peu sûr mais la réponse était sincère. Il savait que la demoiselle ne partirai pas sans une réponse et quitte à avoir quelque chose, autant avoir quelque chose qui lui plaise.

La jeune servante sourit doucement et le remercia.

« Je vous remercie, Usopp-sama. Le temps de le préparer et je vous le ramène. »

Elle commença à sortir de la pièce quand le frisé s'exclama :

«Attendez !»

Perline s'arrêta et regarda son nouveau maître patiemment.

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**Et voilà !**_

_**Et oui, chapitre plus long mais coupure sadique, eheheheheheheh !**_

_**Il fallait bien que je vous torture un peu quand même ! * grand sourire sadique et deux magnifiques cornes sur la tête ***_

_**Et en plus, je vous laisse plein de questions : Qui se réveille ? A qui appartient les yeux vert ? Est-ce que Perline va être une alliée pour notre sniper préféré ? Et que va-t-il lui demander ? **_

_**J'espère que vous supporterez la tension jusqu'au bout ! Mais je vous aime quand même ! Bon, d'un amour un peu vache, c'est vrai ...**_

_**Je rappelle que le rating R n'est pas là pour faire joli.**_

_**Je suis désolé si des fautes d'orthographes se sont glissées dans le texte et je vous donne rendez-vous jeudi dans un mois pour la suite !**_

_**Nda: Un énorme merci à Mayako, tes reviews me font super plaisir à chaque fois et j'espère que ta maman ne te prend pas trop pour une folle à cause de moi, mouahahaha ! Et je tiens à préciser que je me fais un grand verre de diabolo fraise, juste en face du ventilo, tout en écrivant, eheheheh !**_

_**Merci également à Mhoordin, je suis heureuse de te tuer par mon suspense * sourire à l'apogée du sadisme et de la joie enfantine * Et merci d'avoir lu la préquel, ça me ravit que ça te plaise et que tu continue de me lire !**_

_**Et je tenais également à faire une mention spéciale à .flo, je t'ai repéré petit cachottier ! Merci d'aimer mon histoire et, je l'espère, de continuer à me lire !**_


	6. Chapitre 6 : Choc

_***roulement de tambours* **_

…

_***jette un coup d'œil à son public***_

…

_***voit que la salle est à son comble***_

…

_***respire un grand coup, histoire d'éviter une crise de panique et une crise d'asthme***_

…

_***souhaite ne pas recevoir de projectiles à la fin du show***_

…

_***ferme les yeux et prends de l'élan* **_

…

_*** s'élance ! ***_

_**Hey ! Bonjour, bonsoir !**_

_**Me voici au rendez vous avec un chapitre bien sympathique et qui répondra à vos questions ! **_

_**En tout cas, certaines, hahahahahahaha !**_

_**Un peu de retard sur l'horaire mais je sais que certains restent tard devant leurs écrans et lisent des choses peu avouables ( j'en fais parti, youpi ! ).**_

_**Que dire de plus... Ah si, ma cheville va mieux ! ( comment ça, vous vous en fichez !? )**_

_**Vous voulez seulement le chapitre …**_

_**Bon d'accord !**_

_**Mais ne venez pas pleurer après !**_

_**Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture ! **_

_**Et évidement, pour tous nouveaux lecteurs, merci de lire la préquel qui s'intitule **Une explosion mène au désastre** ! **_

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Usopp avait agit sans réfléchir. Il n'aimait vraiment pas que la jeune fille lui donne un statut social qu'il n'était pas le sien.

« Euh... je suis désolé mais je n'ai rien d'un grand homme, vous pouvez m'appelez Usopp-san. Ça me gène que vous ne donniez un rang qui n'est pas le mien. »

Il ne voulait pas vexer la jeune fille et avait essayé d'être le plus poli possible. Toutefois, en voyant le visage paniqué de la brune, il savait qu'il avait fait une bêtise.

Il eut le réflexe de s'approcher de la jeune fille pour la calmer. La servante s'inclina automatiquement et répliqua avec tout le professionnalisme qu'elle avait :

« Nobuo-sama m'a donné des instructions à votre égard et savait que cette situation vous semblerait bizarre. Vous êtes le compagnon que mon maître a choisi, à ce titre, vous êtes mon maître également et ne pas vous donner le respect qu'il vous est dû serait un déshonneur pour moi. Je suis là pour vous servir et je dois répondre à chacune de vos demandes. Malheureusement, je ne peux accéder à cette requête-ci. Mon maître a été clair sur ce point. »

Elle releva le visage et dit avec gentillesse :

« Toutefois, si je peux m'exprimer, mon maître avait raison, votre gentillesse est à la hauteur du portrait doux qu'il en a fait et de sa passion à votre égard. »

Elle finit sa tirade par un sourire et partie préparer le café en laissant un Usopp rouge pivoine.

Le brun était très gêné par les paroles de la jeune domestique. Il se doutait que le marine devait avoir une obsession avec lui, il suffisait de voir tout ce qu'il avait mis en place pour l'attirer dans ses filets. Toutefois, il y avait une différence entre douter et avoir les faits sous les yeux. Il se demandait jusqu'à quel point l'obsession de l'autre pouvait aller.

Il tenta de ne pas trop y réfléchir, cela lui donnait le vertige. Il observa la pièce plus minutieusement et plus spécialement les fenêtres, il s'en rapprocha. En regardant de plus près, le brun vit que les portes fenêtres étaient fermés à clés. Toutefois, il pu observer qu'il était en hauteur, au moins au deuxième étage, à en juger la distance avec le sol recouvert d'herbe. Et quelle étendue d'herbe, Usopp devina plusieurs hectares de jardins bordé de forêts. La maison, le manoir ou tout bâtiment où il était situé, était en haut d'une colline. Le jardin était légèrement en pente et redescendait sur un plateau de verdure où plusieurs arbustes, plantes, buissons fleurs, chemins de pierre fontaines et statues s'organisaient en magnifique et extraordinaire décor féerique. Le jardin de Kaya était plutôt bien entretenu, Kuro et Merry s'en étaient assurées. Mais là, il n'y avait aucune comparaison, on pouvait se perdre dans cette vue tellement paradisiaque.

Il put observer un autre bâtiment, caché par des bois plus sauvages que le reste de la verdure qui était impeccablement entretenu, en contrebas. Il n'avait aucunes idées si il était à l'avant ou à l'arrière de la maison.

Il se demanda à quoi il servait quand on l'appela, le faisant sursauter. Il se retourna, la main sur le cœur. Il fut soulagé de voir Perline à l'entrée de la pièce, un plateau en main. Elle s'inclina de nouveau et alla poser le plateau sur la petite table, près de la bibliothèque. Il n'eut le temps de ne rien dire, elle disparut le laissant avec l'odeur alléchante de café dégagée par le plateau. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte du temps passé à contempler le jardin.

Il s'installa à la table et pu apercevoir des petits gâteaux ainsi que tout ce qu'il aimait avec le café. Il hésita une seconde mais succomba aux délices posés devant lui.

_**0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Usopp ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Depuis son café, il s'était écoulé bien trois heures. Il en avait profité pour observer et fouiner un peu dans son nouvel habitat. Il n'avait pas trop dérangé ce qui l'entourait, ne sachant pas comment le propriétaire réagirait s'il trouvait l'endroit sans dessus-dessous. Toutefois, il s'était permis de fouiller dans le dressing afin de trouver un pantalon. Se balader dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas en portant uniquement une chemise n'était pas confortable pour le brun. Toutefois, il eut du mal à choisir, les vêtements étaient de très bonne facture et il se sentait gêné de les prendre. Au final, il prit un pantalon en toile simple gris. Il eut une pensée fugace pour ses salopettes qu'il aimait tant.

Il avait également regardé ce que contenait la bibliothèque pour voir ce qui pouvait lui venir en aide ou simplement l'intéresser. Il fut impressionner par certains ouvrages et leurs titres dont certains qu'il ne put déchiffrer, il ne connaissait pas les langues dans lesquelles ils étaient écrits.

Il avait également voulu observer la cheminée et fut époustouflé par la pièce qui était gravé d'arabesques et de dessins majestueux. C'était si fin qu'Usopp pouvait imaginer la sueur et la minutie de l'artiste qui avait travaillé le marbre qui le composait.

Il avait tenté d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée et fut confronté à une porte fermé à clé. Il fut légèrement déçu de ne pas pouvoir aller plus en avant dans la découverte de son nouvel environnement.

Il s'était ensuite posé sur le lit, réfléchissant à ses différentes options désormais. Il allait sans doute rester un moment dans cette chambre, Il se devait de trouver une activité. Toutefois en dehors de lire, de dormir ou de se laver, il n'avait pas trouvé grand chose à faire. Du moins, rien qui ne pourrait pas lui attirer des ennuis. Il avait observé deux escargoscopes au dessus des portes du dressing et de la salle de bain. Il se savait prisonnier et observé désormais. Ses pensées avaient fait plusieurs tours et rien de neuf n'en était sorti. Au contraire, l'idée que l'autre l'ai touché pendant son sommeil l'avait de nouveau submergé. Il en fut presque malade.

Toutefois, il se retint de le faire, si l'idée l'effrayait, il ne savait pas comment réagir quand le marine lui demanderai plus. Il savait qu'il passerait à la casserole. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à changer d'idées.

_**0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Dans une certaine auberge, dans une chambre en particulier, deux hommes se trouvaient dans une situation délicate. Une table était brisé, une armoire vidé dont les vêtements étaient à terre, un lit défait avec en son centre une feuille de papier froissé et légèrement humide par des larmes qui étaient tombés dessus. Un géant aux cheveux bleus se tenait à un mur, marmonnant des mots que seul lui comprenait. Quand à l'autre, assis sur l'un des autres lits ou plutôt noyé par le lit qui paraissait immense par rapport à sa petite taille. Il était pâle, ayant toujours du mal à réaliser ce qu'il se passait.

Le bleuet n'en revenait pas, sa soirée s'était pourtant bien passé, sa sortie dans le pub lui avait fait du bien. Il était resté tard, très tard. En fait, il était resté jusqu'à la fermeture. Il était allé sur les docks, attendant le levé du soleil et des premiers travailleurs qui lui rappelait son île. Il n'avait pas souhaité retourner à l'auberge cette nuit-là, il voulait la paix encore un moment. Toutefois, il s'était décidé à rentrer quand il avait vu le soleil si haut dans le ciel.

Le petit renne était bouleversé, sa soirée s'était déroulé avec douceur, il était resté jusqu'à la fermeture où il avait été reconduit plus ou moins gentiment à la sortie. Il avait hésité à rentrer à l'auberge et finalement , il avait souhaité laisser les deux autres ensembles, il avait besoin de souffler et de réfléchir à l'état de son ami. Il voyait bien que le sniper avait toujours mal. Son état physique s'était très nettement amélioré à l'inverse de son état psychique. Chopper ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait trouvé une colline où il s'était posé et avait regardé les étoiles pour se donner une nouvelle direction à ces pensées. Il y était resté toute la nuit et une bonne partie de la matinée. Il avait quitté son perchoir lorsque son ventre l'avait rappelé à l'ordre. Il était reparti à l'auberge, la tête pleine de nouvelles idées et le cœur gonflé d'assurance et de confiance.

Franky et Chopper s'étaient tous deux retrouvé à l'entrée de l'auberge. Ils furent tous deux surpris de croiser l'autre. Chacun pouvait voir que l'autre avait les affaires de la veille, laissant deviner qu'ils avaient tous les deux découché.

Chopper fut plus étonné que surpris de voir le cyborg entrer, il savait le charpentier à cran depuis quelques jours. Sur le qui-vive pour être plus précis et le médecin ne savait pas pourquoi. Le renne savait que la situation était pesante mais l'attitude du bleuet n'arrangeait rien et il se doutait que le charpentier allait s'isoler à un moment où l'autre mais il était étonné que son ami ait choisi la même nuit que lui.

Franky était réellement surpris de croiser le renne, il le pensait auprès du brun. Il était rare pour le médecin de vouloir un moment de solitude. Mais en y repensant, le cyborg comprit que la situation qu'il n'arrivait plus à gérer, devait incomber aussi aux épaules de son compagnon.

Toutefois, une angoisse apparut immédiatement sur le visage de l'homme de fer contrairement au jeune médecin. Ce qui était compréhensible puisque Franky savait des choses que le jeune renne ignorait.

En dehors de la situation pesante, Franky avait entendu des rumeurs lors de ses nombreuses ballades au port. Des rumeurs parlants d'un jeune homme au chapeau de paille qui avait fait surface à bord d'une flotte de navires importante, recherchant son équipage disparu. Le bleuet n'avait pas tout saisi mais ce qu'il avait compris était que Luffy était de retour et qu'il les recherchait. Le mécano avait des sérieux doutes sur la positivité des raisons pour lesquels le capitaine les recherchait. Le capitaine voulait finir le travail. Il avait appris tout cela sans en dire un mot à ses camarades, de peur d'inquiéter encore plus ses amis. Usopp était d'humeur maussade malgré son rétablissement physique et Chopper était une boule d'inquiétude pour son patient.

Tout les deux hésitèrent une seconde puis montèrent tout deux, en silence, vers leur chambre. Enfin, leur chambre, c'était plutôt un petit studio constitué de deux chambre avec deux lits dans l'une, qui était très grande, et un seul dans l'autre. Toutefois, les trois homme avaient dormi dans la même chambre, installant leurs affaires dans l'autre chambre. Il y avait un salon, une table à manger avec des chaises, ainsi qu'une salle de bain. Il n'y avait pas réellement de cuisine mais il y avait des placards ainsi qu'un petit frigo et un réchaud.

Plus les marches défilaient, plus l'angoisse étreignait le charpentier. Plus la chambre s'approchait, plus les questions se bousculaient chez le médecin.

Franky fut celui ouvrit la port, qui frappa durement le mur, tellement elle avait été ouverte avec force. Toutefois, la fébrilité qui avait pressé le cyborg s'arrêta nette en découvrant un endroit vide de présence humaine. Chopper, qui était derrière son ami, se fraya un chemin jusque dans la chambre, ne comprenant pas l'arrêt de son camarade.

Franky avait comme beugé, seul le vide apparaissait devant lui.

Chopper appela le sniper et alla voir dans la salle de bain. Sans résultats. Il ne comprenait pas, Usopp aurait dû se trouver là à cette heure-ci. Son lit était fait, il était peut être sorti se balader.

Soudain, Franky, qui n'avait pas bouger, fit demi-tour avec fracas et détalla les escaliers jusqu'à la réception, bousculant tous ceux aux alentours.

Chopper, qui s'apprêta à lui courir derrière quand un détail qu'il n'avait pas remarqué attira son attention. Un détail posé sur le lit, de petite taille, en papier et plié.

_**0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

La réceptionniste ne semblait pas surprise de son entrée fracassante et attendit patiemment que le géant excentrique se calme. Elle savait de quoi il en retournait, les hommes de la marines l'avaient avertis, elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire et quoi répondre. Cela faisait des années qu'elle était dans cette ville et connaissait les rouages de celle-ci. Si un marine avec une affaire dans le coin, surtout avec l'un de ses clients, il fallait ne rien voir, ne rien entendre et surtout ne rien dire.

Franky avait mille et une pensées qui se bousculaient entre elles. Mais une seule revenait sans cesse, catapultant les autres sans ménagement.

Une pensée qui mit plus d'une minute à se formuler sur ses lèvres.

« Le jeune homme au long nez qui est avec nous, est-ce qu'il est sorti aujourd'hui ? »

C'était plus un cri d'agonie qu'une phrase aimable et Franky était à l'agonie d'entendre la réponse et que ses craintes se réalisent.

« Il n'est pas sorti aujourd'hui. » répondit-elle posément, insufflant une lueur d'espoir chez le bleuet qui disparut aussitôt qu'elle continua :

« Il est parti hier avec ses affaires, me laissant comme consigne de ne plus le compter dans votre note pour la chambre. »

Franky manqua de s'étouffer avec sa respiration, trop choqué qu'il était.

Il posa une question qui assaillait son esprit quand la femme d'âge mûr le devança :

« Il m'a également dit de vous dire qu'il s'excusait mais qu'il ne reviendrai pas, peu importe vos efforts. »

Franky hurla :

«C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ! »

C'était la voix d'un homme désespéré et en colère et c'était exactement ce qu'était Franky à ce moment-là. Il ne comprenait pas. Usopp n'était pas éclatant de vie ces derniers temps mais ça allait mieux. Il ne semblait pas joyeux mais n'avait pas l'attitude d'un homme qui s'apprêtait à fuir. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire Usopp, il avait pris la fuite ! Mais c'était impossible, il connaissait son ami et il n'était pas lâche. Peureux mais pas lâche. Et puis, même s'il avait eu l'idée de partir, il ne serai jamais parti comme un voleur, sans rien leur dire.

Franky devait rêver, il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions ! Enfin cauchemarder parce que ce n'était pas agréable pour son cœur.

La réceptionniste, toujours avec un visage impassible, peu choquée qu'il lui ait hurlé dessus, attendit une minute que le cyborg encaisse et lui dit de la voix la plus douce possible :

« Je suis désolée pour votre ami mais pourriez-vous vous calmer, vous faîtes peur aux autres clients. »

Franky, qui commençait à trembler sous le désespoir, écouta la voix douce qui essayait de l'apaiser et reprit pieds avec la réalité à ces derniers mots. Il regarda autour de lui et les quelques clients téméraires, qui étaient encore dans la pièce, étaient collés aux murs, le fixant avec crainte.

Il avait mille et unes questions, angoisses et cris qui se bousculaient dans la tête. Toutefois, en voyant les gens apeurés, il tenta de respirer. Il replia les bras près du corps, délaissant le comptoir qu'il avait frappé des poings inconsciemment sous le coup de la colère.

Il prit une très longue et unique respiration, se concentrant pour ne pas apeuré encore plus les autres clients. Il se tourna le plus calmement possible et se dirigea vers sa chambre, montant les escaliers d'un pas pressé dès qu'il ne fut plus à portée de vue.

Dès qu'il entra dans la pièce, il sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose de changé. Et en effet, Chopper, qui était resté dans la pièce, était assis, en larmes, tremblant au dessus d'une feuille de papier.

Le cœur de Franky rata un battement quand son ami remonta un visage baigné de larmes devant lui. Chopper tenta de dire quelque chose mais il s'étrangla à moitié. Le bleuet réagit au quart de tours, comprenant que c'était le bout de papier qui causait tant d'émoi chez son camarade. Il lui arracha plus ou moins le papier si dangereux, Chopper ne s'en familiarisa pas.

Dès les premiers mots, Franky comprit l'état de son ami.

_Chopper, Franky,_

_Je suis désolé._

_Désolé de ne pas pouvoir sais tous les efforts que vous vous êtes donnés ainsi que toutes les attentions que vous m'avez apportés. Mais, mon état ne s'améliore pas. _

_J'ai beau essayé, au moment même où j'avance, des cauchemars me hantent, de nouvelles angoisses surgissent, de nouvelles larmes naissent et c'est plus de souffrance que mon cœur ne peut en supporter._

_J'ai beau me répéter que ça va aller, que ce n'est qu'un moment à passer, rien n'y fait, mon corps ne l'accepte pas._

_Depuis que nous sommes arrivés sur cette île, vous n'avez eu de cesse de vous occuper de moi et j'en suis, au plus profond de mon être, reconnaissant et redevable. Et c'est pour ça que je pars. Je ne suis qu'un poids pour vous. _

_Il est temps pour moi de me débrouiller et de m'occuper de vous, en vous libérant de ma charge._

_Il est vrai que j'aurai dû vous le dire de vive voix mais le courage m'a manqué. Je suis lâche de vous écrire mais je n'aurai pas pu vous dire adieu sans que ma volonté ne flanche. _

_Mais c'est sans doute mieux comme ça, je vous vole l'occasion de me retenir. J'en suis désolé, j'aurai aimé avoir la force dont vous m'avez cru pourvu._

_Je pense que la solitude est le meilleur remède pour moi. Je n'aurai plus à vous encombrer. Je suis désolé de vous abandonner après tout ce que l'on a traversé. _

_C'est égoïste de ma part mais j'espère que vous pourrez transmettre mes adieux et mes excuses aux autres quand vous les reverrez. Là encore, je suis désolé de vous faire cette requête alors que vous devez me détester pour ma lâcheté._

_J'espère qu'un jour, vous pourrez me pardonner. Je ne saurai jamais vous remercier assez pour votre soutien, votre amitié, votre chaleur, vos rires et votre présence. _

_Je vous souhaite bon courage pour la suite et j'espère entendre de nouveau le nom des mugiwaras retentir aux nouvelles qui secourront le monde._

_Votre ami, Usopp._

Les derniers mots semblèrent de feu puisque Franky lâcha le bout de papier, comme s'il s'était brûlé avec.

Pendant une seconde, tous ses sens l'abandonnaient, ses oreilles n'entendaient plus, ses yeux ne voyaient plus rien, son corps ne tenait qu'à un fil, sa voix ne soufflait plus mot, son cœur ne battait plus et surtout son cerveau court-circuita.

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

…

_**Je vous avais prévenu !**_

_**Je suis un monstre qui aime faire souffrir ses personnages !**_

_**Plus sérieusement, en relisant ce chapitre, j'avais envie de pleurer aussi … Je me déteste parfois … Et je comprendrai que vous me détestiez aussi … **_

…

_**Bon, par contre, j'ai été gentille, je vous ai mis un chapitre plus long ! * veux pas que vous me détestiez ! ***_

_**Mais bon, on ne se refait pas, j'aime voir vos larmes et vos visages décomposés par ma faute, mouhahahahaha !**_

_**J'espère que Perline vous a perturbé. Est-elle une alliée ou bien juste une fille servile qui obéit à son maître ? Et Usopp va-t-il bien vivre son isolement ? Va-t-il chercher à s'échapper ? Va-t-il passez à la casserole ? Et Franky et Chopper, quelles seront leurs réactions ?**_

_**Je rappelle que le rating R n'est pas là pour faire joli.**_

_**Je suis désolé si des fautes d'orthographes se sont glissées dans le texte et je vous donne rendez-vous jeudi dans un mois pour la suite !**_

_**Nda: Encore une fois, merci à Mayako, je suis ravie de t'avoir rendu sadique ! Et merci pour tes compliments, j'ai souris bêtement pendant des heures après ! **_


	7. Chapitre 7 : Premiers pas

_**Hello mes agneaux ! **_

_**Me revoilà avec un chapitre tout chaud et un rhume bien carabiné !**_

_**Et oui, je démarre bien cette nouvelle année scolaire !**_

_**Et vous, votre rentrée s'est bien passé ?**_

_**En dehors de mon rhume, j'ai retrouvé mes élèves et ils poussent tellement vite !( oui, je suis gaga et je vous tire la langue ! )**_

_**Maintenant que je vous ai partagé mes déboires, je vais vous montrer mon amour pour Usopp et pour vous *sourire sadique***_

_**Donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **_

_**Et évidement, pour tous nouveaux lecteurs, merci de lire la préquel qui s'intitule **Une explosion mène au désastre** ! **_

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Toutefois, cette situation ne dura qu'une seconde bien que cela sembla à des heures au cyborg. Au bout de cette très courte durée, tout se remit en marche et là, toutes les informations, qui auraient dû prendre du temps à monter au cerveau, mirent une milliseconde à surcharger le muscle cérébral, envoyant des informations simultanées au reste de son corps. Celui-ci s'anima aussitôt sous forme de hurlements, faisant sursauter le jeune médecin qui était perdu dans un tsunami de pensées et de sentiments.

Franky bondit telle une furie et fonça vers l'armoire et les meubles. Il voulait s'assurer du départ de son ami et donc de ses affaires. Il devint aussi blanc qu'un linge en voyant le vide laissé par ses affaires, s'arrêtant de bouger.

Du moins, son cerveau le crut car son corps réagit et balança le contenu des meubles ainsi que les tiroirs et étagères qui les composaient. Tout cela vola en éclat face à la rage de l'homme de fer. Cela était si décousu, si désordonné que le silence et l'immobilité de Chopper semblaient faire tâche face à ce torrent d'émotions.

Et pourtant, le jeune renne était intérieurement aussi dévasté que la pièce, aussi incontrôlable que son ami. Seulement, la liaison entre ses émotions et son corps s'était éteinte et seul ses yeux réussissaient à faire fuir cet ouragan à travers des larmes.

Franky passa ses nerfs sur la pièce encore une bonne dizaine de minutes, brisant une table et frappant même sur les murs. Il avait même défait un lit, dans l'espoir d'il ne savait quoi. Peut-être une mauvaise blague, une issue à son cauchemar ou même sa santé mentale. Chopper avait arrêté de pleurer, asséchant la fourrure de ses joues. Sa tête était à la fois surchargé de milliers de pensées et complètement vide de cohésion. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre.

Franky avait fini par se calmer, s'appuyant sur un mur pour reprendre un semblant de souffle.

Il se passa presque une heure comme ça, tous deux figés dans le reste d'une chambre dévasté.

Ce fut Chopper qui brisa ce gel temporel :

« On fait quoi maintenant ? »

Il n'était pas certain à qui s'adressait le jeune médecin. Peut-être à son compagnon, peut-être à lui-même, peut-être à la pièce. Ou peu-être au vide qu'Usopp venait de laisser.

_**0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Il avait fait les cents pas et cela plusieurs fois. Il avait déprimé et angoissé sur le lit un temps avant de se rendre compte que c'était peut être le lit qui l'angoissait. Il en était sortit en vitesse et avait essayé de se concentrer sur autre chose. Mais rien de ce qu'il avait observé n'avait pu lui faire changer les idées. Au contraire, cela ne faisait que lui rappeler son statut d'invité définitif et non souhaité. Il finit par faire les cents pas près de la cheminé. Au moins, si il tombait, il y avait des tas de coussins pour le rattraper. Il ne se rendit même pas compte de la noirceur douce de la nuit tombant comme une brise à travers les vitres. Ni le fait que la chambre se plongea dans une pénombre effrayante, ponctuée de lumières chaleureuses près de la cheminée, où le feu crépitait lentement. De la bibliothèque, où plusieurs appliques lumineuses s'enclenchèrent à la diminution de lumière dans la pièce. De la tête de lit, où deux lampes de chevets, disposées de chaque coté du lit, s'enclenchèrent à partir d'une certaine heure.

Il ne reprit conscience de son environnement que lorsqu'il entendit son prénom appelé avec malice. Il conduisit immédiatement sa vision dans la direction de la voix et hoqueta face à son propriétaire. Le colonel Nobuo se tenait fièrement sur le pas de sa porte, la main encore sur la poignée. On aurait pu croire qu'il hésitait à rentrer, pourtant à y regarder de plus près, la malice et la condescendance animaient son visage et un regard intense était posé sur Usopp. Le sniper savait qu'il le dévorait des yeux et devait s'amuser de son état de profonde réflexion. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu ouvrir la porte. Pourtant le le brun pouvait jurer qu'elle était fermé à clé, il aurait du entendre le bruit de la clé dans la serrure.

« Aurais-tu vu un monstre, mon cher Usopp ? Tu m'as l'air sur le point de défaillir. » dit le marine d'un ton qui se voulait inquiet mais dont le sourire trahissait un amusement certain.

Et aussi vite qu'un coup de vent que le brun ne put éviter ni même s'en défendre, le colonel s'était approché du jeune frisé, le surplombant d' une bonne tête. Une de ses main s'était immédiatement posé sur son front, tandis que l'autre s'était placé naturellement sur la hanche du plus petit.

« Pourtant, j'ai laissé des instructions pour que tu ne manques de rien et que tes désirs soient exhaussés. »

Encore une fois, les mots aspiraient à l'inquiétude, ce qui n'était pas le cas du visage du gradé qui affichait un amusement qui n'amusait pas du tout son aîné. Mais ce qui faisait vraiment peur au frisé était qu'il y avait une certaine candeur dans ses yeux quand il le fixait, le faisait douter des motivations de son homologue.

Des doutes qui disparurent bien vite lorsque la main sur sa hanche se resserra en étreinte, le rapprochant du corps du marine, qui le visage baissé, déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était une caresse et pourtant Usopp ne l'apprécia guère. Son corps non plus, il tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte qui se desserra aussi tôt, toujours sous le sourire de l'instigateur de l'action.

« Il semblerait que tu n'ai pas de fièvre et que tes lèvres soient aussi douces que ce matin donc tu n'es pas malade. Je sais aussi que tu as mangé aujourd'hui, Perline me l'a assuré. Il y a toujours du bois dans la cheminée et je suis sûr d'avoir laissé les radiateurs à température ambiante pour que tu n'attrape pas froid au cas où. »

Et comme si la solution l'eut frappé de plein fouet, son visage perdit son sourire, ses yeux ne brillèrent plus et son dos se courba légèrement.

« Tu as déjà le mal du pays... Même si e n'est pas vraiment un pays, tu commences à regretter tes compagnons... »

Il y avait tant de tristesse dans ces mots que le sniper regretta un peu de l'avoir rejeter. Il leva la main inconsciemment vers le marine dans un réflexe de réconforter la personne qu'il venait de blesser. Son homologue ne rata pas cette occasion pour se saisir de cette main tendue pour l'attirer dans une nouvelle étreinte.

Le brun se traita de tous les noms, sa naïveté le perdra. Et aussi vite que la tristesse était arrivée, elle disparut, laissant la place à un éclatant sourire et à deux billes de joies intenses sur le visage du marine.

« Quelle grandeur d'âme que tu as. Je te fais sentir mal et pourtant, tu réussi à éprouver de la compassion pour moi. Tu es exactement comme l'image que je me faisais de toi. Un magnifique jeune homme au cœur d'or. »

Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, cela fit rougir le plus petit. Il était dans un lieu dont il ne savait rien, avec un homme qui n'avait pas les meilleurs intentions à son égard et dans une étreinte qu'il ne voulait pas. Et pourtant, ce tout petit compliment le faisait rosir.

Il est vrai qu'en dehors des compliments sur son rétablissement de ses compagnons, il n'avait pas eu le droit à beaucoup de valorisation de sa personne ces derniers temps, surtout au vu des derniers événements. C'était honteux de vouloir des compliments mais pour lui qui manquait d'assurance, c'était presque vital qu'on lui reconnaisse des qualités.

Toutefois, même si il appréciait le compliment, Usopp n'oubliait pas sa situation et encore moins sa position plus que périlleuse. L'étreinte était moins prononcé que la précédente et le brun s'en dégagea avec moins de force. Il en profita pour reculer des deux pas, histoire que le marine ne l'étreigne plus aussi facilement.

Le marine ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et regarda le brun avec une infinie tendresse désormais. Il semblait très amusé et très attendri par les réactions de son compagnon.

Usopp savait déjà qu'il allait marcher sur des œufs avec son désormais compagnon. Mais il était loin de la vérité, il était en suspension dans l'air, en équilibre sur un fil de rasoir, blessant ses pieds nus, au-dessus d'une armée d'œufs brisés, dont les rebords aussi tranchants que des couteaux, et des poussins affamés, qui n'attendaient que le moment où il tomberait pour planter leurs becs dans les restes de sa carcasse. Cela ne faisait qu'une journée et pourtant, il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire ou comment réagir.

« Que dirais-tu de manger avec moi. Tu n'as pas beaucoup mangé aujourd'hui même si je sais que tu n'es pas resté l'estomac vide. Mais cela sera un vrai repas, rien que tout les deux pour m'excuser de mon absence d'aujourd'hui. »

Il n'y avait aucunes questions ni propositions dans ces paroles, le colonel avait déjà sonné Perline. Usopp ne put rien dire de toutes façons puisque le temps que les mots se forment dans son esprit pour ne pas être de nouveau piéger par l'ébène, la domestique était arrivée, saluant son employeur ainsi que lui par une révérence.

Le marine commanda immédiatement qu'on apporte le repas car ils mangeraient dans la chambre pour le moment. La jeune fille partit dans l'instant. Le colonel se tourna vers lui, fronçant les sourcils, en accord avec le ton contrarié qu'il employa :

« Je suis désolé de ne pouvoir te montrer la maison ni nous faire manger dans la salle à manger pour l'instant mais mon père revient demain d'un voyage qui aurait dû durer plus longtemps. De ce fait, je me dois que la maison soit impeccable et malheureusement les domestiques sont un peu perdus si on ne leurs dit pas ce qu'ils doivent faire exactement. Sans oublier qu'une affaire, qui à pris du retard dans mon travail, ma empêché de passer le temps libre que j'avais avec toi. Et malheureusement, cela me prendra la journée de demain aussi. J'espère que tu me pardonnera, Usopp-chan. »

Le frisé tiqua au suffixe affectueux par lequel il l'avait appelé mais ne dit rien. Si il l'avait bien compris, il ne verrait pas non plus le lendemain et il en fut intérieurement soulagé.

« Oh, ne vous en faites pas. Les affaires sont les affaires, il ne faut pas les laisser traîner. Prenez votre temps. »

Il n'avait pas réfléchit, sa bouche avait bougé sans prendre le temps d'écouter son cerveau. Il eut peur d'avoir été trop direct et trop joyeux de lui dire de prendre son temps. Pourtant, il fut surpris de la réaction du marine. Il sembla sur le point de pleurer. Mais il se retint, se ressaisit et offrit son plus beau sourire. Usopp fut inquiet de ses sautes d'humeur, il n' y avait pas d'autres mots pour qualifier le caractère aussi changeant du marine. Il savait qu'il était tombé sur un obsédé dont l'obsession était centré sur lui. Mais il aurait aimé quelqu'un de moins imprévisible. Toutefois, il était curieux de savoir pourquoi ces yeux mouillés.

Il aurait aimé demander mais il n'en eut pas le courage. Fort heureusement, Perline était revenue avec un chariot. Deux plateaux y étaient disposés et tous deux étaient fumants et dégageant des odeurs alléchantes. Et malheureusement son estomac sembla très impatient de goûter aux mets qui l'appétaient par leurs fumets si délicats et il l'exprima par un gargouillis sonore.

Le long nez aurait aimé se terrer au fond d'un trou mais il se retint et se dirigea fièrement vers la petite table où la jeune fille s'affairait déjà à servir les assiettes. S'il voulait espérer un jour partir, il se devait d'être en forme et manger était une précieux allié. Il avait déjà eu une mauvaise expérience sur le Sunny. Si il avait mangé correctement à ce moment, il aurait peut-être pu quelque chose contre Zoro, Sanji ou Luffy. Le marine n'avait pas bougé mais ses yeux avaient suivi la silhouette du frisé, ne le lâchant pas une seconde pour cligner des yeux. Puis, il vint le rejoindre à table et congédia gentiment Perline. Celle-ci en profita pour tamiser un peu l'éclairage qu'elle avait allumé lorsqu'elle était venu prendre la commande de son maître.

Bizarrement, le repas fut très agréable, il n'y eut aucuns mots de prononcés. Peut être était ce ceci qui avait rendu le dîner plaisant. Nobuo n'avait rien dit mais il semblait aux anges de manger avec le brun. Le brun ne savait pas quoi dire et ne voulait rien dire, il était soulagé que le marine ne veuille pas lui parler. Du moins pour l'instant.

A la fin du repas, Perline revint reprendre les assiettes et se permit de mettre du café et du thé ainsi qu'une coupe de fruits frais entre les deux hommes. Encore une fois, un silence léger flottait dans l'air. Usopp apprécia son café ainsi qu'une pomme bien juteuse. Il n'avait pas regarder l'homme depuis le début du repas et il fut surpris de croiser son regard en voulant reprendre une poire. Lui, qui avait l'air si heureux au début, semblait en profonde réflexion à son égard. Toutefois, ils redevinrent joyeux lorsqu'ils croisèrent les yeux du frisé. Usopp baissa les yeux et tenta de ne pas avoir l'air d'un imbécile.

Puis, la domestique revint une dernière fois pour débarrasser la table. Elle en profita pour glisser vers son maître, après une courte révérence, et de lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille.

L'air si paisible du marine changea graduellement. Ses sourcils se rebroussèrent, sa bouche souriante, se courba en une moue contrariée et la lueur de bonheur luisant dans son regard, laissa place à une ombre colérique. Il s'excusa auprès du brun et hurla en direction de la porte d'entrée.

La porte s'ouvrit, découvrant le vice capitaine Lokias. Celui-ci avait lâché son sourire et faisait la moue. Son regard était dirigé vers le sol et il ne semblait pas vouloir relever les yeux vers son supérieur.

Usopp ne comprenait pas tout mais de son point de vue, le rouquin ressemblait à un enfant prit en faute et le colonel ressemblait à un parent qui allait passer un sale quart d'heure et son enfant. Cela aurait pu être drôle si le plus gradé n'avait pas semblé si contrarié.

Toutefois, au moment où le sniper cru que le silence allait exploser en paroles désagréables, seul un soupir de profonde lassitude sortit de la bouche de Nobuo qui ferma les yeux, signe d'abandon.

« Forcement... Tu sais pourtant très bien qu'il faut te contrôler. J'espère sincèrement pour toi que les dégâts ne sont pas irréparables. »

Il rouvrit les yeux, fixant le roux en attente d'une affirmation. Celui-ci hocha timidement la tête de haut en bas mais ne sembla pas encourager à relever la tête ni de suffire au colonel puisqu'il continua de fixer son subordonné. Sous la pression, le rouquin finit par relever le visage, faisant toujours la moue.

Le contact visuel ne dura qu'une seconde avant que le supérieur ne referme les yeux sous l'ennui. Il soupira de nouveau.

« J'espère au moins que tu as compris à quel point tes bêtises m'ennuient. J'ose espérer que Nirvane est resté pour réparer et surveiller les dégâts. »

Puis, il lança, en direction du frisé, d'une voix de petit garçon perdu :

« Je suis désolé de devoir ainsi interrompre notre tête-à-tête. Mais comme tu l'as compris, je dois régler un imprévu que mes subordonnés ne sont pas capable de gérer. »

L'homme se pencha en guise d'excuses sincères, fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la porte où Lokias l'attendait avec quelque chose d'incertain dans le regard. Ils partirent tous les deux, laissant un silence de plomb s'installer dans la pièce.

Le brun ne savait pas trop quoi faire, les yeux grands ouverts sur le vide, toujours attablé et n'ayant pas bougé d'un yota. Il sursauta quand Perline, restée à l'écart le temps que son maître parte, enleva la nappe de la table, débarrassant définitivement leur soirée.

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**Alors, Nobuo vous plaît toujours ? J'espère bien parce que ça ne fait que commencer !**_

_**Franky et Chopper vont avoir du mal à se remettre du choc et Usopp commence à découvrir que le plus gros du danger n'est pas encore écarté. Et je tiens à préciser que lorsque vous connaîtrez le père de Nobuo, vous allez me haïr, mouahahahahaha !**_

_**Je dois avoué que ces derniers jours, je suis plutôt bien inspirée et que j'ai pris l'avance que je voulais ( je suis une grande stressée …) et j'ai longuement hésité à vous le publier la semaine dernière mais j'ai eu deux enterrements dans mon entourage et j'étais un peu déprimée et je ne voulais pas vous contaminer avec. Mais je verrai pour voyager entre trois semaines et un mois d'attente si je continue à ce rythme. **_

_**Oh, j'en profite pour demander vos avis, j'avais fais quelques croquis de Nobuo et ses deux sous-lieutenants il y a quelques années et j'hésite à les mettre sur mon instagram. Si ça vous intéresse, dites le moi et je les mettrais pour vous. Je vous dirais où les trouver aussi. **_

_**Je rappelle que le rating R n'est pas là pour faire joli.**_

_**Je suis désolée si des fautes d'orthographes se sont glissées dans le texte et je vous donne rendez-vous jeudi dans un mois ( peut-être trois semaine mais je promets rien ! ) pour la suite !**_

_**Nda: Un énorme merci à Mayako, tes reviews me font toujours chaud au cœur ! Et je compatis, j'ai mal au cœur aussi ! Enfin, c'est peut-être à force de me moucher... Mais je suis ravie que mon histoire suscite ton intérêt et tes envie de fanfics ! **_

_**Si seulement, je pouvais en dire autant, je trouverais jamais de fanfictions sur Raditz et Yamcha ensemble... oui, j'ai des goûts bizarres, ce qui explique un peu mon sadisme je suppose ! **_

_**Bref Merci !**_


	8. Chapitre 8 : Ordres et flottement

_**Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyy !**_

_**Vous êtes là ?**_

_**Non ?**_

_**Pas grave...**_

_**MOI, JE SUIS LÀ AVEC UN SUPER NOUVEAU CHAPITRE TOUT PROPRE ET BIEN LONG !**_

_**Toujours pas là ?**_

_**Bah, je publie quand même !**_

…

_**Ahahah, je suis un peu trop excitée ce soir. J'ai beau ne pas avoir beaucoup écrit ce mois-ci, je suis assez contente *sourire idiot en sachant ce qui vous attend* **_

_**Bref, me voili-voilou-voilà avec la suite. Un peu plus de détail sur nos triode marine et leur lien, un pauvre âme qui souffle et un petit moment de flottement pour Usopp.**_

_**J'espère vous avoir appâter et je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture ! **_

_**Et évidement, pour tous nouveaux lecteurs, merci de lire la préquel qui s'intitule **Une explosion mène au désastre** ! **_

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Le colonel était très énervé, Lokias lui avait de nouveau fais défaut. Pourtant, il avait laissé des consignes claires ainsi que Nirvane pour s'assurer de la bonne marche des choses. Mais non, le rouquin s'était encore emporté, exalté par la situation. Il espérait au moins que l'autre soit encore en vie. Son subordonné était derrière lui, suivant sa cadence de marche même si il restait en retrait par prudence. Il avait de la chance de le connaître depuis l'enfance. Si cela avait était un autre, il l'aurait déjà mis au cachot. Cachot où il se dirigeait, espérant trouver surtout des dégâts matériels.

En effet, étant de la marine et de famille de marine, leur manoir comportait des cachots sous-terrains pour y inviter et y loger tous visiteurs imprévus comme les pirates ou les assassins qu'on lui envoyait depuis sa naissance afin de le tuer. Évidemment, il ne comptait pas en informer son invité actuel, celui-ci était voulu et très convoité par le jeune colonel.

Depuis sa première apparition sur l'affiche de recherche de Luffy, il avait développé une curiosité pour cette silhouette mystérieuse. Cette curiosité s'était transformé en admiration en voyant ses exploits à Ennies Lobby. Il savait qui se cachait sous le masque de Sogeking et s'était mis à suivre ses exploits et ses voyages, de manière scrupuleuse, depuis ce jour-là. Il avait eu un choc en apprenant son lien de parenté au célèbre tireur d'élite de l'équipe de Shanks le roux, Yasopp. Son admiration devint vite une obsession qui explosa en désir en apprenant son retour après les deux années de séparation de son équipage et de sa nouvelle apparence. Il avait eu énormément de mal à convaincre son père de bien fondé d'attribuer une équipe de marine à la simple observation d'un des mugiwaras. Mais, étrangement, Nirvane avait su trouvé les mots pour le convaincre. À l'époque, il avait du prendre des hommes de son père, justifiant les réticences de celui-ci mais désormais, il était assez gradé pour commander ses hommes comme il le voulait, sans le regard désapprobateur de son géniteur qui n'était plus à son ancien poste à l'heure actuelle.

Un grognement sortit de sa gorge en repensant à son père. Celui-ci ne devait rentré que bien plus tard mais il semblerait que les hautes sphères marines n'avaient pas eu besoin de ses conseils pour diriger ni superviser les jeunes recrues. Il n'avait pas prévu ça et il savait que son invité ne serai pas accueilli avec bienveillance. Il avait prévu que le sniper lui tombe dans les bras avant ça, ne laissant plus le choix à son géniteur. Il allait devoir trouver un stratagème pour que son père accepte la situation sans chercher à interférer avec ses plans.

C'était tellement plus simple quand son père travaillait. Il pouvait rester des mois sans l'avoir dans les pattes, jouant à terroriser et manipuler ses nourrices, professeurs et gardiens. Ce retour prématuré l'irritait au plus haut point. Arrivé devant l'entrée de la pièce, il était si énervé par ses pensées que voir un des murs à moitié explosés, le fit rugir.

Il entra en vitesse dans la pièce pour se figer immédiatement. La seule cellule de la pièce était dans un sale état, très sale état. Plusieurs barreaux étaient brisés, jonchant un sol couvert de plusieurs cratères. La porte était en miette, seule les gongs étaient restés en place, paraissant aussi misérable que l'état du prisonnier.

Il était couvert de sang, son manteau était en miette, sa poitrine était couverte de sang, sans doute dû à l'énorme entaille sur le torse. Son visage était tuméfié, ses lèvres étaient fendues, une des joues avait doublé de volume causé sans doute par plusieurs dents brisées, remplissant sa bouche de liquide rouge. Une de ses jambes formait un angle bizarre et plusieurs de ses doigts étaient bleus, voir noirs, ils avaient dut se faire écrasés.

Et pour finir le portrait, Nirvane était penché sur le corps ensanglanté, essayant de le réanimer. Le colonel eut quelques secondes de blanc, fixant bêtement son aîné en action. Puis, il se retourna vivement, le visage rouge de colère, vers le fautif qui tentait de se fondre dans le sol.

Toutefois, en voyant la terreur imprimé ce corps tremblotant, il tenta de se calmer. Il inspira un grand coup et son visage rouge reprit un peu ses couleurs habituelles. Il refit la manœuvre plusieurs fois, sous le regard terrifié des autres hommes présents dans la pièce. Ils connaissaient tous la fureur de leur supérieur et craignaient d'être des dégâts collatéraux s'il devait agir contre le sous-lieutenant Lokias.

Lokias, lui-même, pensait avoir fait la dernière bévue de sa vie puisqu'elle allait finir ici, entre les mains de son colonel.

Nirvane, qui tentait tant bien que mal de garder le prisonnier en vie, avait garder une oreille attentive à son environnement et il était plutôt soulagé que son supérieur essaye de se calmer. Il était content de lui avoir appris des techniques de relaxation lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Cela n'avait pas été en vain. Ce qui était arrivé à la mère de Nobuo ne risquait plus de se produire de nouveau.

Quand il avait vu le corps désarticulé et couvert de sang, ainsi que l'état de la cellule, il avait juré. Il était juste parti fumé et boire un café, trente minutes au grand maximum, et cela avait suffi au rouquin pour faire ça. Il était d'ailleurs encore en train de démolir le visage de la pauvre âme quand il entra dans la pièce. Il lui avait fallu une poigne de fer pour enlever le tortionnaire de sa victime. Il l'avait coincé deux bonnes minutes contre le mur pour que le roux reprenne pied avec la réalité. Son uniforme était couvert de sang et ne parlons pas de ses poings.

Mais ses yeux n'affichaient plus un plaisir malsain à briser les os ni une jouissance déplacé pour tout le sang écoulé.

Nirvane avait encore attendu cinq minutes pour le lâcher. En fait, il l'avait lâché quand il avait vu l'effroi commencer à apparaître dans le regard si rieur de son protégé.

Celui-ci l'avait ensuite regardé avec panique. Il avait compris ce qu'il avait fait et les conséquences que ça impliquait. Nirvane n'avait pas sermonné son ami, il savait très bien que le jeune homme allait douloureusement comprendre la leçon.

Mais avant ça, il l'avait envoyé se nettoyer et changer de vêtements. Il avait également envoyé des hommes chercher de quoi soigner le malheureux inconscient.

Puis quand il fut sûr que le roux était présentable, il avait convoqué un domestique pour faire passer un message qu'il devait transmettre à la domestique, Perline, assignée à la compagnie de l'invité de son supérieur. Elle devait transmettre le message à celui-ci. Nirvane avait un peu tiqué quand on lui avait dit que le gradé mangeait avec son compagnon mais il fallait le prévenir. Et il avait sentit toute la rage de son supérieur quand il était entré dans la pièce, il avait prié intérieurement pour que son chef puisse reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Et heureusement, il l'avait fait.

Nobuo essayait de rester dans l'état de calme qu'il avait su trouvé. Pour cela, il détourna le regard du roux, le voir si pitoyable l'énervait au plus haut point. Même si il s'était calmé par pitié pour son ami d'enfance, il sentait que la fureur pouvait revenir à tous moments. Il préféra se tourner vers le plus responsable de ses sous-lieutenants et demanda d'une voix froide :

« Je ne veux pas savoir les détails ni les raisons. La seule chose que je veux savoir à l'heure actuelle, c'est si le prisonnier survivra ! »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question mais un ordre et Nirvane le comprit très bien, répondant affirmativement à son supérieur. Il comprenait très bien aussi que si le prisonnier ne survivrait pas, Lokias ne survivrait pas non plus. Le regard de Nobuo était sans équivoque.

« Très bien. » dit-il avant de se retourner vers deux de ces hommes, les moins tremblants, et leur ordonna d'aider le sous-lieutenant à transférer le prisonnier dans la petite infirmerie situé non loin des cellules.

Heureusement que son père prévoyait ce genre de débordement et avait penser à y poster un infirmerie. Bon, son père avait embarqué le médecin de la famille mais il y avait toujours Nirvane et avec ses compétences d'ancien médecin, le colonel était rassuré. C'est la vue du plus vieux qu'il l'avait retenue d'ordonner au roux de se trancher la gorge. Ce qu'il aurait fait évidemment, au vu de la puissance de sa colère. Il l'avait déjà testé avec sa mère.

Les deux hommes ne se firent pas prier et aidèrent le sous-lieutenant à transporter le blessé. Ils suivirent scrupuleusement les ordres du médecin temporaire et sortirent de la pièce sans se faire prier pour rester.

Dans la pièce, en dehors du gradé et du fautif, il restait un homme ainsi qu'un autre qui gardait la porte de pièce, enfin ce qu'il en restait. Aucun d'eux n'osait respirer ou bouger, ils enviaient leurs collègues d'avoir eu une chance de s'éloigner de leur supérieur.

Celui-ci avec tout le self-contrôle qu'il avait, se retourna vers le coupable de sa colère, le fixa dans les yeux, et dit d'une voix aussi froide que la calotte glaciaire :

« À partir de maintenant et jusqu'à ce que j'en décide autrement, tu as interdiction de t'approcher du prisonnier ainsi que de mon invité. Tu seras une ombre, tu recevras tes ordres de Nirvane qui me rapportera chacun de tes fais et mots. Bien évidement, tu ne dors plus au manoir, il y a des chambres chez les domestiques. Et bien évidemment, je ne veux plus te voir ! »

Ces derniers mots avaient été dit avec un soupçon de colère. Nobuo n'avait pas pu se retenir. Le voir lui donnait envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

Toutefois, il fit un effort et rajouta :

« Quand mon père arrivera, tu feras en sorte d'exhausser chacune de ces demandes et pas un seul mot jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »

Le roux n'en menait pas large. Il n'avait pas relever la tête depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés et il avait senti son protecteur partir, le laissant avec un sentiment d'abandon. Il aurait aimé au moins un mot ou un geste de son ami mais cela aurait été pris pour un signe de provocation par le colonel. Alors, il avait attendu la sentence et il ne fut pas déçu. C'était dur mais il l'avait mérité. Ce qui lui fit mal, par contre, était de ne plus dormir au manoir. Plus de discussions tardives avec Nirvane...

Quand il fut sûr que le colonel n'avait plus rien à dire, il hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Il sentit ensuite son supérieur s'en aller, ordonnant aux gardes de nettoyer ce foutoir. C'est sans doute en arrivant au bout du couloir, vu le volume de la voie, qu'il entendit son dernier ordre. S'assurer que le ménage soit fait.

_**0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Usopp avait lu un livre. Enfin, il avait essayé. Après le départ de Perline, il était resté hébété, assis sur sa chaise, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il avait craint la soirée toute la journée et maintenant que la soirée était passé, il craignait la nuit. Pourtant, la soirée s'était déroulé plutôt calmement. Plus calmement qu'il ne l'avait pensé. À part un baiser et une étreinte volés, son geôlier n'avait rien demander en dehors d'un dîner en tête-à-tête.

Sauf que désormais, le frisé était encore seul et son cerveau fonctionnait de nouveau à son maximum. Et il n'aimait pas ça. Son instinct lui avait hurlé quelque chose toute la soirée et il n'avait pas su quoi.

Mais maintenant, il savait. Il s'était toujours fier à ses sens et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'ils l'abandonnaient. Le marine avait utilisé son pouvoir pendant la soirée. C'était pour ça qu'il avait rosit quand le marine l'avait complimenté. Le marine avait augmenté cette petite chaleur au fond de son cœur à la valorisation de sa personne. Il avait, sans doute, amplifié son envie de sécurité et de calme pendant le repas.

Mais comment ? Certes, pour le rougissement, il était dans les bras du marine, mais il n'y a eu aucuns autres contacts physiques pendant le repas. Peut-être le contact visuel. Mais ça n'expliquait toujours pas comment le marine avait fait sur le Sunny. Usopp avait tourné la question dans tous les sens, il ne comprenait toujours pas comment l'autre avait fait ce tour de force.

Un bruyant soupir d'impuissance et d'agacement se fit entendre dans la chambre. Et le fait que seul lui-même puisse entendre ce soupir, le désespéra encore plus. Il s'était pris la tête dans les mains, il sentait poindre une boule de suie dans la gorge et un troupeau taper du sabot dans sa tête. Il avait vécu une journée peu mouvementé mais si débordante de réflexions et de larmes. Il était épuisé.

Mais penser à la fatigue revenait à penser à cette nuit. Et ça, il ne voulait pas y penser. Il ne voulait pas penser à un nouveau moment d'impuissance et d'inconscience avec son nouveau compagnon qui rodait autour de lui. Alors il s'était immédiatement dirigé vers la bibliothèque. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas penser. Il prit donc le premier livre à porter de main et l'entama.

Sauf que cela faisait une heure qu'il était sur ce livre, il en était à la page trois et il relisait la même ligne depuis un moment sans que les mots s'impriment dans son esprit.

Heureusement, le son de la clé dans la serrure le sauva de sa lecture sans saveur. Surtout quand ce fut le doux visage de Perline qui entra dans le carde de la porte. La jeune fille croisa son regard une seconde et Usopp aurait pu juré qu'un sourire avait fleurit sur le visage de la demoiselle, adoucissant ses traits. Puis, le sourire disparut et seul un visage terne resta. Mais le sniper était soulagé de voir un visage amical, qui n'en voulait pas à sa vertu.

La jeune fille s'avança, fixant un point devant elle, en évitant de recroiser les pupilles soulagées et déclara d'une voix désolée :

« Navrée de vous déranger, Usopp-sama, mais Nobuo-sama m'a dit de vous prévenir. Il risque de rester tard à travailler, il a beaucoup de choses à régler. Il vous prie de l'excuser mais vous allez devoir passer la nuit seul. Il ne tient pas à déranger votre sommeil si il devait vous rejoindre tard. Il vous demande donc pardon et espère que vous ne lui tiendrez pas rigueur. »

Au fil des mots, le poids qui rodait au creux des ses reins s'envola, laissant le sniper avec une impression de légèreté et de soulagement. Il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter pour cette nuit. Enfin si la jeune fille était sincère. À cette pensée, il secoua la tête négativement, il ne pouvait pas douter de la seule personne à qui il pouvait se fier désormais.

Puis, comme il voyait toujours la domestique plantée là, sans bouger, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas donné de réponse, en dehors d'un mouvement peu déchiffrable pour la jeune fille.

« Euh... Je vous remercie de m'en avoir informé. »

Toutefois, en ne la voyant toujours pas bouger, il se força à ajouter :

« Et je remercie … Nobuo-san d'avoir prie la peine de prendre de son temps pour me faire passer le message. »

Ces mots lui avaient fait mal, très mal, mais la jeune fille sembla satisfaite de ce complément et s'inclina doucement pour repartir vers la porte avant de s'arrêter et de se retourner une dernière fois vers lui.

« Je me permets également de vous informer qu'il y a du linge pour vous dans le placard de la salle de bain dont des vêtements pour cette nuit, sur l'étagère du haut. »

Et sans attendre sa réponse cette fois-ci, elle disparut de la pièce.

Usopp fut très intrigué mais n'en dit rien. Il hésita une seconde avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il y avait deux placards et le brun ne sut pas par lequel commencer. Il n'était pas du tout à l'aise à l'idée de fouiller. Mais il s'était forcé ce matin à fouiller dans le dressing alors il respira un grand coup et ouvrit le premier placard. Il fut légèrement déçu de n'y trouver que des serviettes et objets de toilettes. Il le referma avec dépit et ouvrit le deuxième, peu stressé d'y trouver des habits ou non. Il était sûr d'en trouver.

Et en effet, il y trouva des habits de nuit. Des habits de nuit aussi doux et luxueux que les habits du dressing. Mais le sniper était épuisé. Il n'y pensa pas, il l'avait déjà trop fait aujourd'hui, et il enfila les vêtements avant de se glisser dans les draps soyeux et couvertures bien moelleuses de l'immense lit. Il crut devoir attendre des heures avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée mais dès qu'il ferma les yeux, son esprit s'envola vers des contrées moins réels.

_**0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

La journée avait commencé depuis quelques heures et le soleil inondait de quelque uns de ses rayons lumineux, malgré les rideaux, la pièce si calme où dormait le brun, qui avait quitté depuis peu la phase lourde du sommeil et qui s'apprêtait à se réveiller.

Nobuo était assis près du lit, regardant son jeune compagnon avec béatitude. Il en rêvait depuis des mois et maintenant, il l'avait à porté de main. Seulement voilà, son père revenait aujourd'hui et il lui restait pleins de préparatifs. Il devait se résigner, son petit loup allait passé la journée seul. Il se leva avec réticence et alla poser un baiser aussi léger qu'une caresse sur le front du long nez avant de se diriger vers le reste du manoir.

Le brun commença à remuer quand la porte fut fermé à clé.

_**0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Déjà une heure qu'il était réveillé.

Il avait attendu une dizaine de minutes avant de se lever, le lit était très confortable et les couvertures moelleuses. Mais il s'était résigné à bouger, une envie naturelle l'appelait. Dès qu'il posa un pied sur le sol, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passé Perline avec un immense plateau de viennoiseries, de fruits, d'œufs brouillés, de café, de thé et de jus de fruits. Si le brun fut étonné de la rapidité d'action de la servante, il fut époustouflé par la richesse du plateau et la facilité qu'avait la jeune fille à porter un plateau aussi lourd.

Toutefois, cette fois-ci, la jeune fille ne lui servit que les formules de politesse en dehors du plateau et sortit de la pièce immédiatement après avoir déposé son lourd fardeau sur la petite table de la bibliothèque. Le brun tenta bien de lui poser des questions mais la jeune fille resta polie et lui refusa les réponses d'un mouvement de tête. Le frisé resta quelques secondes dépité avant de souffler. Sa journée commençait bien. Il alla soulagé son besoin naturel et se mit à petit-déjeuner tranquillement.

Cela faisait une heure qu'il s'était réveillé et il venait de finir de manger. Il avait passé plus de temps à réfléchir qu'à manger mais au bout du compte, il en était revenu à la même conclusion, il ne pouvait, pour l'instant, rien faire de plus à sa situation. La seule chose qui lui restait était d'attendre son nouveau compagnon et de répondre à ses attentes. Son front tomba lourdement sur le bois de la table face à cette constatation. Ses yeux commençaient déjà à lui piquer.

Il s'empêcha de pleurer quand il entendit le bruit d'une poignée de porte qu'on tourne. Il releva doucement la tête et aperçu sans surprises, Perline, venir débarrasser. Cette fois-ci, Usopp, ne lui posa aucunes questions, si elle n'avait pas répondu la première fois, elle ne lui répondrait pas la seconde fois.

Toutefois, une fois la table débarrassée et nettoyée, Usopp eut la surprise de voir la jeune fille se diriger vers l'une des tables de nuit, sortir une clé d'une de ses poches et ouvrir le tiroir en question.

Usopp ne put voir le contenu que lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui et il en perdit la mâchoire. Lorsqu'il vit plusieurs carnets à dessin ainsi qu'une trousse qu'il supposa, remplie de crayons, un sentiment de bonheur envahit sa poitrine.

« Nobuo-sama m'a permis de vous passer ceci. Il m'a dit que vous étiez un artiste et que vous apprécierez ce geste. Il s'excuse encore une fois de son absence et a pensé que pour parer à votre solitude, une activité que vous aimez vous ferait plaisir. »

Et comme dans un roman, Usopp bondit sur ses pieds et accouru vers la jeune fille qu'il enlaça. Il ne pensait pas dessiner de sitôt. Il n'avait pas pensé à son geste. Il voulait remercier la jeune fille. Ce n'était pas la liberté mais c'était le droit de vagabonder vers des contrées de brouillon, de création, d'évasion et d'imagination. Il voulait juste la remercier aussi grandement que l'importance qu'avait ce geste à ses yeux.

Puis la portée de son geste le frappa et il retira immédiatement ses bras du corps de la jeune fille. Il recula un peu maladroitement, manquant de peu de trébucher. La jeune fille n'avait pas répondu à l'étreinte mais le brun pouvait voir un trouble dans ses yeux ainsi qu'un léger rose imprimer ses joues. Usopp se confondit en excuses.

La domestique, pour seule réponse, lui tendit les carnets et un sourire rassurant. Puis, dès que le sniper eut les carnets en main, elle s'inclina poliment et se dirigea vers le reste du manoir.

« Restez ! »

Ce mot était sorti tout seul. Il ne voulait pas rester seul. Ce simple mot commençait à le gêner. Il serai seul désormais et il sentait que Perline serai la seule amie qu'il pourrait avoir, qui allait être plus ou moins honnête avec lui.

Celle-ci, s'était arrêtée et retournée vers lui, le regardant dans les yeux. Et Usopp put voir quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avant. Les yeux clairs n'étaient pas ternes, ils étaient doux, aussi profonds que l'océan et aussi vert que la forêt.

« Laissez-moi vous dessiner pour vous remercier et m'excuser de mon geste déplacé. »

À ces mots, une vague d'émotions passa dans la forêt clair de ses yeux. Le brun put y lire de la surprise et de la joie. Il put y lire une ombre d'horreur ainsi qu'une étincelle de plaisir. C'était un vrai raz-de-marrée dans ses yeux. Son visage était pourtant lisse mais ces yeux étaient aussi agités qu'un milk-shake. La jeune fille était en plein tourment intérieur, le frisé pouvait l'observer prendre forme dans ces prunelles.

Et puis, pendant une milliseconde, les yeux louchèrent. Ils louchèrent sur les mains du canonnier ou sur ce que tenait ses mains.

« S'il vous plaît. »

L'hésitation était plus présente à ces petits mots. Elle jeta un vif regard vers le coté comme gênée d'avoir garder le contact visuel trop longtemps. Du moins c'est ce que pensa le brun. En suivant le même mouvement de tête, il pu voir que la jeune fille observait quelque chose en hauteur. Et effectivement, elle regardait vers l'escargoscope. Usopp jura intérieurement, il les avait oublié ceux-là. Voilà pourquoi il avait vu de l'horreur et de la crainte des ses prunelles, elle devait avoir peur de dépasser les ordres de son maître et se faire punir.

« Je vous promets de rester correct. Je veux juste dessiner … et ne pas rester seul... »

Perline ne dit rien à cette demande et resta à regarder l'objet de son observation, attendant semblerait-il une réponse. Puis comme ce qu'elle attendait, l'escargoscope cligna des yeux, faisant doucement sourire la servante. Celle-ci se retourna et déclara d'une joie immense :

« Je serai ravie de vous servir de modèle et de compagnie, Usopp-sama »

Le brun tiqua un peu à l'appellation mais n'en souffla mot, il venait déjà de demander une grande faveur, sans le vouloir, à la jeune fille. Alors, il lui demanda de s'asseoir devant la bibliothèque et commença à la croquer. Et au fil des coups de crayons, les soucis liés à sa condition actuelle s'envolèrent, laissant place à un plaisir enfantin et une paix créative. Cela dura toute la matinée. Et cela aurait pu durer plus si l'extérieur ne s'était immiscé par le biais de la porte qui s'ouvre.

Elle s'ouvrit sur une femme poussant un petit chariot. Elle portait la même tenue que Perline, ses cheveux étaient également remontés en chignon, bien que moins serrés et moins beaux que la jeune fille. Et si elle était aussi frêle que sa compagne de dessin, Usopp était sûr de voir une mourante devant lui. Son visage était blême, cireux et vide de toutes émotions. Ses yeux ne reflétaient rien si ce n'est la transparence. En voyant ça, le brun rectifia sa pensée, il voyait un fantôme, la femme était déjà morte à l'intérieur.

Celle-ci, se dirigea vers la table sans un seul mot, lançant seulement un regard vers sa collègue. Perline, à ce regard, s'empressa de la rejoindre, remerciant le canonnier au passage. Elle l'aida à installer la nappe ainsi que le repas. Usopp avait bien compris le message, il rangea rapidement son matériel sur le lit et regarda en silence les femmes en action. En y regardant de plus près, Usopp ne vit qu'une assiette mise, le soulageant sur le nombre de convives pour ce repas. Il allait manger seul et cette solitude le ravi pour cette plage horaire.

Puis, la table mise, les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Toutefois, arrivé sur le pas de la porte, la plus jeune se retourna et remercia chaudement l'artiste du jour. Elle avait apprécié grandement de servir de modèle. Le brun lui offrit un immense sourire en retour. La porte fermé, le sniper se mit à table avec un appétit féroce et une joie immense dans le cœur. Il ne perdit pas son sourire de tout le repas.

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**Alors, Perline vous inspire confiance ou est-elle à craindre pour Usopp ?**_

_**Je dois avouer beaucoup aimé ce petit moment de complicité entre ces deux-là, Usopp va morfler par la suite et lui faire espérer est mon petit plaisir sadique , mouahahahahah !**_

_**Au fait, avez-vous deviné qui était le prisonnier ? Je vous préviens que cela peut aussi bien être un homme qu'une femme. **_

_**Quant à Nobuo, j'ai laissé plein d'indices pour que vous deviniez le déclencheur de son pouvoir et quelques pistes pour que vous ayez le loisir d'élaborer des théories sur ce qui est arrivé à sa chère maman. **_

_**Je rappelle que le rating R n'est pas là pour faire joli.**_

_**Je suis désolée si des fautes d'orthographes se sont glissées dans le texte et je vous donne rendez-vous jeudi dans un mois ( réellement ce fois-ci, j'ai pas énormément écrit ce dernier mois et je vous ai offert un long chapitre par avance ) pour la suite !**_

_**Nda: Je t'adore Mayako ! Ta dernière review m'a ravit ! Je suis contente que le suspense t'es insoutenable et que mes petites piques fonctionnent. Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous reverrons Zoro et Luffy bien assez tôt, eheheh. Quant à Franky et Chopper, je te laisse attendre la suite pour savoir ce qu'ils feront.**_

_**Ps : Pour mes dessins, vous avez juste à taper mon pseudo sur Insta, c'est le même sans majuscule ! Je vous publierai les croquis demain avec un petit mots pour vous.**_


	9. Chapitre 9 : Réflexion et investigation

_**Ohayo mina-san !**_

…

_**Bon, je dois avouer ne pas avoir grande envie de publier ce soir, une journée à courir dans tous les sens au travail et je n'ai pas beaucoup écrit ce mois-ci mais ça fait un moment depuis mon dernier chapitre. **_

_**Et bien que fatiguée, cela me fait plaisir de vous offrir ce nouveau chapitre.**_

_**Donc me voilà avec de nouvelles réflexions de notre petit frisé, un réveil douloureux et un début d'investigation.**_

_**J'espère vous avoir mis l'eau à la bouche et je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture ! **_

_**Et évidement, pour tous nouveaux lecteurs, merci de lire la préquel qui s'intitule **Une explosion mène au désastre** ! **_

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Vingt et une heure... Il était vingt et une heure et toujours personne n'était venu le voir. Après son repas, Perline n'était pas revenu débarrasser, cela avait été l'autre femme qui était revenue et Usopp n'avait pas oser lui parler. Il avait peur qu'elle s'évapore si il lui adressait la parole. Et au fil du nettoyage de la table, une tension et une pesanteur s'était installé dans la pièce. Il avait crains une seconde que l'absence de son modèle d'une journée ne soit de sa faute. Mais il avait repoussé l'idée aussi loin que possible. Nobuo lui avait dit que c'était l'effervescence dans le manoir, il était possible que la jeune femme ait été appelé ailleurs. Il ne fallait pas tomber dans la panique.

Puis, l 'ombre partit laissant tout le loisir au brun de reprendre une respiration régulière. Il n'avait même pas eu conscience d'avoir bloquer son souffle. Il n'en savait pas réellement la raison mais cette femme le mettait mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas uniquement le fait qu'elle semblait n'être qu'une âme en perdition. Sa simple présence semblait planer au dessus de sa tête tel un avertissement.

Il avait pris du temps à réfléchir à la signification de ses émotions mais il n'avait pas réussi à les définir. Il avait abandonné et s'était retourné vers la bibliothèque, choisissant un livre d'illustrations. Il ne voulait plus dessiner.

Puis, il avait pris un second livre, attendant patiemment le soir dans l'espoir de revoir la jeune fille. Il y avait des risques de croiser le colonel mais il ne voulait pas manquer l'occasion de se rassurer sur l'état de sa nouvelle amie. Une petite pelote d'inquiétude commençait à grandir dans le creux de son estomac.

En prenant le troisième ouvrage, la pelote s'était transformé en écharpe, enveloppant l'intérieur de son ventre, lui donnant la nausée. Il avait jeté un œil à l'extérieur et y avait vu un soleil couchant entouré d'un ciel orangé donnant un aspect de jardin féerique irréel à la nature en contre-bas. Il ne faisait pas encore nuit mais l'obscurité n'allait pas tarder à étendre son voile.

D'une certaine manière, ce paysage apaisa les aiguilles qui tricotaient cette écharpe d'angoisse et commença à défaire les maillons. Il attendit calmement comme le faisait le soleil couchant. Dans peu de temps, une personne viendrait lui apporter son repas, peut-être Nobuo, peut-être Perline. Il souhaitait du fond du cœur que cela soit la jeune fille. Même si le colonel serait convenable pour s'enquérir de l'état de sa nouvelle amie.

Mais une demi-heure passa et le soleil disparu de la ligne d'horizon, laissant un ciel encore flamboyant derrière lui et des aiguilles continuant à créer leur lourd tricot . Le brun continua à attendre, malgré tout.

Et une autre demi-heure passa et un ciel à la couleur onyx parsemé de paillettes se livra devant les yeux angoissées du brun dont les jambes tremblaient sous le serpent de tissu qui pesait son ventre. La lune était absente et le calme dans le cœur du brun aussi.

Bien qu'il savait son action futile, il se dirigea vers la porte qu'il tenta d'ouvrir mais en vain, elle était verrouillée. En signe de dépit, il posa son front contre le chambranle de la porte. Il y resta une minute, retenant une envie irrésistible de pleurer.

Puis, comme un fantôme, il erra jusqu'au lit où il s'effondra tel un pantin désarticulé. Il avait retenu ses larmes et ses émotions. Il fit donc la seul chose qui l'apaisa pour ne plus ressentir. Il s'isola de l'extérieur et ferma les paupières. Étrangement, le silence et les ténèbres l'apaisèrent et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il s'endormit.

_**0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Il ne pouvait pas à respirer...

Il ne pouvait pas voir...

Il ne pouvait pas entendre...

Il ne pouvait pas ressentir...

Il ne pouvait pas bouger...

Son corps était entravé, ses yeux étaient collés, ses oreilles étaient bouchées, sa gorge était encombrée...

Pourtant, il était sûr de sentir un poids sur lui, de voir une forme néfaste le surplomber, d'entendre un rire désagréable et de ressentir des frissons.

Il tenta de comprendre, cherchant à respirer à tout prix pour survivre...Mais quelque chose l'en empêcha et un poids lui souffla d'arrêter, que c'était trop tard. Il lui riait même au visage, se moquant doucement de sa détresse.

Puis, il sentit son dernier souffle et l'illumination se fit. Il se noyait !

_**0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Il se réveilla en sursaut, bondissant des draps où ils s'était empêtré durant ses cauchemars. Ce fut si brutal pour son corps qu'il se vautra sur le sol de la chambre, lui et les draps. Mais son corps était encore engourdie de sommeil et la chute le réveilla durement.

Toutefois, ce qui le réveilla complètement était le noir total où il était plongé. Si cela l'avait aidé à s'endormir, désormais le noir le tenait éveillé. Il ne voulait pas de ses ténèbres. Il ne savait pas où il était mais il voulait y voir. Enfin, il ne savait plus où il était mais à défaut de trouver la lumière, celle-ci se fit dans son esprit.

Il chercha à tâtons sur le sol, autant que dans ses souvenirs, jusqu'à trouver le petite table qui devait se trouver près du lit s'il se souvenait bien. Bien évidement, il réussi à trouver le meuble en se cognant dedans, la tête la première. Il alluma la lumière et tout lui revint en mémoire en un flash, lui donnant légèrement le tournis. Et puis, son dernier cauchemar lui revint, lui coupant le souffle. Il commença à paniquer, il ne voulait plus suffoquer.

Il courut immédiatement vers la salle de bain. Il y avait repéré une petit fenêtre, avec des barreaux, où seul une main pouvait passé, qu'il pouvait ouvrir. Il l'ouvrit en vitesse et respira en vitesse l'air glacé de la nuit. Il respira trop vite et eut une violente quinte de toux mais en fut soulagé, il était encore en vie. Cela avait été tellement réel.

Il se demanda qui était la silhouette moqueuse qui se tenait dans l'ombre de son cauchemar mais il l'oublia vite, il ne voulait plus y penser, il avait trop peur. Il regarda de nouveau dehors et vit les ténèbres le narguer. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était, sans doute très tard, mais il ne voulait plus dormir. Il resta un bon moment dans la salle de bain, se concentrant uniquement sur le son de sa respiration. Il ne pensait qu'à ça « inspirer, expirer ». Cela le calma graduellement. L'air frais s'échappant toujours de la fenêtre, était un soutien non négligeable. Depuis son arrivée, et en dehors de ses tentatives pour ouvrir toutes les fenêtres et portes, c'était la première fois qu'il avait un contact avec l'extérieur.

Il finit par retourner dans la chambre où il découvrit avec surprise le colonel près de la cheminée où il s'affairait à y consumer un feu. Usopp ne se figea pas mais ralentit dans ses gestes. Il réfléchissait à l'idée de se retourner et de se planquer dans la salle de bain. Mais, comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, le marine se retourna vers lui, le stoppant net dans son élan, et lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

« Ça à l'air d'aller mieux à ce que je vois. A la bonne heure ! J'ai vu que ton sommeil avait été agité et je me suis permis de faire une pause dans mon travail pour venir te réconforter. »

Face à ces mots, Ussop ne put rien faire d'autre que sourire maladroitement. Il se savait observer mais c'était très dérangeant d'en avoir la confirmation. En réalité, il en avait eu confirmation plus tôt dans la journée mais il n'avait pas pensé que ça serait Nobuo qui l'observerait. Savoir que l'autre l'avait vu pendant son sommeil le mit mal à l'aise. Il tenta immédiatement de stopper le fil de sess pensées, il savait pertinemment où elles le conduiraient. Elle le conduiraient inexorablement à la première fois où son propriétaire l'avait observer dans son sommeil et il avait fait plus puisque que le sniper s'était retrouvé dans des habits qui n'étaient pas les siens. Un frisson parcourut tout son corps à cette pensée qui n'échappa pas à son interlocuteur qui interpréta autrement ce geste.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, quand le feu aura bien pris, tu n'auras plus froid. »

Le brun fut surpris, le marine pensait qu'il avait froid. Si il avait pu lire dans ses pensées, il n'aurait pas été si attentionné, au contraire... Mais le brun n'en dit rien, le laissant croire en sa version des faits. Le feu commençait à prendre forme et sa chaleur se diffusait doucement mais sûrement vers le frisé qui commençait réellement à avoir froid. De plus, le feu était lumineux contrairement au reste de la pièce qui était plongé dans les ténèbres et le froid. Bien que peu confiant sur les intentions de l'officier, Usopp hésitait fortement à venir près de lui pour sentir la chaleur du feu et profiter de sa lumière. Il fallait avouer que les coussins avaient l'air confortables et moelleux à souhait.

Il fini par se décider et se dirigea vers le lit où il récupéra les draps tombés à terre et se retourna près du feu. Il prit tout de même la précaution de se mettre le plus loin possible de l'autre homme.

Celui-ci ne s'en offusqua pas et lui sourit toujours, trop heureux que le brun cède à son offre.

« Si cela peut de te rassurer, je ne dormirai pas non plus avec toi ce soir, j'ai encore plein de choses à faire. Tu pourra dormir tranquille. »

Et étrangement, cela rassura énormément le brun, qui affalé sur les coussins, sentit ses paupières s'alourdir pour se clore dans la chaleur du feu.

_**0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **_

La douleur... Elle avait été si forte qu'il n'aurait su dire où elle avait été la pire. Son corps l'avait connue à mainte reprises mais jamais avec si peu de résistance en retour.

Les cris... Ils avaient finit pas sortir malgré sa volonté. Il les avait retenu autant qu'il avait pu mais ses lèvres avaient fini par céder, laissant des cris de douleur, d'impuissance et de colère résonner.

Les rires... Ils l'avaient mis tellement en colère de les entendre. Et plus il avait essayer de s'en défaire, plus ils étaient forts et douloureux pour lui de les supporter.

Le noir... Il avait été si salvateur. Il ne voyait plus le sang trempé ses yeux et celui qui l'avait fait couler.

Le calme... Il était si doux, le sauvant la douleur, des cris et des rires. Il n'entendait plus sa propre agonie et son tortionnaire.

Il aurait aimé resté dans ce calme et cette douce noirceur pour toujours. Plus de coups, plus de sang, plus de douleur, plus de cris, juste le douceur de l'inconscience.

Puis la lumière était apparue, fissurant son cocon, brouillant sa vision, il n'y avait rien de concret à voir, tout était flou mais cette lumière... C'était un feu incandescent qui foulait le dévorer !

Et la douleur était revenue, plus forte, plus insupportable, lui faisant regretter le calme et la noirceur de son cocon.

Et les cris résonnaient de nouveau, seul exutoire à sa douleur et unique moyen de communiquer avec l'extérieur.

Puis comme une réponse à sa douleur, le nirvana s'écoula dans ses veines, repoussant la douleur dans ses souvenirs, calmant également la brûlure de l'incandescence de la pièce où il se trouvait. Parce qu'il pouvait déterminer qu'il était dans une pièce maintenant qu'il y voyait mieux. Une pièce sans fenêtres où s'affairait plusieurs personnes dont une qu'il lui était familière. Une personne avec de longs cheveux rangés grossièrement dans une queue de cheval peu travaillée. Et malgré une nonchalance à être au-dessus de lui, une inquiétude sincère était inscrite sur son visage.

_**0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **_

Ce fut la lumière qui fit bouger le tas de couverture avachit sur les coussins. Usopp ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi son corps lui faisait mal. Pourtant il était bien au chaud sous la couverture. Bon, le lit était dur, très dur malgré les coussins disposés partout. D'ailleurs le brun n'avait pas souvenir qu'il y en avait autant. Le sniper eut du mal à immerger de son cocon, tout comme les connections de son cerveau eurent du mal à se faire.

Puis, ce fut ses paupières qui ne voulaient pas coopérer, refusant de s'ouvrir. Il dut se frotter les yeux pour enlever la glu qui les soudait. Dès leur ouverture, il le regretta et les ferma aussitôt, la lumière était trop violente.

Afin d'éviter un nouveau brasier, le long nez détourna la tête, ouvrant les yeux plus doucement encore qu'avant. La vue de la cheminée lui fit un électrochoc, ouvrant grands les yeux et connectant les dernières parcelles de son cerveau encore endormies. Il n'avait pas dormi dans son lit !

Enfin son lit, plutôt le lit …

Son lit était là où il se sentait chez lui et son chez lui, c'était sur le Sunny avec ses amis.

Démoralisé par ses pensées matinales déprimantes, il s'enfuit de nouveau sous la couverture. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes puisqu'il dut immerger pour pouvoir aller soulager sa vessie. Il tenta de se lever et échoua lamentablement en se prenant les pieds dans les draps dans lesquelles il s'était empêtré. Il jura sous le coup. Décidément, la journée commençait mal. Il hésita une seconde à ne plus bouger mais résigna à reprendre son élan.

Arrivé dans la salle de bain, il fut surpris de découvrir des affaires poser sur le lavabo. La surprise fut plus grande quand le frisé y découvrit, enfouit, un petit mot qui lui était adressé.

_Mon cher Usopp,_

_Perline n'étant pas disponible pour les jours à venir dut à un réquisitionnent des domestiques, je te prie d'excuser mon retard de transmission. Je me suis permis de te préparer des affaires pour les prochains jours posées sur le lavabo ainsi que dans le premier tiroir de la commode. Il risque également d'être compliqué de t'apporter tes repas mais n'ai crainte, j'ai déposé une corbeille de fruits sur la petite table. Navré encore de ne pouvoir te prévenir de vive voix mais tu semblais si bien dormir quand je suis parti. _

_Ton serviteur, Nobuo._

Son visage était partagé entre une moue déconfite et incrédule. Si il comprenait bien il risquait d'être tout seul les prochains jours sans même un être humain à qui dire bonjour. Enfin avec la chance qu'il avait, son « serviteur » risquait de venir le voir. Ce mot était amer dans ses pensées, l'autre n'était en aucunes façons son serviteur, c'était plutôt lui qui devait le servir. Et plus les lignes se répétaient dans sa tête et plus il se demanda ce que son propriétaire attendait réellement de lui. Il avait mit tout une entreprise pour l'avoir à ses côtés et pourtant il avait passé peu de temps avec lui. De plus, le marine semblait sincèrement désolé.

Un profond soupir d'agacement résonna dans la pièce. Usopp en avait marre de trop réfléchir. Il ne comprenait rien et ce qu'il essayait de comprendre n'était même pas sûr. Il pouvait tout bonnement se tromper sur les quelques brides d'informations qu'il avait et qu'il déduisait. Il aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un pour l'aider.

Mais la seule personne qui pouvait l'aider, à supposer qu'elle accepte de l'aider, n'était plus disponible. D'ailleurs, quel crétin il avait été ! Il n'avait même pas penser à demander de ses nouvelles au colonel quand il l'avait vu... Il souffla de nouveau mais de découragement cette fois-ci. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'il était là et il ne savait déjà plus quoi faire.

_**0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **_

Une pause s'imposait, ils avaient retourner toute la ville et les alentours à la recherche du disparu. Ils ne pouvaient pas encore le considérer comme un fuyard. Ils avaient demandé à tout le monde s'il avait été aperçu mais à chaque fois, ils avaient essuyé des négations. Pourtant, le brun ne passait pas inaperçu avec son long nez et ses longs cheveux frisés.

Après avoir digéré leur colère et leur désarroi, les deux amis s'étaient immédiatement mis à fouiller la ville, commençant par le port. Franky s'y était fait des amis et était sûr à défaut de trouver leur ami, il trouverai une piste ou un indice pour retrouver le brun. C'était l'un des accès principaux à l'île ainsi que l'un des points stratégiques si on voulait la quitter. Et pourtant, Franky fut frustré de ne rien y apprendre. Il n'était pas passer par là. Tout le monde voyait de qui il parlait mais aucun ne lui affirma l'avoir vu ce jour-là.

Les deux compagnons décidèrent donc de se séparer afin de couvrir plus de terrain. Franky fouilla toute la zone rurale tandis que son ami à bois couvrit la forêt. Mais, en fin de journée, le bleuet dut se rendre à l'évidence que de son côté, il avait récolté des cacahuètes. Pourtant quand le médecin vint à sa rencontre, celui-ci souriait comme un bien-heureux. Il était même accompagné d'une petite fille.

En interrogeant son ami de ce bonheur et de cette invitée, Franky apprit que celle-ci affirmait avoir vu un jeune homme tout triste ce jour-là, assis sur un quai, versant plus de larmes que le ciel ne pleurait.

Le cyborg ne put s'empêcher de scander son « _Ssuuuupppeeeerrr_ » avec un énorme sourire pour la gamine. Elle en rigola de bon cœur, trop heureuse d'avoir suivi la peluche vivante. Maintenant, un robot était en train de la féliciter. Elle rajouta, trop heureuse d'être écoutée :

« Même que je l'ai revue après, il était avec deux monsieurs et il semblait encore plus triste. »

« Comment ça deux monsieurs !? »

La question avec surgit avec synchronisme de la bouches de deux compagnons, effrayant un peu la gamine qui perdit un peu de son sourire. Elle hésita même à répondre, ils ne semblaient plus si contents de la voir.

Chopper s'en aperçut et alla lui poser un sabot sur l'épaule, lui offrant un grand sourire. La fillette lui répondit par un autre sourire, rassuré de ne pas s'être fait gronder. Elle regarda également l'homme d'acier qui essayait de lui sourire aussi, bien que moins que la peluche.

Puis, elle aperçut l'inquiétude dans son regard, comme sa maman quand elle rentrait tard de l'école. Ça devait être un copain important pour eux. Elle rajouta aussi :

« Oui, même qu'il y en avait un qui souriait tout le temps alors qu'il faisait pas beau. Et l'autre, il ne souriait pas. Mon papa, il aurait dit qu'il était aussi souriant qu'une porte de prison. »

La dernière phrase interpella les deux amis qui lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Bin oui, mon papa, il est gardien de prison et il me dit toujours que les gens à son à son travail, ils sourient comme les portes de prison. Mais les portes, ça ne sourient pas. Mon papa m'a expliqué que c'était une expression pour dire qu'ils sont tous tristes et malheureux. Le grand monsieur, il avait l'air comme ça. »

Les deux compagnons se regardèrent un instant peu sûr de la réaction à avoir contrairement à la gamine qui rayonnait de bonheur par son explication. Elle avait réussi à expliquer comme son papa l'avait fait.

Après quelques secondes, Chopper remercia la petite et Franky en profita pour demander si elle savait vers où le trio était parti. La visage rayonnant se transforma en moue songeuse. La petite était si concentrée que ses sourcils formait un méchant V au-dessus des ses douces prunelles.

Cela dura bien une minute. Une minute où le bleuet désespéra d'avoir une réponse. Son ami à fourrure avait réussit à trouvé une piste mais elle était mince et semblait peu fiable au vu du témoin. Seulement voilà, c'est tout ce qu'ils avaient pour l'instant et il espérait que la gamine se souvienne de la direction à prendre pour la recherche d'autres indices.

Toutefois, au moment où la gamine allait parlé, une jeune fille surgit derrière elle et lui attrapa le bras avec force en déclarant :

« Bon sang, Illia ! Combien de fois il faudra te le dire : tu ne t'éloignes pas de moi ni de maman quand elle discute avec les marchands ! Préviens moi, au moins ! Je fais quoi si jamais elle me demande et que je ne sais pas !? Elle va encore s'inquiéter et après, c'est moi qui vais prendre parce que madame se ballade et que je ne peux pas porter les courses et te courir après ! »

La jeune fille, qui semblait être la grande sœur de ladite Illia, continua à gronder la petite qui commençait déjà à pleurer. Chopper, se sentant coupable, voulut intervenir mais Franky l'arrêta, lui conseillant d'attendre la fin du déluge. Et en effet, après avoir bien fait comprendre à sa petite sœur les dangers et risques d'être partie sans même la prévenir, elle se tourna vers les deux hommes et les fixa avec colère. Elle semblait attendre quelque chose.

Franky fit donc signe au jeune médecin de parler.

« Désolé mademoiselle. C'est notre faute. Nous recherchons notre ami et votre petite sœur a bien voulu nous aider. Je n'ai pas pensé qu'elle pouvait être accompagnée. »

La jeune fille, qui semblait se radoucir à l'évocation de leur disparu, continua à les fixer avec jugement.

« Vous pensez réellement qu'un gamine de sept ans se ballade seule. Et vous trouvez ça normal de l'embarquer sur une place bondée, sans prévenir personne. »

Ça n'avait rien de réelles questions, c'était des affirmations et la seule chose que les deux hommes pouvaient faire, était de subir le déluge à leur tour. Toutefois, cela s'arrêta là, la jeune fille sembla fatiguée d'un coup. Comme si la tension qui l'avait animé d'avoir perdu sa petite sœur s'était évaporée avec tous les reproches qu'elle venait de lui faire.

D'ailleurs, la gamine s'était rapproché de sa sœur tout en pleurant, lui prenant la main, espérant que sa grande sœur allait arrêter de la gronder. Elle voulait juste aider. Elle fut rassurée quand son étreinte lui fut rendu.

« Écoutez, je suis désolée pour votre ami mais il y a des choses qui ne se font pas. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point j'étais inquiète et heureusement que ma mère n'ait rien remarqué encore. Elle aurait très bien pu aller voir le poste de marine pour disparition ou enlèvement. Et je ne suis pas sûr que les officiers auraient été aussi cléments que moi vis-à-vis de vous, les pirates. »

Puis, sur ces derniers mots, paralysant les deux hommes, la jeune fille fit demi-tour, entraînant sa sœur dans son sillage. Celle-ci n'eut même pas le temps de dire au-revoir.

Le cyborg et le renne n'en revenaient pas. Comment étai-elle au courant ? Ils s'étaient pourtant fait discrets malgré leur singularité physique.

Les méninges de Franky travaillaient déjà à leur maximum, cherchant quand ils avaient été découverts. Si une gamine avait su les repérer en un regard alors il y avait de fortes chances que d'autres les aient repéré aussi. Depuis leur arrivée, aucun changement de comportement n'était intervenu pourtant. Tout le monde les avaient accueilli avec bienveillance. Même l'aubergiste un peu brusque les saluaient comme des clients normaux. Ça n'avait aucun sens...

Ayant le cerveau en ébullition, le regard de Franky se perdit inconsciemment autour de lui. Et là, en ayant toute sa matière grise en action, il enregistra que tout le monde leur souriait malgré leur mine déconfites et contrariées. Il vit même certains chuchoter entre eux en les regardant. Et là, une idée désagréable s'incrustant au sur-chauffage de neurones. Et si, ils l'avaient su avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Il avait souvent croisé des personnes murmurant après son passage mais il pensait que c'était son apparence et son excentricité qui lui valait ses murmures. Et si c'était parce qu'il était pirate et que tout le monde le savait...

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**Alors, une petite idée sur l'identité de celui qui se réveille ? Je pense que vous avez compris que c' était un homme... ou pas, mouahahahahah !**_

_**Eh oui, je suis méchante, je vous introduis Perline pour la faire disparaître aussi tôt ! Mais je vous rassure, elle réapparaîtra. En vie en non, telle est la question. **_

_**Nobuo fait une courte apparition mais monsieur est occupé à préparer l'arrivée de son cher papa. **_

_**Quant à Franky, il commence à comprendre que quelque chose ne va vraiment pas avec cette île. Et Chopper reste toujours aussi mignon avec les enfants, son coté peluche sans doutes.**_

_**D'ailleurs, j'ai adoré écrire le passage avec Illia, c'est une petite poussinette et elle a quelques soucis de langage mais elle parle surtout comme une enfant de 6 ans et sa grande sœur, de 15 ans, est à un âge ingrat où elle n'est plus tout à fait une enfant et pas tout à fait une adulte, l'adolescence !**_

_**Et comme vous avez pu l 'observer, le chapitre est plutôt long parce que je crains de vous faire attendre une nouvelle fois pour le prochain chapitre, ahahahaha …. ( c'est pas comme si je sortais de deux semaines de vacances où je n'ai pas foutu grand chose... )**_

_**Je rappelle que le rating R n'est pas là pour faire joli.**_

_**Je suis désolée si des fautes d'orthographes se sont glissées dans le texte et je vous donne rendez-vous jeudi dans un mois pour la suite !**_

_**Nda: Merci Mhoordin pour ta gentille review, elle m'a fait super plaisir ! Et j 'espère que tes poissons rouges se sont remis ! Merci à Mayako ! Tes reviews me font toujours plaisir et merci pour insta, je rougi encore sous tes compliments ! Je suis ravie de savoir que la petite scène avec Perline vous ai fait plaisir … surtout en sachant quel serait son rôle à l'avenir, eheheheh !**_


	10. Chapitre 10 : Découvertes sous tension

…

_**Ahahahahahah !**_

…

_**Désolé !**_

_**Je dois avouer ne pas avoir écrit beaucoup ce mois-ci ni pensé à le faire. Quelques soucis personnels ont occupé mon esprit... Et quelques contre-temps mécaniques avec ma voiture n'ont pas aidé à me concentrer sur l'écriture... **_

_**Désolé !**_

_**Mais je suis ravie de vous publier ce nouveau chapitre. **_

_**Un nouveau chapitre remplie de tension et d'un réveil douloureux. J'espère que vous aimerez et que vous ne me détesterez pas trop...**_

_**Mouahahahahahahahahah !**_

_**Et évidement, pour tous nouveaux lecteurs, merci de lire la préquel qui s'intitule **Une explosion mène au désastre** ! **_

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

L'ennui était de rigueur. Pourtant, il avait lu un peu mais en ouvrant le troisième livre, Usopp avait senti la lassitude le saisir. Il ne voulait rien faire. Et pourtant il avait le choix, il pouvait dessiner, lire ou même dormir... Non, en réalité, il n'avait rien d'intéressant à faire, il ne voulait pas dessiner, l'inspiration n'était plus au rendez-vous. Lire le faisait réfléchir et réfléchir l'emmenait inexorablement à déprimer parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire à sa situation. Quant à dormir, il avait trop peur de ses rêves et de ces cauchemars pour fermer les yeux.

Alors, il prit une des chaises du coin lecture et alla s'asseoir, sans oublier de prendre une des poires dans la corbeille, près de la fenêtre, préférant regarder l'extérieur plutôt que le plafond de la chambre qu'il commençait à connaître. Et puis, quitte à ne pas pouvoir s'échapper physiquement, son esprit le pouvait. Il s'échappa une bonne partie de l'après-midi et de la soirée. Jusqu'à qu'il fasse si noir dehors que le brun ne pouvait apercevoir le bout de ces doigts. Il s'échappa jusqu'à si tard que ce fut son corps qui céda en s'alourdissant sur la chaise. Ses paupières si lourdes finir par céder sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte du néant obscur envahissant son esprit.

_**0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **_

Franky n'arrivait pas à dormir. Après le départ de deux sœurs, les deux compagnons avaient abandonné les recherches pour la journée, ils étaient trop perturbés. Ils n'avaient même pas tenté de courir après leur seule piste, rentrants à l'auberge plus abattus que le matin. Ils avaient un peu discuté mais le bleuet n'avait pas eu le courage de parler de ses nouvelles suppositions. Le jeune médecin semblait plus abattu que lui. Et le cyborg savait aussi que son compagnon culpabilisait pour ce qui s'était passé plus tôt. Il ne voulait pas le démoralisé plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Puis, le jeune médecin était allé se coucher, peu enclin à continuer au partage de sa tristesse. Ils continueraient leurs recherches le lendemain, il n'était plus possible de faire encore quelque chose ce soir. Le bleuet aurait souhaité aller se coucher aussi mais son cerveau, lui, n'était pas fatigué. Il passa la nuit à ressasser les dernières semaines à la recherches d'indices prouvant sa théorie.

_**0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **_

La raideur de son dos le réveilla vers cinq heures. Deux nuits qu'il ne dormait pas dans un lit et son corps le lui rappela. Toutefois, malgré la douleur, il eut du mal à se réveiller, il était resté si longtemps sur sa chaise que son corps eu du mal de s'y extirper. De plus, il ne s'était nourri que de fruits aujourd'hui et son ventre décida de lui rappeler au même titre que son dos.

Toutefois, il était trop fatigué pour aller chercher un fruit, il avait juste assez de force pour se traîner jusqu'au lit où il s'effondra. Le sommeil le reprit dès que sa tête toucha le tissu doux de la couette dans laquelle il n'avait pas pu s'emmitoufler.

_**0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **_

Le nirvana était épuisé depuis un moment déjà et la douleur était revenue mais elle était moins vive. Ses blessures avaient été soigné apparemment, il pouvait sentir les bandages, pansements et coutures sur son corps déjà marqué. Pourtant, il se sentait faible, l'autre sadique roux lui avait fait perdre beaucoup de sang. Il sentit bien une aiguille dans son bras et il se doutait que c'était une transfusion. Si seulement il n'avait pas été attaché, il lui aurai régler son compte au petit teigneux.

Seulement voilà, il s'était montré imprudent en voulant suivre l'étrange trio dans les sous-terrains. Le barman n'avait absolument rien dit quand il l'avait vu rentré dans son bar et lui avait même montré d'un signe de tête la réserve. Il avait donc avancé sans se poser de questions, il avait sentit Usopp en danger.

Après tout, il avait été surpris de le voir sur les quais en train de pleurer, il avait hésité à aller à sa rencontre mais il ne s'était pas senti encore prêt à lui parler. Puis, il avait vu ses deux hommes s'approcher du brun dans la ruelle et il avait vu rouge, c'était qui ceux-là et d'où ils se permettaient d'embarquer le sniper qui semblait, de toute évidence, ne pas vouloir les accompagner. Il les avait suivit et semblait en bonne voie d'intercepter le trio quand il avait perdu leur trace. Il avait pourtant suivi leur présence sans que qu'on ne le remarque. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait cru jusqu'à qu'une tornade rousse vienne lui tomber dessus et lui fasse voir trente-six chandelles.

Il se traita de tous les noms d'oiseau, il avait agi sans réfléchir et ça lui était tombé sur le coin du pif tel une baffe. Il n'avait même pas pensé à prévenir quelqu'un ou aller chercher ses armes. Il en était là de ses injures intérieur quand il vit un visage féminin se pencher sur lui tel un ange. Ce n'était pas l'autre dépressif ni un des nombreux soldats, qui s'assuraient de le maintenir en vie juste assez pour ne pas qu'il meurt, ou encore l'autre médecin qui semblait répugné à le soigner.

Non, cette fois, c'était une jeune fille au visage fin. Elle ne semblait pas plus âgé que lui malgré un regard fatigué et un chignon trop sévère pour une plume aussi fine que la jeune fille. Étrangement, la demoiselle semblait heureuse de le voir éveillé, elle se permit même de lui sourire quand il croisa ses prunelles verdoyantes et sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, il lui sourit en retour. Cela apaisa un peu sa douleur, il savait, avec ce sourire, qu'elle n'était pas là pour le charcuter où le le persécuter et ses yeux forêt était si doux.

_**0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **_

Le matin avait été morose. Toujours personne n'était venu le voir. Il commençait sérieusement à étouffer. L'expression comme un oiseau en cage définissait très bien sa situation actuelle. Il avait même fixé la porte de toutes ses force, espérant la voir s'ouvrir sur Perline. Ou même Nobuo bien que ce dernier était espéré avec moins de conviction. Pourtant, personne n'était venu. Il avait mangé un peu mais les fruits commençaient à ne plus suffire. L'eau du lavabo de la salle de bain suffisait à étendre sa soif mais son estomac demandait d'autres aliments.

Il avait faim. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il n'avait vu personne réellement ni manger quoique ce soit de plus que des fruits. Enfin, il avait croisé son propriétaire mais ce n'était pas forcement une compagnie agréable. Son propriétaire... il avait toujours du mal avec ce mot mais il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour le décrire, Usopp était devenu la propriété de ce fanboy de l'extrême. Il avait envie de manger et de voir autre chose que ces quatre murs et la vision magnifique, qu'offraient les baies vitrées, qui le faisait déprimer de ne pouvoir y accéder.

Il y pensait depuis le matin et il avait hésité mais s'il devait défoncer la porte pour manger, il le ferait. Il l'avait fixer toute la mâtinée en espérant la voir s'ouvrir, il était quasiment certain de pouvoir avoir assez de forces pour la forcer. Enfin, il l'espérait.

Et puis, il était curieux de visiter sa nouvelle demeure. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il risquait mais il savait qu'il risquait gros. Il était terrifié de découvrir ce qu'il y avait en dehors de cette chambre. Après tout, il s'y était fait. Ce n'était pas sa chambre mais il y vivait donc elle lui appartenait en partie. Enfin, il le pensa. C'était la seule pensée qui l'empêchait de se sentir complètement vulnérable et isolé. Peut-être qu'une armée l'attendait. Ou pire ! Ses deux gardiens... Des crampes d'estomac le saisissent à cette idée.

Pourtant, plus le temps passait et plus les raisons de ne pas sortir s'accumulaient, plus son corps réclamait de sortir. Il commençait à devenir fébrile à force de rester immobile.

Finalement, ses jambes bougèrent d'elles-même et se dirigèrent vers la porte. S'il attendait trop longtemps, son colocataire risquait d'arriver, il n'était pas passé hier. Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir ouvrir cette fichu porte.

Toutefois, avant de foncer dedans, il tenta d'actionner la poignée sans grand espoir. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand la porte s'ouvrit emportant son bras à l'extérieur de la pièce. Sa main lâcha immédiatement la poignée, brûlée par cette facilité déconcertante.

C'était inattendu. Il recula d'un pas sous ce scénario non envisagée. La panique commençait déjà à envahir son esprit : Pourquoi la porte était ouverte ? Était-ce un oubli ? Nobuo ne semblait pourtant pas du genre à oublier ce genre de petit détail. Et si c'était un piège ? Mais pourquoi faire ? Il était déjà piégé dans cette maison dont le seul endroit qu'il connaissait était les quartiers de son charmant colocataire. Et des centaines d'autres questions continuaient à affluer vers son cortex.

Toutefois, comme si il présentait la noyade, le brun ferma très fort les yeux, stoppant net le flux de pensées aux portes de son esprit. Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air qu'il garda une seconde au creux de ses poumons avant de l'expulser et d'avancer d'un pas déterminé vers la porte qu'il franchit. Parce que peu importe ce qu'il y avait après cette porte, le sniper ne le découvrirait jamais si il n'essayait pas.

Et sa surprise revint l'envahir quand la seule chose qui l'accueilli fut le silence et l'absence de toutes âmes vivantes. Il s'était attendu à la résistance de la porte et pourtant, il n'avait pas eu à user de ses forces. Il avait craint la riposte de l'inconnu mais il pouvait s'entendre respirer.

Pourtant, il n'était pas plus soulagé de cette facilité. Il avança avec prudence dans cet immense hall, il semblait remplir tout le centre de cet étage où un majestueux escalier en marbre trônait. Ses sens en alerte, le frisé put observé deux portes ancrées dans deux des murs composant le hall. Il y avait également un couloir et Usopp se doutait qu'il devait mener à une troisième porte qu'il ne voyait pas.

Il ne s'attarda pas trop dessus et s'avança avec la plus grande prudence vers les escaliers qu'il observa. Ils étaient magnifiques, aussi larges qu'une péniche et sculptés dans le plus fin des marbre. Il lui rappela un peu l'extraordinaire cheminée de la chambre. Les rambardes étaient d'ailleurs aussi soigneusement décorées d'arabesques esthétiques que l'âtre.

Il ne savait pas trop qui était ce Nobuo mais en plus d'un esprit torturé, il semblait posséder une immense fortune. Ou faire parti d'une famille immensément riche.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment pour réfléchir à tout ça, il finit par poser le pied sur la première marche et descendit l'œuvre d'architecture tout en continuant de lancer des regards scrutateurs aux alentours.

Le brun savait qu'il y avait plusieurs étages, il l'avait déterminé en observant la vu de son balcon. Il ne fut donc pas étonné de croiser un autre escalier à la descente du premier.

Encore une fois, il fut très étonné de ne croiser personnes malgré plusieurs portes et couloirs encadrant le hall de l'escalier, à se demander si tout le monde n'était pas caché attendant qu'il baisse sa garde pour lui sauter dessus.

Usopp eut un léger mouvement de recul vers l'escalier qu'il venait de descendre et sa pensée. Toutefois, il avait réussi à descendre un étage sans se faire attaquer, il respira donc un grand coup et reparti dans l'autre sens, avançant vers les marches descendantes, les sens toujours en alerte.

Arrivé en bas, sa méfiance ne fit qu'augmenter face au néant et le silence de la pièce. C'était un énième hall débouchant sur un autre escalier aussi somptueux que les précédents. Il y avait d'autres portes, quelques meubles encadrant les murs et d'autres couloirs qui attira également son attention. L'un des couloirs débouchait, d'ailleurs, sur un autre escalier, plus petit et beaucoup moins majestueux, c'était, sans doute, un escalier pour les domestiques. Et si quelqu'un était monté pendant qu'il descendait...

Le brun était certain que ces portes allaient s'ouvrir, laissant des dizaines de marines lui sauter dessus. Finalement, il aurait peut être du rester dans la chambre, se contenter de manger des fruits et boire l'eau du lavabo de la salle de bain...

NON ! Il avait réussi à aller jusque là, il n'allait pas se dégonfler maintenant ! Il avait faim et il avait la possibilité d'explorer le reste de sa prison en y cherchant la cuisine. Il n'allait certainement pas manquer cette chance.

Cette fois-ci, en plus de respirer un grande goulée d'air, il ferma les yeux, attendit une seconde et monta ses mains à ses joues qu'il claqua, espérant faire réagir ses muscles qui commençaient à lui faire mal sous la tension. Il avança vers cet énième escalier qu'il espérait être le dernier.

Il s'accrocha à la rambarde, conscient que ce qu'il faisait était insensé et que cette rambarde était son point d'accroche à sa détermination. Il descendait les marches unes à unes, regardant autour de lui à chacune des marches franchis.

Toutefois, bien que toujours sur ses gardes, il fut heureux de découvrir qu'il avait atterri au rez-de-chaussée. Il ne voyait pas d'autre escalier descendant, en tous les cas. Il se permit de souffler un coup, détendant un peu son corps qui apprécia ce petit coup de mou.

Puis, il jeta un regard aux alentours, toujours personnes à l'horizon. Mais il fut surpris de la lumière qui inondait la pièce. Pourtant, elle était entouré de portes ouvertes et de couloirs.

En y regardant de plus près, le brun pu apercevoir une immense porte d'entrée au bout du couloir en face de l'escalier. La tentation était forte. Il aurait aimé aller vérifier si elle était ouverte et en profiter pour filer vers sa liberté. Mais il avait passé un marché. Et qu'adviendrait-il de ses amis et de Perline... Nobuo avait été très clair et très convaincant quant à ses menaces. Un frisson le traversa à cette idée.

Voulant tourner son esprit à d'autres projets, il fit le tour de l'escalier et put enfin déterminer la source lumineuse qui le surpris. Un des murs, comportant une porte, était de verre. Tout comme la porte. Mais ce qui était surprenant était ce qu'il voyait à travers ce mur de verre. Il y avait des plantes, des fleurs ainsi que des arbres aussi colorées que variées. Une magnifique serre se présentait à lui et il pensa secrètement à Chopper et Robin. Quel bonheur ce serait pour le jeune médecin, il y avait sans doute plein de fleurs et plantes médicinales qui le raviraient. Et quelle calme pour l'archéologue, étudier tous ses fleurs pour abreuver sa soif de connaissances.

Émerveillé par cette vue, il n'entendit pas les pas se rapprocher, ni la silhouette qui, avançant vers lui en lisant un rapport de sa précédente escalade, se stoppa net en voyant le jeune pirate sous son toit.

_**0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **_

Qu'est-ce que son père pouvait être agaçant. Non seulement, il était revenu en avance mais en plus il l'avait réprimander comme un simple subalterne avant même qu'il puisse dire quoique ce soit. Bon, il fallait avoué qu'il avait été obligé de faire venir une équipe médicale d'une des îles de l'archipel et il n'avait pu le faire qu'en utilisant le nom de son père puisque c'était sa demeure. Et naturellement, celui-ci avait été mis au courant sur le chemin du retour.

Évidement, son père ne savait pas de quoi il en retournait exactement mais il avait l'habitude de ses coups fourrés et si une équipe médicale avait été demandé, cela n'avait pas été que pour une broutille.

Bon, connaissant son père, il avait dû penser qu'il n'avait pas su se maîtriser et qu'il s'était défoulé sur un de ses hommes, ou un énième domestique. Bien que la deuxième option était peu probable, Nobuo n'appellerait pas une équipe médicale uniquement pour un domestique.

Un sourire en coin se forma à cette idée mais il fana aussitôt. Nirvane avait insisté pour avoir une équipe. Bien qu'il avait une formation poussé en médecine, il n'était pas sûr de maintenir le prisonnier en vie. Mais bon, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il n'aurait jamais dû laisser une aussi grande responsabilité au rouquin. Certes, il voulait que le prisonnier souffre mais en aucuns cas, sa mort. Il était un homme de parole, il avait promis à son jeune compagnon qu'aucun de ses amis ne mourrait alors ce prisonnier ne devait pas mourir. Et puis, sait-on jamais, le prisonnier pouvait s'avérer utile pour punir le sniper en cas d'entorse aux règles.

D'ailleurs, cela lui avait donné une idée aussi bien pour tester son petit loup que pour apprendre une leçon à son père.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**Eheheheheheheh !**_

_**Je suis horrible de vous couper à ce moment-là de l'histoire. Mais je dois bien vous torturer un peu, c'est mon petit plaisir !**_

_**Une descente sous haute tension pour notre prisonnier au long nez, un peu de douceur pour le prisonnier inconnu et quelques réflexions intensifs pour notre génie au cheveux bleus ! **_

_**Ah, et vous avez deviné qui est le père de Nobuo ? **_

_**Oui ? Bah, je suis sûr que vous êtes loin , très loin de la vérité. **_

_**Non ? Bah je vous laisse attendre le prochain chapitre.**_

_**Un chapitre plus court que les précèdents mais vous comprendrez bien vite lorsque le prochain chapitre sortira. **_

_**Je rappelle que le rating R n'est pas là pour faire joli.**_

_**Je suis désolée si des fautes d'orthographes se sont glissées dans le texte et je vous donne rendez-vous jeudi dans un mois pour la suite ( peut-être trois semaines si j'ai de l'inspiration … ) !**_


	11. Chapitre 11 : Repas mouvementé

_**BBBBOOOONNNNNNNNEEEE AAAANNNNNNNNÉÉÉÉEEEE !**_

_**Et bonjour mes agneaux !**_

_**Je suis ravie de vous retrouver !**_

_**J'ai écris un peu donc je suis assez contente. **_

…

_**Mais surtout, j'ai eu ma dernière session de BAFA et je l'ai eu ! **_

_**Yeah *saute comme une débile dans sa chambre***_

_**D'ailleurs, à la base, je voulais publier jeudi dernier mais avec l'intensité de mon stage, je me suis écroulé à 21 heures.**_

_**Et puis, pour ceux qui me suivent sur Insta, ils savent que je me suis fait un petit plaisir en dessinant un fanart d'Usopp et Nirvane. **_

_**Mouahahahahahahahahah !**_

_**Sans oublier que je mets fin à votre supplice en vous dévoilant enfin qui est le père de Nobuo et j'espère que vous y survivrez.**_

_**Et évidement, pour tous nouveaux lecteurs, merci de lire la préquel qui s'intitule **Une explosion mène au désastre** ! **_

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Comment s'était-il retrouvé là ?

Usopp était sagement assis sur son siège, mangeant doucement et calmement ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette, gardant les yeux fixés à ce qu'il faisait et non sur le reste de la pièce et ce qu'il s'y passait.

Il avait eu la peur de sa vie quand il s'était fait interpeller devant la serre et il avait cru défaillir quand il avait reconnu la personne concerné.

Mais que faisait l'ancien Amiral Commandant en chef Sengoku ici !?

Cela fut un choc aussi bien pour lui que pour l'aîné qui resta bouche bée devant un des jeunes rookies de l'équipage des mugiwaras. Qu'est-ce que son sournois de fils avait encore fait !? Parce que c'était forcement son fils qui était derrière tout ça. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Nobuo voulait manger avec lui aujourd'hui malgré les remontrances qu'il lui avait fait.

Quant à Usopp, il ne savait plus où se mettre. Il était en face d'un des plus haut et anciens gradés de la marine, habillé d'un simple pantalon de toile et d'une chemise légère. Si l'homme n'avait pas un physique si particulier, le brun aurait eu du mal à le reconnaître.

La situation sembla bloquée jusqu'à qu'une chèvre, sortit de derrière l'aîné, se mit à bêler. Elle portait une petite clochette au cou et semblait attendre de l'attention de son maître.

Si la situation n'avait été aussi précaire pour lui, le sniper aurait rit face à cette apparition plus que cocasse dans un tel manoir. Surtout qu'il venait enfin de comprendre que l'homme en face de lui, ancienne autorité de la marine et terreur pour les pirates, devait être le véritable propriétaire des lieux, expliquant son air si détendu et son aisance dans les lieux. Par contre, la chose qui le perturbait encore plus était de savoir que son si gentil geôlier devait être de sa famille. Il ne put pousser sa réflexion plus loin, le plus vieux venait de se racler la gorge, attirant volontairement son attention.

Le plus vieux avait bien comprit que le jeune rookie était là pour l'amusement de son fils, il lui manquait juste à savoir comment cet entêté avait fait. Encore un de ces fichus plans tordus il supposa. Il aurait aimé faire demi-tour et aller tirer les vers du nez de sa progéniture mais il ne pouvait pas laisser le jeune homme plus blanc que son teint habituel, à l'air complètement perdu et légèrement apeuré dans le hall de son manoir. Et puis, sa chèvre le poussait légèrement du bout de ses cornes, montrant clairement son envie de manger. D'ailleurs , il put nettement entendre le ventre du jeune homme en face de lui faire de même, demandant de la nourriture à son propriétaire. La situation l'agaçait déjà grandement mais il ne pouvait pas agir comme si il n'avait pas croisé l'ex-pirate ni entendu sa faim. Après tout, il comptait manger aussi, autant l'inviter à lui tenir compagnie. Il était encore un peu tôt pour dîner, le soleil était encore bien visible dans le ciel, mais il n'avait pas manger à l'heure du déjeuner, trop occupé à étudié attentivement les demandes des jeunes recrues et les dépenses qu'entraînaient leurs recrutements. Toutefois, il ne savait pas comment s'adresser à lui sans lui faire encore plus peur. Finalement un simple raclement de gorge suffit à concentrer l'attention du frisé sur lui.

« Je suppose que les présentations ne sont plus à faire et puisque le malaise est déjà présent et qu'il risque de durer, je propose qu'on élude le long moment où l'on passe à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, à se demander les intentions de chacun, et que nous allions dîner. Le repas est déjà en préparation, qu'il y ait un couvert de plus ne changera pas grand chose, il y a toujours des restes. De plus, connaissant Nobuo, il aura déjà donné des consignes aux cuisines. »

Un long soupir suivit ces mots, que son fils pouvait l'agacer parfois. C'était bien pour ça qu'il avait continuer à être instructeur dans la marine après avoir pris sa retraite du commandement. Moins il voyait son rejeton, mieux il se portait. Dire qu'il avait espéré ce doux éloignement quand son fils s'était engagé mais il n'avait pas prit en compte ses deux acolytes et sa passion malsaine à briser psychologiquement ses ennemis. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de ses rapports où les personnes interrogées avaient finis par se suicider. Il ne savait pas trop ce que son fils avait prévu pour le sniper des mugiwaras mais il y avait peu de chance que sa santé mentale dure très longtemps. Et ne parlons pas de son espérance de vie qui risquait d'être compromise aussi.

Usopp, quant à lui, suivait l'aîné jusqu'à la salle à manger où il s'installa, essayant de se faire tout petit, ne voulant pas plus agacer l'ancien marine. Parce que c'était bien à cause de lui que le senior avait souffler. Du moins, le pensa-t-il. Ça devait l'agacer d'avoir un pirate dans ses murs. Le brun en blêmit encore un peu plus, sentant l'inconfort prendre de plus en plus de place dans ses veines. Si seulement il avait pu capter les pensées de son nouveau compagnon de fortune, il se serait sans doute sentit mille fois plus mal qu'il ne l'était.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux installés, chacun à un bout de la table afin d'être le plus loin possible de l'autre et donc ironiquement, l'un en face de l'autre, une double porte, donnant sans doute sur les cuisines, s'ouvrit laissant passer un domestique poussant un chariot avec trois cloches, trois verres ainsi qu'une carafe d'eau et une bouteille de vin.

Lorsque tout fut installé sur l'immense table, le long nez se demanda bien pour qui était la troisième cloche mais il oublia vite cette question quand on ouvrit la cloche devant lui et qu'une magnifique assiette composé d'appétissante tranches de bœuf assaisonné d'une sauce qui envoûtait son odorat avec une salade composé de laitue fraîche, de petites tomates en étoile, de maïs ainsi que de graines de courge. Il en salivait déjà. Toutefois, il attendit de voir son homologue attaquer ce repas prometteur avant d'attaquer sa propre assiette.

Il venait de finir la salade quand la porte, donnant sur le hall, s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant passer le colonel Nobuo aussi fier et souriant qu'il avait été avec le sniper ces derniers jours. Bien que pour les plus connaisseurs, comme l'était son père, il avait un air de triomphe et cela s'adressait directement à lui. Le jeune marine avait provoqué la situation bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Il prit un air faussement surpris quand il regarda vers son trophée qu'était le pirate.

« Et bien, il semblerait que tu es pris ton courage à deux mains pour te nourrir, mon petit loup. J'en suis ravi. »

Tout en disant cela, il prit place à table, découvrant un repas encore fumant, la cloche avait fait son travail, et commença à manger. Toutefois, il n'avait pas finit de parler et en profita entre deux bouchées :

« Je vois aussi que tu as rencontré mon père. J'espère qu'il ne t'a pas trop ennuyé, il peut être légèrement irritable et grognon. Enfin, c'est sans doute dû au fait qu'il ne savait pas que je t'avais invité à vivre avec moi. Avec toutes les préparations que j'ai du faire à la hâte et les rapports qu'il m'a demandé, j'ai complètement oublié de l'en informer. »

Et Nobuo eut exactement les réactions qu'il voulait à ces mots.

Usopp était prit un teint cramoisi et essayait de se fondre dans sa chaise. Il avait même poser sa fourchette, impossible de manger dans ces conditions. L'arrivée de son hôte l'avait fait blêmir et se tasser afin de ne pas attirer l'attention. Sauf que voilà, il lui avait encore donner ce petit nom affectueux et ironique, le rabaissant à un petit animal qui lui appartenait. En plus, s'il comprenait bien, il était tel un paquet surprise pour le senior. Rien de mieux pour pour le mettre encore plus mal à l'aise.

Quant à l'aîné de la table, il avait prit quelques couleurs et s'étranglait à moitié avec un morceau de viande coincé dans la gorge. Il s'était méfié dès que son fils était rentré en piste, continuant tout de même de manger pour se donner bonne figure. Il était hors de question de lui montrer son agacement tout de suite, son fiston comptait dessus, il en était sûr. Par contre, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il soit aussi franc et aussi fourbe à la fois. Il faillit s'étrangler quand il comprit quel genre de jeu son fil voulait s'adonner avec ce flibustier. Il ne lui avait jamais faite celle-là.

« Eh bien, eh bien , on dirait que la viande est excellente, père s'étouffe avec et Usopp-chan en devient rouge de plaisir tellement elle est succulente. Ce qui n'est pas faux au vu de ce que j'ai déjà goutté. Je ne vous souhaite donc pas bon appétit puisque ce repas ravit nos papilles. »

Puis, il se remit à manger, satisfait de son effet et de sa petite boutade. Il sourit tout le long de son repas, il savait que le meilleur était à venir.

Usopp s'était donc remit à manger, restant obstinément concentré sur son assiette et essayant par tous les moyens de ne pas penser à son environnement. Comment s'était-il retrouvé dans cette situation ?

… Une minute ... NOBUO AVAIT BIEN DIT SON PÈRE !? Usopp avait bien comprit !? Il avait saisi qu'ils étaient de la même famille mais le colonel était le rejeton de l'ancien amiral commandant en chef de la marine ? Mais... mais... C'était impossible... Si ? Il l'avait eu à quel âge, 50-60 ans ?

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, le brun avait relevé la tête et jonglant du regard entre l'aîné et son rejeton à la recherche de la moindre ressemblance. En dehors de la couleur des cheveux, il n'y avait pas grand chose. Peut-être la longueur du visage, ils avaient tous les deux un visage assez long et carré bien que moins prononcé chez le cadet. Et sans doute les yeux bien qu'ils étaient plus grands chez le plus jeune. Des yeux qui le fixaient avec amusement d'ailleurs. En voyant ça, le brun baissa immédiatement son nez vers son assiette. Finalement, elle était très intéressante.

Nobuo avait deviné le fil de pensée du petit brun et s'en amusa grandement. Il est vrai que cela surprenait toujours les gens quand ils savaient qu'il était le fils du grand Sengoku. Après tout, son père l'avait eu assez vieux. De plus, sa mère était beaucoup plus jeune, elle aurait eu 48 ans cette année. Penser à sa mère assombrit sa joie et l'éclat amusé de ses yeux. Mais il réussit à se reprendre et oublié sa mère en quelques secondes. Le sniper était littéralement le nez dans son assiette de peur de recroiser son regard. Ou d'embarras, peut-être. Cela amusa encore plus le jeune marine.

En jetant un œil à son géniteur, Nobuo fut ravi de voir que celui-ci avait reprit contenance malgré une diminution de pigmentation au niveau du teint. Celui-ci ne laissait rien transparaître mais le plus jeune venait de choquer son père. Il est vrai qu'il lui avait bien caché son goût pour les hommes et particulièrement pour le jeune sniper des mugiwaras. Dire qu'il était sur un petit nuage par son effet était un euphémisme. Le noiraud pouvait l'affirmer, son père venait de recevoir le premier coup de poing, fragilisant ses barrières déjà bien amochées par des années de pics et de coups bas. Les autres n'allaient pas tarder à pleuvoir et ceux-ci finiront par le faire s'effondrer. Le jeu avec son père durait depuis bien longtemps déjà et il était temps d'y mettre un terme. Évidement, il ne voulait pas sa mort, il était son seul parent après tout. Mais il ne le voulait plus dans ses pattes, contestant toujours ses choix et ses décisions. Le nombre de fois où il lui avait refusé un rapport car un langage trop cru ou refusé une mission sous prétexte qu'il n'avait pas une complète maîtrise de lui-même. Heureusement, peu de personnes savait leur lien et il lui suffisait de s'adresser à un autre gradé. Son paternel ne pouvait rien faire dans ces cas sans éveiller les soupçons. Après tout, en tant qu'instructeur, le plus vieux pouvait avoir un œil sur les missions des plus jeunes dans la marine mais s'il concentrait son attention sur une seule personne, les autres gradés finiraient par s'y intéresser et découvrir leur lien de famille. Il va sans dire que tout le monde jazzerait bien vite sur l'ancien amiral et de supposés pistons qu'il aurait donné à son fils. D'ailleurs, le noiraud usait de son anonymat pour faire les missions qui lui plaisaient et franchir les échelons mais il ne souhaitait pas plus que ça que sa cellule familiale soit découverte. Il s'était engagé pour de nombreuses raisons, dont celle de faire chier son géniteur, mais surtout celle qu'il voulait appliquer la justice, sa justice. Agir contre les règles n'était pas uniquement punissable par la prison pour lui. Si on agissait contre elles, c'était qu'on était prêt à tout perdre. Dont sa santé mentale. Et ça, il adorait leur prendre. Ça et leur dignité.

Sengoku n'en menait pas large. Il savait déjà que sa progéniture allait s'adonner à un de ses jeux pervers dont il avait le secret mais là, son merveilleux fils montait d'un niveau. Il ne s'était jamais adonné à ses folies sur ce plan. Enfin, pas à sa connaissance. Il ne l'avait jamais vu avec quelqu'un mais il fallait avouer que son rejeton n'était pas très doué avec les relations sociales en dehors du travail. Il avait craint un peu de ce coté là un moment jusqu'à que Nirvane l'ait rassuré. Parce que malgré ses perversions, il restait son fils. Il espérait toujours pour lui un déclic et un revirement de caractère, comme cela l'avait été avec sa mère. Si seulement il ne s'était pas emporté ce jour-là à cause de ces pirates qui faisaient toujours des siennes à l'époque, il n'aurait pas rejeté son fils aussi violemment et l'accident n'aurait jamais eu lieu. Mais rien ne pouvait rattraper le passé et la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de veiller sur son fils comme il le pouvait. Bien qu'il sentait que cette nouvelle épreuve risquait de mettre à rudes épreuves ses nerfs.

Il n'y avait plus rien dans son assiette depuis quelques minutes déjà mais le frisé n'osait remonter le museau de son plat vide. Il sentait clairement le regard de l'autre le dévorer. S'il seulement il avait pu se noyer dans la sauce de son plat.

Toutefois, il fut bien obligé de relever le visage lorsqu'on vint débarrasser son assiette et lui proposer une part de dessert. Il accepta en ne sachant pas la nature du dessert mais espérant pouvoir y garder le nez plus longtemps afin de ne pas confronter ses hôtes. Ironiquement, cela le faisait rester plus longtemps aussi avec eux. Lorsqu'on lui apporta son assiette, il plongea donc immédiatement sur la part de tarte.

« Eh bien, eh bien, je sais que je n'ai pas été très attentif à tes besoins ces derniers jours mais je ne pensais pas que tu aurais un appétit de loup, Usopp. »

Le noiraud avait gardé les yeux sur son adorable compagnon et avait gloussé quand il l'avait vu attaquer le dessert avec autant d'ardeur qu'un assoiffé sur une rivière. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui envoyé une petite pic agrémenté d'un sourire lumineux. Le frisé n'avait pas relevé le visage mais un rougissement avait prit place sur ses joues et la fourchette était resté dans sa bouche, sans doute dans l'hésitation de savoir si il devait ou non finir de manger la tarte. D'ailleurs, son hésitation et sa gêne lui fit sortir doucement la fourchette de la bouche, espérant ne plus attirer l'attention à lui.

Toutefois, cela eut l'effet inverse, Nobuo arrêta immédiatement de sourire et souhaita sincèrement être à la place de cette fourchette. Bon sang, comment le sniper pouvait mettre le feu à ses hormones en agissant de manière aussi anodine. Et le pire, c'était que brun s'était remis à manger la tarte de manière lente et sans bruit, faisant glisser la fourchette de sa bouche aussi lentement et discrètement qu'il le pouvait à chaque fois. Le colonel était à deux doigts de se lever et de plaquer le sniper à la table, lui arracher ses fringue et le pilonner violemment, quitte à ce qu'il soit couvert de tarte. D'ailleurs, cette image ne fit qu'augmenter le brasier qui brûlait au creux de ses reins. Toutefois, il tenta de se ressaisir, il ne pouvait pas craquer maintenant, il devait suivre son plan. Il allait se lever et prétexter une excuse quelconque lorsque son paternel se leva brusquement de la table, s'excusa brièvement auprès du brun et de lui-même et se précipita hors de la pièce, sa chèvre sur ses talons.

L'aîné avait relevé le visage de son traditionnel café quand il avait entendu son fils parler et il avait naturellement suivi les paroles de celui-ci en dirigeant son regard vers la source d'intérêt et il ne fut pas surpris de voir le jeune rookie figé et rouge d'embarras. Après tout, c'était le jeu préféré de son fils et le jeune métis semblait très réceptif à ses pics et provocations. Toutefois, en revenant sur son fils, il sentit immédiatement le danger. Son fils ne souriait plus et ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, fixant avec dangerosité le petit brun qui ne se doutait de rien, plongé comme il l'était dans son assiette. S'il avait eu des doutes sur le manque de sexualité de son fils, à cet instant, il ne pouvait en douter. Toutefois, il ne voulait pas assister à ça. Il aurait aimé aider la pauvre proie mais c'était une situation nouvelle et il ne savait pas comment sa progéniture allait réagir si il intervenait. Il se précipita donc en dehors de la pièce, prétextant vouloir finir de lire des rapports de dernière minute, n'omettant pas de s'excuser de son départ.

Le brun, qui tentait de se faire tout petit, n'avait rien vu ni senti de la scène qu'il avait causé et il fut donc très surpris quand il entendit le plus vieux s'excuser. Il fut encore plus choqué lorsqu'il releva le nez pour le voir fuir la pièce comme si le diable était à ses trousses bien qu'il n'y ait effectivement une petite chèvre qui le suivait.

Il se demanda une seconde ce que l'homme d'âge mûr fuyait jusqu'à qu'il veuille fuir aussi. Il avait machinalement posé son regard sur la personne qui restait dans la pièce après avoir fixer la porte bêtement. Mal lui en prit car cette personne avait fait la même chose à son égard et désormais, il le regardait droit dans les yeux et ce qu'il y vit lui glaça le sang. Le noiraud le regardait comme une bête affamé regardait son repas. Et il se sentait effectivement plus comme un agneau que comme un loup comme l'aimait le surnommé son prédateur. Et il eut très peur quand celui-ci se leva à son tour. Il se savait sans défense et le colonel pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de lui quitte à le forcer.

Toutefois, Usopp fut interloqué quand il le vit fermer les yeux et prendre une profonde inspiration. Il l'avait également vu fermer les poings comme si il se concentrait pour lutter contre une douleur quelconque. Il le fut encore plus quand il l'entendit s'excuser en disant ces mots exacts :

« Je suis désolé mon petit loup mais je vais devoir de nouveau t'abandonner … Je ne me sens pas dans mon assiette finalement … et comme j'ai pu voir que tu avais faim, n'hésite pas à finir la mienne … Ne m'attends pas pour aller te coucher … Nirvane est dans la serre juste à coté, il te reconduira à notre chambre … Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir venir te voir pour te souhaiter une bonne nuit … »

Ces mots avaient été prononcé avec difficulté et pour cette raison, Usopp ne fit rien pour interrompre son interlocuteur. Il fut, d'ailleurs soulagé que le marine ne puisse venir le voir, il pourrait dormir un peu cette nuit. Toutefois, il s'inquiéta de l'état de noiraud, il ne semblait vraiment pas bien.

Nobuo eut toutes les peine du monde à dire ce qu'il avait à dire mais il le fallait. Dans l'état actuel des choses, il n'atteindrai pas les objectifs qu'il s'était donné. Il fallait punir son petit protégé et virer fisca son père de la place et pour cela, il ne devait pas lui sauter dessus. Certes, il en crevait d'envie. Mais non, il ne pouvait pas. En tous cas, pas tout de suite. Il fila donc sans oublier un dernier regard pour son petit loup.

Arrivé dans le hall, il respira de nouveau profondément, calmant doucement le volcan qui avait commencé à gronder. Puis, il récapitula intérieurement son plan et il en sourit, retrouvant par la même occasion, son assurance. Bien évidement, il avait menti. Pas sur tout mais sur une bonne partie. À commencer par l'endroit où il se rendait. Il devait impérativement parler à son père et il savait parfaitement où le trouver, celui-ci s'était, sans aucuns doutes, réfugié dans sa bibliothèque. Il aurait été logique de le trouver dans son bureau ou dans sa chambre mais l'aîné avait ses habitudes et il aimait relire les rapports des jeunes recrues entouré de livres et de lumières tamisées et l'endroit était indiqué pour cette ambiance. Il se mit en route, gardant un sourire calculateur sur les lèvres.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**Eheheheheheheh !**_

_**Alors, toujours en vie ?**_

_**Évidement, je comprendrai si vous trouvez ça un peu tirer par la cheveux MAIS j'y ai longuement pensé et je me suis fait ma petite théorie qui inclut Corazon et la différence d'âge entre Sengoku et la mère de Nobuo et si vous la voulez, je vous la publierai dans le prochain chapitre. **_

…

_**Évidement, je suis restée fidèle à moi-même et si je vous ai apporté une réponse, je vous ai donné pleins de questions en retour *rire diabolique qui finit par une crise d'asthme dut à ma maladresse* **_

_**D'ailleurs, je vous laisse réfléchir sur les futures paroles qu'aura Nobuo pour son père et la future punition qu'il réserve à notre pauvre sniper. **_

_**Et en plus, à partir de maintenant, je vous mettrai un récap des tailles et des âges de chacun à chaque début de chapitre pour vous aider à vous y retrouver (pour m'y retrouver aussi mais on le dit pas … ) **_

_**Je rappelle que le rating R n'est pas là pour faire joli.**_

_**Je suis désolée si des fautes d'orthographes se sont glissées dans le texte et je vous donne rendez-vous jeudi dans un mois pour la suite ou peut-être trois semaines selon mon rythme d'écritures !**_

_**nda : un énorme merci à Mayako, chacune de tes reviews me ravit et l'idée de faire un doujinshi ou une bd est très tentante mais j'ai pas encore un bon niveau en dessin ( de mon point de vue, merci mon pessimisme ! ) ni assez de régularité dans ce que fait pour m'y mettre pour l'instant. Mais je pense que je ferai des petits fanarts par-ci par-là, ça m'a beaucoup amusé. **_


	12. Chapitre 12 : Discussion familial

…

_**Hahahahahahahahaha !**_

…

_**Vous allez rire aussi !**_

…

_**Hehehehehehehehehehe !**_

_**...**_

_**Je vous ai oublié !**_

…

_**Hohohohohohohohohoho !**_

…

_**Vous voyez, c'est drôle !**_

…

_**Hihihihihihihihihihihihi !**_

…

_**PAS TAPER !**_

_**!**_

_**Bon , je vous explique, j'ai le chapitre de prêt depuis la semaine dernière mais j'avais pas le moral ni la motivation. Des travaux sont effectués dans l'école où je travaille et dans la maison à coté de chez moi, donc, depuis deux mois, j'ai toujours du bruit dans les oreilles, du matin au soir, et mes nerfs sont largement usées. Et puis, ça m'embêtait beaucoup de publier un autre jour que jeudi, je suis une petite vieille qui a ses habitudes et qui a du mal à s'en défaire...**_

_**DÉSOLÉ !**_

_**Du coup, me revoilà avec un chapitre assez court mais qui, je suis sûre , vous plaira. Le prochain sera plus long ( surtout en sachant ce qui s'y passe, hehehehe ! ). Le plan machiavélique de No-chan pour punir son loup et son père se précise petit à petit et j'espère que vous n'en ferez pas des cauchemars.**_

_**Donc j'espère que vous y survivrez et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

_**Et évidement, pour tous nouveaux lecteurs, merci de lire la préquel qui s'intitule **Une explosion mène au désastre** ! **_

_**Oh et voici, comme promis, les tailles et âges de tout ce beau monde :**_

_**Usopp : 1 m 76 cm, 21 ans **_

_**Nobuo : 2 m 18 cm, 20 ans **_

_**Nirvane : 1 m 97 cm, 52 ans **_

_**Lokias : 1 m 58 cm, 28 ans **_

_**Perline : 1 m 60 cm, 24 ans **_

_**Sengoku : 2 m 78 cm, 79 ans**_

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Usopp, resté tout seul dans la pièce, ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Certes, la cause de son embarras et de ses angoisses avait disparu mais la compagnie aussi. Il était de nouveau seul. Il ne voulait pas être seul. C'est à cette pensée qu'il eut une idée de génie. Du moins, le pensa-t-il à ce moment-là. Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'assiette délaissée qu'il prit et il fit demi-tour en direction de la serre.

Il hésita une seconde : est-ce qu'il devait frapper ou même s'annoncer ? Il leva le poing mais finit par ouvrir la porte sans la moindre amorce pour s'annoncer. Après tout, son gardien savait qu'il allait venir le voir pour le raccompagner à la chambre, pas besoin de faire des manières.

Toutefois, en ouvrant la porte et qu'il vit le marine, avec un morceau de tarte pour lui, il se sentit beaucoup moins sûr de son idée. Surtout que son gardien le fixait avec un léger, très léger, haussement de sourcils. Mais rien d'étonnant après tout, il devait être surpris de voir sa mission venir le voir avec une assiette dans les mains. Il devait juste le raccompagner de base. Toutefois, il ne fit rien pour étayer cette théorie en dehors de son haussement de sourcils. Il semblait même attendre quelque chose. Et le frisé se sentit plus ridicule encore au fil des secondes qui défilaient et du silence qui durait. Finalement, il n'eut pas le courage de dire quoi que ce soit et se pencha brutalement en avant en tendant l'assiette vers l'aîné. Il ne dit rien de peur de bafouiller... En revanche, il hurla :

« VOUS DEVEZ AVOIR FAIM ! NOBUO – SAN N'A PAS TOUCHÉ SON DESSERT ! »

C'était maladroit et très peu délicat de le dire comme ça mais c'était les seuls mots qu'il pouvait emmètre actuellement. Il n'osa pas relever la tête, pensant avoir vexé le plus vieux.

Toutefois une vague de soulagement envahit son corps quand il sentit qu'on lui prenait le plat des mains. Il releva délicatement la tête et put voir que son interlocuteur avait disparu. Il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce, un peu paniqué de ne trouver personne. Mais un raclement venant de l'intérieur de la salle à manger le rassura. Et, en effet, en se retournant, le brun sourit légèrement de voir la source du bruit, gentiment attablé à la table, la fourchette à la main, l'attendant pour pouvoir manger le morceau de gâteau. Il ne se fit pas prier et alla finir son assiette en compagnie de son gardien du soir.

_**0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **_

Nobuo venait d'entrer dans la bibliothèque privé de son père. Il sourit en voyant son père exactement comme il l'avait imaginé. Évidement, celui-ci l'avait entendu et tentait de se cacher dignement en paraissant aussi concentré qu'il pouvait sur le dossier sur lequel il était penché. Mais le plus jeune n'était pas dupe et savait que ce n'était qu'une façade. Après tout, si son père avait vraiment voulu s'isoler, il serait plutôt allé dans sa chambre, là où lui-même n'osait pas aller. C'était un de leurs nombreux accords implicites. Sengoku lui laissait son espace personnelle, c'est à dire sa chambre et sa salle de jeu sans jamais y rentrer ou y fouiller et Nobuo faisait pareil.

Le fils tentait de ne pas sourire comme un dément, il connaissait son père par cœur. Et puisqu'il le connaissait par cœur, il savait qu'il devait d'abord capter son attention pour pouvoir le manipuler comme il le voulait. Et rien de mieux qu'une petite pic bien lancé.

« Plutôt cocasse, non ? Un marine, fils de marine, a pour petit ami un jeune pirate, enfin ex-pirate, lui-même fils de pirate. »

Il était toujours dans l'entrée, observant son père et sa réaction. Il ne put que sourire encore plus quand il vit son géniteur tressauter. Toutefois, il tenta d'effacer son sourire, prit un air humble et croisa les bras quand il continua :

« Et pas n'importe quel marine ni n'importe quel pirate : l'ancien amiral commandant en chef Sengoku de l'honorable marine et l'un des meilleurs snipers du monde composant le célèbre équipage du roux, Yasopp ! » finit-il de dire d'un ton théâtrale, les bras levés vers le ciel et un air béat sur le visage.

Cette tirade eut le résultat voulu, son père avait relevé le nez et le fixait, semblant plus énervé et contrarié que flatté par l'éloge qui lui faisait son fils.

Celui-ci savait que son rejeton préparait quelque chose sinon il n'aurait pas laissé son _petit ami _tout seul. Et le plus vieux craignait le pire. Surtout en ayant vu l'état dans lequel le jeune rookie le mettait. Et puis, il connaissait son fils et savait qu'il ne parlait qu'avec des intentions voilées. Il faisait rarement son éloge et jamais celui des pirates. Pour sa part, il n'acceptait pas les pirates mais le plus jeune vouait une haine particulière aux pirates. C'était suspect.

D'ailleurs Nobuo s'était avancé un peu dans la pièce, histoire de réduire la distance aussi bien physique que psychologique.

« Au fait, j'espère ne pas t'avoir choqué. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te prévenir de la présence de mon invité ni même de la relation que j'entretiens avec. Même si je pense que ce qui te trouble réellement, c'est que ce soit un garçon. Il est vrai que nous n'avons jamais réellement parler de ces choses-là. Aussi bien parce que je n'ai pas vraiment montré d'intérêt à ces choses de la vie et que tu avais trop peur que je ne dérape de nouveau si jamais cela arrivait. Et puis, il faut avouer que sans maman pour d'aiguiller sur comment m'élever et m'aimer, tu es perdu avec ce genre de sujets ! »

D'accord... l'aînée avait tout les sens en alerte. Son fils ne parlait jamais de sa mère. C'était aussi douloureux pour l'un que pour l'autre et ils avait décidé tous deux que c'était le sujet tabou entre eux.

Le plus jeune avait eu des heures pour réfléchir aux mots qu'il allait dire et si au début, cela lui avait fait mal de mentionner sa mère, il comptait bien là-dessus pour faire flancher son père. Maintenant le terrain était dégagé pour les premiers coups.

« Enfin bref, je suis désolé. » dit-il avec une mine coupable et désolé.

Évidement, il ne l'était pas. Mais son père sembla choqué. Mais la seconde d'après, il sembla croire en ses excuses. Normal, il ne s'excusait jamais alors il tombait un peu des nues avec ce qu'il entendait.

« Et désolé de demander un peu plus de ta patience mais pourrais-tu prendre du temps pour m'aider demain ? Je voudrais faire une surprise à Usopp-chan. »

Sengoku était à deux doigts de se pincer. Il devait rêver. Son fils s'excusait et lui demandait de l'aide ! Il avait dû se cogner la tête sur le chemin du retour et maintenant il hallucinait... Toutefois, en voyant sa progéniture attendre une réponse, il se reprit et délaissa l'air surpris qu'il abordait quelques secondes auparavant pour un air concerné et répondit à voix basse, lentement mais d'une voix maîtrisée :

« Quel genre de surprise ? »

Bon sang, ça marchait comme sur des roulettes ! Son père se méfiait forcement mais il l'avait amené où il le voulait.

« Eh bien, comme tu sais Usopp est un pirate. Enfin un ex-pirate depuis quelques jours, il a quitté son équipage. Et je crains qu'il dépérisse dans les prochains jours à cause de ça. Après tout, il a vécu un moment avec ses compagnons et il serait normal qu'il ait une baisse de moral de les avoir quitté. Il a bien laissé un mot d'adieu à quelques uns de ses camarades mais j'aimerai lui faire la surprise d'une lettre. Il pourrait l'écrire demain dans le calme de la bibliothèque du rez-de-chaussé sous ta surveillance. Il pourrai dire adieu plus longuement et avec plus de sérénité à ses amis. Et comme tu l'as compris, j'aimerai que tu m'aides à l'encourager, tu as une magnifique diction, une excellente orthographe et un vocabulaire riche qui pourrait aider Usopp à mettre les mots exacts sur ses adieux. »

Sengoku était très dubitatif mais il n'y avait rien de suspect à première vue. Et puis, il pouvait comprendre pourquoi il lui demandait. Le connaissant, Nobuo aurait surtout insufflé les mots dans l'esprit du jeune ex-pirate et la lettre n'aurait pas été la sienne. Son fils était sûr de la sincérité mise dans la lettre si Sengoku était là. Et il était vrai que l'aîné était doué avec les mots et leur écriture. C'est donc avec quelques doutes mais une envie de croire en son fils qu'il accepta.

Nobuo jubilait intérieurement. Son plan se déroulait parfaitement cette fois-ci. Son père allait prendre une leçon et son petit loup allait comprendre sa place. Il espérait juste que son subordonné ait fait sa part. L'échec avec le prisonnier était encore frais dans sa mémoire. Il remercia donc chaleureusement son père et prit congé pour se rendre non auprès de son louveteau mais au chevet de son prisonnier, un immense sourire se profilant au fil des marches qu'il descendit.

_**0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **_

Ils venaient de finir leurs assiettes quand Usopp entendit le son de la voix de son gardien pour la première fois de la soirée.

« Avant que je n'oublie, Nobuo m'a dit de te transmettre un message. »

Le ton était ennuyé et les mots étaient prononcés avec lenteur comme pour laisser le plus jeune assimilze ce qu'il disait.

« Il s'inquiète de ton état mental de ces derniers jours et souhaiterai te faire une surprise demain dans la bibliothèque. »

Usopp apprécia l'initiative mais remarqua rapidement que ce n'était pas tellement de l'ennui en rapport avec le message qu'il transmettait mais de l'ennui de devoir parler, tout simplement.

« Et pour éviter de te livrer à toi-même pour trouver l'endroit et être à l'heure, ce sera moi qui viendra te chercher. »

Il n'avait prononcé que trois phrases et pourtant le brun sentait que cela épuisait le messager. Mais comme un ultime effort, l'aîné réussi à ajouter :

« De plus, Nobuo souhaiterait de nouveau réitérer le repas de ce soir et déjeuner en ta compagnie et celle de Sengoku-san. »

Les derniers mots semblaient avoir drainé les forces restantes du plus âgé qui ferma les yeux sous la fatigue. Le brun se doutait que ce devait être son état naturel mais il demanda d'une petite voix au marine s'il allait bien.

Cela sembla redonner des forces au plus vieux qui ouvrit les yeux et offrit un visage presque bienveillant à son interlocuteur. Le brun fut même surprit de voir un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. Mais il disparut bien vite et de nouveau, l'aîné affichait un air ennuyé.

Usopp n'avait rien dit par rapport à ce qu'il lui avait livré. Après tout, on ne lui demandait pas son avis et même si il avait eut la possibilité de refuser, il ne l'aurai pas fait. Il ne connaissait pas les conséquences que ce refus auraient entraîné et ne souhaitait pas les connaître. Il devait juste accepter que ces futurs mouvements seraient décidés par un tiers et qu'il n'était plus vraiment maître de ses actions désormais. Cela le déprimait et lui donnait un sentiment d'impuissance intense.

Toutefois, il repoussa ce sentiment dans un coin de son esprit. Actuellement, il passait un moment assez agréable en compagnie de quelqu'un qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'en prendre à lui. Certes, la situation aurait pu être meilleur mais c'était déjà ça. Il fut légèrement déçu lorsque son homologue se leva, intimant au long nez de faire de même par un regard. L'ex-pirate ne se pria pas, son gardien ne lui voulait aucun mal mais il avait des ordres et le brun ne savait pas quelle liberté d'action son gardien lui autorisait.

Ils sortirent de la salle à la manger et se dirigèrent donc vers le grand escalier de marbre. Le brun en profita de nouveau pour observer son environnement. Étrangement, ils contournèrent l'escalier principal pour y accéder et Usopp fut surpris par ce qu'il observa. Il n'y avait pas fait attention lorsqu'il était descendu, trop tendu par la peur d'être découvert, mais le mur à l'arrière des escaliers comportait une porte. Il se demanda où cela menait. Peut-être un placard. Un cagibi sans doute. Un débarras éventuellement. Ou bien était-ce l'accès à un niveau inférieur dont il ignorait l'existence... Il ne savait pas et peu de chances qu'on lui donne la réponse. Il fut également surpris d'apercevoir un petit escalier de fer en spirale de l'autre coté du couloir. Il n'eut pas le temps de le détailler mais le frisé comprit très vite que cet escalier était moins travaillé et servait probablement aux déplacements discrets des domestiques et de ses occupants. Il se demanda si il montait jusqu'au troisième étage où était sa chambre.

Étrangement, au fil des marches sous ses pieds, la fatigue commençait à abonder sur ses épaules. La tension de la journée venait de s'évanouir tel la rosée du matin face un soleil d'été et arrivé au dernier étage, un immense bâillement franchit ses lèvres. Il n'eut même pas la force de mettre sa main devant la bouche. Son gardien ne sembla pas s'en soucier et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Il s'écarta légèrement et lui intima d'y entrer d'un regard.

Lorsqu'ils furent dans la pièce, un étrange sentiment de sécurité étreignit le plus jeune. Pourtant, il n' y avait rien de sécurisant. Mais il avait passé les jours précédents ici et il avait eu le temps de se familiariser avec la pièce. Rassuré par cette atmosphère familière, il en oublia son gardien qui resta bien sagement devant la porte et alla dans la salle de bain pour se changer.

Dans la pièce d'eau, il loucha légèrement sur la cabine de douche mais se refusa à y entrer. Depuis son arrivé, il n'avait fait que des toilettes rapides au lavabo, il ne voulait pas risquer d'être observer ou bien surpris par son compagnon de chambre. Après tout, les cabines de douche lui rappelaient toujours des mauvais souvenirs et il ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec celle-ci. Il se dirigea hâtivement vers le lavabo où il se changea rapidement, mettant des habits plus appropriés pour la nuit et repartit aussi promptement vers la chambre où il voulait s'emmitoufler dans les couvertures.

Il faillit trébucher quand il vit Nirvane toujours campé dans l'entrée de la pièce, le fixant sans le voir réellement. Celui-ci semblait attendre quelque chose de sa part.

Usopp prit quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qu'attendait son gardien. Il se dirigea donc vers lui et le remercia.

Celui-ci sembla s'en satisfaire et sortit de la pièce sans oublier de sourire au brun comme signe d'au revoir et, sans doute, dans l'idée de lui souhaiter un sommeil réparateur.

Le brun en fut légèrement déstabilise. Il se demanda si il avait réellement perçu une menace chez son gardien d'un soir. Il ne semblait ni méchant ni agressif. Mais bien vite, la fatigue le rappela à l'ordre et il repoussa ses questions à plus tard. La seule chose qu'il voulait et qu'il fit, c'était se fondre dans le lit moelleux et doux de la chambre où le sommeil s'abattit sur lui quelques minutes plus tard. Dehors, le soleil commençait à se coucher.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**Et voilà !**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, sachant que celui-ci est court mais a été très dur à écrire parce qu'il y a des dialogues, d'une part, ce qui n'est pas mon fort. Et d'autre part, parce que je fais intervenir le père de Nobuo et c'est un personnage assez complexe avec lequel je ne peux pas faire n'importe quoi. Il reste le grand SenGoku et ce n'est pas une andouille ni une statue de marbre. Donc la conversation m'a prit beaucoup de temps, il ne se laisse pas berner par les jolies yeux de son fils mais il reste un père qui a toujours cherché à protéger son fils et il espère toujours pouvoir le ramener sur la bonne voie et lui faire confiance un jour.J'espère avoir retranscris ce coté désillusion mais avec une pointe d'espoir toujours tapi derrière. **_

_**Oh, et pour la petite histoire : **_

_**Vous connaissez tous la relation entre Sengoku et Corazon, il était son fils adoptif et il l'est toujours dans cette version. Seulement, entre temps, le grand marine est tombé amoureux d'une jeune fille beaucoup plus jeune que lui qui donna naissance à leur fils biologique, Nobuo. Elle savait pour Corason et l'acceptait très bien. D'ailleurs, elle mourut deux ans après lui, laissant un jeune Nobuo de 6 ans. Nirvane, âgé de 38 ans, qui travaillait déjà sous les ordres de Sengoku était le sempai de Carazon, qui avait 26 ans lorsqu'il est mort, et il renonça à monter en grade et se promit de protéger le fils de son supérieur puisqu'il n'avait rien put faire pour le premier. Il le jura sur sa vie. **_

_**J'espère que cela tient debout et que vous aimerez ces petite détails. **_

_**D'ailleurs, j'y pense, mais n'hésitez pas à me donner vos hypothèses sur la fameuse punition que Nobu-chan veut donner à son cher papa et à son petit loup !**_

_**Je rappelle que le rating R n'est pas là pour faire joli.**_

_**Je suis désolée si des fautes d'orthographes se sont glissées dans le texte et je vous donne rendez-vous jeudi dans un mois pour la suite ou peut-être trois semaines selon mon rythme d'écritures ! (encore une fois, je ne donne pas de précisions, je ne suis pas forcement dans une grande forme ces derniers temps... ) **_

_**nda : Merci à Mhoordin ! Ta review et ton retour me font énormément plaisir et je suis rassurée de voir que ça te plaise toujours. Ravie aussi que tu ais deviné l'identité du géniteur de notre charmant colonel. D'ailleurs, tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis soulagé que tu adores leur relation, c'est un des point sur lequel j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je doute beaucoup. **_


	13. Chapitre 13 : Déjeuner et réunion

_**Et me voici, me voilà !**_

_**Avec un nouveau chapitre ohlala !**_

_**Malgré mes galères, je suis là !**_

_**Rien que pour vous qui n'attendez que ça !**_

_**Usopp, de la suite qui l'attend, ne se doute pas !**_

_**Pour notre plus grand bonheur, il risque le trépas !**_

_**Malheureusement, pas de ce pas !**_

_**Ou pas !**_

_**Car pour savoir cela !**_

_**Lire ce chapitre, il vous faudra !**_

_**Et pour tous nouveaux lecteurs, merci de lire la préquel qui s'intitule **Une explosion mène au désastre** ! **_

_**Ett voici les tailles et âges de tout ce beau monde :**_

_**Usopp : 1 m 76 cm, 21 ans **_

_**Nobuo : 2 m 18 cm, 20 ans **_

_**Nirvane : 1 m 97 cm, 52 ans **_

_**Lokias : 1 m 58 cm, 28 ans **_

_**Perline : 1 m 60 cm, 24 ans **_

_**Sengoku : 2 m 78 cm, 79 ans**_

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Malgré une nuit longue et calme, Usopp s'éveilla difficilement ce matin-là. Le soleil s'était levé depuis quelques heures déjà mais même lui n'avait su réveillé l'endormi. Le bruit de la porte qu'on ouvre ne le fit même pas tressaillir. Et encore moins le couinement caractéristique des roues d'un chariot qu'on poussait lentement à l'intérieur de la chambre.

En réalité, la seule chose qui réussit à stimuler la conscience du jeune frisé fut le bruit de son estomac. Une odeur alléchante avait réveillé son appétit. Toutefois, le sommeil avait du mal à desseller ses paupière et à animer ses sens. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait mal dormi mais il n'avait pas dormi du sommeil du juste non plus.

Pourtant, il ne put ignorer très longtemps l'appel du ventre et finit par ouvrir les yeux ne serait-ce que pour connaître d'où venait cette bonne odeur. Il tourna un peu la tête dans toutes les directions avant de s'arrêter en direction du doux arôme, sa conscience fut un sursaut et la fatigue le quitta complètement. Il souhaita même retourner en vitesse sous les draps. Mais c'était déjà trop tard.

« As-tu bien dormi mon petit loup ? »

Le ton était amusé et rieur et rien de plus normal pour le marine qui prenait plaisir à observer son louveteau s'éveiller. Il était si mignon avec ce petit air léthargique et ses yeux embués. Néanmoins, bien que souriant, il s'était retenu de rire face aux grands yeux effarées que le sniper eut lorsqu'il le vit. Mais il ne put se retenir un gloussement en entendant un bruit d'affamé provenant de la petite bête effrayé qui le fixait toujours.

« Que dirais-tu de sortir de ce lit et de venir profiter de ce petit déjeuner avec moi ? Il y a du café et des viennoiseries. »

Usopp était rouge de honte, son estomac l'avait trahi. Mais la proposition était alléchante et malgré une méfiance toujours présente, il consentit à sortir du lit et rejoignit son public à la petite table où, en effet, un panier de croissant, de petit pains, de pains au chocolat et autres petites choses délicieuses. Il y avait également une cafetière fumante diffusant un merveilleux arôme de café. Voilà donc d'où venait l'odeur.

« Oh, j'oubliais ! Merci Mary, vous pouvez disposer. J'appellerai quelqu'un pour nettoyer tout ça. »

Usopp se demanda une seconde à qui il s'adressait lorsqu'il aperçut, dans l'embrasure de la porte, la servante. Il l'a reconnaissait et s'étonna de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt. Ainsi donc la domestique à l'allure de fantôme s'appelait Mary. Il n'avait réellement pas cherché à lui demander de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse à tout jamais. Et comme un écho à ses craintes, la femme le regarda une seconde et disparut derrière la porte.

« Eh bien, mon personnel réussit à capter ton attention ! Mais, j'imagine que c'est normal. Après tout, je t'ai fais changé de vie à l'opposé de celle que tu avais avant. Que tu veuille repérer ton entourage et l'identifier pour de donner de nouveaux repères, c'est tout à fait compréhensif. »

« Euh... C'est à dire... Je ... »

Le long nez avait voulu répondre à son interlocuteur, ses mots avaient piqué son orgueil sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Mais dès qu'il ouvrit la bouche, les mots ne voulurent pas sortir. Du moins, ils ne voulurent pas se former dans son esprit.

« Ah ah ! Désolé mon petit loup. Il semblerait que je recommence à interpréter un peu trop tes gestes ! C'est tout moi, je cherche tellement à te connaître que je ne peux m'empêcher de te détailler sous toutes les coutures. »

La dernière phrase mit très mal à l'aise le frisé qui pour cacher sa gène, se servit une grande tasse fumante de café. Il ne put boire plus d'une gorgé sans se brûler mais cela lui laissa le temps de fermer les yeux et d'oublier où et avec qui il était afin de savourer le liquide chaud et salvateur s'écoulant dans sa gorge.

« Et si tu me disais un peu ce que tu en penses ? »

La phrase le prit totalement au dépourvu mais forte heureusement, il avait déjà avaler la gorgé du divin nectar et ne s'étrangla qu'avec sa salive. Cela le fit tousser un peu mais lui permit de réfléchir très vite à ce qu'il allait dire après ces quelques secondes.

« Euh... eh bien … je... euh ... » réussit-il à articuler intelligemment. Ça commençait bien, pensa-t-il avec sarcasme.

En réalité, le fait qu'on lui demande son avis le rendait très nerveux. En dehors de Perline, personne ne lui avait réellement demander son avis et cette seule confidente n'était toujours pas réapparue. Et puis, depuis son arrivé, l'ex-pirate se demandait bien si son avis était réellement prit en compte pour cette nouvelle aventure. Cette pensée le déprima un instant, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux, il ne voulait pas pleurer maintenant. Il repensa donc à la jeune fille aux yeux verts qui avait été gentille avec lui et retrouva un peu de courage pour dire ceci :

« Je suis perdu ! Je ne sais pas exactement ce que je dois faire. Je suis là depuis quelques jours déjà et je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi je suis là ! Enfin si, je sais ! Mais je ne sais pas exactement ce que vous attendez de moi. Je suis reconnaissant de la gentillesse et de la douceur que vous avez apporté à mon installation et ma familiarisation avec cette chambre. Mais je dois avoué ne pas savoir ce que je peux faire où ne pas faire, ce que je peux dire ou ne pas dire, ce que je peux demander ou ne pas demander. »

Usopp se sentait très bête de dire tout ça. Surtout qu'il le remercia de bien le traiter d'une certaine manière alors qu'il était prisonnier et à la merci du bon vouloir de son geôlier. Mais il voulait savoir un minimum de choses sur comment il pouvait survivre dans cette prison doré sans revers de bâton à la moindre incartade. Surtout qu'il se doutait que sa petite exploration d'hier reviendrait un moment ou l'autre sur le tapis. Sa nouvelle amie avait bien disparu lorsqu'il lui avait demander simplement de rester avec lui. Quelle serai sa sanction pour son escapade …

« Eh bien, eh bien. Je voulais te laisser le temps de t'habituer à ton nouveau chez toi et te sentir en sécurité mais il semblerait que j'ai provoqué l'inverse. J'ai malheureusement rencontré plusieurs urgences qui ne m'ont laissé que peu de temps pour t'accueillir correctement. Et avec Perline que j'ai dût rappeler en catastrophe, j'imagine l'image peu flatteuse que tu as de moi. Je suis désolé. »

Le marine avait dit tout un ton coupable et légèrement triste. Même son visage semblait désolé et honteux. Pourtant, intérieurement, il jubilait. Son petit loup était perdu et il comptait bien le ramener sur le droit chemin, son chemin.

« J'avais bien pensé que te laisser seul te déprimerait. Et c'est pour ça que je voulais te remonter le moral aujourd'hui. J'ai même profité de la présence de mon père pour pouvoir t'effacer cet air inquiet de ton visage. Je voulais t'en faire la surprise après le déjeuner mais je pense que te le dire maintenant ne sera pas plus mal. »

Le gradé fut une petite pause, histoire de boire une gorgé de son café et de flairer la curiosité de sa proie. Et au vu de son regard plein de question, il l'avait déjà capturé.

« Je sais que tes amis te manquent et que tu dois te sentir coupable de ne pas leur avoir fait tes adieux correctement. Surtout que tu n'était pas avec tous tes camarades lorsque mes hommes t'ont cueilli. J'y ai donc beaucoup réfléchi et j'ai fini par me dire qu'écrire une lettre à tes amis te ferai le plus grand bien à toi ainsi qu'à tes amis ! »

Usopp n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il avait eu une frousse monstre lorsqu'il avait laissé sa lettre d'adieu. Il ne savait pas encore sur quel genre de personne il allait tomber. D'ailleurs, il n'en avait pas fait mention de peur de représailles. Mais, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, il ne voulait pas laisser ses amis aussi brutalement. Chopper et Franky avaient été là et ils avaient fait de leur mieux pour le soutenir. Sans oublier, leur soutien si précieux sur le Sunny. Il avait voulu maintes et maintes fois leur écrire un indice où une indication sur la réalité de son départ mais, encore une fois, la terreur d'être découvert et les représailles qui allaient avec, lui avait interdit d'écrire ce qu'il voulait réellement. Alors, il avait écrit ce qui pourrait faire le moins mal à ses amis et les empêcher de partir à sa poursuite. Il espérait sincèrement que ses camarades ne chercheraient pas à le retrouver. Mais le brun s'était senti si misérable et coupable de ne pas pouvoir faire ses adieux au reste de ses amis, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'en faire la demande égoïste. Et voilà que maintenant, le grand méchant marine qui avait manipuler ses amis, l 'avait menacé puis l'avait isolé pour le séquestrer pour son corps, lui proposait gentiment de contacter ses amis pour les rassurer et lui faire plaisir. Il ne savait pas si il y avait une volonté cachée mais il était près à tomber dedans si il pouvait écrire à ses amis. C'est pour cela qu'il répondit avec une voix tremblante d'émotion et les yeux remplit de larmes de joie :

« Je... je ne sais pas quoi dire ! C'est effectivement une surprise et ça me fait plaisir. »

« Et si tu commençais par ravaler ses larmes. » ria gentiment le marine qui adorait voir sa proie tomber dans son piège. Il fallait avoué qu'il ne se lassait pas de voir de l'espoir ainsi qu'un peu de gratitude dans les prunelles de son adoré. Et ce petit air joyeux lui plaisait énormément.

Le brun posa immédiatement son bras sur ses yeux pour effacer les perles salées qui menaçaient de couler.

« Ensuite, que dirais-tu de savourer une de ces viennoiseries ? Elles sont délicieuses et répondront positivement à ton estomac. »

Le sniper rosit légèrement à cette petite pique mais ne se priva pas de suivre le conseil. Il se sentait plus léger et son homologue lui faisait un peu moins peur.

_**0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **_

La matinée avait passé assez vite après ça. Le petit déjeuner s'était très bien passé, le marine avait conseillé quelques livres de sa bibliothèque au frisé qui l'en avait remercié. Et puis, Mary était revenue, emportant les délices matinaux et déclencher le départ du marine pour ces affaires. Cependant, celui-ci ne s'était pas gêner pour déposer un baiser, sur la joue cette fois-ci, sur le canonnier qui avait rosit.

Celui- ci n'avait pas vraiment protesté. Après tout, le marine lui avait demandé la permission pour une fois et il n'avait fait qu'effleurer sa joue. Toutefois, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher la gêne de rosir ses joues.

Il avait longuement fixer la porte après le départ du gradé et ne put s'empêcher d'adoucir son jugement sur celui-ci. D'ailleurs, il suivit son conseil et entreprit de survoler un des dit livres. Évidement, il n'avait pas pu retenir ses pensées de vagabonder vers sa future lettre et les mots qu'il voulait faire parvenir à ses camarades.

Puis on avait frappé à sa porte et il fut surprit de voir son gardien d'un soir venir le chercher pour le déjeuner. Celui-ci semblait toujours aussi fatigué de simplement respirer mais il prit la peine de sourire au frisé qui l'accueillit chaleureusement.

Ils descendirent les escaliers et cette fois-ci le brun put franchir chaque marche sereinement contrairement à la première fois. D'ailleurs, cette fois, il croisa des silhouettes, à chaque étage, s'activant à ranger, nettoyer. Personne ne fit attention à eux bien qu'aucun ne vint s'activer dans leur zone de déplacement. il ne put détailler toutes les silhouettes mais il fut légèrement déçu de ne pas y reconnaître Perline. Elle lui manquait beaucoup malgré le peu de temps qu'il avait passé avec elle.

Arrivé dans la salle à manger, Usopp fut surpris de voir une pièce vide. Toutefois, il continua à suivre Nirvane qui le conduisit au siège qu'il avait occupé le soir d'avant. A peine assis, la porte qu'il avait franchi s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant passer le plus âgé de la maison qui salua simplement les deux hommes déjà présents et alla s'asseoir à la même place que la veille, faisant face à Usopp qui sourit doucement en retour.

Il était toujours impressionné par l'homme en face de lui mais beaucoup moins effrayé que la veille. Après tout, voir l'ancien supérieur des marines en tenue civil et avec des chaussons en forme de chèvres avait le don de le rendre plus amical. D'ailleurs, sa chèvre était rentré à sa suite et était venu saluer le frisé d'une léchouille qui chatouilla le destinataire et alla rejoindre son maître bien sagement, volant au passage, une serviette sur la table qu'il commença à mâchouiller.

L'homme d'âge mûr avait peu dormi, retournant la demande de son fils dans tous les sens, cherchant le piège et le vrai but de celui-ci. Après son départ, il s'était avachi dans son siège, posant l'arrière de sa tête sur le dos de sa chaise, fermant les yeux pour mieux réfléchir à la situation. Il avait longuement réfléchi, se rendant compte que sa progéniture avait un projet caché derrière cette demande et que cela lui était aussi bien destiné à lui qu'au jeune pirate qu'il avait ramené. Il n'avait pas pu continuer son travail et avait plutôt mit un vieux vinyle d'opéra, offrant une douce voix pour accompagner sa réflexion. Il y avait réfléchi même lorsqu'il était allé se coucher, fatigué de trop penser et agacer de la musique qui ne l'aidait pas. Au final, il avait abandonné au petit matin, il n'avait pas trouvé la réponse et si réellement son fils comptait lui jouer un mauvais tour, il devait juste attendre que ça lui tombe dessus, plus vite il y parviendrait, plus vite il pourrait l'oublier. Il espérait juste que le jeune pirate ne souffrirai pas trop.

Il avait essayé de continuer d'examiner les dossiers qu'il avait délaissé la veille mais il fut peu productif, appréhendant légèrement le déjeuner. Il ne voulait pas assister à la même scène qu'hier. À l'heure de déjeuner, il se dirigea donc vers la salle et il ne fut pas surprit de voir le rookie, déjà installé, et Nirvane en retrait derrière lui. Celui-ci s'inclina légèrement en voyant son supérieur et employeur. L'aîné fut rassuré de voir le subordonné de son fils. Celui-ci était responsable, mature et surtout une assurance. Son fils ne tenterait rien pendant ce repas, il se contrôlait beaucoup plus quand son aîné était présent. Sans doute dut au fait qu'il le connaissait depuis son enfance et qu'il avait été là pour son fils lorsque sa mère était morte. Lui, n'avait pas pu tenir son rôle de père à ce moment-là, la douleur avait été trop cuisante lui rappelant qu'il avait perdu Rossinante deux ans plus tôt ravivant la brûlure dans son cœur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après un silence agréable et léger entre ce petit monde, ce fut au tour de Nobuo de faire son entrée dans la pièce, souriant et enchanté de retrouver son petit monde. Il s'assit également à la même place que le soir d'avant et salua chaleureusement les personnes présentes.

Et étrangement, à la seconde où il se tut, la porte des cuisines s'ouvrit laissant passer plusieurs personnes, avec des plateaux, qui disposèrent des cloches devant chacun d'entre eux, et repartirent aussi tôt le dépôt fait.

Une nouvelle fois, lorsque le long nez découvrit ce qu'il y avait sous les cloches, il saliva devant son plat. Un morceau de saumon de première qualité agrémenté d'une sauce béarnaise ainsi que de petites pommes de terre sauté accompagné de morceaux de tomates cuites et de fines herbes. Rien de mieux pour remplir son estomac à l'heure actuelle. Toutefois, le jeune prisonnier ne plongea pas comme un affamé sur son assiette et attendit que ses compagnons de repas commencent.

Le déjeuner se passa tranquillement, Usopp mangea doucement cette fois-ci, ne souhaitant pas recevoir de commentaire. Nobuo mangea également doucement, il savait ce qui l'attendait juste après et il voulait satisfaire ses papilles avant de satisfaire son esprit tordu. Sengoku prit le temps de manger, toujours méfiant pour la suite mais reprenant des forces au cas-où.

Toutefois, Usopp fut légèrement mal à l'aise de manger alors que son gardien était derrière lui et le regardait manger. Enfin, il regardait plutôt dans le vide. Mais le brun ne le savait pas et lui jeta un coup d'œil, inquiet.

Il ne vit pas qu'au même moment le colonel le regardait et avait observé son petit manège. Il devina rapidement la gêne de son petit loup et dit dans un sourire :

« Ne t 'inquiète pas, Usopp. Nirvane ne mange pas pour l'instant mais dès que nous aurons finis et qu'on sera dans la bibliothèque, il ira dans les cuisines et mangera à son tour. »

Usopp rougit fortement de s'être fait prendre à observer l'homme en question, celui-ci sembla, d'ailleurs, se reconnecter avec la réalité à son évocation et sourit face à cette attention. Le brun en rougit encore plus.

Sengoku avait levé un sourcil face aux mots de son fils mais sourit face à la rougeur du frisé. Il est vrai que cela devait être déroutant de manger près de personne qui ne mangeait pas et qui devait le regarder de surcroît.

Lorsque les assiettes furent vides, les mêmes domestiques revinrent débarrasser et ramener les desserts. Cette fois, le dessert était de la compote de pomme fait maison installés dans des petits ramequins surmontés de quartiers de pommes épluchés en partie de telle sorte à ressembler à des insectes dont la peau restante faisait penser à des ailes près à se déployer. Le dessert était certes simple mais si raffiné par sa mise en place. Usopp et les autres convives dégustèrent le dessert avec gourmandise.

Puis, vint l'heure du thé pour Nobuo et du café pour le patriarche et Usopp. Il ne voulait pas réellement de café mais l'homme aux cheveux blancs lui avait proposé et le brun n'avait pu refuser. Il ne regretta pas, l'ancien chef de la marine lui avait offert un sourire resplendissant et s'était légèrement moqué de son fils qui ne supportait pas le goût amer de la caféine. Celui-ci avait tout simplement tiré la langue à son père. Songoku était parti dans un rire qui avait étonné et fait sourire le sniper. La scène était si irréaliste.

_**0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **_

Au milieu d'une forêt, cinq personnes discutaient au milieu d'un tas de cendre qui abritait au par-avant un feu de bois éteint depuis longtemps. Enfin cinq personnes, il serait plus juste de dire deux femmes, un immense homme en partie de métal, un squelette et un petit tanuki.

Après la fameuse découverte de leur non-anonymat, Franky et Chopper avaient décidés de partir à la recherche de leurs autres compagnons et le médecin avait avoué avoir revu l'archéologue. Le cyborg ne s'en formalisa pas. Au contraire, les recherches s'en étaient trouvées plus faciles.

Et c'est donc comme ça que les deux compagnons avaient retrouvé les deux femmes et le musicien qui avaient déniché une petite maison, légèrement délabré, au milieu d'une grande clairière entouré de forêt.

Robin avait eut du mal à convaincre la rousse de s'isoler un peu de la ville mais il n'y avait pas mieux pour se ressourcer et avoir du silence. Elle avait également convaincu la jeune femme du bien fondé du calme pour leur anonymat et la tranquillité pour la navigatrice de dessiner ses cartes. D'ailleurs, la maison n'étant pas de première fraîcheur, le loueur leur avait fait une bonne ristourne, suffisamment pour convaincre la récalcitrante. Quant à Brook, du moment qu'il pouvait jouer de la musique, il était le plus heureux des hommes, enfin, des squelettes.

La première semaine fut compliqué pour le trio, Nami était très lunatique, s'énervant quand elle devait faire quelque chose, sur son aînée, le musicien pervers et sur le calme qui était trop calme malgré le violon de Brook. Mais, il lui arrivait de se mettre à pleurer d'un seule coup, se sentant coupable de son ignorance et de son caractère, s'excusant maintes et maintes fois à Robin qui attendait sagement la fin, apaisant la jeune fille en lui caressant les cheveux et suivant le rythme mélancolique que le musicien jouait. Mais, le plus perturbant était quand la rousse sortait pour se s'asseoir dans d'herbe et fixer le ciel pendant des heures.

Puis une routine s'était installé, les filles décidèrent d'aller une fois par semaine, Brook ne pouvant pas, il risquait de faire peur aux habitants et aux marchants, dans la ville voisine pour le ravitaillement et la recharge de livres de Robin qui dévorait au moins un livre par jour. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient toutes les deux beaucoup rapprocher, surtout avec les discussions du soir. Elles dormaient toutes deux dans la même chambre dans deux lits séparés bien que Nami rejoignait souvent son amie pour être réconforté. La navigatrice en laissait peu paraître mais l'histoire d'Usopp l'avait énormément ébranlé et sa confiance en elle, en ce qu'elle croyait ainsi que sa vision des choses s'en était retrouvé mis en question. Brook dormait dans une autre chambre plus petite mais cela ne l'avait pas dérangé, n'ayant que la peau sur les os, il ne prenait pas trop de place.

Robin avait été là et avait répondu à chacune des questions de la rousse, la rassurant et la réconfortant quand il le fallait. Robin était patiente et comprenait très bien la jeune fille. Elle-même n'était pas aussi indemne qu'elle le laissait paraître. C'est pour cela qu'elle faisait le plein d'air au court d'une longue promenade en forêt en fin de journée, laissant un peu la rousse à ses cartes et le musicien à ces notes.

C'est d'ailleurs au cours de l'une de ses promenades qu'elle avait croisé Chopper et cette rencontre fit du bien aux deux amis. Chacun raconta un peu leur quotidien depuis leur séparation. Robin s'inquiéta pour le sniper qui semblait avoir du mal à remonter la pente malgré un rétablissement physique en bonne voie mais son ami au nez bleu la rassura. Chopper s'alarma un peu en comprenant que la navigatrice souffrait de sautes d'humeur mais à son tour, la jeune femme calma les craintes du plus jeune.

Après cela, les deux compagnons décidèrent de se rejoindre régulièrement, le soir, pour discuter. Robin n'avait rien dit à Nami et Chopper non plus, ils voulaient attendre un peu que le temps cicatrise leurs plaies.

Robin fut donc très surprise de voir débarquer Chopper et Franky, leurs affaires à la main, en pleine matinée. Nami leur sauta immédiatement au cou sans remarquer leur air fatigué et inquiet. Ce fut Robin qui repéra la première le mal-être des deux hommes et surtout l'absence d'Usopp.

Il fallut un long moment, très long moment aux deux hommes, pour expliquer la situation aux filles et au squelette, qui furent choqués d'apprendre que tout le monde en ville savait qui ils étaient. Robin avait insisté pour lire la lettre et ce qu'elle y lut lui brisa le cœur mais elle ne put douter de sa véracité, c'était l'écriture du long nez. Nami, voyant dans quel état son aînée se mettait à la lecture de la lettre refusa de la lire et préféra demanda les grandes lignes aux garçons. Ceux-ci avaient eut du mal à lui dire sans que leur voix ne tremblent mais Nami avait comprit très vite la détresse de sa camarade et enserra immédiatement le corps de Robin dans ses bras, espérant lui transmettre tout le réconfort qu'elle pouvait lui apporter.

Brook n'avait pas non plus lu la lettre, il se doutait du contenu. Il n'avait déjà plus d'yeux pour lire alors encore moins pour pleurer. Il était plutôt rentré dans la maison pour y chercher son violon et joué un air à ses compagnons démoralisés. Il avait toujours sa guitare mais cette nouvelle séparation lui avait rappeler la douleur du changement, il avait perdu son équipage et avait dérivé un moment, seul l'idée de rester le même et fidèle à son violon l'avait été à ne pas devenir fou. Et ce nouveau changement lui avait involontairement ramener sur son navire où il avait dut enlever les corps sans vies de ses amis dans le seul bruit de ses pensées et de sa musique. Il était retourné à son violon, plus doux et plus chaleureux à sa solitude.

Ils étaient restés un moment dehors à calmer leur détresse personnelle, respectant le silence qui s'était installé et les larmes de la jeune femme aux yeux bleus. Nami eut la délicatesse de ramener du thé et des gâteaux pour donner un peu de force à leur tristesse et une distraction à leurs pensées.

Quand le soleil commença à baisser en intensité, les filles partirent se coucher dans la chambre tandis que les garçons avaient dormi dehors, dans leurs sacs de couchage. Ils auraient très pu dormir à l'intérieur, la petite chambre de Brook les aurait accueilli. Mais leurs pensées étaient prisonniers de leurs corps, pas besoin de rajouter une autre barrière à leur torture.

Lorsque le quintette se réunit le lendemain pour petit-déjeuner, l'ambiance était morose mais moins chargée que la veille. L'homme de fer en profita donc pour lâcher la bombe qu'il savait sur le possible retour du capitaine. Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre, Chopper faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive, Robin fronçait sévèrement les sourcils et se mordillait les lèvres, signe d'une profonde réflexion, Brook s'affola dans tous les sens, une mine complètement affolé sur son visage squelettique et Nami hurla sur Franky et son inconscience de garder un tel secret pour lui, s'en suivit une violent dispute entre les deux colorés.

Toutefois, elle ne dura pas plus de dix minutes et les deux colériques se calmèrent, vidés du trop plein d'émotions et de peur qu'ils avaient. Chopper avait eu peur lorsque ces compagnons s'étaient mis à crier mais il avait vite comprit qu'ils en avaient besoin. Franky avait gardé beaucoup de choses depuis un moment et la tension devait sortir. Il n'avait pas pu le faire sur le Sunny, il s'occupait d'Usopp et arrivé sur l'île, encore une fois, il s'était occupé de l'organisation de tout et de tout le monde. Il fallait qu'il éclate. Quant à Nami, elle avait prit l'affaire en pleine figure et s'était fait manipuler par Sanji sur le Sunny. Et encore une fois, elle se prenait l'affaire en pleine figure, n'ayant pas pu agir comme il le fallait ni même être dans la confidence.

« Nous devons retrouver Usopp. » dit soudainement Robin. La dispute ne l'avait pas réellement perturbé, elle avait senti son importance. Pourtant, elle était très inquiète. Son inquiétude était principalement dirigé vers Usopp et les deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient selon le témoignage de la petite fille que ses compagnons avaient interrogé. Si Usopp était réellement parti de son plein gré, que faisaient ces hommes avec lui ? Est-ce qu'Usopp les connaissait ? Et qui étaient-ils ? La jeune femme était certaine que les sentiments que le sniper avait mit sur papier étaient véridiques mais est-ce qu'ils ne cachaient pas la vraie raison de son départ.

Et cette simple phrase remit du baume au cœur de chacun et ils commencèrent à discuter et mettre un plan en place. La première chose qu'ils devaient faire, et qui risquait d'être compliqué vu le sens de l'orientation d'un certain marimo, était de retrouver le duo de brailleurs. Il fut décidé également que les garçons devaient retourner en ville. Si, effectivement, tout le monde savait qui ils étaient, la disparition du duo et le regroupement de la petite bande risquait d'attirer l'attention. De plus, l'aubergiste leur avait assuré que leur chambre serait toujours libre si ils revenaient, ce que les deux amis avaient trouvé bizarre mais qui les arrangeait finalement. C'était donc aux filles et Brook de retrouver le cuistot et le bretteur.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**Et voilà !**_

_**Un chapitre plutôt long et qui je l'espère aura rassasié votre appétit !**_

_**Bon, je dois avoué m'être trompé dans mes prédictions et que je vous fais languir encore un peu avant de savoir l'horrible punition que va subir notre sniper ! Je vous préviens, il va pleurer !**_

_**Mais je pense que revoir un peu de nos mugiwaras vous aura fait plaisir, surtout en sachant qu'ils ne sont pas laissé duper et qu'ils vont se m'être en marche pour récupérer leur nakamana!Je dois avouer que j'ai adoré remettre Brook au violon et jouer avec des skull joke !**_

_**D'ailleurs, vous avez senti ? Un petit vent sifflant à accompagner la fin de ce chapitre, laissant présager le retour de personnages pas forcement amicaux...**_

_**Oh, et Sengoku n'est-il pas adorable ? Bah, croyez-moi, il va s'en mordre les doigts de s'être maqué de son rejeton, mouahahahahahah !**_

_**Je rappelle que le rating R n'est pas là pour faire joli. **_

_**Je suis désolée si des fautes d'orthographes se sont glissées dans le texte et je vous donne rendez-vous jeudi dans un mois pour la suite ou peut-être trois semaines selon mon rythme d'écritures ! **_

_**nda : Merci à Mayako ! Tes reviews me font toujours plaisir et savoir que je te fais rire à chacune de mes intros me ravit! Et merci à tous les autres lecteurs anonymes, j'espère que vous aimez ce que vous lisez dans l'obscurité et le silence !**_


	14. Chapitre 14 : Pris au piège

_**Pile dans le timimg, me voici avec ce que vous attendez tous : les numéros du loto !**_

_**Attendez...**_

_**Je me trompe quelque part...**_

_**Ah !**_

_**C'est un nouveau chapitre que je vous offre !**_

_**Vous imaginez bien que si j'avais les numéros du loto en avance, je les garderais pour moi !**_

_**Je vous ai déjà dis que je n'étais pas gentille ?**_

_**Si ?**_

_**Ah bah, ça va continuer. C'est pour ça que que je préviens que CE CHAPITRE EST EXTRÊMEMENT VIOLENT AUSSI BIEN PAR LEURS PROPOS QUE PAR LEURS GESTES !**_

_**DONC ÂMES SENSIBLES S'ABSTENIR !**_

_**Et pour tous les autre, bonne lecture !**_

_**Et pour tous nouveaux lecteurs, merci de lire la préquel qui s'intitule **Une explosion mène au désastre** ! **_

_**Et voici les tailles et âges de tout ce beau monde :**_

_**Usopp : 1 m 76 cm, 21 ans **_

_**Nobuo : 2 m 18 cm, 20 ans **_

_**Nirvane : 1 m 97 cm, 52 ans **_

_**Lokias : 1 m 58 cm, 28 ans **_

_**Perline : 1 m 60 cm, 24 ans **_

_**Sengoku : 2 m 78 cm, 79 ans**_

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Cela faisait dix minutes qu'Usopp avait commencé à écrire. Enfin, écrire, c'était un bien grand mot... Il avait juste griffonné le prénom de ses amis et quelques mots qu'il aimerait leur dire mais ce n'était qu'un brouillon et c'était bourré de fautes et de ratures. Il se gratta la tête distraitement, sans faire attention au deux marines qui l'observaient réfléchir. Nobuo pouvait presque voir les méninges de son aîné surchauffer. Son père se tenait à coté de lui et attendait patiemment que le brun ait mit toutes ses idées sur papiers pour pouvoir l'aider. Toutefois, bien que son visage était soucieux dut à l'attente, le plus vieux était également inquiet d'avoir vu son assurance partir manger dans les cuisines.

Ils étaient resté un petit moment dans la salle à manger après le café. L'ambiance y était détendu et personne n'avait réellement eu envie de se presser.

Même le senior, qui savait le danger potentiel qui se profilait, avait apprécié ce moment de quiétude. Il avait même réussit à taquiner son fils et faire sourire sincèrement le jeune pirate qui semblait défaillir à chacune de leur rencontre depuis la veille.

Celui-ci passait également un moment agréable. Certes, il était très impatient d'écrire sa lettre mais pour une fois, il n'était pas seul, contrairement à ces derniers jours, et le crainte d'être dans la même pièce que Nobuo n'était pas aussi présente que les fois précédentes.

Puis, ils s'étaient tous levés et au lieu de passer la porte donnant sur le hall, Nobuo s'était dirigé vers la porte donnant sur la serre. Sengoku fut étonné mais suivit son fils, après tout, il était agréable de passer par un peu de verdure avant d'aller s'évader à travers l'écriture. Usopp en fut surpris mais suivit le mouvement, après tout, il ne savait pas où se trouvait la bibliothèque. Quant à Nirvane, il salua ses supérieurs et se dirigea dans la direction opposée, c'est à dire vers la cuisine.

Entrés dans la serre, Usopp admira une fois de plus l'endroit bien qu'il dut le faire brièvement car ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas et continuèrent à travers l'endroit et le sniper fut surprit quand il aperçut une autre porte au bout de la pièce.

Lorsqu'ils la franchirent, Usopp fut impressionné par la quantité de livre qu'il aperçut. La pièce devait faire le double de la salle à manger et elle baignait de lumière et de livres. Le brun pensa beaucoup à Robin, le brunette aurait adoré cette pièce. Tout comme Chopper qui aurait succombé à la vue de la serre. Toutefois, le brun ne put s'étendre sur la contemplation de la pièce. Nobuo l'avait gentiment appelé et lui avait tiré une chaise près d'un petit bureau tout à fait charmant. Usopp fut irrémédiablement attiré par le petit bureau lorsqu'il vu le magnifique encrier en cristal posé dessus. La plume posé à ses cotés semblait également être en cristal, ou en tous cas en verre travaillé. Usopp fut époustouflé, il ne pensait pas un jour écrire avec de tels bijoux de calligraphie.

Toutefois, malgré l'admiration qu'avait l'ex-pirate pour l'objet, il ne facilita pas son écriture et la fluidité de ses pensées. Il bloqua donc un moment sur l'organisation de ses pensées avant que le senior ne vienne le voir et lui donne des conseils

Le colonel s'était mit à l'écart, attendant que son père vienne le rejoindre, celui-ci conseillait l'écrivain de faire un brouillon avant et de prendre son temps. Il rejoignit ensuite son fils qui lui sourit. Il était temps que le jeu commence.

Il attendit une dizaine de minutes avant d'adresser la parole à son géniteur, murmurant afin d'éviter toute déconcentration chez son petit loup mais également pour éviter que la proie ne soupçonne quelque chose.

« Merci papa. Je sais que c'était une demande inattendue de ma part. Tu aurais eu toutes les raisons de me refuser ce service. Et pourtant tu as accepté et j'en suis reconnaissant. »

Le patriarche était légèrement suspicieux vis-à vis de ces paroles un peu trop sincères à son goût. Surtout que son fils l'avait appelé « papa », ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis un moment, préférant l'appelé par son grade ou bien père.

« Et c'est pour ça que je te dois te confier un secret dont, je suppose, tu dois soupçonner. Si je t'ai demandé de m'aider aujourd'hui n'était pas uniquement pour superviser l'écriture d'une lettre, certes importante pour Usopp-chan, mais pour te parler. »

L'ancien gradé ouvrit de grand yeux face à cet aveu. Il ne s'y était pas attendu à celle-là. Il se tourna donc d'un quart de tour vers son fils qui fit de même et plongea dans les prunelles filiales. Celles-ci vacillaient légèrement lui assurant que ce qu'il voulait lui dire était important sans penser une seule seconde que c'était l'excitation qui faisait trembler le plus jeune.

« Ce que je vais te dire est très important et je voudrais que tu m'écoutes. » dit-il en appuyant bien sur les derniers mots comme si il cherchait à imprimer ces mots dans l'esprit du patriarche. Celui-ci ne comprit que trop tard ce que son fils faisait, le sourire carnassier qu'il lui offrit en fut la preuve.

Nobuo heureux d'avoir capter toute l'attention de son père retourna lentement à la contemplation de son gibier et se remit à parler, d'une voix toujours murmurée mais où le ton était voluptueux et triomphant.

« Tu sais, la première fois que j'ai vu Usopp, il était de dos et partageait l'affiche de recherche de son capitaine. J'ai tout de suite été intrigué par sa silhouette. J'ai d'abord pensé à une femme, sa taille fine, ses cheveux longs et frisé. Et j'ai cherché à en savoir plus sur ce nouvel équipage de rookies. Le fait d'être entouré de marine m'a beaucoup aidé, je dois l'avouer. Ils avaient déjà commencé à faire un peu de bruit. Toutefois, je fus surpris d'apprendre que la seule fille de l'équipage à ce moment là était une rousse acariâtre. J'ai été déconcerté un moment. Mais l'obsession que j'avais pour cette silhouette ne s'était pas éteinte, bien au contraire. Savoir que c'était un garçon avait déclenché une sensation que j'avais eu du mal à maîtriser. Elle avait commencé à me brûler les reins. »

L'ancien amiral-commandant en chef ne voulait absolument pas entendre les découvertes sexuelles de son fils. Il aurait dû se méfier. Comment avait-il pu se faire avoir aussi facilement ! Dire que le jeune homme était un virtuose avec la maîtrise de son pouvoir était peu dire. Son pouvoir pouvait paraître peu invasif de prime à bord mais c'était bien le contraire. Celui-ci pouvait multiplier l'impact d'une émotion ou d'une pensée, tout deux étant étroitement lié à celui qui l'entourait. Quand Nobuo se concentrait, il pouvait avoir un champs de porté d'une centaine de mètres. Toutefois, il ne contrôlait pas qui était prit dans ce périmètre et une bonne partie de ceux qui l'entourait subissait l'effet de son pouvoir, ce qui pouvait s'avérer très dangereux et potentiellement dramatique. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui faisait le potentiel de ce pouvoir. Le vrai potentiel de ce pouvoir était lorsque le jeune homme se concentrait sur une seul personne. Il lui suffisait d'avoir toute l'attention de sa victime et de rentrer en contact visuel avec elle et là, il ne faisait pas uniquement que manipuler la personne et ses pensées, il pouvait insuffler une nouvelle direction aux pensées et imprimer un ordre à la personne qui l'écoutait sans que l'autre ne puisse désobéir. Cette petite particularité, toutefois, demandait une extrême concentration et ne pouvait donc pas être utilisé dans l'urgence, bien qu'une très forte émotion du détenteur pouvait provoquer cet aspect. C'était ce qui était arrivé à sa douce Airi, la mère de Nobuo et ce qu'il lui arrivait actuellement. Son fils lui avait ordonné de l'écouter et c'est ce qu'il fit sans pouvoir rien faire pour empêcher cela.

« Nirvane a été remarquable pour le coup, c'est lui qui m'a expliqué patiemment ce qui m'arrivait. C'est également lui qui s'est assuré de pouvoir garder un œil sur l'équipage des mugiwaras et qui m'a suggéré de monter en grade dans la marine pour pouvoir le faire moi-même. Quand j'ai appris l'accident d'Ennies Lobby et son propre avis de recherche. J'ai su que je devais l'avoir. Je devais dompter ce corps si frêle et pourtant si brave. Je devais vois ce visage si déterminé se briser en sanglot et cris. Il m'étais vitale de voir cette silhouette si aguicheuse se tordre sous les assauts et se recouvrir de sueur et de fluide. Je voulais voir son visage rouge et ses larmes couler. »

Sengoku se sentait mal. Mal d'entendre tout cela sans rien pouvoir faire pour le faire taire. Mal de sentir ses mots pénétrés son esprit. Mal que son corps réagisse à ces mots pleins de pensées malsaines. Mal de sentir son regard vouloir se fixer sur le corps du jeune pirate. Mal de vouloir mette des actions sur les désirs de son fils. Mal de se dire que c'était le plan de son fils dès le début.

« Et puis, il y a eu ce silence de deux ans. J'ai cru en mourir. Mais ils sont réapparus et je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de quelque chose de ma vie. Ses cheveux sont devenu si longs et si doux que je voulais les tirer pour le faire crié à n'en plus finir. Ses muscles se sont finement détaillés que voulais les parcourir de mes mains et de mes lèvres inlassablement. Son corps avait tellement mûrit que je voulais y plonger sans attendre. J'ai donc mis un plan en place. »

Sengoku sentit honteusement une érection pointé sous le tissu de son pantalon et son corps lui hurler de sauter sur le pauvre pirate qui soupçonnait rien de tout le drame qui se déroulait derrière lui.

« Seulement voilà, mon plan, qui s'était déroulé presque sans accroc, t'a vu intervenir alors que tu devait rester bien sagement au QG. Mais je suis plein de ressources et j'ai décidé de profiter de ta présence pour donner une petite leçon à mon petit loup et de te convaincre de ne plus intervenir dans mes activités. »

La chair de sa chair conclut sur ses mots et se tourna de nouveau vers lui avec un regard et un sourire aussi rusé qu'un renard prêt à bondir sur un lapin.

« Viole le et prends-y du plaisir. »

Les mots furent murmurés mais ils résonnèrent dans la tête du patriarche tel un hurlement. Ou était-ce peut-être sa conscience qui hurlait face à ses mots. Mais elle était partie pour l'instant et seul les mots étaient restés. Le doyen se dirigea donc vers le frisé tel un automate seulement animé par l'ordre et les pensées perfides de son fils.

Usopp, qui continuait toujours à réfléchir, fut très surpris de sentir une main se poser sur son épaule. Il le fut encore plus quand il se sentit violemment propulser de son siège et être projeté dans la pièce. Cette chute le désorienta légèrement mais suffisamment pour qu'une ombre vienne le surplomber et lui saisir les poignets d'une seul main, les plaquant durement contre le sol.

Le frisé était terrorisé, il ne comprenait plus rien et encore moins lorsqu'il reconnu l'homme aux cheveux blancs. Celui-ci avait le regard vague, comme perdu. Le sniper, voyant ça, tenta de l'appeler et de le supplier mais rien n'y fit, l'esprit de son agresseur était parti et seul un désir de faire mal résidait. Le brun poussa un cri de terreur et commença à pleurer quand la seconde main de l'aîné commença à enlever ses vêtements. Enfin enlever, il tira fortement sur la salopette que Nobuo lui avait offert le matin-même en guise de bonne foi. Et il arriva à faire sauter les attaches, griffant le visage de la victime au passage. Cette griffure eut le déclic de faire réagir le canonnier qui se débattit, il ne voulait pas que ça recommence ! Mais l'homme au-dessus de lui faisait bien un mètre de plus que lui et faisait deux fois son poids et sa carrure, il ne pouvait rien faire. La salopette fut très facilement enlevée malgré les coups de pieds qui battaient l'air. Les chaussons s'étaient très facilement enlevés aussi.

Usopp, sachant très bien que ce qui risquait d'arriver, hurla de plus belle alors que son visage était recouvert de larmes. Une gifle magistrale vint le cueillir, l'assommant en partie. Puis la main gigantesque vint lui saisir la mâchoire et une pression se fit sentir donnant clairement l'ordre au brun de se taire. Celui-ci, bien que sonné, diminua les décibels, l'homme pouvait lui briser la mâchoire d'une simple pression. Il continua à se débattre malgré une complète connaissance de son inutilité.

Puis la main vint se loger sous le t-shirt, caressant doucement le ventre mâte par un mouvement de petits cercles. Le brun se sentit immédiatement mal de sentir cette main baladeuse qui remontait ensuite doucement vers la poitrine où un de ses boutons de chair fut délicatement saisi pour être violemment pincer, faisant cambrer le plus jeune. Puis le t-shirt fut remonté suffisamment pour recouvrir le visage du jeune rookie. Celui-ci tenta de s'en défaire. Il était déjà terrifiant de savoir ce qu'il attendait, si en plus il était plongé dans le noir, il ne le supporterai pas. Surtout quand il sentit la main se poser sur l'élastique de son caleçon.

Ses coups de pieds, qui s'étaient un peu ramollis, reprirent de la vigueur et tentèrent d'enlever cette intruse. Mais la main s'était déjà introduise à l'intérieur et débutait de lentes caresses sur l'intérieur des cuisses, remontant toujours un peu plus vers un point bien précis, ses fesses.

Le long nez ne sut pas combien de temps cette torture dura mais il souhaita qu'il n'atteigne jamais son objectif. Mais comme pour démolir ses espérances, il sentit un doigt se presser près de son entrée. Il tenta de fermer les cuisses mais deux genoux vinrent l'empêcher d'agir, lui écartant encore plus les jambes. Et le doigt s'inséra, laissant une sensation de brûlure au prisonnier qui s'accentua quand celui-ci bougea. Il gémit de douleur, n'entendant pas les halètements de contentements au-dessus de lui. Puis le doigt disparu.

Le plus jeune pensa à un temps de répit quand le bruit d'une braguette se fit entendre, le faisant pleurer de plus belle. Puisque ses cuisses étaient écartées, le caleçon lui fut tout simplement arraché. Puis la main qui maintenait les siennes vint rejoindre sa jumelle, retournant le corps tremblant, le forçant se mettre sur ses genoux lui plaquant le visage face contre terre. Son t-shirt finit également en morceau, près des restes du caleçon. Cette position plus humiliante sembla satisfaire son agresseur qui plongea doucement dans le corps offert. Le brun voulut se défendre mais une poigne de fer maintenaient ses hanches en place, laissant l'autre le pénétrer centimètre par centimètre.

Le frisé se sentait transpercer. Si il avait eut mal avec Zoro, il se sentit déchirer par la verge qui le remplissait, elle était deux fois plus grosse et plus longue, poussant beaucoup plus loin son chemin que le bretteur. Puis elle s'arrêta, savourant l'étroitesse qui l'accueillit. Le sniper tenta de respirer de nouveau, l'intrusion lui avait coupé le souffle. Il savait ce qui allait suivre et s'il espérait encaisser, il devait respirer.

Comme un signe de consentement, dès lors qu'il expira, l'aîné se retira brusquement de l'antre avant d'y replonger tout aussi rapidement commençant des rapides et brutaux vas et viens, clouant le sniper au sol de la pièce. Il tenta de se concentrer sur autre chose que la douleur mais les seuls bruits de la pièce était le bruit infâme du corps du plus vieux claquant sur ses fesses à chaque pénétration, les halètements de son bourreau et ses propres sanglots doublés de gémissement de douleur. Il tenta donc de jeter un œil à son environnement, espérant trouver un point auquel son esprit pourrait se raccrocher. Et il le trouva malheureusement.

Nobuo était toujours présent dans la pièce, savourant chaque cris et sanglots de son petit loup. Il était si faible et démuni face à son père. Celui-ci mettait beaucoup d'ardeur à obéir à ses ordres. Le colonel fut légèrement frustré de ne pas être à sa place mais il savait que sa récompense l'attendait. Un totale soumission de son jouet et carte blanche par son père. Son sourire ne le lâcha pas une seconde, savourant la petite scène qui l'avait provoqué. Il s'élargit même quand il vit le frisé regarder autour de lui et se fixer sur lui avec des yeux remplit de terreur. Le marine lui fit même un petit signe de main, provoquant un hoquet de stupeur chez Usopp qui continuait à subir les assauts de son violeur. Le gradé rit intérieurement face à cette réaction, le petit brun était nu, plaqué contre le sol froid de la bibliothèque, dans une position plus que dégradante, couvert de sueur, le visage rouge, baigné de larmes et de morve, l'ex amiral-commandant en chef au-dessus de lui, lui baisant le cul, haletant et toujours habillé. Et pourtant il arrivait encore à le voir et être choqué de son geste. Il vit le petit brun fermer fortement les yeux après cela. Sans doute trop pour son esprit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'amiral se déversa mais pas à l'intérieur du sniper comme il l'avait cru. Il l'avait de nouveau retourné et avait joui au dessus du corps meurtri qui se vit asperger de sperme sur la poitrine et le visage. Il en reçut d'ailleurs un peu dans la bouche.

Dès lors que la jouissance se fit, le patriarche reprit ses esprits et l'horreur de ce qu'il venait de faire lui saisit le cœur et l'estomac qu'il alla vomir en vitesse derrière lui. Il se courba sous le poids de ses actes. Les images affluaient dans son esprit tel un horrible cauchemar. Il se répugnait d'avoir été obéissant. Une ou deux larmes franchirent ses paupières, signe qu'il allait encore vomir. Pourtant, il se retint, il sentit un mouvement sur sa droite. Son fils s'avançait vers lui avec un regard triomphant et toujours arborant son sourire bienveillant. A cette instant, le marine ne put supporter ce regard et ferma les yeux, signe qu'il abandonnait. Son fils pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, ce n'était plus ses affaires. Les deux perles salées franchirent donc les barrières et s'écoulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues.

Le sniper tenta de respirer et de retenir la bile qui remontait dans sa gorge. Il avait mal partout, ses hanches le tiraillaient, son visage le lançait, son anus le brûlait et surtout son cœur le consumait. Il avait beau être nu, son corps était brûlant. Il resta un moment à ne pas bouger après que l'autre se soit retirer. Il tenta de se calmer et de respirer. Une nouvelle envie de vomir se fit sentir quand il ferma la bouche et qu'il déglutit, sentant le sperme de son agresseur sur son palais. Il eut envie de tout recracher quand il réalisa qu'il était recouvert de cette substance. Il voulu se cacher ou du moins s'essuyer, il ne voulait plus voir son corps ainsi. Il sursauta quand il sentit une présence à coté de lui. Celle-ci lui sourit doucement et se baissa à son niveau.

« La prochaine fois que tu voudra explorer les lieux, tu attendras d'abord que je t'y autorise, est-ce clair. »

Usopp fut foudroyé par ce qu'il entendit. Le colonel venait de le punir. Il en resta tétanisé. Toutefois, son manque de réaction ne sembla pas plaire à son interlocuteur qui lui saisit brutalement la mâchoire, le faisant gémir. Son sourire n'était plus doux et la domination étirait clairement ses traits. Le frisé fit ce qu'il put pour baisser le visage en guise d'affirmation.

Cela sembla satisfaire Nobuo qui se radoucit aussi tôt et vint poser un baiser sur son front. Sa main avait lâcher sa mâchoire et s'était dirigé plus haut sur le visage afin de sécher les larmes qui coulaient encore. Il sortit également un mouchoir pour essuyé la morve de son nez et la bave qui avait coulé.

Usopp le regardait toujours avec effroi et terreur. Son geôlier avait été jusqu'à utiliser ses pouvoirs sur son père pour lui apprendre une leçon. Il était tombé sur un fou. Un fou aux pouvoirs terrifiants. Au final, il avait bien atterri en enfer.

Encore choqué, le brun ne fit rien quand le colonel glissa un bras sous ses jambes et l'autre derrière son dos. Toutefois, il eut le réflexe de s'accrocher aux vêtements de son cadet.

Celui- ci se releva et fit demi-tour, s'approchant de la porte donnant sur le hall. Toutefois, il s'arrêta au niveau de la porte et tourna légèrement la tête vers son père qui était toujours prostré par terre, lui donnant un air encore plus vieux.

« J'imagine que tu souhaites repartir, désormais. Je vais demander à Nirvane de s'en charger et de préparer tes affaires. Tu devrais pouvoir partir d'ici une heure. J'espère que tu auras le temps de te préparer. Je ne pourrais pas t'aider, je dois m'occuper de réorganiser toute la maison, ton départ va attrister bien des domestiques. » dit-il d'un ton faussement peiné et ennuyé mais qui reflétait plutôt une joie enfantine et malsaine de victoire.

« De plus, je dois m'occuper de mon cher Usopp. Tu n'y a pas été avec le dos la cuillère si je puis dire. Ses fesses sont en sang. »

Le plus vieux ne semblait pas l'entendre. D'ailleurs, il ne voulait plus jamais l'entendre. Mais sa terreur ne put résisté à ces derniers mots et il ouvrit les yeux qu'il dirigea vers son fils qui s'était retourné lorsqu'il avait vu le visage se relever. Et effectivement, le vieil homme put voir avec effroi que des gouttes de sang s'échappaient des fesses du frisé. De nouveau, il se sentit vomir mais cette fois-ci, seulement la bill voulut bien sortir, lui brûlant la gorge. Un hoquet d'horreur le saisit quand il baissa le visage et qu'il aperçut son sexe sortit de son pantalon, flasque et couvert de sang. Son fils sortit à ce moment là.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

…

_**Et voilà …**_

…

_**JE SUIS UN MONTRE !**_

_**J'ai écris ce passage il y a un moment et en le relisant, je me rends compte que j'ai été très loin. J'ai même hésité à le censurer. Mais ce chapitre montre à quel point l'esprit de Nobuo peut-être tordu et à quel point son père est démuni face à lui. Vous comprenez pourquoi aussi il n'est pas emballé à étendre l'information qu'il a un fils et que celui-ci est dans la marine. **_

_**Quand à Usopp...**_

_**JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE!**_

_**J'adore ce personnage mais je lui fais vivre un calvaire...**_

_**D'ailleurs, je m 'excuse si j'en ai choqué certains ! ( Bon après, vous l'avez lu jusqu'au bout alors que je vous avais prévenu donc je ne suis pas vraiment désolée. )**_

_**Je rappelle que le rating R n'est pas là pour faire joli. **_

_**D'ailleurs petite info qui n'a rien avoir mais avec le confinement actuel, je suis à la maison ( normal, je travaille dans une école...) et donc pour éviter de tourner en rond, je m'octroie deux heures d'écriture par jour dans le petit emploi du temps que je me suis concoctée. Donc je vais vraiment essayer d'être plus régulière et publier un chapitre toutes les trois semaines**_

_**Oh et je suis désolée si des fautes d'orthographes se sont glissées dans le texte, ainsi que dans celui du dernier chapitre, je l'ai relu et il y en a pleins ! **_

_**Et je vous donne rendez-vous jeudi dans trois semaines.**_

_**nda : Merci à vous chers lecteurs qui passez par ici et qui appréciez mon travail. J'espère continuer à vous intéresser. **_


	15. Chapitre 15 : Calme et tempête

_**Inspiration du jour,**_

_**Tu cours toujours.**_

_**Inspiration du soir,**_

_**Il faut y croire.**_

_**Horloge biologique,**_

_**On te nique.**_

_**L'inspiration,**_

_**Besoin de discretion. **_

_**Plongé dans le noir,**_

_**Nul ne peut te voir.**_

_**Mais mon sommeil,**_

_**Pars au soleil.**_

_**Me laissant fatiguée,**_

_**Mais pleine d'idées. **_

_**Inspiration,**_

_**Dépression !**_

…

_**Petit poème que j'ai écrit il y a quelques jours où mon manque d'inspiration sur mes deux heures consacrées à l'écriture m'a un peu agacé. Surtout que l'inspiration est venue me rendre visite plus tard quand je suis allé me coucher... Me suis couché à deux heures du matin ce jour-là !**_

_**Après, je dois avouer que j'avance plutôt bien, j'ai à peu près un rythme de deux pages par jour, voir trois quand je suis très inspirée * sourit bêtement en y pensant ***_

_**Donc, je vous livre ce chapitre assez contente et en ayant reprit le nombre de pages d'avance que je voulais ! Oui bon, un rien me stresse en ce moment...**_

_**Ce chapitre n'est pas très long mais pour le coup, je me suis dis que si je vous en avait mis plus, le chapitre aurait très irrégulier dans son rythme. **_

_**Donc retour à la dure réalité pour notre sniper préféré et une victoire bien savouré pour notre marine détesté. **_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

_**Et pour tous nouveaux lecteurs, merci de lire la préquel qui s'intitule **Une explosion mène au désastre** ! **_

_**Et voici les tailles et âges de tout ce beau monde :**_

_**Usopp : 1 m 76 cm, 21 ans **_

_**Nobuo : 2 m 18 cm, 20 ans **_

_**Nirvane : 1 m 97 cm, 52 ans **_

_**Lokias : 1 m 58 cm, 28 ans **_

_**Perline : 1 m 60 cm, 24 ans **_

_**Sengoku : 2 m 78 cm, 79 ans**_

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Usopp était devenu une poupée de chiffon. Nobuo le maintenait toujours dans ses bras, lui faisant franchir la maison jusqu'à leur chambre. Bien évidement, dès qu'ils eurent franchi le seuil de la bibliothèque, Nirvane vint à leur rencontre, réceptionnant les instructions de son supérieur. Il ne fit même pas attention à ce que tenait si précieusement le gradé dans ses bras. Lors de l'ascension des étages, ils croisèrent quelques domestiques qui continuaient leurs tâches sans rien dire. Seul un homme osa saluer le propriétaire. Un grand homme à la taille fine et aux traits légers. Ils échangèrent quelques mots un instant, stoppant l'ascension des marches. Mais bien vite, la discussion prit fin et le chemin reprit.

Le sniper n'avait rien comprit de la conversation, les mots n'avaient pas voulu prendre sens dans son esprit. De toutes façons, si son esprit avait voulu coopérer, il lui aurait hurlé dessus et reproché d'avoir baisser sa garde. Il n'aurait jamais dû quitter la chambre. Il n'aurait jamais dû espérer. L'espoir ne lui était pas permis. L'avenir non plus. Mais il était trop tôt pour le réaliser. Il venait de nouveau se faire souiller et seul le néant de ses pensées l'aidait à ne pas hurler et pleurer de nouveau.

Il ne fit donc pas attention à ce qui se trouvait dans la chambre quand le colonel y pénétra. Celui-ci se dirigea immédiatement vers la salle de bain où une une baignoire déjà prête les attendait. Le marine alla se poser sur le rebord et posa délicatement son colis dans l'eau chaude.

Celui-ci eut un mouvement quand il sentit son corps s'introduire dans le liquide, réveillant doucement ses sensations. La chaleur de l'eau faisait du bien à son corps qui se révéla être glacé. Toutefois, cela réveilla la douleur. Le brun gémit silencieusement quand il fut immergé jusqu'au cou. Il ne savait pas si l'eau lui faisait du bien ou pas mais il décida d'y rester et de ne plus y bouger. Le monde extérieur n'était plus pour lui. Trop dangereux. L'eau, elle, ne pouvait pas l'agresser.

Cependant, afin de s'assurer de la sécurité de la pièce contenant l'eau amical, il regarda un peu autour de lui toujours avec un air absent mais un peu perdu aussi. Ses prunelles s'ancrèrent vers l'entrée où il vit Nobuo discuter avec une personne que le désorienté ne put voir, elle était dans la chambre.

Usopp ne cherche pas tellement à voir la personne, bouger lui faisait serrer les dents. Il se concentra donc sur le sens des mots et fut surpris d'entendre, non pas une discussion, mais une liste d'instructions que le marine donnait à la personne encore inconnue. Puis les mots cessèrent et Nobuo sortit de la pièce en lançant un énième sourire au poisson dans la baignoire. Son départ permit à la personne extérieur de rentrer et le cœur du brun eut un raté. Cette personne lui sourit et son regard vert aussi doux et profond salua le pirate qui fut à la fois heureux et horrifié de voir Perline s'approcher de lui.

Elle s'arrêta quelques pas avant la baignoire et se baissa à son niveau, souhaitant ne pas effrayer encore plus le dessinateur. Elle était tellement heureuse de le revoir enfin. Elle avait cru à une punition quand son maître l'avait confié aux cachots mais la surprise qu'elle avait eu quand elle avait vu de quoi elle devait s'occuper. Enfin plutôt de qui. Elle aurait tellement aimé le dire au jeune pirate mais elle avait des ordres : discrétion et silence étant les deux principaux. Toutefois, ça la rendant triste de voir le jeune homme, qui avait été si gentil et si maladroit, aussi perdu et fragile qu'un enfant.

« Nobuo-sama m'a permis de rester à vos cotés le reste de la journée. Je vais bien m'occuper de vous, ne vous inquiétez pas, Usopp-sama ! »

Ces mots, bien que dit avec douceur et légèreté, fit disparaître une partie des frayeurs du brun. Ou les fit taire, il ne savait plus. Il craignait toujours de montrer son corps meurtri à la jeune fille mais fut rassuré que ce soit elle qui s'occupe de lui.

_**0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **_

Nobuo était aux anges, son plan avait brillamment fonctionné et les résultats étaient déjà en marche.

En redescendant pour aller aux cachots afin de faire un point avec Lokias, il avait croisé Nirvane et son père dans les escaliers et ce dernier avait immédiatement baissé les yeux pour ne pas croiser ses yeux. Cela l'avait poussé à siffler un petit air enjoué, continuant de descendre les escaliers en cadence. Arrivé au rez-de-chaussé, il contourna l'imposant escalier qu'il venait de descendre et emprunta la porte s'y trouvant. Celle-ci comportait des nouveaux escaliers, beaucoup moins travaillées.

Une fois descendu, le noiraud ne s'arrêta pas et se dirigea immédiatement vers la nouvelle cellule du prisonnier. S'il avait écouté Nirvane, l'invité serait toujours à l'infirmerie mais le colonel savait très bien la dangerosité de l'individu et ne voulait prendre aucuns risques. Il l'avait de nouveau confié au rouquin, qui, il espérait, avait retenu la leçon. D'ailleurs, il allait lui redonner la permission de parler. Il ne put que gloussa quand il repensa à son père qui avait du se coltiner un rouquin muet et déconfit.

Toutefois, il n'eut pas le temps de rentrer dans cellule, la personne qu'il cherchait en sortait. Celui-ci souriait bien que celui-ci ne se reflétait pas dans les prunelles.

« Eh bien, tu tombes bien ! Je voudrais que tu m'accompagnes, nous avons besoin de discuter. »

Le gradé ne s'était pas arrêté et avait attrapé le bras de son subordonné afin qu'il le suive. Le rouquin se laissa faire, il se doutait de quoi le plus jeune voulait lui parler. Cette fois-ci le sourire se refléta jusqu'au plus profond de ses yeux.

Nobuo marcha jusqu'à trouver la pièce qu'il voulait où il s'introduit traînant le plus petit dans son sillage. A peine le rouquin mit un pied dans la pièce qu'il fut plaqué contre le mur, des lèvres farouchement collées aux siennes et une main qui commençait déjà à défaire sa ceinture.

Vu la précipitation de son supérieur, le jeune homme devina que le plan punition-leçon avait plutôt bien marché. Dire qu'il avait attendu ça avec attention était un euphémisme. Il savait exactement quelle genre de réaction cela déclencherait chez son cadet. Celui-ci ne se contrôlait plus quand il s'agissait du sniper et même si cela avait été son plan, il avait besoin de décharger sa frustration d'avoir vu sa proie être prise par quelqu'un d'autre.

Le subordonné fut retourné sans ménagement contre le mur et un main vint très vite caresser ses fesses dès que son pantalon et son sous-vêtement furent à ses pieds. Les mouvements de l'ébène étaient toujours aussi brusques.

Du plus loin qu'il s'en souvienne, le plus jeune n'avait jamais été très tendre de ce coté-là. Nirvane lui avait expliqué en long et en large tout ce qu'il devait savoir sur l'amour et le sexe. Mais à l'époque, l'amour n'intéressait pas beaucoup celui-ci. Il avait testé avec une fille, autant dire que la jeune fille était morte quelques minutes après sur ordre du jeune marine. Il avait détesté, la jeune fille avait eu des attentes qu'il n'avait pas voulu satisfaire et son attitude brusque avait énervé la demoiselle qui l'avait clairement exprimé. Autant dire que son ego n'avait pas apprécié. Et puis, il avait voulu se rapprocher de sa sœur et le rouquin avait senti le danger. Il s'était donc proposé pour satisfaire les désirs les plus tordus de son jeune maître.

Le rouquin sentit un doigt s'introduire brusquement en lui, un bouche vorace mordre férocement la base de son cou et des doigts pincer durement un de ses tétons, dégrafant au passage les boutons de sa chemise.

Sa première fois avait été douloureuse, son cadet s'était montré très sauvage avec un goût prononcé pour les morsures. Mais l'ébène était devenu très doux juste après, demandant au jeune homme de rester à ses côtés. Et il avait obéit, restant à ses cotés jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il l'avait même suivi lorsqu'il s'était engagé, souhaitant rester tout de même un échelon plus bas que le jeune homme qui était aussi son maître. Il ne voulait pas briser leur écart sociale. Et dès que son supérieur avait besoin d'évacuer la pression, il était là, ouvrant aussi bien les cuisses que la bouche.

Le doigt joua un peu avec son anus, détendant les muscles qui allaient subir un assaut assez sauvage. Puis, l'intrus disparu et quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros commença à s'introduire, pilonnant déjà l'arrière train bien accueillant.

Et puis, une certaine silhouette aux cheveux frisé était rentré dans le champs de vision de son amant et celui-ci avait changé. Il était toujours aussi fougueux et sauvage dans leurs ébats et petits jeux sexuelles. Mais, il était plus demandeur et plus attentif aux besoins du roux, lui bécotant le cou, lui donnant des baisers enflammés et dominateurs, faisant attention à sa propre jouissance. Il n'y avait jamais fait attention avant. Et sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, cette douceur lui avait fait encore plus mal que leur première fois.

Le rouquin n'en pouvait plus, le plus jeune allait si profondément en lui, il souhaitait, lui aussi satisfaire son plaisir. Il dirigea difficilement sa main vers son sa propre verge, qui frottait à chaque fois contre le mur, qu'il pressa au même rythme que son amant.

Il avait souhaité en parler avec quelqu'un mais la seule personne avec qui il voulait et pouvait en parler était également la personne avec qui il voulait le moins en parler. Après tout, il avait caché leur petit marché au plus vieux de peur que le celui-ci intervienne auprès du jeune maître. Lokias ne voulait en aucuns cas mêler Nirvane à ces soucis de cœur. Parce qu'il avait réussi à comprendre pourquoi voir le petit frisé rentrer dans le monde de son amant lui avait fait autant de mal. Il l'aimait... Il savait que la douceur de celui-ci ne lui était pas destiné mais qu'il servait plutôt de substitut. Et désormais, il savait qu'il servirait de défouloir aux pulsions de son supérieur pour épargner la douleur au petit frisé.

Et alors qu'il se sentit sur le point de jouir, son amant sortit brusquement de son antre et le retourna.

Nobuo prit le roux dans ses bras et le souleva pour le faire descendre de nouveau sur son sexe sauvagement. Mais il voulait plus. Alors, il saisit les poignées du rouquin, le faisant gémir silencieusement. C'est vrai qu'il ne lui avait pas encore redonné la parole. Il le regarda dans les yeux et lui dit avec le souffle court :

« Tu peux t'exprimer autant que tu veux. »

Et la voix du roux se fit de nouveau entendre et des gémissements se firent entendre dans la pièce. Le noiraud continua à pilonner son subordonné, le faisant gémir encore plus. Il voulait le voir au bord du précipice. Il ferma les yeux sous le plaisir qu'il prenait et continua d'une voix langoureuse :

« Et maintenant que tu peux miauler à ta guise, je voudrais que tu jouisses par ton joli cul que je baisse si fort. »

Le plus vieux n'en pouvait plus, il voulait jouir. Mais son amant lui tenait toujours les mains et il ne comptait pas les lâcher. Bien que supportant un rythme soutenu, le roux fit l'effort de bouger le bassin, histoire de pouvoir accéder à la jouissance.

Le rythme n'était pas régulier mais le colonel ne put résister aux légers changement de pression sur son pénis qui finit par se déverser dans l'antre si accueillant à grands jets. Le rouquin ne put s'empêcher de suivre son amant dans la jouissance. Se sentir ainsi remplit fut trop pour son désir qui éclaboussa les deux corps. Le rouquin fut étourdi par cet orgasme et fut reconnaissant à son supérieur de le tenir.

Il ne pouvait pas obtenir son amour mais il pouvait le satisfaire de bien des manières que le frisé ne pourrai jamais. Ça, il ne lui enlèverait jamais.

_**0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **_

Le brun s'était effondré. Après le bain qui lui avait fait plus de bien que de mal au final, Perline l'avait aidé à se sécher. En temps ordinaire, Usopp aurait longuement hésité avant de laisser la jeune fille le voir nu et dans cet état. Mais il n'était pas dans son état normal et bien qu'il frissonna lorsque la domestique le toucha, il se laissa faire.

Puis, le brunette l'avait soigné, faisant bien attention à ne pas raviver les blessures. L'ex-pirate lui aurait bien demander d'où elle détenait de telles connaissances mais bien que la joie de retrouver la jeune fille l'ai un peu réveillé, il était toujours engourdi, son esprit et son corps étaient encore traumatisés.

Elle l'avait également aidé à s'habiller, le sniper n'aurait pas pu le faire de lui-même. Si elle lui avait mit une robe, il n'aurait pas réagi.

Elle lui avait ensuite prit la main et l'avait gentiment guidé jusqu'au lit où elle l'avait couché. Pourtant Usopp n'était pas fatigué. Mais dès que sa tête toucha la douceur de l'oreiller, l'inconscience le submergea donnant un poids à son corps dont il avait oublié l'existence. Ses paupières se sellèrent d'elles-même sous la bienveillance de sa bienfaitrice qui sourit maternellement face au chaos du brun.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**Et voilà !**_

_**Un début assez calme pour vous remettre de ce qui s'est passé dans le chapitre précédent...**_

_**Et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous mettre une petite scène bien torride entre Nobuo et Lokias. Déjà pour bien vous montrer que notre colonel était bien dérangé et qu'il ne faut pas se faire berner par ses mots et ensuite, parce que vu ce qu'il vient de se passer pour Usopp, il n'y aura pas de scène de sexe avant au moins dix chapitres !**_

_*** fuit très loin pour éviter de se prendre des jets de pierre ! ***_

…

_**Pas taper ? **_

_**Bon, plus sérieusement, je ne cautionne nullement le viol et donc, je ne vais nullement écrire deux ou trois chapitres où le brun se remet et tombe miraculeusement et soudainement amoureux de son bureau. **_

_**Certes, il va lui céder à un moment mais croyez-moi, ça va être long. Bon, le syndrome de Stockholm va aider. Et mon esprit tordu aussi .**_

_**Par contre, j'ai adoré développer un peu plus le personnage de Lokias. Même s'il est aussi dangereux que son supérieur, vous allez vous attacher à ce petit roux. **_

_**À la base, je n'avais pas prévu de développer autant les personnes extérieur à Usopp mais je me suis beaucoup attaché à mes personnages et au fil des idées, je me dis que c'était bien de leur donner une vraie consistance, vous ne souffrirez que davantage quand ils souffriront aussi !**_

_**Je rappelle que le rating R n'est pas là pour faire joli. **_

_**Et je suis désolée si des fautes d'orthographes se sont glissées dans le texte.**_

_**Et je vous donne rendez-vous jeudi dans trois semaines.**_

_**nda : Merci à tous ! Et spécialement à Mayoko, ta review m'a fait plaisir comme d'habitude et rassuré ! Je n'étais pas du tout paniquée à ce que les gens me tombent dessus après ce chapitre, ahahahah ! *sarcasme* **_


	16. Chapitre 16 : Contre-coup

_**Hello mes agneaux !**_

_**Me voici avec le chapitre de Mai et comme c'est bientôt mon annniv', je vous offre un chapitre plutôt long.**_

_**Je continue sur ma lancée d'écriture et je dois dire être assez fière, j'ai dépassé les 250**_

_**pages, ce qui est beaucoup plus long que le premier volet qui en comptait 203, ahahahahahah !**_

…

_**Et j'en suis même pas à un quart de la trame de mon histoire, achevez-moi !**_

_**Bon, trève de mélodrame, retour à la douleur et au sang avec Usopp qui subit le contre-coup et notre senior qui fait face à ses actes. Sans oublier Nobuo qui est moins présent mais dont l'ombre englobe ce petit monde.**_

_**Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture !**_

_**Et pour tous nouveaux lecteurs, merci de lire la préquel qui s'intitule **Une explosion mène au désastre** ! **_

_**Et voici les tailles et âges de tout ce beau monde :**_

_**Usopp : 1 m 76 cm, 21 ans **_

_**Nobuo : 2 m 18 cm, 20 ans **_

_**Nirvane : 1 m 97 cm, 52 ans **_

_**Lokias : 1 m 58 cm, 28 ans **_

_**Perline : 1 m 60 cm, 24 ans **_

_**Sengoku : 2 m 78 cm, 79 ans**_

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **_

Sengoku venait de franchir le pas de sa maison et il savait qu'il n'y remettrait pas les pieds avant un moment. Il eut une pensée fugace pour le jeune prisonnier mais il le regretta bien vite. Penser au pirate lui rappelait les images écœurantes de ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il se souvenait de la violence, de ses supplications, de ce corps fragile qu'il avait osé souiller et de ce plaisir malsain qui l'avait guidé à toujours aller plus loin dans le corps du jeune homme.

A la vue de son sexe ensanglanté, il avait eu des hauts de cœur mais il s'était retenu et avait très vite rangé cette vue rebutante. Il se dégoûtait. Il avait attendu longtemps avant de se relever dans cette pièce qui lui était accueillante auparavant. Il était resté prostré aux côtés de ses années qui l'avaient submergé tel une immense vague. Il n'avait pas bougé jusqu'au moment où Nirvane eut décidé que le patriarche avait eu assez de temps pour rassembler ses esprits. Il attendit patiemment que son ancien mentor se lève et vienne le rejoindre.

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Sengoku vit de l'inquiétude et des remords dans les yeux de son ancien apprenti. Nirvane, lui, vit la vieillesse et la fatigue dont le senior qui avait réussi à fuir jusqu'à maintenant. Il n'était plus qu'un vieil homme qui avait vu et vécu trop de choses. Un homme qui avait assisté à trop de drames.

Il l'accompagna ensuite à sa chambre d'un pas lent et solennel. Le subordonné avait désapprouvé ce plan, par égard pour l'ancien, mais Nobuo avait été catégorique, sous-entendant qu'il pouvait très bien exclure l'homme d'âge mûr de son plan. Nirvane n'avait plus rien dit après ça. Certes, il pouvait avoir une influence sur son supérieur actuel mais il connaissait aussi très bien son caractère et ses limites. De plus, avec la bourde du rouquin, son champs d'action s'était retrouvé grandement réduit. Toutefois, il avait réussi à concéder au plus jeune de lui accorder le droit de s'occuper du plus vieux et de l'aider à son départ.

Arrivé à l'étage, ils croisèrent le meneur de cette tragédie et le patriarche ne put le regarder dans les yeux, il ne pouvait plus. Ce regard lui renvoyait au regard baigné de larmes et de terreur du jeune rookie. La seule choses pour laquelle il était reconnaissant était qu'il avait inconsciemment caché ce visage ravagé lors de son forfait. Il lui reviendrait en mémoire jusqu'à la fin de sa vie et ce visage ravagé risquait d'être l'image la plus douloureuse.

Dans sa chambre, le vieil homme s'était immédiatement dirigé vers la salle de bain où il s'était débarrassé en vitesse de ces vêtements qu'il jeta avec dégoût au sol. Il avait plongé corps et âme sous l'eau chaude, espérant en laver la souillure et la perfidie. Puis, il s'était frotté jusqu'au sang dans le souhait vain d'effacer ces actes et ses sensations abjectes. Mais lorsqu'il sortit de l'endroit purificateur, il ne put empêcher le dégoût et la honte le submerger à la vue de ses vêtements. Il appela donc son ancienne pupille et lui ordonna de faire brûler ce tas de tissus accusateur. Celui-ci n'en dit rien et obéit, prenant le tas de vêtement sans prêter attention au patriarche tremblant et vêtu uniquement d'une serviette.

Puis, il était réapparu dans sa chambre et avait commencé à préparer ses affaires qu'il avait sorti de ses valises à peine quelques jours plus tôt. Nirvane en avait profité pour parler avec le majordome, un homme fin aux traits légers, afin de donner des instructions sur le départ du patriarche et transmettre les affaires à faire disparaître. Il fallait prévenir également les quelques hommes qui l'avait accompagné. L'aîné était encore très populaire auprès des jeunes marines et il était fréquent que certains d'entre eux souhaitent l'accompagner lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui. Il n'était donc pas étonnant que le départ du patriarche enclenche également plusieurs départs au sein du manoir et de la maison des domestiques.

L'ancien gradé s'était ensuite assis sur son lit, attendant l'heure où Nirvane, sortit de la pièce, sans doute pour laisser plus d'intimité à son ancien mentor, viendrait le rechercher pour son départ. Il n'avait pas attendu très longtemps. Sans doute dut à des ordres déjà donnés par un colonel au détour d'un escalier. Il savait désormais qu'il ne se confronterait plus jamais à son fils et qu'il lui accorderait toutes demandes peu importe leur nature.

_**0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **_

La nuit venait de tomber lorsqu'Usopp ouvrit les yeux. Il était en sueur et des larmes coulaient librement de ses yeux humides. Il venait de faire un horrible cauchemar où des dizaines de mains le touchaient et tentaient de l'attraper sans faire attention aux griffures, aux plaies et aux morceaux de peaux qu'elles déchiraient. Il y avait également des râles bruyants et répugnants qui résonnaient à chaque fois qu'on déchirait un morceau de son être. Mais le pire était que bien qu'il pouvait sentir ses mains malsaines et ses sons malaisants, il ne voyait rien et ne pouvait rien faire contre ça. Il ne pouvait même pas hurler, les râles le paralysaient. Puis, il y avait eu ce sourire immense, moqueur et dominateur. Si blanc, si menaçant. Il souriait face à sa douleur, il se moquait de son impuissance, Il le dominait de ses immenses dents qui se rapprochaient et s'apprêtaient à le dévorer. Mais son esprit avait enfin senti le danger et l'avait fait sortir de l'inconscience.

Seulement, le réveil n'était pas salvateur. Il se sentait si petit et fragile dans cet immense lit au milieu de cette chambre gigantesque composant un manoir dont il ignorait les limites. La noirceur de la pièce lui bloquait la respiration permettant une frayeur sans nom s'infiltrer dans chacune de ses cellules. Il chercha désespérément son ange gardien du regard mais Perline n'était plus là. Seule le noir oppressant, le silence moqueur, le néant vertigineux et le froid moelleux de son lit étaient ses compagnes.

Il fallut quelques minutes au frisé pour se rendre compte que la pièce n'était pas totalement plongé dans le silence moqueur mais qu'une respiration saccadée se faisait entendre, tout près de ses oreilles. Une respiration qui semblait avoir du mal à se faire, tentait de lutter pour ne pas s'éteindre. Il lança un regard circulaire effrayé à la pièce, terrorisé à l'idée que quelqu'un qu'il ne pouvait voir était avec lui dans cette pièce si grande. Mais, il n'y avait personne. Pourtant la respiration devenait de plus en plus erratique et plus forte à ses oreilles.

Puis, il réalisa. C'était sa respiration. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, ses poumons ne voulaient plus coopérer. Il était en train de faire une crise de panique. L'horreur de ce qu'il avait vécu quelques heures plus tôt venait de le frapper et il eut juste le temps de se pencher sur le bord du lit pour y vomir la nourriture, qu'il avait eu tant de plaisir à savourer dans la journée, qui lui brûla la gorge. Un peu de morve et de sanglots se mêla à la substance qui tâchait désormais le magnifique tapis qui ornait le sol sous le majestueux lit.

Usopp ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à trembler et hoqueter de terreur. Il risquait de ne pas supporter la charge émotionnelle envahissante cette fois-ci. Sa conscience lui demanda de se calmer mais la terreur et l'horreur étaient les plus bruyantes actuellement, paralysant toute pensées positives et permettant aux pensées sombres de se mêler à sa panique. Il pouvait sentir les immenses mains le clouer et le maintenir au sol. Il entendait encore les râles rauques au rythme de la douleur à l'intérieur de lui. Il sentait encore la déchirure et la brûlure intérieur et régulière à chaque entrée de son agresseur.

Bien que saisi par une terreur immense, son corps décida d'écouter le conseil de sa conscience et tenta d'atteindre la salle de bain. Il devait éteindre l'incendie qui brûlait ses pensées, ses émotions, son corps. Le long nez devait baisser la température de tout ça.

Toutefois, bien qu'il réussit à se lever du lit, sa tête se mit immédiatement à tourner. Une violente quinte de toux le fit tomber en avant. Heureusement, il eut le réflexe de mettre les mains devant lui, lui évitant de se fracasser le crâne sur le sol. Mais la tête lui tournait toujours, des points blancs venaient danser devant ses yeux et son corps brûlant, tremblant flanchait face à la dureté et la fraîcheur du sol. Il entendit vaguement la porte s'ouvrir à la volée et une silhouette courir dans sa direction avant de tourner de l'œil et de s'effondrer.

_**0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **_

Perline changeait pour la énième fois, la compresse imbibé d'eau froide sur le front du son jeune protégé. Le brun faisait une poussée de fièvre depuis qu'elle l'avait laissé dormir paisiblement dans l'immense lit de son maître. Elle avait hésité à veiller sur son sommeil toute la nuit, il avait semblé si petit et si fragile dans ses draps gigantesques mais le travail d'une domestique ne s'arrête jamais et elle avait déjà franchi les limites en restant plus longtemps que prévu auprès de l'endormi.

Elle avait été aider les autres domestiques ainsi que les cuisines à tout ranger et était parti se coucher avec le jeune frisé en tête. Et c'est d'ailleurs à cause de lui que Lokias était venu au deuxième étage, s'était introduit dans sa chambre et l'avait réveiller avec ferveur et brusquerie. Nirvane avait expressément demandé sa présence dans la chambre du jeune maître. Cette information l'avait immédiatement réveillé et elle avait immédiatement suivi le rouquin jusqu'à la dite pièce.

Arrivé là-bas, elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'explications, le brun tremblant et frêle dans les bras du chevelu et Mary, accroupi près du lit, en train de nettoyer le reste d'une flaque de vomi. Le corps du brun venait enfin de comprendre ce qu'il lui était arrivé et il ne l'acceptait pas. Elle n'échangea que peu de mots avec le grand inexpressif, qui reflétait une grande tension et un peu d'inquiétude, mais ils convinrent que la jeune femme soit assigné à la surveillance rapproché du malade et le rafraîchir autant qu'elle le pouvait, un forte fièvre avait déjà commencé à habiter le corps sous le choc.

La jeune femme s'était donc empressé de changer les draps, ramener une bassine d'eau froide et plusieurs tissues et compresses pour la nuit à venir. Nirvane, quant à lui, s'était dirigé dans la salle de bain avec son colis, l'avait débarrassé de ses vêtements mouillé de sueur et l'avait mit sous l'eau froide de la douche pour descendre la température de son corps et nettoyer les traces de vomi qu'il avait encore sur les lèvres. Le sniper avait gémit et ouvert les yeux sous le choc thermique mais il était vite retourné dans le monde de l'inconscience.

Puis le médecin provisoire avait sécher doucement le corps fragile et l'avait emmitouflé dans un nouveau pyjama plus frais et sec.

Lokias, qui était resté prostré près de la porte avait finit par réagir quand il avait vu sa cadette s'empêtrer dans les draps. Il fallait avouer qu'elle venait de se réveiller avec fracas et qu'elle était toujours en tenue de nuit. Difficile de prendre des gestes lents et quotidiens quand la situation était urgente et inhabituelle. Il l'aida donc gentiment à faire le lit et calma la brunette d'un sourire. Un sourire doux et sincère. L'un des rares dont il était capable.

Il aurait été logique de prévenir le colonel Nobuo mais il était actuellement en train de revoir tous les effectifs du manoir et vérifier les missions des différents hommes qu'il avait affecté à la surveillance des compagnons de son jeune loup. Et Nirvane s'affairait à faire baisser la fièvre du petit loup. Lui-même était occupé à aider à faire le lit pour accueillir le jeune patient dans un endroit propice à sa baisse de température. Tant pis, Nobuo hurlerait mais priorité à son précieux Usopp.

Puis, le précieux fardeau avait été posé dans le lit et Lokias était parti subir les foudres de son supérieur avec Nirvane qui le suivit quelques minutes après avoir vérifier l'état de son patient et avoir ordonné à la jeune servante de prendre grand soin de son protégé.

La jeune fille était donc resté à surveiller le brun et sa poussé de fièvre qui ne voulait pas baisser. Elle le vit s'agiter et gémir dans son sommeil et lui chantonna doucement une comptine d'enfant. Cela ne stoppa pas les gémissements mais le brun bougea moins. Elle dut le faire plusieurs fois, la terreur semblait revenir saisir le frisé par vague. Des crises de larmes vinrent également la surprendre et la chanson ne sembla pas être efficace. Elle prit le risque de caresser doucement les cheveux de son protégé pour le calmer comme sa maman le faisait quand elle avait un gros chagrin petite. Elle fut rassuré de son efficacité.

Le brun avait ouvert les yeux plusieurs fois mais il semblait si désorienté qu 'il ne regardait rien en particulier, seul la terreur et la fièvre animait ces prunelles troublées et il se rendormait quelques secondes voir quelques minutes après ses sursauts de conscience.

Au petit matin, la jeune fille, bien que fatiguée, guettait toujours l'endormi avec bienveillance. Toutefois, elle fut légèrement surprise quand elle entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir mais elle ne bougea pas, pensant que c'était l'un des deux hommes qui était revenu pour s'enquérir de l'état du malade.

Elle sursauta donc vivement quand une main vint se poser sur son épaule et au lieu d'une frimousse de tâches de rousseur aux yeux pétillants ou d'un visage soucieux et au regard fatigué mais plein de douceur, c'est un visage souriant aux cheveux courts ébènes et au regard soucieux qui lui fit face.

« Tu peux aller te reposer, je prends la relève. »

Nobuo continua à lui sourire doucement, la jeune fille semblait hésiter à laisser son protégé. Elle devait s'en vouloir de l'avoir abandonné pour le retrouver dans un état effroyable alors que le colonel lui avait confié sa garde. Il fut touché par la bienveillance de la jeune domestique, c'était bien pour ce coté trop gentil qu'il lui avait confié son petit loup. C'était l'une des très rares domestique qui avait encore une conscience et une volonté, la plupart étaient des fantômes où des serviteurs sans âmes. Ceux-ci l'ennuyaient profondément. Mais pas Perline. C'est pour cela qu'elle était parfaite pour coincer Usopp. Sa gentillesse allait forcement toucher le sniper qui s'attacherait à la brunette et inversement. Et cela avait très bien marché.

« Merci pour ta bienveillance.»

Ces mots semblèrent décider la garde-malade qui se leva de sa chaise, se baissa doucement devant son maître et se dirigea vers la porte.

Le colonel suivit du regard son départ, gardant toujours un sourire doux et conciliant, plutôt amusé par le comportement protecteur que Perline semblait développer pour l'endormi. Il ne fut même pas surpris quand elle s'arrêta sur le pas de porte et lança un regard protecteur sur le lit et celui qu'il contenait.

Puis elle sortit et l'ébène s'assit à sa place, regardant son précieux malade avec la même douceur que la brunette quelques minutes plus tôt. Bien qu'une certaine joie animait aussi ces yeux bleus. Ses plans se succédaient et fonctionnaient à la perfection et maintenant plus personne ne risquait d'apparaître pour lui parer le chemin. Il l'avait enfin pour lui tout seul et il allait devenir la raison de vivre de l'ex-pirate. Il oublierait sa vie de pirate et se conformerait à ses règles. Le petit loup allait devenir un petit chien bien domestique. Il allait tout contrôler de ses faits et gestes désormais. Il l'avait amené à cette état fiévreux où il dépendait entièrement de son bon vouloir pour adoucir sa situation. Il l'avait rendu malade et il allait être son remède.

Il résista une bonne heure avant que l'envie de rejoindre le malade sous les draps et de sentir l'odeur et le corps du frisé soit trop forte. Il l'avait à peine bécoté depuis qu'il l'avait réceptionné et l'envie de le faire sien le démangeait de plus en plus. Mais il voulait que le brun soit consentant, qu'il ne se laisse pas uniquement faire mais qu'il y prenne du plaisir aussi. Il savait qu'il risquait d'attendre un peu pour avoir son âme mais il pouvait déjà l'avoir par le corps.

Bien installé dans le lit, il admira le visage de son bel endormi. Celui-ci était couvert d'une compresse à la recherche d'une fraîcheur tant désiré et sa respiration était légèrement tremblante mais l'ébène s'en moquait. Il était si près. Sa main bougea inconsciemment et effleura du bout des doigts son visage, la courbure de son cou, la volupté de ces lèvres et la douceur de sa peau.

Il avait été mis au courant de l'état du frisé quelques heures plus tôt et avait plutôt bien réagit face au messager. Il fallait avouer que le rouquin était venu le voir un peu à reculons, fixant obstinément le sol et gardant les mains bien serrés derrière le dos. C'en avait été presque comique. Le colonel s'était fortement douté de la raison de sa venue, il l'avait pressenti quand il avait ramené son petit loup dans leur chambre. C'était pour ce genre de crise qu'il avait fait déménagé Perline du bâtiment des domestiquées à son manoir.

Et puis Nirvane avait suivi le même chemin que le rouquin et, bien que son inquiétude avait été moins visible, le grand chevelu avait regardé son supérieur avec une certaine appréhension. Nobuo en avait presque rit. Toutefois, il s'était retenu et avait gardé un visage soucieux afin de rester dans l'ambiance de circonstance.

Il était heureux de savoir que c'était le plus vieux qui avait accouru au chevet de son compagnon. Nirvane était d'une grande douceur et sa formation de médecin lui avait permit d'agir rapidement et correctement. Nobuo l'appréciait beaucoup pour ça et son caractère qui pouvait devenir aussi tranchant et indomptable que la lame d'une épée. Mais c'était dans d'autres conditions. Il était également pratique que le plus vieux ait sa chambre au même étage que le colonel, tout comme le jeune homme aux yeux vert. Ceux-ci devaient d'ailleurs dormir. Il les avait fait travailler avec lui après avoir reçu la nouvelle, il voulait tout boucler avant de pouvoir passer lui-même les heures suivantes au chevet du patient.

Il descendit la main et s'attarda sur la poitrine où il poussa un peu le touché. Il pouvait sentir le cœur battre et la poitrine se lever et se baisser au rythme d'un sommeil non tranquille. Cette constatation le ravit et le contraria à la fois. Il était ravi de causer de tels tourments mais ça le désolait un peu de faire le souffrir. Mais il devait apprendre à son compagnon sa place désormais et les limites qu'il lui étaient autorisés. Et un mélange de douceur et de terreur était les plus rapides pour briser son esprit et l'amadouer à lui.

Usopp commença à gémir, signe qu'il n'appréciait pas le touché de l'autre. Celui-ci en sourit et enleva doucement sa main qu'il ramena à lui. Il bougea un peu afin de se relever légèrement dans le lit, un coude posé sur les draps et la tête penché et posé sur sa main relevé. Il aurait pu admirer le frisé des heures durant en gardant la même fascination et la même joie.

Toutefois, après un long moment de contemplation, le brun se mit à gémir plus fort et s'agiter, signe que son sommeil tournait au cauchemar. Puis, il ouvrit les yeux encore voilé de terreur et fiévreux. Inconsciemment, il se tourna vers le marine qui sourit face à geste innocent. Son inconscience devait sentir sa présence.

Toutefois, la surprise saisit le gradé quand le brun se rapprocha de lui et vint se blottir contre son torse.

Usopp ne voulait plus être seul. Son cauchemar était encore vif dans son esprit et il ne savait plus ce qui était réel et ce que son esprit avait créé pour le tourmenter. Il se voyait en train de s'enfoncer dans un marécage de sang et personne n'était là pour l'aidait. Seul l'écho de ses appels à l'aide lui répondait, lui rappelant le néant autour de lui et le sang glacé qui l'engloutissait petit à petit. Il était seul, tout seul... Il ne voulait pas être seul ! Il ne voulait plus de cette solitude mordante et glaçante ! Pourtant il savait qu'il n'était pas tout seule. Il avait senti une présence bienveillante près de lui. Une présente qui l'apaisait par sa voix et qui avait alléger sa tête bien lourde et embrumée. Mais elle était partie. Il voulait la retrouver et la garder près de lui. Il se pelota encore plus contre la source de chaleur qu'il pensait bienveillante.

Nobuo n'en croyait pas ses yeux. L'endormi avait de nouveau fermé les yeux et continuait à se blottir contre lui. L'ébène eut du mal à croire sa chance et referma ses bras tremblants autour du corps qui ne souhaita plus jamais lâcher. Son corps était si petit comparé au sien. Le brun faisait moins d'un mètre quatre-vingt tandis que lui faisait quasiment deux mètres vingt et il était assez musclé qui plus est. Même Lokias, qui ne dépassait pas les un mètres soixante, était plus menu que le sniper. Il fallait avouer que le rouquin avait un petit embonpoint qui n'était pas désagréable à agripper lors de certaines activités physiques. Il devait faire plus attention à la bonne nutrition de son petit loup si il ne voulait pas le perdre trop vite.

Puis, il se dit qu'il y penserait plus tard et, tout en enlaçant son louveteau, il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à l'inconscience, se laissant voyager à des chimères moins chastes. Lui aussi avait passé une nuit mouvementé et méritait un peu de repos également.

_**0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **_

L'après-midi était bien entamé quand un jeune homme au teint mâte, aux cheveux frisés et un nez plus long que la norme se réveilla d'un long et effrayant brouillard. Mais le brouillard s'était dissipé et le froid mordant avait fondu laissant le frisé un peu hagard. Il fut très surpris de sentir un poids sur lui. Ou plutôt autour de lui. Encore un peu habité par le sommeil, il eut du mal à reconnaître les bras qui l'enserraient.

Minute ! Des bras qui l'entouraient ?

Usopp ouvrit grand les yeux et tomba sur un torse qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il bougea un peu afin de relever le visage vers celui qui le prenait pour un ours en peluche. Il fut à la fois rassuré et terrifié de reconnaître le colonel Nobuo endormi et bavant légèrement, signe d'un sommeil profond.

Toutefois, Usopp se recula brusquement, il était beaucoup trop près de l'autre. Dans sa précipitation, il donna un coup de pied dans le tibia du marine qui gémit et commença déjà à papillonner des yeux.

Quant au frisé, il était au bord du lit, prêt à bondir pour prendre la fuite. Il revoyait un de ces quelques cauchemars dont il se souvenait. Il étouffait et le marine le fixait se débattre avec un immense sourire plein de joie malsaine. Et plus il essayait de se respirer, plus le gradé se rapprochait. Si près que lorsque le long nez sentit son dernier souffle, il pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre sur lui et les bras puissants le rattraper lorsqu'il tomba. Heureusement, il avait dû se réveiller, perdant de vue le marine. Puis il était de nouveau rentré dans une phase d'inconscient où il se plongea dans un autre tourment juste après.

Seulement voilà, il était de nouveau réveillé et le marine était toujours là et il l'avait même réveillé.

Nobuo ouvrit les yeux encore embrumés de sommeil et se demanda pourquoi il avait soudainement froid. Il y avait quelques chose qui manquait. Il regarda, un peu troublé, autour de lui et ouvrit les yeux avec joie quand il vit son petit loup, de l'autre coté du lit, le fixer avec frayeur. Il tendit le bras et attrapa le poignée de son louveteau qu'il ramena, sans efforts, à lui qu'il colla contre son torse.

Usopp était tétanisé, il pouvait sentir le torse de l'autre bouger à un rythme régulier contre sa joue. Le souffle chaud du plus jeune balayait doucement ses cheveux emmêlées. Une main s'était automatiquement posé dans le creux de son dos tandis que sa jumelle tenait toujours son poignée, avec moins de force cependant.

Celle-ci bougea d'ailleurs, remontant vers le menton halé qu'elle releva pour être penché en direction du colonel. Celui-ci avait baissé le visage afin de déposer un baiser aérien sur le front du petit brun.

«

On dirait que ta fièvre est descendu. C'est bien. »

La voix était encore un peu endormie mais la douceur et le soulagement étaient audibles dans ses mots. Il s'était réellement inquiété pour le frisé.

Toutefois, bien que frisé était touché par l'attention du marine, il était toujours paralysé au creux des bras de son gardien, qui dut s'en rendre compte. Il déclara quelques secondes plus tard :

« Que dirais-tu que j'appelle Perline pour le petit-déjeuner ainsi que Nirvane pour qu'il t'examine pendant que j'irai prendre ma douche. »

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de son compagnon et commença déjà à se lever, prenant le mini-escargophone dans la poche de sa veste pour contacter son subordonné.

Celui-ci ne dormait plus depuis un moment déjà et fut rapidement à la porte de son supérieur après avoir demander à son jeune compagnon roux d'aller chercher Perline et le petit déjeuner. Il salua respectueusement les deux hommes et se permit même un sourire à l'adresse du jeune homme encore emmitouflé dans les couvertures.

Nobuo donna ses instructions à son second et s'en alla vers la salle de bain, déposant de nouveau un baiser sur le front du jeune bronzé qui s'était relevé au geste encourageant du chevelu.

Les deux hommes aux cheveux longs suivirent du regard le dos du gradé disparaître derrière la porte de l'autre pièce. Puis, le barbu se concentra sur l'autre personne dans la pièce et lui dit le plus doucement possible :

« Et si vous vous leviez ? Que je puisse m'assurer que vous ne tombiez pas cette fois-ci. »

Usopp leva un sourcil interrogateur face à la remarque mais accéda à la demande de son interlocuteur. Il supposa que Nirvane l'avait aidé et soigner lors de sa période de fièvre. Il se souvenait vaguement avoir voulu aller à la salle de bain mais rien de précis. Peut-être qu'il était tombé à ce moment-là.

Toutefois, quand il se leva, il eut un vertige et tomba en arrière, sur le lit cette fois-ci.

Nirvane, qui avait voulu détendre son patient avec sa boutade, accourut immédiatement aux cotés du brun. Il proposa son bras au frisé afin de l'aider à se lever sans tomber, cette fois-ci.

Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers une chaise où Usopp s'assit avec réticence. Le bas de son dos lui faisait toujours mal et n'apprécia pas beaucoup le contact un peu dur de la chaise malgré le coussin posé dessus. Puis, le plus âgé commença doucement à examiner le sniper qui n'était pas du tout à l'aise. Mais, il se laissa faire, le plus vieux lui souriait et lui demandait à chaque fois la permission.

Puis, moins de dix minutes plus tard, Perline rentra dans la chambre avec un plateau des plus garni et un sourire des plus doux pour l'ex-pirate. Elle était heureuse de le voir debout et en forme. Enfin, en meilleur forme que pendant la nuit.

Toutefois, en posant le lourd plateau, elle put observer la grimace à peine masqué du frisé. Il ne devait pas avoir faim. Elle le comprenait, le pauvre avait vécu des moments difficiles. Tout le monde le savait désormais au manoir. Il fallait avouer que le départ de grand chef de maison avait provoqué une vague d'inquiétude et de curiosité chez l'ensemble du personnel. Même si le jeune maître avait prévenu du départ précipité de son aîné, les lèvres n'étaient pas restées closes et les discussions avaient remué un peu la maison des domestiques. Perline avait eu quelques explications de la part du jeune héritier mais cela avait été finalement Nirvane qui avait donné plus d'explications à la jeune domestique. Elle n'avait rien dit, son maître faisait ce qu'il voulait et elle n'avait pas le droit d'y dire quoique se soit. Mais elle s'était sentie privilégiée d'être dans la confidence et de prendre soin de son nouvel ami.

Usopp, son nouvel ami, n'avait pas faim. Encore hier, il était heureux de savourer une bonne tasse de café et des viennoiseries. Mais là, rien que leur vision lui donnait des envies de vomir. Pourtant, il savait que cela lui ferait du bien mais son esprit était encore traumatisé et pour l'instant, se sustenter n'était pas dans ses priorités.

C'est à ce moment-là que Nobuo refit surface de la salle de bain, les cheveux trempé et un peignoir sur le dos.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**Et voilà !**_

_**Le traumatisme de la situation revient nous frapper de plein fouet !**_

_**J'ai essayé de faire au mieux pour vous décrire les états psychologiques des deux personnages principaux de ce chapitre. Certes, Sengoku va disparaître de la scène mais même s'il avait voulu resté, vous comprenez bien qu'il n'a plus le choix, il ne pourra pas être un allié, plus maintenant.**_

_**Quant à Usopp, j'espère avoir été juste dans sa description. Il a déjà vécu énormément dans le premier volet et alors qu'il se savait prisonnier, il se pensait tout de même à l'abri de ce genre d'agression et commençait à se faire à l'idée d'être dans une cage dorée. Mais il n'a jamais été à l'abri et il est encore plus en zone dangereuse que d'habitude. **_

_**Perline commence à prendre une place dans cette histoire en j'en suis heureuse. Je ne sais pas pour vous mais je l'apprécie de plus en plus. De plus, cela m'a permis de vous introduire un peu plus la structure du manoir et le fonctionnement du personnel, j'espère que c'est assez compréhensible.**_

_**D'ailleurs, si cela intéresse, j'avais fait une première ébauche de l'architecture du manoir quand j'ai commencé à écrire, i peu près 8 ans. En le regardant de plus près aujourd'hui, il y a plein d'incohérence mais je m'appuie toujours dessus pour décrire certaine scènes donc si cela intéresse, dites le moi, je le publierai sur Insta. **_

_**Je rappelle que le rating R n'est pas là pour faire joli. **_

_**Et je suis désolée si des fautes d'orthographes se sont glissées dans le texte.**_

_**Et je vous donne rendez-vous jeudi dans trois semaines.**_

_**nda : Un grand merci à vous tous qui me lisez qui pensez à me laisser une review de temps en temps, qui me suiviez dans l'ombre ou pas et qui aimez ce que j'écris,vous êtes adorables ! **_


	17. Chapitre 17 : Promesses

…

_**Eccho : Hmm ?**_

…

_**Moi : Veux pas !**_

…

_**Eccho : Mais tu as promis …**_

_**Moi : Mais je suis sûr qu'ils aiment pas ce que j'écris !**_

_**Eccho : Comment le sais-tu ?**_

_**Moi : Veux pas le dire ! * reniflement ***_

…

_**Eccho * réfléchit * : Oh ! C'est parce qu 'ils ne t'ont pas laissé de review dernièrement ?**_

_**Moi : Ouiiiii ! Je suis sûr que c'est parce que c'est mauvais ce que j'écris !**_

_**Eccho : Mais tu sais bien qu'ils t'ont lu puisque la courbe de visionnage a été active ces derniers temps .**_

_**Moi : Pourquoi ils me disent pas s'ils ont aimé alors ?**_

_**Eccho : Ils n'ont peut-être pas le temps. Ou bien ils attendent la fin de cette histoire pour donner leur avis. Tu le fais bien, toi !**_

_**Moi : Mais moi, je lis rarement des fanfiction en cours, pas envie d'être frustré si l'auteur s'arrête … Et puis, je fais du tri maintenant et j'essaie de laisser des reviews !**_

_**Eccho : Eh bien c'est peut-être leur cas aussi, ils ne veulent peut-être pas laissé de traces si cette histoire n'a pas de fin.**_

_**Moi : Tu crois ?**_

_**Eccho : J'en suis sûre ! Ce sont juste tes vielles angoisses qui te font parler !**_

_**Moi : J'espère que j'en aurais une cette fois-ci alors !**_

_**Eccho : On va tout faire pour. Et puis, ce chapitre est plutôt prometteur. Tu leur as même fait une surprise à la fin. **_

_**Moi : C'est vrai ! De quoi relancer l'intrigue, hihihihi !**_

_**Moi / Eccho : Nous vous souhaitons donc une bonne lecture !**_

_**Et pour tous nouveaux lecteurs, merci de lire la préquel qui s'intitule **Une explosion mène au désastre** ! **_

_**Et petit rappel des tailles et âges de tout ce beau monde :**_

_**Usopp : 1 m 76 cm, 21 ans **_

_**Nobuo : 2 m 18 cm, 20 ans **_

_**Nirvane : 1 m 97 cm, 52 ans **_

_**Lokias : 1 m 58 cm, 28 ans **_

_**Perline : 1 m 60 cm, 24 ans **_

_**Sengoku : 2 m 78 cm, 79 ans**_

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Nobuo eut un immense sourire quand il vit la jeune servante et le plateau posé sur la table. Il la salua de bon cœur et se dirigea vers eux. Toutefois, arrivé à leur hauteur, il ne s'arrêta pas et les dépassa pour aller vers l'autre pièce où il alla mettre une tenue plus approprié pour déjeuner. Il choisit un t-shirt à manches longues et un jeans pour rester dans une atmosphère détendue. Après tout, il ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui, il avait tout fait pour. Il comptait passer le reste de la journée avec son petit loup et le conquérir comme il le devait.

Revenu dans la pièce, il put voir que son subordonné était parti et que la jeune fille servait un café à son compagnon. Celui-ci avait accepté par politesse. Et puis, le café semblait assez chaud pour ne pas qu'il sente le goût. Nobuo s'assit en face lui avec un sourire immense collé sur le visage. Si le sniper ne but que du café, le marine ne se gêna pas pour mordre dans un croissant à pleines dents et se servir un grand verre de jus de fruit. Il fredonnait même un petit air joyeux.

La jeune domestique, quant à elle, s'était dirigée vers la porte et elle se plaça juste à coté, attendant, comme elle le devait, que les deux hommes aient fini de manger pour débarrasser et pouvoir s'en aller. Elle était soulagée que le brun ait accepté de prendre une tasse de café. Il semblait aller mieux mais la jeune fille savait que ce n'était pas la grande forme non plus.

Usopp venait de finir sa tasse quand son homologue, qui avait déjà englouti deux croissants, se décida à parler :

« Je sais que la journée est déjà bien entamé mais je pensais que nous pourrions passer la fin de journée ensemble près du feu. Il y a un livre que je voulais lire depuis longtemps et tu pourrais lire aussi. Ou tu pourrais simplement resté emmitouflé dans les bleds et cousins et je te tiendrais compagnie. Je pourrais même nous mettre un petit 33 tours pour nous donner un bruit de fond à notre petit moment à deux. »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait une question mais Nobuo voulait tout de même l'accord du frisé. Maintenant qu'il l'avait brisé, il se devait de le conquérir. Et lui faire croire qu'il avait de nouveau le choix alors qu'il ne l'avait pas lui permettrait de l'amadouer.

Usopp s'était tendu à l'idée de passer la journée avec le marine mais l'idée d'être tout seul avec lui-même le terrorisait. Et puis, le marine lui proposait uniquement de rester auprès de lui et non de faire une activité sujette à un rapprochement physique ou subjective à des malentendus. Il lui répondit donc d'une petite voix affirmativement.

« Bien. Perline ? Veux-tu bien débarrasser et me ramener le tourne-disque qui est dans ma bibliothèque. »

La jeune fille s'exécuta à la seconde où son jeune maître se tut. Elle débarrassa rapidement et efficacement avec des gestes précis et expérimentées. Elle en avait l'habitude depuis sa petite enfance. Depuis qu'elle savait marcher et qu'elle suivait sa mère qui faisait le service auprès de la mère de Nobuo-sama. Elle se permit même de faire une courbette en tenant son plateau. Puis elle fit demi-tour et sortit d'un pas léger vers le reste du manoir.

Puis, comme un revers de main, à la sortie de la servante, Nirvane réapparu par la porte et vint se situer près de la porte sans un regard pour eux, fixant un point imaginaire devant lui.

Usopp eut du mal à comprendre pourquoi le marine aux cheveux longs était réapparu sans venir voir le colonel. Il jongla du regard entre les deux hommes avec une mine inquiète.

« Ne fais pas cette tête. Dans ton état actuel, je me suis dit que rester seul avec moi t'inquiéterait alors j'ai demandé à Nirvane si il pouvait nous tenir compagnie. »

Nobuo lui dit cela d'une voix douce, lui offrant un sourire sincère, alla prendre le livre qu'il voulait lire et se dirigea vers le coin cheminé où il s'installa bien confortablement. Il ne fit aucuns signes vers l'ex-pirate, il voulait qu'il vienne de lui-même près de lui.

Celui-ci semblait très hésitant, son regard jonglait énormément entre la cheminée qui semblait si chaleureuse et le marine qui y était sagement installé, commençant tranquillement son livre, et qui était l'instigateur de son malheur. Il tenta bien d'interpeller le regard de Nirvane mais celui-ci semblait ne pas le voir réellement.

Il finit par se lever, tremblant et peu confiant en ses jambes, et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas à son niveau et continua de marcher tout droit vers la salle de bain où il entra, fermant tout de suite la porte derrière lui. Il s'adossa à la porte une seconde. Il ne voulait rien faire dans cette pièce mais il ne voulait pas rester dans la chambre avec un homme qui n'attendait qu'une chose de lui et un autre qui obéissait au premier. Il voulait juste souffler. Le marine pouvait très bien rentrer dans la pièce d'eau et le forcer à rester à ses côtés. La porte était une très faible défense mais c'était la seule qu'il avait pour l'instant. Cet instant qu'il voulait pour n'être qu'avec le peu de bon sens qui lui restait et qui lui hurlait de ne pas retourner dans l'autre pièce pour combler sa solitude et faire taire ses pensées désastreuses. Il savait que dès qu'il retournerait dans l'autre pièce, il renoncerai à se défendre. Mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix, n'est-ce pas ?

Il souffla une énième fois, mit une main sur sa poitrine et écouta les battements de son cœur pour s'assurer d'être toujours en vie et se promit de le rester.

Puis il ouvrit les yeux, releva les yeux et son regard se posa sur le mur en face de lui. Ou plutôt sur le miroir. Il se voyait. Simplement habillé d'un pantalon et d'un t-shirt en coton. Son corps était fin et parsemé de bleus, lui rappelant la douleur qui les avait causé. Et puis, son visage était entouré de ses cheveux frisottants et désordonnés, en touffe par endroit dut à un mauvais traitement lors de sa douche improvisée. Ses yeux étaient cernés et emplis d'un mélange de fatigue, de terreur, d'insécurité, d'épuisement et de plusieurs cassures. Il était déjà cassé mais pas encore brisé. Il devait s'assurer de ne pas l'être. Il grava cette image et cette pensée dans sa mémoire et fit volte face. Il ouvrit la porte et la franchit.

Nobuo était toujours près du feu, tournant calmement la page de son roman. Il n'avait pas réagit lorsque le brun s'était enfui dans la salle de bain. Il savait qu'il reviendrait. Il n'avait nul part où aller de toutes manières.

Usopp ne le regarda pas et alla directement s'emmitoufler dans les plaids le plus loin possible du jeune marine. Même si il s'était résigné, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre son homologue. Certes, savoir le subordonné dans la pièce le rassurait un peu mais n'avait-il pas été présent lors de son agression précédente. Ou bien, n'était-il pas loin. Il ne savait plus trop. Il se souvenait de la bibliothèque, de la douleur, de l'eau sur sa peau, de Perline qui lui parlait et qui chantait et du grand homme penché sur lui tandis que l'eau le brûlait. Mais bizarrement, le reste des souvenirs étaient floues. Certains plus floues que d'autres. Il se souvenait vaguement des mots qu'on lui avait murmuré pour le rassurer d'une voix douce et basse.

Ils avaient été aussi bas et doux que les instruments de musique qui commençaient à se faire entendre dans la pièce. Perline avait dû revenir lors de l'absence du brun et déposer la platine qui devait être quelque part derrière eux.

Usopp fixa le feu un long moment avant de se détendre. Les flammes dansantes l'avaient aidé à ne plus sentir la présence omniprésente de son compagnon. Il s'évadait doucement vers une autre contrée où un ballet chaleureux et chatoyant se déroulait devant lui. Il pouvait imaginer les danseuses fines et virevoltantes, les acrobates souples et voltigeants, toutes les couleurs vives et leurs nuances rougeâtres, orangées et jaunâtres.

Nobuo, quant à lui, lisait son livre, peu concentré sur celui-ci. En réalité, il le connaissait par cœur et l'avait lu et relu plusieurs fois mais c'était la meilleure excuse pour rester près de son louveteau et de ne pas trop l'effrayer. Il était tellement mignon à essayer d'éviter son regard et de s'éloigner de lui tout en restant à proximité pour ne pas désobéir à sa demande précédente.

_**0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **_

Perline venait de débarrasser leur repas frugale et Usopp commençait à sérieusement paniquer.

Son esprit avait réussi à flotter au fil de la mélodie. Et les heures étaient passées tranquillement. Jusqu'au moment où la mélodie s'était arrêté et l'arrivé de la domestique pour s'informer s'ils voulaient manger.

Nobuo se permit de demander son avis à Usopp qui n'avait pas faim mais dont l'estomac se manifesta et répondit à sa place. Le marine en rit et répondit positivement à la jeune femme. Il s'était ensuite levé et dirigé vers la petite table où il s'assit. Le sniper avait attendu un petit peu mais il avait fini par rejoindre son compagnon, son esprit encore perdu dans la torpeur du vide.

Puis, Perline était revenu avec un repas plutôt léger composé d'une salade et de fruits en dessert. Usopp avait à peine mangé un morceau de salade et la moitié d'une pomme. Il s'était forcé face au regard inquiet de la brune.

Toutefois, au fil du repas, le brun avait réalisé que la nuit était tombé et que l'heure d'aller se coucher approchait. Et bien qu'il ait déjà passé la nuit avec son cadet, il ne l'avait pas fait de son plein gré. Celui-ci s'était montré attentionné mais qui sait quelle serait son humeur du soir il était très lunatique...

Perline commença à débarrasser, accélérant le rythme cardiaque du sniper sans le vouloir. Et si le colonel exigeait de le posséder, il n'aurai aucuns moyens de refuser. D'une part, il n' en avait pas et plus la force. Et d'autre part, que adviendra-t-il de lui cette fois-ci ? Il s'était promis de survivre et il le ferai mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir peur.

Perline fit une dernière révérence et commença à s'en aller quand Nobuo, amusé par la frayeur de son compagnon qui tentait de cacher ses inquiétudes, déclara avec un sourire :

« Eh bien , un repas léger mais qu'il faut bien digérer. Et rien de mieux que de finir un livre au coin d'un bon feu de cheminé ! »

Le sniper fut interloqué par son ton enjoué mais légèrement soulagé de savoir l''échéance retarder à plus tard dans la soirée.

« Que dirais-tu de me tenir compagnie comme tout à l'heure ? »

Usopp ouvrit grand les yeux face à la question mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre, le marine s'était levé et s'en était retourné à son coin lecture, reprenant son livre comme de rien n'était et sans faire attention au frisé encore une fois.

Celui-ci n'attendit pas longtemps avant de rejoindre son hôte. Toutefois, avant cela, il se permit de prendre un livre. Un livre qu'il avait déjà lu. Enfin un livre qu'il avait déjà vu pour être exact puisque aucun texte n'était inscrit dedans. Seules des illustrations composaient cet ouvrage et cela convenait au long nez qui voulait occuper son esprit jusqu'au moment fatidique.

Il se cala confortablement où il avait été quelques instants plus tôt et se mit à admirer les superbes esquisses, croquis et illustrations qui occupa son esprit au fur et à mesure des pages.

Une heure passa sans le moindre bruit en dehors du crépitement du feu craquant dans le foyer de la cheminé. Nobuo faisait toujours semblant de lire son livre, veillant du coin de l'œil son compagnon au long nez qui tentait tant bien que mal de resté éveillé. Celui-ci luttait contre le sommeil alors qu'il sentait sa tête s'alourdir, sa nuque se raidir, ses yeux se fermer tous seuls et ses pensées devenir flous. Cela amusait beaucoup le colonel.

Toutefois, malgré son envie de rester éveillé, le sommeil finit par cueillir le brun quelques minutes plus tard. Le marine le trouvait adorable. Mais le voir endormi lui rappela sa propre fatigue et un bâillement franchit ses lèvres. Il ferma donc son livre qu'il posa sur la banquette et se rapprocha doucement de son louveteau à qui il retira délicatement l'ouvrage des mains qui était à deux doigts de tomber au sol.

Puis, il opposa une main dans le dos du frisé tandis que l'autre se positionna derrière les genoux. D'un geste fluide, il se releva, faisant basculer l'endormi au creux de ses bras, et le conduisit vers le lit.

Mais le petit brun se réveilla, son sommeil était encore léger.

« Ah ! Tu ne dormais pas aussi profondément que je ne le pensais. »

Ses yeux étaient embués de sommeil et d'incompréhension, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son lit bougeait. Il posa un regard perdu sur le colonel qui lui offrit un regard et un sourire compatissants. Toutefois la lumière se fit dans les prunelles onyx du sniper qui bougea dans un réflexe de panique.

Il faillit tomber mais le marine referma sa prise sur lui et commença à avancer vers le lit où il posa doucement son colis, qui s'était cramponné à lui lorsqu'il s'était senti glissé des bras de Nobuo.

« Eh bien, mon petit loup, tu aurais dû me dire que tu voulais dormir. Je ne t'aurai pas laissé t 'endormir près du feu sur cette banquette, certes confortable pour bouquiner mais un peu dur pour y dormir, alors qu'il y a un lit bien moelleux à coté. »

Le ton était un peu moqueur mais de la tendresse était également audible, perdant un peu le brun dans ses craintes des intentions de son homologue.

« Je te laisse te mettre à l'aise, je m'absente quelques minutes, je dois donner mes instructions pour demain. »

Et le marine se dirigea directement vers la porte de sa chambre. D'ailleurs, son subalterne, qui était toujours à coté de la porte tel une statue de cire inanimée et silencieuse, emboîta le pas à son supérieur lorsqu'il sortit.

Usopp resta une seconde interdit. Le sommeil engourdissait encore son corps mais son esprit était bien réveillé. Il tenta de trouver une position confortable malgré l'inconfort qu'il ressentait. Il ne voulait pas dormir alors que le marine pouvait revenir à tous moments. Usopp sentait déjà l'angoisse naître dans le creux de son ventre. Il fronça les sourcils, il ne devait pas céder à la panique sinon il risquait de ne pas tenir. Après tout, Nobuo n'avait rien tenté encore, cela pouvait continuer encore cette nuit. Et puis, avec un peu de chance, le colonel pouvait ne pas revenir de la nuit. Il devait rester positif. Il s'emmitoufla encore plus dans les draps et ferma les yeux, espérant faire taire ces angoisses naissantes.

Toutefois, son positivisme ne fonctionna pas et le marine revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard alors que le sniper avait finit par se calmer. Il l'avait entendu mais il avait gardé les paupières closes. Toutefois, il sentit la luminosité de la pièce s'estomper et un poids prendre place à ses cotés. Il ferma les yeux encore plus fort, tentant de calmer la panique qui montait en lui.

Cependant, il ne put garder ses paupières closes lorsqu'il sentit une ombre devant lui et un souffle le chatouiller. Lui, qui était allongé sur le côté, avait le visage tourné vers l'intérieur du lit. Et son gardien était dans la même position, le visage tourné vers lui. Le frisé aurait voulu détourner les yeux de ce regard gênant mais il était pétillant et intense. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, ce regard le transperçait.

Et Nobuo se rapprocha de lui, mêlant son souffle au sien, qui était devenu court, procurant des frissons au frisé qui aurait souhaité encore plus s'éloigner. Deux bras vinrent se poser dans le dos du plus petit, montant d'un cran son malaise. Mais au moment où il se sentit au plus mal, le marine se rapprocha encore plus, entraînant Usopp dans une étreinte plus étroite encore, collant sa bouche à son oreille et lui murmura ceci dans un sourire :

« Allons allons, il ne faut pas avoir peur mon petit loup. Je ne suis pas mon père. Je veux juste sentir ton cœur battre et ton souffle me réchauffer. »

Un hoquet de stupeur franchit les lèvres d'Usopp qui se mit à trembler. Et alors qu'il pensait que son cadet allait en resté là, celui-ci laissa son oreille et se mit de nouveau face à lui pour lui ravir ses lèvres. Le frisé sentit immédiatement les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Pourtant, le plus grand ne fit qu'effleurer ses lèvres. Il éloigna dans l'instant son visage qu'il releva afin de rapprocher encore plus le corps du jeune homme contre lui, calant le visage halé dans son cou.

Et les ruisseaux de larmes de terreur débordèrent, mouillant le cou et le t-shirt de la raison de ses larmes.

Un murmure se fit alors entendre, essayant de paraître compatissant alors que le brun y devina de l'ironie :

« Chuuuuut ! Ne t'en fait plus, je suis là maintenant, plus rien ne t'arrivera. »

Comment osait-il !? Comment pouvait-il ne plus s'en faire alors qu'il avait été là lors de tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé et c'était même lui qui les avait provoqué...

Usopp ne fit pas de bruit malgré les larmes qui ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter, étouffant son cri d'indignation. Il ne bougea pas non plus malgré son envie viscérale de fuir l'étreinte. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il était une fontaine que ne pouvait s'arrêter de s'écouler, prisonnière de son bloc de pierre.

Nobuo le garda ainsi un long moment, lui servant de mouchoir. Et si il avait eu plus de force, Usopp aurait pleurer toute la nuit. Seulement la fatigue fut la plus forte et il sombra dans l'étreinte de son compagnon qui ferma les yeux à sont tour, ne lâchant pas son louveteau.

_**0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **_

Sur un navire, non loin de l'archipel, un équipage buvait et faisait la fête. Un homme, toutefois, ne faisait pas la fête. Son cœur n'y était pas. Il était triste et profondément mélancolique en ce soir de fête. Ce n'était pas la faute de ses compagnons mais leur joie ne faisait que le culpabiliser encore plus. Ses pensées, en accord avec son cœur, ne pensait qu'à une chose. Il pensait à Usopp et à ce temps qu'il avait perdu. Si seulement, il était resté. Si seulement, il avait supporté. Si seulement, il s'était mieux comporté.

Mais, il ne pouvait revenir en arrière. La seule chose qu'il lui restait était chercher le sniper et de se faire pardonner coûte que coûte !

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**Et voilà !**_

_**Un chapitre plutôt long qui, je l'espère, vous a plu !**_

_**Pas forcement grand chose qui s'y passe mais Usopp décide de vivre malgré la douleur passé et celle qui continuera à lui tomber dessus. Et une mystérieuse personne veut retrouver notre sniper préféré... Qui est-ce selon vous ? **_

_**Ah ! Et désolé pour l'intro, je déprime depuis ce matin, hahahahaha ! **_

_**Comme je l'ai dit, j'essaye d'écrire régulièrement ces derniers temps et j'avance plutôt bien. Toutefois, en me relisant un peu ce matin, je me suis rendu compte que je devais effacer les trois dernière pages que j'avais écrite, elles me conduisait dans une direction un peu sombre où j'aurais pu écrire mais qui n'était pas celle que j'avais en tête, plus douce. **_

_**Faut avouer que je dérive de temps en temps et que je suis trop critique avec moi-même. Heureusement, Eccho intervient de temps en temps !**_

_**Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? Qui est Eccho ?**_

_**Ah je ne vous l'ai pas présenté ! Eccho est un peu ma force et ma confiance en moi ! Elle me botte les fesses quand je broie trop du noir bien qu'elle n'intervient que très rarement, étouffée sous le monticule d'angoisses, de peurs et de pensées négatives...**_

_**HAHAHAHAHAHA ! * rire nerveux * **_

_**Enfin bref , tout ça pour dire que l'écriture a ses hauts et ses bas et que je bad un peu en ce moment...**_

_**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review mais si c'est négatif ! Enfin, du moment que c'est constructif, si vous trouvez ça mauvais, dites-moi pourquoi. **_

_**Je rappelle que le rating R n'est pas là pour faire joli. **_

_**Et je suis désolée si des fautes d'orthographes se sont glissées dans le texte.**_

_**Et je vous donne rendez-vous jeudi dans trois semaines.**_

…

_**Eccho : Tu vois, tu as pu le faire.**_

_**Moi : Moui !**_


	18. Chapitre 18 : Réveil

_**Oyaho Mina-san !**_

_**Avant toute chose, je dois vous confesser quelque chose...**_

_**J'AI CHAUD ! **_

_**Bon sang, je dois beaucoup vous aimé pour m'installer à mon ordinateur bouillonnant, par cette chaleur, dans l'unique but de vous publier ce chapitre ! **_

_**Bon j'avoue, j'écoute un peu de musique aussi …**_

_**Et je regarde des vidéos de youtubeurs que j'aime bien …**_

_**Et puis, c'est pas si désagréable d'écrire, surtout que je sais que vous lirez ce chapitre avec plaisir.**_

_**Bon, je dois avouer, rien de bien palpitant de ces prochaines pages mais Nobuo continue son manège et Usopp commence petit à petit à se remettre.**_

_***Se rend compte qu'elle a été trop vite et qu'Usopp se remet un peu trop vite de son état léthargique …***_

_***Rire idiot***_

_***Va devoir relire tout et rajouter au fur et à mesures des morceaux pour camoufler son manque de rigueur***_

_***Sanglot***_

_**Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture !**_

_**Et pour tous nouveaux lecteurs, merci de lire la préquel qui s'intitule **Une explosion mène au désastre** ! **_

_**Et petit rappel des tailles et âges de tout ce beau monde :**_

_**Usopp : 1 m 76 cm, 21 ans **_

_**Nobuo : 2 m 18 cm, 20 ans **_

_**Nirvane : 1 m 97 cm, 52 ans **_

_**Lokias : 1 m 58 cm, 28 ans **_

_**Perline : 1 m 60 cm, 24 ans **_

_**Sengoku : 2 m 78 cm, 79 ans**_

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever quand Usopp se réveilla difficilement. Du mouvement s'était fait sentir près de lui, le réveillant par la même occasion. Il avait mal dormi et s'était très peu reposé. Pourtant, il ne s'était pas réveillé entre temps et il avait dormi d'un bloc. Mais il s'était effondré d'épuisement et non paisiblement. Et puis, il se sentait oppressé, comme bloqué dans un étau. Un étau chaud et malaisant. C'est en bougeant qu'il se souvint de l'identité de son étau.

Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur un abdomen recouvert d'un t-shirt blanc. Un abdomen qui bougeait à un rythme régulier, lui faisait remarqué que sa camisole était vivante. Même bien vivante au vu de la bosse qu'il sentit contre sa jambe. Une bosse bien reconnaissable malheureusement et qui le mit très mal à l'aise, lui faisait piqué un léger fard.

Il tenta bien de s'en dégager mais à l'instant où il bougea, une voix s'éleva, le paralysant complètement.

« Eh bien on dirait que tes larmes se sont taries. J'espère que tu n'as pas trop mal dormi. »

Instinctivement, le sniper leva le visage vers la voix murmurée. Il tomba sur un sourire éclatant et deux pupilles le couvant. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils d'inquiétude, se demandant depuis combien de temps l'autre le regardait. Sans doute un moment déjà, au vu de ce qu'il sentait toujours contre sa jambe.

Nobuo était réveillé depuis un bon quart d'heure déjà savourant d'avoir toujours son louveteau dans les bras. Le petit corps n'avait pas bougé durant son sommeil, lui permettant d'avoir le nez juste au-dessus de la crinière désordonnée du frisé qu'il huma avec béatitude. Il sentait bon. Certes, elle n'était pas coiffée et avait besoin d'être lavée correctement mais elle avait cette odeur caractéristique de bois et d'épices.

Rien d'étonnant, le jeune homme était habile de ses mains et bien qu'il ne cuisinait pas souvent, il manipulait souvent des substances, dont des épices, pour ses mixtures et inventions du jour dont les effluves étaient absorbées par sa peau halée.

Le colonel se ravit de ce moment privilégié et savoura ce réveil idyllique. Ce réveil qui éveilla tous ses sens dont l'un en particulier, patientant de moins en moins bien à l'envie de goûter plus avidement le corps de son louveteau. D'ailleurs, il fut ravi de voir un trouble dans les prunelles encore endormies de son petit frisé. Il ne put s'empêcher d'en sourire. Toutefois, il était encore trop tôt pour le dévorer et déclara d'une voix presque honteuse :

« Je pense que je vais aller prendre une douche. »

Toutefois, alors qu'il disait cela, Nobuo glissa malicieusement ses mains dans le dos du sniper vers ses fesses, commença à les malaxer, rapprocha ses lèvres vers l'oreille de son petit loup et lui susurra :

« A moins que tu ne veuilles m'aider avec mon petit problème ? »

Un hoquet de stupeur résonna dans la pièce en toute réponse. Une tension immédiate vint saisir le corps du frisé qui souhaitait juste se rendormir. Il savait ce que voulait le marine mais il n'était toujours pas d'accord. Il couina un peu mais répondit immédiatement d'une petite voix, espérant que le colonel lui ai réellement demander son avis :

« Non. »

Aussitôt un rire se fit entendre. Un rire enfantin et sincère. Il savait que son loup n'était pas prêt mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de le titiller et de se délecter de ses réactions. Le brun ne l'avait pas repoussé mais il pouvait le sentir gigoter dans ses bras, essayant de se dégager. Ça l'amusa encore plus. Mais, bon prince, il arrêta de malaxer les jolies fesses bronzés et enleva ses mains qu'il rangea sagement.

« D'accord. »

Ce consentement libéra le sniper. Il souffla de soulagement. Il avait le droit de refuser, c'était bon à savoir. Il y passerait un jour ou l'autre mais le plus tard serait le mieux. Toutefois il y avait toujours un soucis qui se collait toujours à sa jambe et celui-ci était de taille à ce qu'il pouvait sentir.

Mais le marine bougea et se décala du brun qui respira un peu mieux. Il se leva et prononça d'un ton faussement déçu :

« Eh bien, je te laisse alors. Je vais devoir m'occuper de ce petit problème tout seul. »

Et il se dirigea vers la salle de bain en sifflotant, ravi d'avoir provoqué un rougissement massif chez Usopp qui avait eu l'image mental de son colocataire réglant son petit soucis.

_**0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **_

La douche finit et de nouveaux habits sur le dos, Nobuo revint dans la pièce, sifflotant toujours un petit air joyeux. Surtout qu'il avait réglé son soucis en pensant aux douces lèvres du sniper.

Usopp était en train de boire un verre d'eau quand le gradé sortit de la pièce. Perline était aux cotés du frisé, s'affairant déjà à servir le thé de son maître.

Elle était rentrée, portant un plateau chargé d'une théière et de jus de fruit ainsi que de tasses. Elle avait trouvé le sniper encore au lit, encore en état de choc des mots du marine. Elle l'avait doucement appelé et il s'était lentement remis en voyant le douces prunelles verdoyantes et le petit sourire de la servante. Elle l'avait invité à venir s'asseoir à la petite table où elle se permit de lui servir un verre d'eau. Elle savait qu'il n'allait pas beaucoup mangé mais il devait resté hydraté.

Usopp avait timidement accepté son invitation et s'était installé tandis que la brunette s'affairait à lui servir un verre d'eau. Il fit un peu la grimace, il avait encore la bouche pâteuse mais il n'était toujours pas sûr de pouvoir manger un vrai repas et de le garder.

C'est à ce moment-là que Nobuo sortit de la salle d'eau, habillé d'un jeans gris foncé, d'un t-shirt blanc et d'une veste grise perle. Ses cheveux étaient encore brillants, reflétant des rayons lumineux sur le noir profond de sa chevelure, lui donnant une allure un peu irréaliste dans le cadre de la porte tel un envoyé divin, bien que le sniper aurait plutôt penché pour un envoyé sous-terrain. Mais, il ne préféra pas approfondir sa pensée et se concentra davantage sur Perline qui s'occupait déjà au service du thé de son employeur.

Le colonel vint s'installer en face de lui, tout sourire. Évidement, il n'avait pas oublié de voler un baiser au brun qui s'était un peu crispé. Il commença à boire quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer l'ancienne domestique qui amenait fruits et viennoiseries.

Perline vint tout de suite à ses cotés et l'aida à servir. Elle posa d'ailleurs une clémentine devant le frisé qui grimaça un peu mais qui ne montra pas trop son dégoût face au léger sourire d'encouragement.

Nobuo dévora deux immenses tartines beurrées qu'il trempa dans le breuvage chaud.

Toutefois, il s'arrêta à la fin de première tartine pour observer le petit brun qui tripotait le fruit sans l'éplucher. Alors il lui prit des mains et commença à l'éplucher au rythme du petit air qu'il fredonnait. Il prit même un petit quartier qu'il goba, redonnant les petits quartiers épargnés dans une assiette qu'il glissa vers le frisé. Il fut ravi de voir de la perplexité sur le visage halé quand il vit la disposition des quartiers. Le gradé s'était amusé à former un visage avec un grand sourire et deux petits yeux souriants avec les deux derniers quartiers.

Le frisé ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Il n'avait pas montré une grande motivation à épluche le fruit orange et n'avait pas résister quand on lui avait pris des mains. Après tout, son compagnon semblait ravi et s'occuper de lui semblait illuminer sa journée. Pourtant retrouver une assiette avec des quartiers de clémentines disposés en visage lui fit se poser des questions sur l'âge de son compagnon. Mais si des questions envahirent ses pensées, rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Au contraire, il commença à manger ses quartiers silencieusement, satisfaisant son compagnon qui attaqua sa deuxième tranche de pain beurrée.

Il mangea peu mais cela rassura une certaine jeune fille et ravit un grand gaillard de la marine.

Après ce repas frugale pour l'un et gourmand pour l'autre, le duo féminin débarrassa avec efficacité et disparu de la pièce avec leur trésor. Usopp fut étonné de voir son compagnon se diriger, non vers la bibliothèque mais vers sa table de nuit dont il ouvrit le tiroir et duquel il sortit un calepin . Il revint sur ses pas et se mit de nouveau au face du frisé qu'il regarda avec un peu plus de sérieux cette fois-ci, posant au passage le calepin sur la table.

Cela alerta immédiatement le sniper qui se tendit en un instant.

« Alors, mon louveteau, que veux-tu faire cette après-midi ? » déclara avec le plus grand sérieux le cadet. Il avait déjà une idée du programme de l'après midi mais il voulait laisser le choix à son petit loup de l'activité du matin. Ou lui laisser la possibilité de décider. Il fallait bien le reconstruire un peu maintenant qu'il était faible et brisé pour qu'il succombe à son charme. Et lui redonner un peu confiance en lui-même, ou dans le marine dans ce cas-là, était la première étape.

« Euh... » fut la seule réponse potable du brun qui fut pris au dépourvu. Il ne savait que répondre. Après tout, il essayait déjà d'éluder l'idée de passer la journée avec son homologue alors réfléchir à une activité agréable avec lui, c'était beaucoup lui demander.

Il regarda un peu autour de lui pour trouver une idée mais il resta perdu et il revint sur le marine, un regard dépité en seule réponse. Il aurait pu lui dire souhaiter faire la même chose que le jour d'avant mais à quoi bon, il n'avait pas l'esprit à lire ni à faire quoique ce soit de productif. Il avait effleuré l'idée de sentir le soleil sur sa peau en voyant les fenêtres mais il doutait de l'autorisation de son partenaire. Beurk ! Ce mot ne lui plaisait pas. Mais, il ne voyait toujours rien à faire.

« Que dirais-tu alors de jouer à un jeu avec moi ? »

Usopp ouvrit de grands yeux terrorisés. Nobuo, voyant déjà la terreur infiltré les pensées de son petit pirate, sourit doucement et leva une main d'apaisement et déclara :

« C'est un jeu de société que mon père m'a ramené de l'un de ses nombreux voyage de travail quand j'étais petit. Il se joue en général à quatre mais il peut être très amusant à deux. »

En disant ces mots, le jeune homme se leva et alla derrière le bar d'où il sortit un plateau en bois qu'il ramena sur la petite table. Cela intrigua l'aîné qui avait un peu oublié sa terreur en voyant l'objet. Il fut surpris de découvrir des petits chevaux quand le plateau fut ouvert. Il y avait également des casses de couleurs ainsi que des espèces d'échelles gravés sur le plateau. Usopp supposa que chaque échelle et couleur correspondaient à un cheval.

« J'y jouais souvent avec les enfants des serviteurs pendant mon enfance et je dois avoué avoir passer des heures très agréables. C'est un jeu qui vient de loin et je suis sûr qu'il peut te plaire. »

Usopp ne put s'empêcher de prendre l'un des petits chevaux et d'apprécier la petite pièce de bois finement taillé.

« Ce jeu s'appelle les petits chevaux. Sympathique comme nom, non ? »

L'ébène lui avait chuchoté cette dernière phrase, attirant suffisant son attention pour voir que le marine lui souriait de manière énigmatique et lui offrit un clin d'œil. Le brun se sentit de moins en moins effrayé, comme rassuré par les mots du marine et les petits chevaux.

« Que dirais-tu de faire une partie ? »

Bien que toujours méfiant, le métis était très intrigué par ce jeu inconnu et accepta.

_**0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **_

Perline venait de placer les deux plats sur son plateau tandis que Mary prenait le plateau du thé. Elle souriait doucement, elle avait été ravi de voir le jeune compagnon de son maître accepter sa clémentine. Évidement, elle agissait selon les consignes du jeune colonel, il lui avait dit de tout faire pour prendre soin du sniper et s'assurer qu'il se nourrisse un peu. Elle devait être son amie quoi qu'il arrive. Elle avait consciente qu'elle servait au jeu tordu de son maître et que le jeune compagnon ne risquait plus de l'apprécier quand il comprendrait son manège.

Mais, même si elle suivait les ordres, elle appréciait l'ex-pirate et avait réellement adoré qu'il la dessine. Il était dommage que ce petit moment de flottement ait été le seul moment où elle avait momentanément été libre de ses mouvements, bien qu'elle ait dû demander la permission, et sincère avec le sniper.

Elle regarda l'horloge et se dit qu'il était plus que temps de servir le déjeuner. Mary la suivit comme une ombre. Son aînée n'avait rien dit quand elle avait été choisi par le jeune maître. Enfin, elle ne disait jamais rien. Mais Perline savait que l'ancienne avait prit ça comme une trahison. L'ancienne servante, qui n'était pas si ancienne puisqu'elle n'avait qu'une quarantaine d'années, était plus expérimentée et plus disciplinée qu'elle, démontrant un meilleur choix pour être assignée au jeune invité. Mais la brunette avait l'avantage de la jeunesse et d'être un meilleur moyen de pression contre le sniper. Et puis, contrairement à l'ancienne domestique, elle avait encore un peu de vie dans les yeux et un semblant d'émotions dans le cœur.

Arrivée devant les escaliers, elle eut un doute sur l'idée de débarquer sans prévenir. Mais elle chassa vite ses doutes, le marine lui avait donné des consignes pour le déjeuner donc il devait s'attendre à ce qu'elle vienne à l'heure du repas.

Elle fut surprise quand elle entra dans la pièce. Les deux hommes étaient là où elle les avait laissé plus tôt dans la matinée mais l'ambiance avait nettement changé. Ils étaient si concentrés qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu la jeune fille entrer ni sa compagne franchir la porte. La surprise fut plus grande quand elle reconnu la source de leur concentration. Elle n'avait plus vu ce plateau depuis des années. Elle se souvenait y avoir jouer souvent avec Nobuo et Lokias. Même Nirvane s'était laissé aller à jouer une partie ou deux avec eux. Pour faire plaisir aux enfants comme il l'avait dit à l'époque.

Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de la table et appela son patron d'une voix douce.

Le métis était très concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Il avait déjà trois petits chevaux de sorti et il ne savait pas si il devait sortir le quatrième ou avancer l'un de ces petits cavaliers qui risquait de se faire dévorer par le prochain coup de son adversaire. Ils avaient joué plusieurs parties et Usopp devait s'avouer que ce jeu lui plaisait beaucoup. Il était certes simple par son fonctionnement mais très prenant quand on était plongé dedans et le brun s'était laissé prendre par l'amusement de son compagnon et l'attrait d'oublier le chaos de son esprit.

Il bondit de sa chaise quand une voix éclata la bulle dans laquelle il était. Il regarda avec de grands yeux l'intruse qu'il reconnu avec étonnement. La jeune fille ne devait revenir que pour le repas du midi. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte du temps passé.

« Ah ! Nous avons joué plus longtemps que je ne le pensais. »

Nobuo sourit en disant ça, il s'était lui aussi pris par l'ambiance du moment et l'amusement de son louveteau, sans faire attention au temps écoulé ni à ce qui était extérieur à leur table. Il accueilli donc la nouvelle venue avec un sourire. Maintenant que les petits chevaux n'envahissaient plus son esprit, il put entendre son estomac gronder son contentement de voir la jeune fille et le plateau qu'elle tenait. Il eut un petit rire.

Celle-ci, après s'être assuré de capter l'attention des deux hommes, avança gentiment pour poser le plateau et déposer les assiettes devant les deux hommes desquelles elle enleva les cloches qui les maintenaient au chaud. Elle se recula et laissa son aînée placer le plateau des boissons au pied du lit où un coffre avait été ajouté le jour d'avant. Puis, elles s'inclinèrent respectueusement et disparurent aussi silencieusement qu'elles étaient entrées.

Encore une fois, les assiettes étaient appétissantes bien que raisonnablement remplies en prévision du peu d'appétit du frisé. Toutefois, celui-ci, après avoir passé ce moment de flottement en compagnie de ses petits chevaux courageux et d'un colonel à la joie enfantine et sincère, avait retrouvé un peu de son appétit et de ses couleurs. Même s'il savait la cruauté, le sadisme et l'esprit manipulateur de son compagnon de jeu, il avait vu aussi un coté attendrissant et sans fausseté durant leur partie. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il avait senti pendant qu'ils jouaient. C'est donc avec un certain entrain qu'il attaqua son plat.

Le marine avait des étoiles dans les yeux. Il avait faim et voir qu'il en était de même pour son compagnon le remplissait de joie.

Le repas se passa donc tranquillement, sans heurtes et dans une atmosphère assez détendue. Il fallait avouer que cette petite salade aux crevettes et au curry était succulente et réconfortait les sens à sa simple vue. Et la légère et rafraîchissante salade de fruits accompagna délicatement ce plat relevé.

« Je dois avoué que cela fait du bien. Nous étions tellement pris dans notre partie que j'en ai oublié mon estomac et qu'il commençait à ruminer, ahahahah ! », ria de bon cœur le cadet qui se leva pour se servir une tasse de thé et proposa un café au frisé.

Celui-ci accepta bien que le repas lui avait suffi. Mais l'ambiance était agréable et il n'était pas obligé de boire d'un coup sa boisson chaude. Il pouvait très bien la boire par petites gorgées.

Nobuo lui servi donc une tasse qu'il déposa devant lui accompagné d'un éternel sourire. Lorsque le frisé se pencha pour tremper ses lèvres, il eut le réflexe de remettre une mèche de cheveu derrière son oreille. Il pensa furtivement à rattacher ses cheveux convenablement. Sa queue de cheval n'était plus vraiment une queue de cheval, son cuir chevelu partait dans tous les sens et il pouvait sentir les nœuds qui s'accumulaient dans sa chevelure désordonnée.

« Un shampoing leur ferai du bien. »

Usopp releva le nez vers le marine qui continuait à lui sourire et ajouta :

« Je veux dire que depuis ton arrivée, tu as fait de toilettes rapide et je ne te le reproche pas. C'est toujours intimidant d'arriver dans une nouvelle maison et de devoir trouver ses marques. Surtout que tu ne dois pas être habitué aux espaces aussi grands pour toi tout seul. »

Le frisé trouva ces paroles juste mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas prendre ses marques aussi vite. Il savait qu'il devait s'y habituer, il vivait là désormais. Mais prendre une douche était en quelques sortes une manière de prendre ses aises et d'accepter le confort et la situation que lui donnait son compagnon.

« Je dois discuter un peu avec certains de mes subordonnés et j 'ai quelques dossiers à régler. Tu pourras prendre une douche pendant que je serai occupé. Je pense que tu seras moins stressé si je ne suis pas dans les parages. Et cela te fera le plus grand bien. »

Le sniper n'aimait vraiment pas l'idée de suivre un conseil venant du gradé. Puis, il ne voulait pas céder aussi vite. Mais en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, il se rendit compte qu'une douche lui ferait du bien.

Nobuo adorait voir la mine songeuse du frisé. Il savait que la main dans la crinière frisé était un geste inconscient mais c'était aussi une manière d'occuper son espace vitale tandis que son esprit pataugeait un peu et il aimait provoquer toutes ses questions chez son petit loup.

Finalement, Usopp céda. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une douche. Cela n'engageait en rien. Et puis, plus il y pensait, plus l'idée de l'eau chaude glissant sur sa peau, détendant tous ses muscles et ses pensées, lui plaisait. Il regarda le gradé et répondit affirmativement bien que maladroitement. Il savait qu'il était faible.

Le marine en fut ravi et le montra, il se leva et vint serrer le plus vieux dans ses bras. Celui-ci avait eu juste le temps d'éloigner sa tasse de lui. Il était heureux qu'il se permit même d'embrasser le plus petit à pleine bouche. L'ex-pirate se crispa un peu mais le marine ne posa que ses lèvres et n'alla pas plus loin. Et aussi vite qu'il lui avait sauté dessus, le plus jeune revint à sa place, commençant à boire son thé comme s'il n'avait pas bougé.

Usopp resta un instant interdit, regardant le marine avec stupeur. Mais en voyant le marine aussi à l'aise et ne montrant aucuns signes de nouvelles embuscades câlines, le frisé se détendit lentement même si une graine d'appréhension était revenu se blottir dans son ventre.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**Alors ?**_

_**Nobuo commence doucement à attirer sa proie et le pauvre agneau ne se doute de rien ! Au contraire, Usopp commence mal dans sa résistance et saute à pieds joint dans le filet ! Le pauvre … * sourire de connivence avec vous, chers lecteurs sadiques ***_

_**Peu de choses à dire de plus.**_

_**Ah si ! On connaît un peu plus les pensées de Perline et j'espère que ce qu'il en ressort vous aura plu. Elle n'est pas aussi effacée qu'on pourrait le croire et elle est plutôt vive d'esprit comme vous l'aurez noté. **_

_**De plus, je me suis permise de vous mettre un chapitre un peu long. C'était la moindre des choses que je pouvais faire en sachant la mauvaise nouvelle que je vais vous annoncer …**_

…

_**J'ai repris le travail ! **_

_**Bon, en soit, ce n'est pas une mauvaise nouvelle, je suis assez contente d'y retourner, je retrouve les collègues et mes petits montres ! * se retient de gagatiser ***_

_**Sauf que du coup, avec tout cela, j'ai moins de temps pour écrire. Surtout que j'essaye de continuer un peu le sport que j'avais commencer en confinement ,en plus du boulot, de ma mère collante et tout le reste. Toutefois, je ne vous oublie pas et je continue à écrire, j'ai juste réduit le temps d'écriture à une heure par jour * faut que je me détende aussi, tout la journée avec un masque pour travailler, c'est stressant !***_

_**Bref, j'ai un peu réduit ma cadence !**_

_**Je rappelle que le rating R n'est pas là pour faire joli. **_

_**Et je suis désolée si des fautes d'orthographes se sont glissées dans le texte.**_

_**Et je vous donne rendez-vous jeudi dans trois semaines. Enfin, si tout se passe bien !**_

_**Nda : Et un immense merci à Mayoko ! Je t'ai répondu via message mais ta review m'a donné du baume au cœur et un immense sourire. Je tenais donc à te remercier une nouvelle fois. Tu es une merveilleuse revieweuse! Et pleins de pensées positives à tous les lecteurs anonymes qui passent par là ! *Poutoux de loin ***_


	19. Chapitre 19 : Une bouffée d'air

_**Hello everyone ~**_

_**Nous voilà de nouveau réuni pour un nouveau chapitre. **_

_**Et je dois avoué ne pas avoir le moral en ce moment. Ceux qui suivent mes dessins auront vu que je brillais par mon absence, j'ai pas à la tête à dessiner. Il y a même certains jours où l'envie d'écrire me manquait. **_

_**Mais j'ai retrouvé un peu de motivation en début de semaine, j'ai rencontré des gens trop choux et tout gentils. Et puis, j'ai relu vos reviews qui m'ont donné du baume au cœur. J'ai même vu que de nouvelles personnes suivaient mon histoire !**_

_**De ce fait, je me fais un plaisir de vous publier un chapitre plutôt long où il y a même un peu d'action !**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture !**_

_**Et pour tous nouveaux lecteurs, merci de lire la préquel qui s'intitule **Une explosion mène au désastre** ! **_

_**Et petit rappel des tailles et âges de tout ce beau monde :**_

_**Usopp : 1 m 76 cm, 21 ans **_

_**Nobuo : 2 m 18 cm, 20 ans **_

_**Nirvane : 1 m 97 cm, 52 ans **_

_**Lokias : 1 m 58 cm, 28 ans **_

_**Perline : 1 m 60 cm, 24 ans **_

_**Sengoku : 2 m 78 cm, 79 ans**_

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Ils restèrent encore une heure, buvant tranquillement leurs boissons chaudes qui ne le furent plus au bout d'une heure. Le frisé ne parla pas beaucoup au contraire du jeune enjoué qui lui proposa de faire une ballade dans le jardin le lendemain accompagné d'un pique-nique. Il lui proposa même un goûter sur le balcon pour qu'il puisse dessiner à l'air libre. Si la sortie pique-nique laissa le brun un peu blême, l'idée d'accéder au balcon l'intrigua.

Puis, Perline revint avec sa collègue et ils débarrassèrent, demandant si tout s'était bien passé. Ce fut Usopp qui répondit affirmativement. Cela fit plaisir à la brunette qui en sourit. Ce sourire mit du baume au cœur au sniper. Si il avait réussi à faire sourire la jeune fille alors c 'était une bonne journée.

Au moment où les deux femmes partirent, le marine se leva et partit vers le dressing. Usopp en fut intrigué mais ne manifesta aucun trouble. Il tourna juste la tête vers la fenêtre et commença à vagabonder vers les contrées de son imaginaire, en attendant sagement que son compagnon ne revienne.

Cela dura une dizaine de minutes et le brun voyagea jusqu'à une mer bleu profond où les poissons sautaient librement hors de l'eau sans craindre l'hameçon d'un homme où la piquée d'un oiseau. Une mer profonde ou il ne pouvait pas voir le fond mais il était bon de voguer en sentant les embruns marins et l'air iodé sur son visage. Il ne fit même pas attention au marine qui était sorti de la penderie avec une pile de vêtement qu'il alla directement poser dans la salle de bain.

Il avait choisi différentes choses dont certaines qu'il aimerait beaucoup voir sur le long nez. Certaines choses qu'il aimerait beaucoup enlever au long nez surtout. Un sourire pervers étira ses lèvres à cette pensée. Il se permit même un clin d'œil quand il arriva devant le miroir et qu'il vit son sourire.

Puis, il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre en sifflotant. Toutefois, quand il vit le frisé toujours assis, le regard perdu, il alla le voir et posa doucement la main sur l'épaule pour le faire revenir vers lui.

Le frisé sursauta, un immense poisson-chat venait de le percuter. Il regarda son monstre marin et fut un peu étonné de voir Nobuo à la place, lui souriant de manière rassurante. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières.

« Je vais aller régler mes affaires. Tu peux aller prendre ta douche, j'ai mis des affaires propres sur le meuble du lavabo. Et tu peux prendre toute l'eau chaude que tu veux et rester aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites. J'ai également mis des serviettes près de la cabine de douche. »

Il ponctua ses derniers mots d'un baiser chaste sur le front et s'en alla à moitié en dansant vers le reste du manoir.

Usopp resta une minute à regarder la porte après le départ du marine. Il se détendit tout entier et souffla un grand coup. Il se leva, tout mollasson, et se traîna vers la salle de bain. Quand il entra, il resta au seuil de la pièce, la regardant avec une certaine appréhension. Il y avait déjà mit les pieds et il s'y était déjà lavé mais il n'en avait pas vraiment conscience à ce moment-là.

Il respira encore une fois profondément et commença à se déshabiller en faisant attention à ne pas regarder son reflet. Il pouvait sentir sa maigreur, la touffe qu'il lui servait de cheveux, les cernes sous ses yeux, le mal-être de son corps et surtout l'ombre dans ses yeux.

Puis, il sauta dans la douche et alluma directement l'eau chaude. Il frissonna au contact de l'eau froide mais resta, sentant déjà le liquide se réchauffer. Il sentait déjà ses muscles se détendre et l'envie de rester éternellement sous le liquide revigorant.

_**0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **_

Ses cheveux encore humides mais revigoré par cette douche chaude, il sortit de la salle de bain, un peu plus propre de corps et d'esprit. Il ne s'était pas embêter avec le choix des vêtement. Nobuo lui avait laissé deux pantalons et trois t-shirts au choix ainsi qu'un léger pull en laine et des sous-vêtements. Il avait mit ce qui était le plus large et le plus doux pour sa peau. Autant dire qu'il avait pris le pantalon de toile et délaissé le jeans moulant. Quant au débardeur, il n'y avait pas prêter attention. Et ne parlons pas du string qu'il étouffa sous la pile de vêtements et prit le caleçon. Le frisé avait gardé sa serviette autour du cou afin que ses cheveux ne trempent pas ses habits propres. Il devait se l'avouer, le conseil du marine avait été positive et se sentait plus détendu qu'en entrant dans la salle de bain. Il y était resté un moment, savourant avec délice l'eau chaude. Il avait même somnolé. Et puis, au fil de l'eau s'écoulant sur son corps nu, son esprit avait aussi coulé et un vent nouveau était venu rafraîchir ses pensées.

À sa sortie de la pièce, il fut légèrement surpris en voyant Perline l'attendre au pied du lit. Elle tenait une serviette éponge à la main et elle avait prise une des chaise du coin bibliothèque qu'elle avait placé devant elle. Celle-ci s'était tournée vers lui quand il était sorti de la pièce et elle lui souriait.

« J'espère que votre douche s'est bien passé. Nobuo-sama ma demandé de prendre soin de vous et de vous aider avec vos cheveux. »

Le jeune homme propre s'interrogea un peu sur ce que voulait dire la jeune fille mais en avançant dans la pièce, il put voir que la silhouette féminine cachait une brosse à cheveux ainsi qu'une petite corbeille remplie d'élastiques posés sur le coffre. Il hésita une seconde mais en voyant le sourire bienveillant de la demoiselle, il vint s'asseoir sur la chaise.

Celle-ci se mi tout de suite à l'ouvrage. Mais avant de travailler les cheveux, elle enroula la chevelure dans la serviette éponge qu'elle frictionna avec douceur en commençant par les pointes. Elle remonta lentement jusqu'à la base du crâne où ses mains se firent plus douces et elle commença à masser le crâne.

Usopp en fut un peu gêné mais se laissa faire, les mains usées mais fines connaissaient très bien les zones où appuyer et il se sentit très vite sur un petit nuage. La douche chaude l'avait déjà bien détendu mais il pouvait très bien s'endormir sur cette chaise désormais. Il gémit un peu quand les mains disparurent. Il n'en eut pas conscience jusqu'au moment où un rire cristallin emplit la pièce. Il rougit fortement causant une intensité au rire.

Perline avait très bien sentit le lâcher-prise du frisé et en avait sourit intérieurement. Dès qu'elle l'avait vu sortir, elle l'avait trouvé reposé et plus beau qu'à son arrivée. Cela l'avait rassuré. Toutefois, elle ne put retenir son rire quand elle l'avait entendu gémir. Elle se savait habille de ses mains, des années d'expérience obligent, et sentir le brun agir comme un petit chat réclamant des caresses était très amusant. Et voir les joues du long nez se rosir l'avait amusé encore plus. Elle aimait beaucoup cette séance coiffure.

Usopp était de plus en plus gêné. Pourtant, il souriait, entendre la jeune femme rire lui faisait beaucoup de bien et savoir que c'était lui qui provoquait ce rire emplit de joie remonta en flèche son moral. Il ne pensait pas que la jeune femme pouvait rire mais c'était faux et son rire était chaleureux et vivifiant. Aussi chaleureux que pouvait l'être les yeux profondément verdoyant de la servante.

Et aussi doucement que ce rire était venu perturbé leur moment de calme, il s'atténua laissant une atmosphère douce, chaleureuse et complice entre ces deux silhouettes. Un sourire doux étira leur lèvres respectives.

Puis une brosse vint se poser sur les cheveux à demi-sec et commença à faire son affaire donnant quelques tiraillements au frisé. Même si il avait bien shampouiné sa parure frisé, le brun sentit encore beaucoup de nœuds malgré la douceur de sa coiffeuse. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, la brosse ne rencontra plus aucuns obstacles et se contenta juste de brosser les frisettes. Puis, un peigne vint accompagner la main d'œuvre, séparant les mèches en plusieurs filaments.

Le jeune sniper ne pouvait pas exactement voir ce que faisait la jeune fille mais il sentait les mains et les objets à dents virevolté dans ses cheveux qui effectuaient un ballet derrière lui.

Cela dura une bonne vingtaine de minutes où l'atmosphère fut douce et légère comme les doigts féminins sur ses frisettes. La jeune fille était enchantée, les cheveux frisés étaient un ravissement à modeler. Doux et soyeux comme de la laine. Elle n'avait hésité qu'une seconde avant de savoir ce qu'elle allait faire de la crinière. Une belle tresse au style français irait à merveille au métis et mettrait en valeur son port de tête. Dès son œuvre finie, elle prit les deux miroirs qu'elle avait préparé et posé derrière elle. Elle en mit un dans les mains d'Usopp, qui fut légèrement dérouté par le geste mais qui comprit bien vite son utilité, et garda le second qu'elle plaça derrière lui de sorte qu'il puisse voir le résultat.

Usopp était ravi. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir avoir une coiffure aussi sophistiqué avec sa tignasse indomptable. Il ne fallait pas se tromper, il aimait bien ses cheveux, il savait que c'était un atout à son physique et il donnait un coté sauvage. Et puis, c'était un héritage de son père, il avait l'impression de lui ressembler un peu comme ça. Mais il connaissait leur incapacité à rester en place et à ressembler à quelque chose. Si il avait un de ses couvres-chefs farfelus, il le tirerait bien bas face au succès de la jeune fille et à ses doigts magiques.

« Puis-je ? »

Usopp se demanda bien de quoi parlait la jeune prodige, il tourna le visage et comprit bien vite que Perline lui demandait si elle pouvait le débarrasser de sa serviette. Il fut étonné qu'elle lui demande alors qu'elle avait été si naturelle et si libre quelques secondes auparavant. Mais même si elle était revenue à son rôle de domestique, le frisé put apercevoir cette étincelle de joie illuminant les doux yeux verdoyants. La forêt de ses iris dansait. Il lui répondit positivement avec un grand sourire reconnaissant. Il devait avoué se sentir très bien. La douche l'avait lavé de ce qui le rongeait et le salissait depuis son arrivée. Sa séance pouponnage lui avait rendue des forces et le sourire.

Perline le débarrassa donc de sa serviette et commença à tout ranger, laissant le brun tranquillement dans la pièce alors qu'elle alla dans la pièce d'eau pour remettre la serviette. Quand elle revint dans la pièce, elle avait la pile de vêtements que le sniper avait laissé et elle se dirigea directement vers le dressing où elle les rangea.

Le brun rougit un peu en voyant les vêtements, surtout en voyant le string dépassé de la pile. Il détourna pudiquement le visage, regardant plutôt la bibliothèque. Mais, cela lui rappela une certaine personne aux cheveux noirs et aux paroles qu'il lui avait dit plus tôt dans la journée. Il détourna ses pensées et son visage du meuble rempli de savoir et regarda vers les fenêtres. Il était assez excité à l'idée d'accéder au balcon. Il pourrait enfin sentir l'air frais sur son visage, le soleil sur sa peau et peut-être même le vent venir chatouiller son épiderme et jouer avec ses cheveux.

Puis, la jeune fille revint, attirant le regard du sniper. Elle se plaça devant lui et lui déclara avec un petit sourire timide :

« J'espère que votre coiffure vous plaît. En tout cas, cela vous va bien. »

Usopp en rit doucement, la jeune fille était vraiment jolie quand elle montrait son vrai visage. Plus il la côtoyait, plus il l'appréciait. Elle ne se semblait pas si fragile ni si terne. Elle était pleine de vie et si jolie quand elle montrait un peu d'elle-même. Et puis, sa maladresse à se montrer sincère était adorable. Elle ne devait pas avoir l'habitude d'être elle-même avec les autres. Enfin les autres vivant dans le manoir et qui ne faisaient pas parti du personnel. D'ailleurs une question lui vint à l'esprit et lui demanda sans y réfléchir :

« Vous êtes très habile de vos mains. Vous avez dû coiffer souvent les autres. »

Le brun regretta immédiatement ses mots quand le sourire féminin se fana et que des grands yeux pétillants se ternir un peu. Mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde, un petit rire se fit entendre et une main délicate vint se poser devant ses lèvres par réflexe. Le sniper en fut rassuré.

Cela dura une bonne minute où la jeune fille tenta de se calmer mais son rire ne voulait plus s'arrêter et résonnait tel une chanson dans la chambre et aux oreilles masculines. Puis, encouragée par le regard intrigué du frisé, elle se permit d'aller s'asseoir, offrant un immense sourire au brun et dit d'une voix encore rieuse :

« On peut dire ça comme ça. Pour vous dire la vérité, j'ai grandi dans ce manoir, auprès de Nobuo-sama et de Lokias-chan avec la bienveillance de Nirvane-san. Et depuis petite, j'ai pris l'habitude de coiffer les cheveux indomptables de Lokias-chan. Surtout qu'il y a encore un an, il avait des cheveux plus longs et autant dire que c'était une vraie crinière à discipliner. J'ai même réussi à convaincre Nirvane-san de me laisser le coiffer une ou deux fois et ma foi, il était plutôt satisfait. »

Un sourire malicieux avait ponctué la dernière phrase montrant au jeune homme qu'elle était fière de son exploit capillaire. Cela le fit sourire aussi. Il avait eu du mal à imaginer la petite teigne rousse à un âge plus jeune docilement assis, se laissant coiffer gentiment par une Perline plus jeune. Par contre, il imaginait très bien le grand chevelu se tenir maladroitement, voir affalé, se laissant docilement coiffé, plus par ennui que par volonté, par une jeune fille rayonnante et chantante. Comme elle l'avait été avec lui. Il pouffa légèrement à cette pensée.

Cela sembla encourager la jeune fille qui continua d'un ton complice:

« Je dois avoué m'être chargé moi-même de la coupe de cheveux de Nobuo-sama plusieurs fois et qu'il n'a jamais émit d'avis négatifs sur le résultat. »

Elle avait levé le nez et se retenait de glousser. Elle était à la fois très fière et très amusée de ses prouesses. Il est vrai que cela devait être un exploit de faire baisser sa garde au jeune gradé pour manipuler son cuir chevelu. Et manipuler la tête du jeune homme alors qu'il était celui qui manipulait le cœur des autres était plutôt cocasse.

Usopp en sourit de bon cœur, contaminé par la complicité et la joie de la jeune fille. Il se demanda à quoi ressemblait la jeune fille dans son enfance. Elle avait dû s'éteindre avec le temps mais elle devait être pétillante et plus expressive qu'aujourd'hui.

Quelques minutes passèrent où cette atmosphère douce et complice combla ce léger silence.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer un grand jeune homme aux cheveux de jais et au sourire ravageur, éclatant leur bulle. La jeune fille souriante et complice redevint immédiatement une domestique qui se leva immédiatement à l'arrivé de son patron, fermant son visage de toutes émotions et éteignant toutes étincelles de ses iris. Elle le salua respectueusement. Et elle ne fut pas la seule à se fermer.

Usopp ne put s'empêcher de se tendre à la vue du colonel qui rayonnait. Il savait qu'il n'était pas son ami, qu'il avait causé sa douleur et qu'il était l'investigateur de sa vie dernièrement. Il n'avait aucunes raisons de lui faire confiance. Peut-être était-ce pour ça que son corps se tentait involontairement, il se souvenait de la douleur qu'il lui avait infligé.

Mais, il ne pouvait pas oublié la matinée qui avait été un moment de calme et de légèreté entre eux deux. Le marine avait été charmant. Il tenta de rester sur cette pensée afin de se détendre.

Nobuo rendit son salut à la jeune fille et la congédia chaleureusement. Perline s'exécuta, n'oubliant pas de saluer respectueusement le jeune sniper. Celui-ci crut voir une étincelle de complicité lui être adressé dans le vert profond des yeux féminins mais elle ne dura qu'une micro-seconde et disparut tel un mirage. La demoiselle disparut également, laissant seuls les deux hommes.

Le frisé se sentit immédiatement seul et isolé, il ressentait déjà l'absence de son amie. Mais, il tenta de rester positif et de se concentrer sur son interlocuteur. Celui-ci souriait toujours. Il lui souriait et ce sourire était assez déroutant. Il y avait un peu de moquerie, de malice et un soupçon de mystère. Usopp ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi. Surtout en voyant le marine qui gardait une main dans sa poche depuis son entrée. Il fut encore plus confus quand le noiraud la sorti et qu'il brandit victorieusement une clé.

Nobuo était très fier de son petit jeu d'acteur. Il voyait bien son petit loup perdu et ça l'amusait grandement. Il avait souhaité lui dire de quoi il en retournait mais c'était tellement divertissant de voir les mimiques perdues et confuses du jeune brun. Et puis, il ne l'avouerait pas, après tout cela faisait parti de son plan, mais il n'avait pas aimé la proximité de sa subalterne et de son compagnon. Bon, le sniper était à croqué avec sa nouvelle coiffure et sa mine rafraîchie. Ses yeux avaient retrouvé un peu de leur éclat aussi, cela faisait plaisir. Il avait presque pitié de sa petite bouille hésitante. Toutefois, il décida de continuer son petit manège et il vint poser la fameuse clé dans les mains du frisé.

Le canonnier était plus que confus. Un pique de panique avait tendu son corps quand le noiraud s'était approché de lui et lui avait saisi si subitement son bras. Il crut à une attaque sournoise pour un baiser ou une étreinte volée. Mais quand il sentit son agresseur mettre le petit objet dans sa main, ses regard se fit plus perdu que jamais. Il releva deux prunelles interrogatives et désemparées vers le plus jeune qui lui souriait toujours. Beaucoup d'amusement se reflétait dans ses yeux.

« Que dirais-tu d'aller ouvrir le balcon et de t'y installer plutôt que de me fixer tel un poisson hors de l'eau. »

Le marine déclara ses mots en tournant le regard vers les fenêtres. Il rit doucement de voir le brun suivre son regard et revenir vers lui avec des grand yeux compréhensif.

Usopp venait de comprendre et se traita de tous les noms. Il l'avait pourtant prévenu avant sa douche pourtant.

Il n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de s'empresser de marcher vivement vers l'une des baies vitrées où il introduit l'objet dans la serrure. Il sentit un frisson de joie quand il entendit le clic de la porte fenêtre dont il actionna la poignée et qu'il ouvrit avec bonheur. Il se précipita dehors et s'arrêta au niveau de la balustrade où il ferma les yeux. Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air et prit plaisir à respirer l'air frais.

Il pouvait sentir l'air caresser sa peau et le soleil le réchauffer. Le bruit des oiseaux, du vent dans les arbres et la nature détendit immédiatement. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'il était enfermé mais savoir qu'il avait été privé de sa liberté, de la chaleur du soleil, de la douceur de l'air et du contact avec l'extérieur, l'avait miné. Il ne pensait même plus à son gardien resté dans la chambre.

Non, il ne pensait qu'à ce soupçon de liberté qui l'enveloppait. Le temps n'avait plus d'emprise sur lui. Sa cage doré était loin, très loin. Et son gardien n'existait plus.

Pourtant, tout ça ne dura pas longtemps. Quelques minutes tout au plus.

Une silhouette s'était rapproché de l'oiseau qui avait retrouvé ses ailes. Une silhouette rayonnante qui s'apprêtait à faire revenir la proie dans ses serres et assombrir son envolée.

Le frisé avait les deux mains posés sur la balustrade, seul point encore ancré à cet endroit et à ce moment. Son cœur et son esprit étaient portés par le bleu océan du ciel et les quelques nuages qui y voguaient.

Mais deux bras vinrent le harponner, le piégeant dans une étreinte non souhaité. Un abdomen vint se coller à son dos et un souffle chaud vint balayer les quelques mèches rebelles de la chevelure tressée. Et l'esprit du brun chuta et retrouva vite la terre ferme au contact de la peau de l'autre homme.

Mais ses yeux étaient toujours clos, fine barrière qu'il lui restait pour ne pas se noyer de nouveau dans la dure réalité. Même lorsqu'un souffle chaud balaya son oreille, il garda obstinément les yeux clos, voulant rester encore un peu en dehors de sa cage doré.

Le marine s'amusait beaucoup. La vision délicieuse de ce cou gracile, courbé sous le poids d'un visage offert au monde, parsemé de cheveux bougeant doucement sous la brise, descendant sur un dos bronzé et des fesses fermes et un peu bombées par un corps aspirant à s'envoler, alluma une flamme d'envie chez le cadet. C'était sa colombe et il allait très vite souiller la blancheur de ses ailes et lui arracher chacune de ses plumes.

Il l'avait sentit frémir lors de son étreinte et en ricana intérieurement. Il était fou des réactions qu'il provoquait chez le long nez. Il se permit d'extérioriser un peu son rire lorsqu'il lui souffla dans l'oreille et qu'il sentit un léger mouvement de la part de sa proie. Il était tellement facile à manipuler.

Le gradé décida d'aller plus loin dans sa taquinerie et posa ses lèvres dans le creux de la nuque allé. Et il fut ravi de provoquer une grande inspiration de panique.

Usopp ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Sentir la chaleur de deux bouts de chair contre sa peau le fit paniquer et ouvrir les yeux en grand. Il sentit son souffle se faire court et il dût ouvrir ses poumons en grand pour ne pas suffoquer.

D'humeur réellement taquine, le noiraud commença à suçoter la peau tendre, accélérant la respiration de son propriétaire et amusant beaucoup le tortionnaire.

L'ex-pirate eut beaucoup de mal à respirer, des frissons parcourraient tout son corps et il ne savait pas trop si c'était des frissons de dégoût ou de panique. Peut-être un peu des deux. Il espérait sincèrement que le gradé allait s'arrêter là.

Mais au grand dam de celui-ci, des dents vinrent se joindre au lèvre, mordillant la peau malmenée et faisant trembler pour de bon l'oiseau.

Le sniper hoqueta un peu sous la surprise, une douleur vive inonda son corps le faisant trembler. Il sentait ses jambes flageller sous lui. Malheureusement, le plus grand avait une bonne prise sur sa taille et ne comptait pas le laisser tomber.

Oh non, il ne comptait pas le laisser tomber ! Et il ne comptait pas non plus s'arrêter de l'embêter. Il mordilla encore quelques seconde le joli morceau de viande entre ses dents.

Il n'en pouvait plus, le creux de sa nuque lui faisait toujours mal et des frissons emprisonnait toujours son corps mais quelque chose d'autre venait lentement s'infiltrer dans ses veines, donnant une autre nature à ses frissons. Mais il ne voulait pas les comprendre.

Le plus jeune finit par retirer ses dents et recommença à suçoter la peau meurtrie en passant sa langue dessus. Il fut ravit de sentir le frisé s'effondrer entièrement dans ses bras.

Le cauchemar n'en finissait plus. Il avait crut respirer quand il avait senti les dents se retirer de sa chair. Mais quand une langue vint lécher le morceau de peau endolorie, un courant électrique parcourut tout son système nerveux, faisant lâcher pour de bon les muscles de ses jambes qui le maintenaient debout. Toutefois, deux bras fermes le retenaient et ne comptaient pas le lâcher.

Plus ça allait, plus le propriétaire de la langue s'amusait et s'excitait. Il voulait joué mais il savait qu'il risquait de se prendre à son propre jeu. Toutefois, le jeu était très prenant. Il continua à lécher la chair malmenée et remonta doucement son membre le long du cou ou il commença à passer sa langue sur l'oreille bronzé provocant une réaction plus qu'inattendue.

L'ex-pirate venait de pousser un gémissement plus que sonore et en fut mortifié. Il avait lâché la balustrade, seul point d'encrage qu'il lui restait encore avec l'extérieur, s'effondrant lourdement contre l'abdomen de son tortionnaire. Il n'osa plus bouger. Il venait de comprendre la nature de son gémissement et du frisson dont il ne voulait pas déterminer l'origine quelques secondes auparavant.

Nobuo était aux anges. Il ne pensait pas susciter ce genre de réactions de son petit loup aussi tôt et sans ses pouvoirs mais il était transporté d'avoir découvert l'une de ses zones érogènes. Il savait qu'il devait s'arrêter là et ne pas précipiter les choses. Il voulait l'user avec sa gentillesse et ses petites attaques de tendresse et d'amour. Mais s'il continuait, il risquait de mettre l'autre mal à l'aise.

Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de s'enflammer et commença à suçoter le lobe d'oreille. Et de nombreux et honteux gémissements se firent entendre, encourageant un certain jeune homme à continuer sa manœuvre et un autre de fermer les yeux, continuant à gémir malgré la larme de honte qui coula.

Il ne savait pas jusqu'où l'autre voulait aller mais c'était déjà beaucoup trop. Il ne se savait même pas sensible de cet endroit. Certes, quand Sanji s'en était pris à lui, il l'avait excité aussi en jouant avec ses oreilles mais c'était en pleine action et à ce moment-là, c'était plus ou moins un plaisir consentit.

Ses craintes se confirmèrent quand il sentit une main, qui n'était pas à lui, se faufiler vers une zone plus au sud. Il ne put se retenir de souffler un « non » suppliant.

Et une bouche ainsi que deux bras s'en allèrent, laissant le brun s'effondrer par terre, plus ou moins sur les genoux, tel un pantin à qui on venait de couper les fils le reliant au marionnettiste.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**Et voilà !**_

_**On en découvre un peu plus sur notre domestique préférée qui s'attache à son tour à notre petit frisé. Et comme je l'ai dit, celui-ci tombe à pieds joints dans les serres de ce cher Nobuo.**_

_**Oh ! Et petite précision pour ceux qui n'auraient pas accès à mes dessins mais il y a deux balcons dans la chambre. Petit détail vous m'avouerez mais cela aura de l 'importance plus tard. **_

_**D'ailleurs, je suis en vacances ! De ce fait, j'ai reprit mon rythme et j'avance plutôt bien malgré mon passage à vide. Donc on va resté sur un rythme d'un chapitre toutes les trois semaines ! J'ai une vingtaine de chapitre d'avance, au cas où !**_

_**Je dois avoué avoir hésité à faire ce chapitre aussi long. J'ai été tenté de le couper plus tôt, pour vous laisser mariner ! Mais mon esprit sadiquense s'est pas assez fait entendre et vous avez eu le droit à un peu plus.**_

_**Eccho : dis surtout que tu te serai sentie coupable de leur infliger plus de tension en cette période de vacances.**_

_**Moi : Chuuuuut ! **_

_**Eccho : Parce que tu as le cafard et que tu ne veux pas paraître méchante.**_

_**Moi : Mais ! Je ne suis pas méchante ! Je suis un gentil écureuil !**_

_**Eccho : Ouais ouais... Je te rappelle que je sais ce qui se passe dans la suite de ton histoire et qu'Usopp peut attester de ta fausse gentillesse.**_

_**Moi : Mais faut pas le dire ! J'adore Usopp, en plus ! *sourire angélique et petite auréole qui apparaît au dessus de la tête***_

_**Eccho : Je suis sûre qu'ils vont te croire...*regard blasé***_

_**Moi : …**_

_**Eccho : … **_

_**Moi/Eccho : À Jeudi dans trois semaines !**_

_**Je rappelle que le rating R n'est pas là pour faire joli. **_

_**Et je suis désolée si des fautes d'orthographes se sont glissées dans le texte.**_

_**Nda : Merci pour votre soutien qu'il soit via vos reviews ou votre suivi silencieux qui m'enchante à chaque fois ! Vous êtes trop mignons ! **_


	20. Chapitre 20 : Retour à la réalité

_**Salut les loulous !**_

_**Nous voici réuni pour un nouveau chapitre !**_

_**Encore une fois, j'ai le moral dans les chaussettes !**_

_**Mais on s'en fiches parce qu'Usopp continue à souffrir dans ce chapitre ! Pour notre plus grand plaisir, bien évidement ! **_

_**J'abuse peut-être un peu trop des ponctuations … **_

_**Bref, je vous souhait donc une bonne lecture !**_

_**Et pour tous nouveaux lecteurs, merci de lire la préquel qui s'intitule **Une explosion mène au désastre** ! **_

_**Et petit rappel des tailles et âges de tout ce beau monde :**_

_**Usopp : 1 m 76 cm, 21 ans **_

_**Nobuo : 2 m 18 cm, 20 ans **_

_**Nirvane : 1 m 97 cm, 52 ans **_

_**Lokias : 1 m 58 cm, 28 ans **_

_**Perline : 1 m 60 cm, 24 ans **_

_**Sengoku : 2 m 78 cm, 79 ans**_

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Le métis respirait fort, essayant de se remettre de ce qu'il venait de vivre, incapable de comprendre comment sa descente en enfer s'était arrêté. Il ne savait pas si l'autre était encore là et il ne voulait pas savoir. Ce qu'il savait par contre, c'était qu'il l'avait lâché et c'était la seule chose qu'il voulait savoir. Il ferma durement les yeux, essayant d'empêcher les larmes de couler mais rien n'y fit, les gouttes d'eau salés s'échappèrent à grand flot.

Nobuo l'observait, effondré au sol tel un oiseau blessé et un sourire enfantin prit vit sur ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver magnifique et simple la vision de la douleur et de la chute. Il savait que c'était un comportement sadique et très négatif aux yeux des autres mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Voir un être se briser sous le poids de la douleur et chuter à terre sans jamais pouvoir se relever était une joie enfantine tel un émerveillement candide à la vue d'un spectacle. Le seul être blessé qu'il l'avait atteint avait été sa mère tel un spectacle où un cracheur de feu aurait raté sa performance en mettant le feu à un spectateur. Une mauvaise expérience.

Mais depuis, il avait assisté à tellement de chutes, qu'il avait lui-même provoqué, que sa joie était revenue. Pure. Sincère. Et enfantine.

Comme à cet instant.

Mais, à cet instant, il savait que ça n'avait pas été la bonne stratégie. Il l'avait comprit quand il avait entendu une petite voix lâcher un non dans un souffle suppliant. Il avait fait un effort surhumain mais il l'avait immédiatement lâché. Il voulait l'attirer dans ses filets et non le meurtrir avec le fer des mailles.

Il se retint donc de fondre de nouveau sur sa proie et lui laissa le temps de se reprendre. Il fit même quelques pas en arrière pour lui laisser son espace vitale. Il se permit même de retourner dans la chambre pour rapporter une boîte de mouchoirs en prévision de la fin de la crise.

Le frisé mit un long moment à se calmer, ses genoux étaient trempés d'avoir absorber toutes ses larmes de frayeur et de honte. Son corps tremblait toujours un peu, plus causé par un manque d'eau et à l' effort d'avoir pleurer, que par le froid et la terreur qui s'étaient dissipés. Des braises de peur étaient toujours au creux de son estomac mais les larmes avaient réussi à les faire mourir. Du moins, en apparence.

Il avait gardé les yeux clos, restant dans un noir accueillant et rendant tout ce qui l'entourait invisible à sa conscience. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler trop vite que son prédateur était toujours aux alentours, guettant sans aucun doutes l'occasion de fondre de nouveau sur lui.

Mais rien ne se passa. Même après que sa dernière perle salée soit engloutie par le tissu de son pantalon. Même lorsque la peau de ses joues s'assécha et qu'il sentit un léger tiraillement au visage et que ses yeux le brûlèrent par leur aridité. Même quand ses jambes s'engourdirent sous le poids de son corps et de son immobilité. Seul le temps ne s' était pas arrêté et le soleil, qui était bien haut lors de leur arrivé, avait perdu en altitude.

Le brun finit par ne plus avoir peur d'une attaque sournoise et finit par ouvrir les yeux. Ils étaient secs et rouges d'irritation. Il avait plus pleuré de honte que de peur. Honte d'avoir gémit et frissonné de plaisir. Mais il avait aussi eut très peur de cela. Il ne pensait pas réagir ainsi. Il ne pensait ressentir que du dégoût, de la terreur, de la honte, de la colère et de la haine au contact de son ravisseur. Mais là, il avait ressentit quelque chose d'inacceptable. Il se dégouttait lui-même.

Mais il était fatigué aussi. Fatigué d'avoir peur et d'avoir autant pleuré. Et puis, ses yeux étaient secs, cligner des paupières était douloureux. Il eut le réflexe de lever la main pour se les frotter.

C'est en voyant le jeune canonnier lever la main que Nobuo avança d'un pas. Il aurait aimé tendre la main et le paquet de mouchoirs mais il ne voulait pas déclencher une nouvelle crise. Il attendit donc que sa colombe le remarque.

Usopp avait entendu du mouvement derrière lui et il savait qui c'était. Dommage, il aurait aimé l'oublier. Mais son moment de crise était fini, il était temps de retourner à la réalité et de confronter son agresseur.

Il prit donc une grande inspiration et se retourna doucement vers sa prison et il le vit. Il était debout, une boite de mouchoirs dans l'une de ses mains pendant mollement le long de son corps un peu courbé, le regard incertain et contrit, une grimace contractait son visage et ses lèvres étaient légèrement pincés. Il semblait vraiment coupable, rendant le malaise plus palpable entre eux.

Nobuo avait réussi à se calmer, reprenant un visage plus sage et éteignant l'étincelle qui était née dans ses yeux. Il ne regrettait pas tellement cette manœuvre, il avait découvert une zone érogène inattendue de son louveteau. Mais il se sentit coupable d'avoir provoqué cette crise, ralentissant sans doute son avancé vers sa proie.

Quoique, ça pouvait être un avantage, le frisé avait put voir qu'il avait le droit de dire non. Enfin en apparence. Finalement, c'était peut-être un mal pour un bien. Il eut envie de sourire à cette pensée mais un reniflement lui rappela que ce n'était pas le moment de se réjouir. Il se concentra sur son sentiment de culpabilité afin de prendre une mine de circonstance. Cela lui prit quelques minutes. Et il fut soulagé d'y être arrivé quand il vit la petite frimousse brune aux yeux rouges, aux lèvres tremblantes et aux joues sillonnées des larmes déjà tombées, se tourner vers lui.

Usopp ne s'attarda que quelques secondes sur le visage du marine, se sentant mal à l'aise de ce regard plein de remords alors que c'était lui qui se sentait mal. Par contre, quand il baissa le regard, il loucha sur les mouchoirs. Les larmes avaient asséché son visage et il sentait sa peau le démanger. Pouvoir l'essuyer devenait un besoin de plus en plus pressant. Toutefois, ils étaient dans une zone dangereuse et il ne voulait pas risquer une nouvelle attaque afin d'accéder aux butin qu'il convoitait. Mais il dut être peu discret car la boite s'avança vers lui.

Nobuo fut ravit de voir le regard rouge et un peu vide se raviver. Il comprit très vite pourquoi en le voyant loucher sur ce qu'il tenait. Il avait prit une bonne initiative. Il comprit aussi l'hésitation qui animait les yeux de biches qui le fixaient. Il lui tendit donc le paquet le plus doucement possible. Le but n'était pas de provoquer une nouvelle crise.

Il ne put retenir un sourire soulagé quand il vit une main se tendre pour prendre un mouchoir. Il se permit de mettre un genou à terre pour être à sa hauteur et faciliter la prise de petits linges.

Usopp se tendit légèrement par l'approche mais apprécia l'attention. Après tout, il avait besoin de plusieurs tissus pour s'essuyer, se moucher et surtout se sentir moins mal.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé. »

Le frisé avait du mal à le croire mais prêta une oreille attentive.

« Tu étais si mignon et ta peau semblait si douce. J'ai tellement attendu cette instant que je n'ai pas pu me retenir. »

Il était très mal à l'aise de cette confession et d'être l'objet de tant d'attention.

« Mais, j'ai été trop loin et je t'ai fait peur. Je ne le voulais pas. »

Le noiraud lui souriait très maladroitement et le brun avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas douter de sa sincérité. Il avait déjà du mal à croire en sa santé mental.

Toutefois, il ne verbalisa pas sa pensée et se contenta de prendre un autre mouchoir et de se moucher. Il avait réussi à essuyer ses yeux et ses joues mais il ne savait pas trop quoi faire pour son pantalon, il pouvait sentir le tissu lui coller à la peau au niveau des endroits humides, ce n'était pas agréable. De plus, une petite brise s'était levé, faisant dresser les poils mouillés.

Nobuo continuait à sourire de manière maladroite, il savait que c'était important que son oiseau blessé le croit. D'ailleurs, en l'observant de plus près, il put voir le brun trembler un peu. Puis, il sentit un petit vent frais s'immiscer dans sa chemise. Il comprit et murmura avec le plus de douceur dont il était capable, en se relevant :

« Nous devrions rentrer. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de sortir. »

Usopp crut à un mirage auditif. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à déterminer si c'était sincère où un autre piège. Tant de douceur pour un être aussi instable était suspect. Mais il voulait rentrer. Il hésita une seconde ou deux et hocha doucement la tête de haut en bas. Une main se tendit immédiatement vers lui, lui proposant de l'aide pour se relever.

Il accepta à contrecœur, ses jambes étaient toujours engourdies et il n'était pas sûr de leur fiabilité pour tenir debout. Et effectivement, lorsqu'il se releva, ses jambes se dérobèrent et il bascula en arrière.

Malheureusement, ou heureusement selon la personne, la main qui le tenait ne le lâcha pas et retint avec force le jeune homme qu'il ramena contre le torse du gradé. D'ailleurs, il s'affala plus contre celui-ci que simplement lui tomber dessus.

Le noiraud ne put s'empêcher de refermer ses bras autour du frêle corps qu'il maintint une seconde contre son torse. Il en profita pour inspirer le mélange d'odeurs épicé du jeune canonnier et de son shampoing aux pommes. Il adorait ce mélange, doux et légèrement exotique, comme son propriétaire. Toutefois, le noiraud finit par le repousser gentiment, le décalant doucement de lui et le maintenant fermement par les épaules.

Usopp s'était tendu tel un élastique en sentant les bras l'enserrer et il avait presque craqué quand il avait senti un nez le renifler . Mais il n'en eut pas le temps, l'étreinte disparu aussitôt qu'elle était apparue, laissant le sniper déboussolé. Il crut même avoir imaginé cette étreinte en voyant un air de profonde inquiétude inscrit sur les traits masculins de son homologue.

Nobuo était vraiment inquiet de voir le peu de force qu'il restait à son louveteau. Sa crise de larmes l'avait vraiment vidé. Une raison de plus d'attendre pour fondre sur sa proie. Il le voulait en pleine forme.

D'ailleurs, il devait changer le menu pour ce soir. Quelque chose de copieux et qui tient au corps. Pourquoi pas un plat français comme un bœuf bourguignon. Ou bien quelque chose de plus exotique avec des touches orientales comme un couscous ou un tajine. Et puis, c'était une bonne excuse pour laisser un peu d'air au frisé.

Toujours soucieux de sa stabilité, il garda ses mains bien ancrés sur les épaules. Toutefois, il dut se résigner à les enlever quand il vit une grimace sur le visage bruni. Il est vrai qu'il avait meurtri la naissance de l'une d'elles et ça devait lui faire mal. Il afficha une mine coupable bien qu'il était très satisfait de voir le bout de chair meurtri bien rouge et, qu'il savait, prendrait d'autres couleurs d'ici quelques heures. C'était à lui, sa marque, et personne ne le lui prendrait. Il était trop tôt pour revendiquer son corps mais il pouvait revendiquer son exclusivité aux yeux du monde.

Bien que ramenant l'un de ses bras le long de son corps, il descendit l'autre au niveau de la main halé qu'il prit avec douceur, souriant maladroitement quand le petit frisé le regardant avec appréhension.

Son épaule et son cou lui faisaient mal, le lançant énormément. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais il était reconnaissant du sauvetage in-extremis de sa chute. Toutefois, la prise sur ses épaules et la douleur intense que cela provoqua, lui avaient rappelé pourquoi il ne tenait plus sur ses pieds. Il se traita d'idiot d'être si girouette dans son jugement sur le marine.

Toutefois, il fut soulagé que le noiraud enlève ses mains de son corps et pleins de doutes quand il sentit une main venir prendre la sienne. Il eut un peu peur d'ailleurs, il lui souriait toujours et il commençait à en avoir peur. Il préférait quand il ne souriait pas. Voir quand il n'était pas en face de lui. Toutefois, quand le gradé donna une impulsion pour entrer dans la chambre, l'ex-pirate le suivit.

Rentrés à l'intérieur de la pièce, le marine guida lentement son fragile colis près du lit où celui-ci s'essaya avec soulagement.

« Je crois que je vais faire un tour dans les cuisines, je pense changer le menu de ce soir. Une soupe te ferait du bien. Mais au vu des forces que tu viens de perdre, je pense que quelque chose de plus consistant devrait être plus approprié. »

Le frisé ne pouvait pas être autrement que d'accord avec son homologue. Maintenant qu'il était assis, il se rendait compte que la pièce continuait à tanguer et que si il était resté debout, il serait tombé. Il se demanda même si il ne devait pas s'allonger. D'ailleurs, ses paupières se faisaient lourdes, lui confirmant qu'il devait s'étendre sur la couette qui l'appelait. Il eut du mal à écouter le reste des mots de son compagnon.

« Et puis, tu pourras te reposer sans craindre que l'une de mes pulsions ne me reprenne. Je te ferme les fenêtres mais je te laisse la clé si tu veux reprendre un bol d'air. »

Et il joignit le geste à ces paroles, posant la clé sur la table de nuit posé au plus près du somnolant qui commençait déjà à s'allonger. Puis, il se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit et franchit. Il jeta un dernier regard au lit où son loup venait de fermer les yeux pour ne pas les rouvrir avant un long moment.

Nobuo ferma la porte en souriant et se dirigea vers la chambre en face de la sienne, il devait rendre visite à un certain rouquin à qui il avait donné quartier libre et dont il était sûr de trouver dans la chambre de Nirvane. Il ne resterait pas frustré très longtemps.

_**0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **_

Il était sur le pont et regardait l'île s'éloigner. Il soupira de fatigue. Il avait beau être parti de son plein gré, il éprouvait des remords à laisser la situation tel qu'il l'avait laissé. Mais son fils avait réussit là où bien des hommes avaient échoué. Il avait finit par avoir le dessus sur lui. Et il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour reprendre l'avantage.

Dès l'instant où il pensait à retourner sur ses pas, des images horribles et honteuses le frappaient, lui rappelant qu'il avait fait quelque chose de monstrueux et qui resterait gravé à jamais dans sa mémoire.

Il avait hésité à laisser ses hommes pour surveiller sa progéniture mais qui sait la réaction de celle-ci... Il pouvait très bien se venger sur son invité. Il aurait bien aimé demander du soutien à Nirvane mais il savait déjà que celui-ci faisait de son mieux pour le canaliser.

D'ailleurs, il se doutait que la venue du jeune pirate était une suggestion de celui-ci afin de calmer le jeune marine qui aurait pu faire pire si il n'y avait pas l'aîné pour le guider du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Le grand chevelu avait dû être poussé dans ses derniers retranchements pour proposer ce genre de plan ou, en tous cas, accepter d'y participer. Il imaginait bien les crises qu'il avait dû gérer.

En outre, il aurait dû se douter de quelque chose, son fils avait été plutôt tranquille ces deniers mois, sans doute trop occupé à la préparation de son plan. Il en soupira d'impuissance et ferma les paupières une seconde pour s'empêcher de crier de frustration. Quand celui-ci avait quelque-chose en tête, il faisait tout pour l'avoir. Comme sa fixation de rentrer dans la marine. Ou bien, celle actuellement, d'obtenir et garder le pirate qui le hantait.

Une envie de vomir le prit quand l'image du jeune pirate suppliant et pleurant s'encra au fond de ses paupière closes. Il les rouvrit, souhaitant ne jamais les avoir fermer. Il reprit une grande goulée d'air, espérant étouffer le contenu de son estomac qui voulait remonter.

Il s'approcha de la balustrade, fixant son regard sur le ciel, souhaitant s'oublier dans l'immensité cosmique plutôt que dans celle océanique. Celui-ci commençait à prendre des couleurs chaleureuses, signe que le soleil allait bientôt rencontrer l'autre versant du monde.

Comme le marine qui, noyé dans les l'immensité orangée, souhaitait retrouver son Airi de l'autre coté de ce monde.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**Et voilà ~**_

_**Pas forcément beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre mais on retrouve notre bon vieux Sengoku, hahahahaha ! Et oui, je me permets d'être familière avec notre haut gradé, vu ce que lui fait subir. **_

_**Ce chapitre est un plus court que le précédent, je l'avoue. Mais c'est à peu près la longueur classique d'un chapitre. Et vu que je vous réserve pour le prochain, je me permets de revenir à un format plus habituel. **_

_**Je dois avouer mettre un peu moins d'ardeur pour écrire durant ces vacances, petits soucis personnels et projet d'écriture annexes à côté, hahahahaha !**_

_**Mais je ne vous oublie pas ! Et je n'arrêterais pas d'écrire pour autant * grand sourire * **_

_**Moi/Eccho : Nous vous donnons rendez-vous jeudi, comme d'habitude !**_

_**Je rappelle que le rating R n'est pas là pour faire joli. **_

_**Et je suis désolée si des fautes d'orthographes se sont glissées dans le texte.**_


	21. Chapitre 21 : Pause café

_**Surprise surprise !**_

_**Je viens d'atteindre les 400 pages donc je me suis dis que je pouvais vous faire un petit cadeau à l'occasion, hehehehe !**_

_**Et oui, il m'arrive d'être gentille. **_

_**Donc je vous offre un nouveau chapitre ! Un chapitre assez calme mais qui vous fera autant de bien qu'à moi quand je l'ai écrit.**_

_**Une petite pause de douceur après une situation sous tension.**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture !**_

_**Et pour tous nouveaux lecteurs, merci de lire la préquel qui s'intitule **Une explosion mène au désastre** ! **_

_**Et petit rappel des tailles et âges de tout ce beau monde :**_

_**Usopp : 1 m 76 cm, 21 ans **_

_**Nobuo : 2 m 18 cm, 20 ans **_

_**Nirvane : 1 m 97 cm, 52 ans **_

_**Lokias : 1 m 58 cm, 28 ans **_

_**Perline : 1 m 60 cm, 24 ans **_

_**Sengoku : 2 m 78 cm, 79 ans**_

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Il ouvrit péniblement les paupières, celles-ci étant collés entre elles, sans doute dû à sa précédente crise de larmes, son esprit encore embrumé. Pourtant il avait dû s'assoupir il y a quelques minutes.

Toutefois, son esprit et son corps se réveillèrent soudainement. Quelque chose touchait son joue et ce n'était ni un des oreillers ni des draps. Il commença à paniquer. Il était sûr d'avoir vu le marine sortir de la chambre.

Il étudia les alentours avec un regard craintif et alarmé, à la recherche d'un grand noiraud au sourire moqueur.

Mais au bout d'une longue minute à retenir son souffle, le cœur battant à tout rompre à ses oreilles, tous les poils au garde à vous, il se rendit compte qu'il était seul dans l'immense pièce.

Il se calma graduellement, se demandant si il n'avait pas mélangé la réalité avec un de ses nombreux cauchemars centrés sur le noiraud. C'était possible. Avec sa crise de larmes, la tentative de rapprochement du noiraud et les angoisses qui l'habitaient, il était normal que ça le hante encore un peu.

Puis, il sentit une douleur dans son bras gauche. Pourtant, il n'avait pas bougé du lit et celui-ci allait très bien lorsqu'il s'était allongé sur le dos. Il se frotta le bras, espérant faire s'en aller les picotements qui l'asseyaient.

Puis la lumière se fit. Il se traita de crétin. Il avait dû se retourner dans son sommeil et sa tête avait dû glisser de son oreiller. Par réflexe, il avait dû mettre son bras sous sa tête pour son confort. Le poids de sa tête avait dû ankyloser le membre. Et ce qui avait fait pression sur sa joue n'était pas un marine trop entreprenant mais son simple bras endormi. Il avait vraiment la manière pour se faire peur tout seul.

Il continua à frotter son bras, espérant retrouver des sensations le plus vite possible. Il se leva du lit, espérant accélérer l'afflux de sang dans le membre encore groggy. Toutefois, il se releva un peu trop vite, des points blancs venaient brouiller sa vision. Il se rassit lourdement, se disant que ce n'était vraiment pas sa journée.

Il patienta piteusement, se demandant si il ne ferait pas mieux de se recoucher et de ne plus bouger de sa vie.

Non ! Hors de question de sombrer de nouveau dans les pensées négatives.

Il se releva, bien que plus doucement, et se tint droit, un regard déterminé et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage, espérant se rafraîchir et humidifier un peu ses yeux secs.

Mais en levant le bras droit vers son visage, il ressentit des picotements. Il mit sa main où il avait mal par réflexe et rougit instantanément en identifiant la zone. Il avait presque oublié le résultat de son agression. Et en le voyant dans le miroir, il rougit un peu plus, devenant cramoisi. Un magnifique suçon ornait la base de son cou, bien rouge avec des touches de violet et de bleu avec la peau un peu gonflé.

Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus nier son appartenance au marine, il l'avait marqué comme sa propriété. Ni réfuter le fait qu'il allait bientôt passer à la casserole avec son compagnon au vu de ses avances.

Il resta un moment à se regarder dans le miroir, essayant de reprendre un teint plus naturel et un peu de confiance en lui. Il devait se ressaisir. Après tout, il savait très bien ce qui l'attendait. Il avait signé pour ça. En contre partie, il protégeait ses amis. Il resta sur cette pensée et continua à se la répéter.

Du moins, jusqu'au moment où la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit laissant passer une silhouette aussi légère et silencieuse que le vent, refermant doucement la porte derrière elle, restant devant, patientant que le frisé la remarque.

Elle était rentrée avec un plateau garni de gâteau secs, de madeleines et d'une cafetière remplie d'un liquide chaud et amer qui allait réchauffer le brun et elle posa, comme à son habitude, sur la petite table. Puis elle s'était avancée vers le lit lentement, se préparant à réveiller l'endormi pour qu'il puisse reprendre un peu de force.

Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il mange mais elle avait croisé son employeur plus tôt dans l'après-midi, celui-ci lui avait demandé d'aller rejoindre son protégé pour lui remonter le moral et elle avait tout de suite pensé à un en-cas, il n'y avait rien de mieux pour apaiser l'esprit et reprendre des forces quand le moral était au plus bas.

Elle fut très surprise de découvrir un lit vide. Pourtant, le jeune maître lui avait affirmé que le jeune métis dormait à poings fermés. Elle tata les draps pour être sûr d'elle et elle fut rassurée de sentir la tiédeur des tissus. Il ne s'était réveillé que depuis peu, il ne devait pas être très loin.

C'est en tendant l'oreille qu'elle perçut un petit bruit d'eau qui s'écoule, elle en sourit sincèrement, en sachant que personne ne pouvait voir ce petit écart de professionnalisme. Le brun avait encore quelques forces finalement.

Elle fut ravie de voir le brun en train de se rafraîchir au lavabo. La porte entrouverte, elle s'était permise d'entrer. Elle était restée discrète à son entrée dans la pièce d'eau, ne souhaitant pas rompre l'atmosphère de profonde concentration du brun. Comme le prouvait l'étincelle de détermination qui scintillait aux fond des yeux onyx, le froncement de sourcils et les lèvres étirées en deux lignes fines sur le visage bronzé du sniper, qu'elle pouvait voir dans le miroir.

Elle devait se l'avouer, elle le trouvait plutôt mignon, surtout depuis qu'elle avait structuré ses cheveux. Elle comprenait pourquoi le jeune noiraud était tombé sous le charme du pirate. Il n'était pas désagréable à regarder et son caractère doux, gentil et un peu maladroite était très craquant. Si seulement, il n'avait pas attiré l'attention de Nobuo, elle serait moins triste.

Mais la situation était ainsi et elle rangea sa culpabilité dans un coin de sa tête et se racla doucement la gorge pour attirer l'attention de son protégé. Elle avait attendu bien cinq minutes mais le frisé n'avait pas bougé d'un iota et elle avait peur qu'il ne la remarque pas finalement.

Celui-ci eut un petit sursaut quand son regard chercha la source du bruit et qu'il la vit à travers le miroir. Il était si concentré à se répéter les mots dont il avait besoin pour donner un sens à sa situation qu'il n'avait pas fait attention au monde extérieur qui l'entourait. Il n'avait même pas fait attention au temps qui s' était écoulé.

Il se demanda une seconde depuis combien de temps elle était là, à l'observer. Puis, la voyant toujours attendre, il se retourna et lui sourit de manière encourageante.

Perline comprit le message et lui annonça dans un sourire :

« J'ai préparé du café et j'ai ramené quelques gâteaux pour l'accompagner, si vous voulez. »

Elle n'en dit pas plus, elle avait vu une étincelle d'envie dans les prunelles de biche. Elle en rit intérieurement. Le brun était assez facile à discerner.

Elle se décala donc de quelques centimètres, laissant passer un grand frisé envieux d'un bon café. Elle le suivit en fermant la porte, certaine de pouvoir remonter son moral.

Le métis alla s'asseoir, enhardit par la perspective de boire un délicieux café. Bon, les gâteaux ne lui disaient rien, il n'avait pas faim, mais il n'était pas obligé d'en manger.

Il offrit un grand sourire à la jeune fille quand elle vint lui servir une tasse, secouant la tête de droite à gauche quand elle proposa le plateau de grignotage. Elle le reposa sans dire un mot, comme si elle l'avait su avant de lui proposer.

Il porta la tasse à ses lèvres et la première gorgé fut un nirvana pour sa gorge et ses sens. Il regarda la jeune domestique avec gratitude. Puis un éclair de génie traversa son esprit et il déclara sans réfléchir :

« Vous voulez boire une tasse avec moi ? »

Perline fut prise au dépourvu. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il demande de partager ce moment. Elle regarda le frisé avec de grands yeux, elle était embarrassée de ne pas savoir quoi répondre. Surtout qu'Usopp la regardait avec inquiétude, presque avec culpabilité.

Il se maudit intérieurement. Les mots étaient venus d'eux-même. Il l'avait vu debout devant la table et il avait souhaité retrouver la complicité du matin où il s'était senti serein et heureux de passer un moment avec un autre être humain qui n'en voulait ni à sa vie ni à sa personne. Mais celle-ci la regardait comme si il avait deux têtes.

Il s'apprêtait à s'excuser quand il vit la jeune fille froncer les sourcils, regardant autour d'elle à la recherche d'il ne savait quoi. Mais elle sembla trouver ce qu'elle cherchait puisque son visage s'éclaira et elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le bar où elle disparut.

Le brun s'inquiéta une seconde mais bien vite, il entendit quelques bruits de bouteilles qui s'entrechoquent pour finalement laisser réapparaître la brunette avec une petite tasse dans les mains et un immense sourire étirant ses lèvres, laissant apparaître des jolies fossettes qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué.

Elle revint vers lui avec un regard rempli de fierté, prenant place en face de lui, se servant un peu de ce liquide amer qui les réunissait en cet instant.

En cet instant, elle était là avec lui, souriante, sincère et pleine de vie. Elle s'était souvenue que son supérieur avait quelques tasses d'un lointain service à thé, désormais perdu ou brisé pour la plupart des pièces, qu'ils utilisaient alors qu'ils étaient encore enfants et que l'écart hiérarchique n'avait pas encore d'importance pour les enfants qu'ils avaient été.

Elle s'était avancée vers le bar, espérant les y trouver. Et elle fut soulagé de les y trouver. Elle avait douté de pouvoir agir si librement. Mais Nobuo lui avait bien dit de tout faire pour remonter le moral du frisé. Et puis, si elle voulait garder la confiance du long nez, elle devait bien se montrer coopérative.

Elle se servit elle-même une tasse, se répétant les mensonges qu'elle voulait croire afin de ne pas s'avouer qu'elle voulait juste boire une tasse de café avec son ami.

« Vous ne prenait pas de sucre ? »

Usopp avait été un peu désorienté par l'attitude spontanée mais avait vite reprit contenance, plutôt soulagé de lui avoir proposé de l'accompagner. Toutefois, il fut interloqué quand il vit la jeune fille boire le nectar sitôt servi, sans y mettre le moindre sucre ou goutte de lait. Lui-même avait mit deux sucres dans son breuvage et touiller avec une cuillère pour ne pas se brûler avec.

« En réalité, je n'aime pas trop les choses sucrées. » dit-elle sur un ton de confidence et légèrement gêné. Elle avait l'habitude de boire son café comme cela, sans que personne ne lui ait jamais fait la remarque. Après tout, elle connaissait tout le monde dans ce manoir et tout le monde connaissait ses habitudes. Ils la connaissaient tous depuis ses huit ans quand ils étaient arrivés avec sa mère pour travailler comme domestique. Elle avait oublié qu'elle pouvait être étrange et peu féminine aux yeux des personnes extérieurs. Elle rougit un peu quand elle vit les sourcils brunis se froncer.

Il fronça les sourcils quand il vit la jeune femme gênée. Il avait posé une question assez anodine, il ne pensait pas la gêner. Son incompréhension augmenta en voyant un rougissement animer les joues tacheté. Il venait de s'apercevoir que celles-ci étaient parsemés de tâches de rousseur. Elle était tellement pâle d'ordinaire que ses tâches étaient devenues aussi pâles qu'elle.

Pourtant en cet instant, elle était pleine de couleurs et son visage les reflétaient, révélant les sournoises étincelles colorées. Il en ouvrit de grands yeux, lui qui la pensait peu intéressant, était finalement très heureux que le marine lui est attribué la jeune amie.

Il savait qu'il était naïf, que c'était trop tôt mais il l'appréciait beaucoup et il la considérait déjà comme une amie. Il était enchanté de rencontrer les différentes facettes de la jeune fille qu'elle paraissait un peu gênée de montrer mais ravie de libérer.

Ce n'était pas comme avec le petit marine à bouclettes, qui avait beau être lisible, inspirait une dangerosité mal dissimilé et dont aucune approche n'était à envisager. Il était évident qu 'il pouvait effacer son sourire angélique pour vous planter une dague empoisonnée dans le cœur.

Un frisson d'horreur étreignit l'échine du long nez une seconde mais il lui suffit de voir la frimousse toujours un peu rosé pour se concentrer de nouveau sur la jeune fille qui se tortillait légèrement sur sa chaise. Il se demanda une seconde pourquoi quand son regard se posa sur ce qu'elle essayait d'éviter de fixer. Il en sourit d'amusement, elle n'aimait peut-être pas les choses sucrées mais elle avait un petit creux.

« Vous savez, je ne mangerai pas de petit gâteaux ! Mais ça n'empêche pas que vous, si vous en voulez un, vous pouvez vous servir. »

Il avait dit cela avec un rire à moitié dissimilé, très amusé de voir la jeune femme se comporter comme une petite fille.

Perline ouvrit de grands yeux d'effroi de s'être faite prendre aussi facilement en train de convoiter ce qu'il y avait dans le plateau. Après tout, son cadet ne mangeait pas, il serait mal venue pour une domestique de manger devant son employeur.

Toutefois, en voyant l'amusement pétiller sur les traits, qui étaient quelques instants plus tôt défaitistes, elle se mordit la lèvre et se dit qu'elle n'était pas avec un employeur mais avec un ami qui était à sa hauteur à cet instant.

Elle fut aussi rapide qu'un jaguar et chipa un gâteau qu'elle commença à faire tremper dans son café. Un rire sonore et très amusé se fit entendre en réponse, éclairant le silence et l'espace de la pièce. Et l'en-cas continua dans cette atmosphère détendue où un jeune homme blessé oublia son vécu et les plaies encore fraîches de son être et où une jeune femme renfermée ne pensa plus à la place qui était la sienne et qu'elle devait tenir.

Seulement deux amis étaient présents dans cette pièce baignée par une lumière chaleureuse et douce provenant d'un ciel protecteur aux teintes orangeâtes.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**Voili voilà !**_

_**J'espère que cette petite pause café vous aura détendu comme elle a détendu notre sniper préféré et notre adorable servante.**_

_**Et j'en profite pour vous faire une petite annonce ! **_

_**Rien de grave, rassurez vous. *sourire angélique***_

_**C'est juste que je vais faire une petite pause d'écriture pour le reste du mois d'Août. Ayant atteint les 400 pages, j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance donc mon rythme de publication ne s'en trouvera pas perturbé. **_

_**D'ailleurs, ils sont vraiment à un cheveu de leur première fois, je dis ça,je dis rien. *rire machiavélique***_

_**J'ai d'autres projets en cours que j'aimerais privilégiée. Mais je ne vous abandonne pas **_

_**Donc je vous donne rendez-vous Jeudi dans trois semaines !**_

_**Je rappelle que le rating R n'est pas là pour faire joli. **_

_**Et je suis désolée si des fautes d'orthographes se sont glissées dans le texte.**_

_**Nda : Encore merci de continuer à suivre et lire cette fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaît toujours autant. Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petit review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Poutoux mes petits agneaux !**_


End file.
